


Moving Forward

by jaszyfanficlover



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, includes everyone at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 87,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: This basically takes place after 3x20. Just my version of what the future could hold in my world. Includes everyone but definitely focuses on Mandy and Jason.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 339
Kudos: 280





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts).



> So this takes place after SEAL Team 3x20 and will focus on Jason and Mandy. Not sure if I’m going to do one shots moving forward or what but just thought I’d get this all out there. I’m also making some assumptions about Mandy and Jason lol.

Warmth. That’s what Mandy felt as she woke up to her alarm going off. Groaning into the pillow she reached out and hit snooze as an arm tightened around her waist.

“What time is it?” Jason groaned as he nuzzled into Mandy’s neck and she leaned back into his embrace. After all, it wasn’t the first time they’d ended up like this.

“Early,” Mandy said. “Probably should get up and see if we have any leads after yesterday,” even though neither seemed to move from the bed.

It had been ten minutes since she hit snooze on the alarm and it was going off again. Mandy made the move to finally get up from the bed. As she got out stretching besides the bed, Jason’s arm fell onto her empty spot. Mandy smiled watching Jason struggle to get up.

“You should probably get up too and check in with the guys.” Mandy took a good look at Jason before saying, “Want to talk about last night?”

Jason thought about it. Did he want to talk about it? “No….. yes….how about later,” he answered looking at Mandy with a lost look.

Mandy moved to grab some things to start getting ready before stopping and sitting down on the bed. She leaned over and gave a Jason quick kiss before softly saying, “Okay, whenever you’re ready.”

Jason smiled back at her and decided it was time to get up as well and make his way back across base to get ready. It was silent for a moment before Jason spoke up, “You’re not a distraction.” Mandy paused what she was doing and looked at him confused as Jason continued, “In the car you said I was looking for a distraction and you’re right, I probably was. But this is different.”

“I know,” Mandy replied.

“It’s just everything is changing and evolving so fast and I feel like….. I don’t even know what I feel like. Last night I was with the guys and realize they got through the mission without me and I was so damn proud of them. Later I was talking with Ray and he said he could never be Bravo 1. That being all in like I am is tough and so much is sacrificed.”

At this point, Mandy moved to stand in front of Jason as he bared his soul and true feelings to her. It was rare either of them ever showed so much emotion to anyone else except when it was just the two of them. There was some sort of deep connection they couldn’t let go when showing their true emotions to each other.

Mandy grabbed his hand in a soft grip encouraging him to go on. “It just made me realize maybe all I know and ever done is be in the Navy, be a solider, a seal, a leader and I don’t know what to do if I’m not all in this anymore. What am I without this?”

“You’re Jason Hayes and you can do anything you set your mind to as cheesy as that sounds. You’re a kind, caring and compassionate man who puts everyone before himself. You’re the one who comes and supports me when the time is rough and reminds me who I am. You remind me that I am a good person and we are doing good work. You keep me grounded and make sure I along with everyone else don’t get lost. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for.”

“You’re all those things too, you know,” Jason replied.

Mandy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, “See there you go again. No matter what know I’m right here and whatever it is we’ll get through it.”

“I know,” Jason replied as he embraced her a little tighter. 

They stood there in a comfortable embrace for a few moments before Jason spoke, “How about some breakfast?”

“I have to-,” Mandy started but was cut off by Jason.

“Nope, food first and then we can go work on finding this guy.”

“We, huh?”

“Yes, we,” Jason replied.

“Okay, then I need to shower and get ready.”

Jason got a playful look in his eyes as he looked at Mandy. “You know…...” Jason said waggling his eyebrows.

Mandy laughed as Jason picked her up and took her into her private bathroom where they showered and got ready together.

Once ready they were at the about to walk out the door of Mandy’s quarters when Jason grabbed her hand. “I want to try this time. I’m all in this time Mandy.”

Mandy smiled as she grabbed his hand and gave it squeeze, “Well then you better treat me to some breakfast.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Jason saluted.

They both walked out and became the professionals they were while they walked to the food hall talking about this, that, and the other.

Slow and steady, they’d be able to heal each other.


	2. What are they??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the welcomed feedback. I’m glad people are enjoying it. I’m going to try and keep this flowing along. I’m kind of watching random past episodes for significant moments Mandy and Jason had. If anyone has any requests let me know and I’ll see what I can work in. Enjoy!! Also apologies if I’m not getting military terms right!!!

After breakfast, Mandy and Jason made their way across base to see if any leads had come up on their next target.

“How are the kids?” Mandy asked.

“Good. Emma is enjoying college it seems like. Mikey loves hockey and is doing good in school. Didn’t get to see them before deploying out.”

Mandy watched him as he spoke about his kids. She knew Jason loved his kids like any loving parent did but could also see the sadness in him not being able to be there for them. Being a single parent while trying to deal with your own issues was tough Mandy thought.

“That’s good that Emma is having a good time. I remember my college days,” Mandy said with a sigh as if she were remembering the good old days.

“Woah there, that is not helping to ease my mind about what Emma could be up to while away,” Jason replied with an accusing look at her.

“Wouldn’t you like to know what I was up to while in college,” Mandy smirked as she walked through the door Jason opened to head to the command room of the building.

“Now I have to know about your college days,” Jason replied laughing following her in.

Meanwhile across the way most of Bravo was outside hanging out by the work out stations.

“What’s the deal with those two? They a thing or something?” Thirty asked watching Jason and Mandy talk as they headed into the main building. Most of Bravo looked up to see what Thirty was talking about and saw the pair as well.

Ray in particular took a good look at the two. Mandy and Jason were both good friends of his. He knew the history of them two going to each other during rough times. He knew Mandy would be good for Jason in the sense that she understood what he went through but also wasn’t afraid to confront Jason with the truth about his demons. He also knew Mandy had Jason’s as well as the team’s back when push came to shove. He would never forget Mandy putting herself on the line to save him and that action alone went a long way for Jason as well.

“Or something,” Trent muttered. Trent wasn’t blind when it came to Jason and Mandy as well. He saw how protective Jason was over Mandy delivering the condolences to the most recent fall of an informant. He overheard the conversation in the car between the two. He had to say he was impressed with Mandy. She managed to call out Jason in a way that didn’t result in Jason bursting out at her. Trent could tell how concerned Jason was in the tone he used in comforting Mandy about the costs of war. 

Mandy was an interesting person to say the least. To the team she seemed liked your typical non-emotional CIA operative who got the job done and didn’t give a care in the world about anyone else. At least, that was probably the first impression they had when she first joined up with Bravo but over time they saw how far she went to help them in a time of need when a mission went sideways. At this point, they knew she had their back and do everything in her power to bring them back home.

Over time with Bravo, everyone could also see the inexplicable bond Jason and Mandy had. Somehow they related to each other and may be it was because they knew what it was like to constantly be making the tough calls. They both seemed to have the weight of the world on their shoulders. Both thrived on mission and getting the next bad guy off the list.

“What makes you think somethings going on,” Ray asked Thirty curiously.

“Well one, she’s CIA. Two, you don’t see many teams be as close to people like her.”

“People like her?” Clay asked. “People who put themselves on the line to save your ass, you mean?”

“Mandy is a good person. Sure she comes off as nothing but the job but I have it on good authority she is actually human,” Ray replied remembering what Naima said on the times she’s had girls night and invited Mandy with. “She’s like Jason in many ways.”

“Yeah, seen her in some tough situations like Yemen and Caracas and she handled herself well in the middle of a war zone,” Sonny piped in. “She’s one tough cookie to crack. Though she’s good at cracking all them dirt bags we bring back for her. Glad she’s on our side and I would not want to be on her bad side,” Sonny laughed.

“So are they a thing or whatever?” Thirty asked again.

Bravo team just chuckled and continued on in their earlier conversations. Time would tell what those two very complicated people were.


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I just want to say thank you to everyone for your continued support. I’m open to people’s thoughts and ideas. If there is something you’d like to see, let me know and I will see what I can do. Here's a little bit from Blackburn's perspective.

Mandy could be heard laughing at something Jason said as they walked into the command room. Most kept to themselves and ignored the two, but some looked up to see what the commotion was.

“I’m serious. What did you get up to while in college?” Jason asked.

Mandy sighed thinking about her college days. “Well… there was boys and skinny dipping,” Mandy replied with a flirty look to Jason.

Jason stopped and thought about Mandy in college skinny dipping. There was a brief flash of fire in his eyes while looking at Mandy before he realized what she said. “Seriously?”

“Among many other young college kid experiences like parties and what not.”

“Emma isn’t a wild child. She’s a good girl who follows the rules,” Jason replied.

“Of course Emma is a good girl. I’m just saying she’s in New York City, the city that never sleeps. She’s bound to try some new life experiences,” Mandy said trying to comfort Jason.

“I just worry about her sometimes being in that big city. It’s not like I can come to her rescue at the drop of a hat. I’ve missed so much of her and Mikey’s life already that it feels like I’ll never be able to make up for it sometimes.”

“She’s Jason Hayes’ daughter. She can do anything and everything she puts her mind to,” Mandy replied. Mandy could tell since Alana died Jason thought about is kids more often than not. It wasn’t he didn’t love them before but now being the only parent left had taken a toll on him. Jason always seemed to be in this tug of war between the SEAL family as well as his own. Mandy reached out and gently gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Just as she let go, Blackburn walked into the room.

“Good morning,” Blackburn said to Mandy and Jason.

“Morning. Anything new?” Mandy asked.

“Not that I’ve heard of,” Blackburn replied while eyeing Jason up. “What brings you here Jason? Doing some grunt work?”

“Anything to help get the next name on list captured.”

“Is that right Master Chief Hayes,” Blackburn seemed surprised Jason would volunteer to come help sift through files for clues on the next target.

Mandy turned her back to Blackburn looking at Jason. “I convinced him to come help instead of driving himself crazy running around base a million times,” Mandy replied while looking at Jason.

“She is very convincing,” Jason replied to Blackburn.

Blackburn had worked with different teams and agents. Most of the time agents had one agenda while the teams had another. He had watched with surprise over the last few years Mandy and Jason’s partnership evolve.

When Blackburn had first met Mandy, he thought she was very professional. Sure she pushed hard sometimes but she would respect him if he said to pull back. He would never forget the first day he introduced Jason to Mandy. Jason being Jason did not seem welcoming of her. She was an outsider coming in. She was someone who would determine their missions and ultimately affect how he ran his teams.

Mandy on the other hand didn’t take too much offense to Jason’s not so welcoming demeanor. She knew how these operators worked. They didn’t like outsiders coming in and changing everything. They didn’t know if she could be trusted with their lives or if she was just serving for the CIA’s own agenda.

So it was a rocky start. A few missions in the team ran into trouble and Mandy called in some favors to help get them out. When the team came back Jason had asked Blackburn where Mandy was as she seemed to have disappeared. Blackburn had told him she was getting chewed out by the higher ups for pulling off favors without authority.

Blackburn remembered walking down the hall and seeing Jason waiting outside the door to the room Mandy had been in. He was about to ask Jason what he was doing when the door opened and Mandy walked out.

“Hey,” Jason said.

Mandy looked up surprised to see Jason. “Hey… is everything okay? Everyone make it back?”

“Yeah, yeah. Everyone is fine,” Jason replied.

“That’s good,” Mandy said releasing a breath.

Jason hesitated before speaking, “I just wanted to say thanks for what you did in saving us.”

“No problem. Just doing my job,” Mandy replied.

“Most people in your position might not have done what you did. If you need me to back you up with the higher ups I will.”

“It was the right thing to do. I don’t think I could live with myself knowing I could’ve done more if anything happened to Bravo.”

Jason decided he wanted a do over so he stuck out his hand, “Hi, I’m Jason Hayes. Think we can start over on the right foot this time?”

Mandy laughed, “Amanda Ellis but you can call me Mandy.”

“Okay Mandy, now it’s time you come out for some drinks with Bravo after all it was another successful mission.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose and I have a lot of work left,” Mandy replied.

“Nope, you’re coming out tonight,” Jason said with that teasing smile of his.

Mandy took a breath and looked at him, “If you insist then why not.”

“That’s the spirit,” Jason laughed.

After that moment, Mandy became a part of the team in some ways but more importantly a part of Jason’s inner circle. Blackburn watched the two dance around each other and be there for each other during some tough times. These two didn’t put up with each other’s excuses. Sure they still butt heads occasionally but they always seemed to make up later.

Looking at them in this moment, he could tell they’d probably become something more. It wasn’t his business and he trusted them to do what was best for everyone involved.

“Well by all means then get to work,” Blackburn said to Jason and Mandy.


	4. Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just recently saw the deleted scene from episode 2x03 of Mandy and Jason sitting in the car and I’m so sad and mad we never got to see it in the season itself. Basically it’s the car scene extended of them talking and we actually get some back story to Mandy and how her mom was a con-artist. We also learn about her reasoning in joining the CIA. To me this scene is canon lol. I may use this new information in the future. Anyways, here’s another chapter!!

It was a couple days later and Mandy found herself working some leads on her own. Intel files lay open and spread out all around her. She had found an empty room and started her own wall pins trying to piece it all together. She felt like she had looked at the same information a million times but she could also feel like she was close to figuring something out.

As she continued to look at maps of past attacks and files something seemed to click but she wasn’t quite sure. She wanted to run her idea by someone to see if it made any sense. Mandy gathered a few things and made her way out the room walking quickly.

Mandy was on a mission and walked outside to where she saw the Bravo team hanging out.

“Anyone know where Jason is,” Mandy asked.

“I think he went back to his quarters,” Ray replied. “Why? We got a mission?”

“Not yet,” Mandy said as she watched Bravo anxiously wait for an answer from her. “Hopefully soon though.” 

Mandy nodded goodbye and made her way to Jason’s. Once Mandy arrived she knocked and waited a few seconds before hearing Jason yell come in.

“I think I got something on where he could-,” Mandy was cut off when she looked up and saw Jason on the computer with Emma and Mikey. “Oh, I’m... so sorry. I didn’t realize. I can come back,” Mandy stumbled over her words.

“Hi Mandy,” Emma and Mikey chimed in when they saw her.

“Hey, how are you guys,” Mandy asked.

“Good,” the kids replied.

“Good to hear. I can come back later,” Mandy said to Jason as she made her way to the door to leave.

“Wait,” Jason said as he got up from the computer to walk over to Mandy. “Just wait. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind talking to someone other than me.”

Mandy looked at Jason a little unsure. Sure she’d been around him when the kids were present but this seemed different. If they were really trying to move forward and together it felt like a big step being in the presence of his kids. She remembered with Natalie he had never once mentioned her to the kids and then he was surprised when Emma showed up at his place. Mandy wondered if it would be different with her.

“You talk to the kids and I’ll glance over the files you brought over,” Jason said with an encouraging look to Mandy.

“Sure,” Mandy replied anxiously while handing over the files.

The kids could still see Jason in the background as he read over the files and Mandy talked to them. She started by asking Emma how she liked New York City and replying back with some of her own experiences. With Mikey, she asked how school and hockey was going.

“Dad says I’ll go pro one day in hockey,” Jason heard Mikey reply to Mandy.

“Is that so? You’ll have to show me your moves once we’re back home,” Mandy smiled.

Jason looked up at that comment. Home. Mandy once asked him in Siberia how he was doing living at home alone. He had replied it was just a place he put his head down. Jason had a brief flash of home being with Mandy. He thought about moments like they had here where they woke up together and hung out but without all the secrecy. 

He knew him being with her wasn’t the problem but he worried about her. He knew being a woman in her line of work was tough. She was judged harder, thought to be soft for showing emotions and caring, and she was constantly trying to prove she deserved to be here. He wasn’t blind to the double standards on women versus men in their line work. Jason also knew how strong she was and that she would stand to fight her battle to the very end. He still felt bad sometimes about Mandy being demoted from his actions. He respected and loved Lisa but Mandy having to watch someone take over her job was tough on her. It wasn’t even someone she didn’t know but a friend. 

He also wasn’t blind to seeing how Lisa and Reiss Julian seemed to be working together more often than not and Mandy left to be on the sidelines. He remembered that night at the fire pit talking to Mandy and Mandy saying she was trying to figure out what she was even doing anyone. This seemed to be a constant theme with the two of them. Both of them had been doing this so long and now changes were happening and both weren’t quite sure where they fit anymore.

Emma saw her Dad look up periodically giving those tender looks towards Mandy. She hadn’t seen her Dad look at someone like that for a long time. She always had a feeling about the two. She knew her Dad never cheated on her Mom but she wasn’t blind to when things really ended between her parents and the death of her Mom that things changed more for her Dad and Mandy. She could tell Mandy built walls up like her Dad and they the both probably had to make so many life altering decisions that not only affected others but themselves as well. Despite both of them building walls to protect themselves she could always tell that somehow the walls fell between the two.

When she had shown up at her Dad’s place and seen him with Natalie, she couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t shocked. If she was honest with herself, she never thought about her Dad truly moving on from her mother. Besides, she constantly worried about her Dad anyways and it wasn’t just about whether he would make it back home alive. She worried about him surviving being back home.

Natalie could have been good for Jason, but Emma couldn’t quite get a read on her since her Dad seemed to never have talked about her. It was interesting to her though because she definitely had heard a lot about Mandy through the years even though technically they hadn’t been together in a relationship. Her Dad would drop comments about how Mandy said this or she mentioned that Emma should visit this or that while in New York.

Looking at the two now, she could sense that maybe something more serious was happening. Her Dad had a lot scars that still needed to be healed and if anyone could help him get through it she thought it’d be Mandy.

Emma remembered seeing Mandy at home the morning after her Mom’s wake. She was a little surprised to see Mandy standing in the kitchen getting some sort of breakfast ready. Emma figured Mandy came over early that morning.

Mandy turned around and saw Emma standing in the kitchen looking at her with a confused expression.

“Hey, sorry I just wanted to be helpful in some way and I’m not much of a cook but I brought some breakfast if want to eat before…” Mandy trailed off. She didn’t want to say funeral. It seemed insensitive and Mandy wasn’t sure if she was overstepping.

“I’m not too hungry, but thanks,” Emma replied while sitting at the kitchen table. The kitchen became quiet as the two looked at each other and Mandy took a sip of coffee.

“Aren’t you going to say sorry or something for the loss of my Mom or whatever,” Emma finally said after too much silence.

“To tell you the truth, I hate when people say that. It doesn’t really help does it?” Mandy replied. “Not that I’m not sorry for your loss… sorry and I think I’ll just shut up now,” Mandy mumbled.

Emma chuckled as Mandy stumbled over her words. Mandy didn’t seem like someone who faltered easily but here she was struggling on what to say. Mandy smiled back.

Mandy reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, “I know everyone is going to say they’re here if you need anything but I want you to have this. That’s my personal on there and no matter where I am if you need to talk I’m here. I can’t begin to imagine what you’re going through seeing as I don’t have any family of my own, but with my job I know I’d want someone around to talk to.”

“Thanks,” Emma replied. “I’m worried about my Dad.”

“I know,” Mandy replied.

“Think I can call you about that too?”

“Of course, someone’s got to keep him in line,” Mandy smiled.

“Thanks, again,” Emma said as Mandy nodded back to her.

Emma had taken Mandy up on her offer to talk especially when she wanted to talk about her Dad from time to time. In a way, she’s pretty sure Mandy convinced her Dad to let her go to New York for college. If anyone could talk her Dad down from the ledger it’d be Mandy. Emma was glad Mandy had her Dad’s back out there.

“Well maybe if you teach me some hockey we can team up and beat your Dad,” Emma heard Mandy say to Mikey as she came back to reality.

“Now hold on a second, don’t you want to be on the winning team Mikey?” Jason chimed in.

“Dad, I think Mandy could take you down,” Mikey replied as Mandy and Emma laughed.

“What is this? Gang up on Dad time?” Jason pouted as he put the files down and came over to lightly push Mandy out of the way.

“Of course Dad,” Emma laughed.

“They say the truth hurts Jason,” Mandy said with a smirk at Jason.

Jason looked at her and couldn’t help but admire Mandy in the moment as her walls were completely down.

“Well guys, hate to cut this short but we have to go get some work done. Talk to you later. Love you!!” Jason said.

“Love you guys too,” Emma and Mikey replied as they hung up.

Mandy sat there a moment where she looked at the blank screen surprised with their goodbye.

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Jason smirked.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Mandy tried to compose herself.

Jason smiled as they walked out of his quarters. Maybe they were rushing and still avoiding some big issues that needed to be addressed but for the first time Jason felt some hope that maybe things could work out.


	5. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for your support and kind words. I’ve been watching some past episodes and being reminded of some great Mandy/Jason scenes. I’ve also been re-watching a lot of Amazon’s show Jack Ryan (I highly recommend watching), which has kind of lead me to be inspired to possibly write more about the spy side of Mandy lol. So here we go continuing on with the story and let’s see where the hell I end up lol.

Bravo had recently gone out on some missions but hadn’t had too much success in getting any more information on the new terror group. It had been twenty four hours since the last bust and Jason was restless once again. Jason found himself running laps around base again. A few moments later someone came up running beside him.

Jason slowed down and took out his head phones, “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Thought maybe a run would help clear my mind and energize me,” Mandy replied standing in front of him.

“That bad, huh,” Jason said while stretching one of his legs.

Mandy watched him as he stretched, especially the hip he had recently had surgery on. She knew he was fine but it never hurt to get a read on him to make sure.

“You could say that,” Mandy groaned as she tried to also stretch out some of her frustrations. “What’s your excuse?”

“You know me, just keeping myself prime and ready,” Jason chuckled.

“Uh-huh,” Mandy eyed him skeptically. “Right, it has nothing to do with the fact that we’re going after the son of a terrorist you previously killed? I got to say, you’ve been acting a little on edge recently.”

“Are you reading me now?” Jason asked a little frustrated.

Mandy took a second to look at Jason before replying, “You know what, never mind.” Mandy then proceeded to start jogging off to finish up her work out.

Jason opened and closed his mouth before groaning to himself. Mandy and him had this relationship of knowing when to and when not to push each other for the most part. They also had this connection of being able to read each other quite well and maybe he shouldn’t have gone at her with his comment.

Jason started running to catch up with Mandy, “Mandy!! Wait… listen…”

Mandy cut him off by saying, “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk. I get it but don’t cut off my head for asking.”  
Jason pulled her by the elbow gently and stood in front of her to stop her from running. “I’m sorry,” he said to Mandy.

“I know. What’s going on Jason? Something is up. I’ve seen you going after targets before and this one seems to be hitting close to home for you.”

Jason looked at Mandy and once again was struck by how she just always knew with him. Even when they were seeing other people it never stopped amazing him how much she truly observed everything going on around him and everyone. Sure she was smart or brainy as Mandy called herself, but there was something about her self-awareness that made her some damn good at her job.

“When we went after the father and I killed him, the son was there in the room hiding,” Jason said. “I never mentioned it to anyone before. I just remember shooting him then walking into the room to confirm the kill. All of a sudden I hear someone breathing nearby and I go to check and it’s this young kid. He was scared out his mind and I just took one of my glow sticks and left it with him so he wasn’t left in the dark.”

Jason took a deep breath looking away from Mandy. Mandy couldn’t see his eyes directly because he was wearing sunglasses but she knew the sorrow and guilt was there.

“You think you’re the reason the son is what he is today,” Mandy stated.

“Aren’t I? He watched as I killed his father and then I just left him there,” Jason replied.

Mandy looked around and then proceeded to drag Jason around the corner of a building. 

“You are not the reason he’s a terrorist today. He chose that path himself,” Mandy said sternly to Jason as she reached for his hand. “That kid had a choice at some point in his life and now he’ll have to deal with it. Had we not gone after his father what’s to say he wouldn’t have followed in his father’s footsteps still? It’s a cost of war and nothing is going to come free.”

Jason squeezed Mandy’s hand as he remembered saying the same words to Mandy that night over the fire. He knew she was right but it didn’t help relieve all the guilt he felt. Mandy stepped forward and hugged Jason tightly.

“You’re a good man Jason. You’re loyal, caring, and the fact that you feel what you feel means something,” Mandy said as Jason rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her back.

“I’m really glad I have you in my corner,” Jason said.

“Always,” Mandy replied. “Now let’s see who the slow poke around the base is,” Mandy said as she jumped away and started running off.

Jason laughed and started off after her thinking about how he needed to do something special for Mandy in return.


	6. Money & Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really glad everyone is enjoying the story. Hopefully you all will enjoy this update as well. Time to try and make things a little interesting.

A couple days had passed since the bust on Bravo’s last mission. Mandy was in what she now dubbed as her own office or room working as many leads as possible. She had pictures and papers pinned along three boards with more data all over the table. Anyone walking in would think Mandy had gone mad. She knew she was close. She was following the money. In her experience, it always came down to following the money. Mandy leaned against the table looking at everything on the boards and closing her eyes for a second trying to regroup.

“You got an early start to the day,” Jason said at the entrance way. “Gone, before I even woke up,” he smiled as he walked in with fresh coffee.

“Hhhmm,” Mandy moaned as she took a sip of the coffee. “Thank you.”

Jason took a look at everything Mandy was working on. It seemed like she had really been going at it. 

“The mind of Amanda Ellis,” Jason commented.

“Scary place isn’t it,” Mandy said. Sometimes she felt like she couldn’t turn off her analyst self and was worried it would turn Jason away.

“Maybe to some people. Is this what you meant by being brainy?” Jason smiled as he asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in full analyst mode.”

“I know, it looks crazy but it’s not I promise.”

“Got anything for Bravo to go after?”

“Maybe, I have to run it by Reiss first,” Mandy sighed.

Jason knew it was tough not being the one in charge of intelligence for Bravo anymore. Early on when they had brought suspects back for questioning he heard Reiss make the argument it was his collar therefore he should do the interrogating. Jason could tell after the Samin incident she didn’t trust Reiss to do his job properly. She blamed him for being sloppy and giving up an asset so easily. Mandy was like him and had a tough time giving up control.

“Well, I believe in you if it means anything,” Jason said.

Mandy looked at him and wondered how someone could have so much confidence and faith in her. Sure she came off as being confident in what she did but sometimes that was all just a mask. She once told Jason that she joined the CIA because she thought it’d be the opposite of what her con-artist mother was yet she had become one of her worst nightmares. Mandy believed she was her mother. Lying and manipulating people however she needed. Some would say it was for the good guys and saving people’s lives but it never quite made it any better especially when her last two assets had now died.

Just then Mandy saw Reiss and Lisa walk by. Jason turned to see them as well.

“Off you go then,” Jason smiled.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Mandy stepped forward to give him quick peck on the cheek and jumped back right after realizing where they were.

“Your welcome,” Jason smiled back with mirth in his eyes. 

Mandy gathered her papers and rolled her eyes at him quickly walking out to catch up with Reiss and Lisa.

“Hey guys, you got a second,” Mandy called out to Reiss and Lisa.

Both of them stopped and turned to Mandy.

“I think I got something to help us track down Asim al-Hazred. I’ve been trying to track the money and I think-,” Mandy was saying before she was cut off.

“We already have a lead on him through the medical treatments we’ve been tracking and may have just found him. We’re just about to get the team together,” Reiss said.

“Okay, but I still think we need to track the money. When we first started looking into this we saw that big money was being brought into this new group. What if-,” Mandy was trying to say once again but was interrupted.

“I get it Mandy, I do but we already got this and are about to brief the team,” Reiss replied once again.

“But Reiss, in the last few days close to-,”

“Mandy, I think this has gotten a little personal for you and maybe your judgement is a little clouded right now after what happened with Samin. You should sit this one out.”

“This isn’t about Samin. This is about me tracking the money coming in for this. It’s connected to European banks and all of a sudden close to $10 million has been moved in the last few days. We need to freeze the accounts otherwise if that money is gone then so is al-Hazred.”

“Well if this mission goes right then we won’t need to worry about the money because we’ll have him in custody already.”

Lisa stood silent watching the two of them go back in forth. She felt like she was in a tough spot. On one hand Mandy was her friend, or she hoped still was, but on the other Reiss had been a big help in pushing her leads forward. She saw the way Mandy took a second to look at her for any kind of support. Lisa saw the quick flicker of disappoint before the steel barriers came back up.

“Lisa, get the team and let them know we got a mission for them,” Reiss said as he went into the command room to get ready for the brief.

It was silent for a few moments between Lisa and Mandy. Mandy let out a breath and made her way to leave the building.

“Mandy,” Lisa called out. “I’m sorry. I-,” Lisa wasn’t sure what to say.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I get it. I really do. You’re trying to stand your ground and show what you got. Trust me, I’ve been there,” Mandy replied and then left to head back to her quarters.

Meanwhile, across the base Jason saw Mandy walking out looking frustrated and Lisa looking on conflicted. Lisa straightened herself out and walked over to the team.

“Hey guys, we got something for you,” Lisa told the team. Bravo team all jumped up ready for some action.

As they walked towards the briefing Jason couldn’t help but look back to where Mandy had walked off to and wonder if she was okay. Seemed like Reiss didn’t buy into whatever Mandy had found. Maybe Mandy just needed a moment to cool off before joining them on the briefing.

The team walked into the briefing and Reiss started in on what the next mission was with Lisa joining in. Jason kept one eye on the entrance door waiting for Mandy to come in.

Lisa noticed Jason looking at the door. She, like many others, knew the bond Mandy and Jason shared. She could never quite tell if they were together or not. If they were, they were way better at keeping it on the down low compared to what happened with her and Sonny. Lisa had to admit if the two were together that she was a little surprised that Mandy would go with it. Mandy seemed to just live for the job and seemed like a person who didn’t have the time for relationships.

Recently she had seen a change in Mandy. Ever since losing Dr. Craig, things had changed more so than when she put herself on the line to save Ray. Mandy seemed to be struggling with doing the job more and more. Although for as long as Mandy had been doing this job maybe everyone had a breaking point.

Lisa new the guys trusted her. She knew Jason trusted her as well but in the back of her mind it stung some that maybe he trusted Mandy more. She wasn’t jealous per say but it was intimidating the bond the two shared. They’d but heads and still get the job done. She could only hope she lived up to what Mandy was.  
“You guys will head out in a couple hours,” Reiss was saying as Lisa tuned back in from her thoughts.

“Sounds good,” Jason replied as everyone got up to leave the room. Jason hung back. “Everything good here?”

“Yeah, of course, why?” Reiss asked.

“Just noticed that Mandy wasn’t in here with us,” Jason replied back eyeing up Reiss as Lisa kept herself busy trying not to intervene.

“I benched her for the time being.”

“Benched her? What about the leads she had?”

“Nothing of concern for right now Master Chief,” Reiss replied with a challenging tone.

Jason stared him down before nodding his head and walking out. He glanced over at Lisa who avoided was currently avoiding looking at him. Before heading to get geared up he went to check on Mandy. He got to her quarters and knocked on the door before hearing her say come in. Jason saw her sitting at her desk looking over some documents.

“What are you doing here? Should you be getting ready to head out?” Mandy asked.

“Just wanted to check in on you. First, you’re missing from bed this morning then the briefing. What’s going on?”

“I’m fine. They have other leads they want to pursue and are pursing them. Hopefully it all pans out in the end,” Mandy replied as Jason gave her a look.

Mandy stared back before caving, “So looking at the money I’ve been tracking accounts back to European banks and all these shell companies. It seemed liked whoever was transferring the money typically stayed under the radar to not get red flagged and all of a sudden in the last few days close to $10 million dollars has been moved.”

“Why move so much all of a sudden and attract the attention?” Jason asked.

“Maybe something big is planned and he doesn’t care about being seen. I asked Reiss to freeze the accounts but he thought I was letting all this getting too close and said I should sit this one out. I know it sounds crazy but I just have this feeling….. like… something is about to go down.”

Jason looked at her and could tell it was hard to stand down. He knew what it was like being told to stand down when your gut was telling you something else completely.

“Just be careful going out there,” Mandy said softly. “Something feels off.”

Jason pulled her up from her chair into a hug. “I can’t promise anything to you. You know that. I can promise to fight like hell though. We’re going to figure this out.”

Mandy squeezed him a little tighter and pulled back.

“You should go get ready.”

“Dinner tonight?” Jason asked.

“I’ll be here but you make sure to make it back,” Mandy chuckled remembering the last time Jason asked if she wanted to do breakfast when they were out here.

“It’s a date then,” Jason replied before kissing her.

As Jason got ready and headed with the team on the way out he looked back one last time to see Mandy watching him leave. He meant it when he said he’d fight like hell to make it back. After all, he made a dinner date with Mandy that he needed to honor.


	7. Dinner Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have ideas fresh in my mind I thought why not do some more writing. As usual, thank you for all the support!! So if you watch Jack Ryan you may see that I stole some quotes and scenes out of Season 1. Jack Ryan reminds me a lot of Mandy and seems like a good point of reference for me when it comes to the intelligence world since I have no idea what I’m talking about. Also I swear I check for spelling a grammar but somehow keep missing small things, so sorry for any mistakes.

The mission had been simple and successful. Not too many issues going in and getting the target they’ve been searching for, al-Hazred. Yet Jason was left unsatisfied. Something was off just as Mandy had said she was feeling. They got to the location al-Hazred was at and had some combat but were able to get in and get the guy along with some other guys. Since when was it ever that easy to get a target especially one that was the son of a terrorist he previously had gone after.

Jason thought he’d feel something other than the uneasiness he was feeling. Could it really be they tracked down the son the same way they tracked down the father through medical treatments?

Bravo team got back to base and handed off the prisoners to the waiting soldiers who would take them to the interrogation rooms. Just because they may have had al-Hazred didn’t mean the fight was necessarily over. For all they knew someone else could be picking up the reins and continuing on the new terror group.

“Nice job guys, another terrorist taken down,” Reiss commented as the guys headed to the gear bunker to put their stuff away. “And you too Davis, way to impress the higher ups on your first big take down.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you. It was a team effort,” Lisa replied as she followed the guys.

“Well that’s one way to end deployment out here. Taking out al-Hazred. Nice to end on a good note,” Thirty said walking into the bunker and stripping down his gear.

“Another one bites the dust,” Sonny laughed.

Meanwhile Jason quietly put his stuff away thinking about what Mandy had said about the money transfers. He went over the mission they just came back from over and over in his head trying to figure out the catch. He was beginning to feel like he was missing something. When they found out about Tahara it sounded like this new big network that was being compared to Al-kida, which they had battled against for the last twenty years. Could it really be this simple in ending this new network? If ten million was recently transferred, who had that money now if we had the head of Tahara in our hands?

Ray noticed Jason’s quietness. Ray thought with how on edge Jason was before this capture would help relieve the tension in Jason. Not to mention he noticed that things seemed serious this time with Mandy and maybe for once both were fully committed and trying to keep a relationship going.

“If it isn’t the star of the show,” Trent said as Lisa walked into the bunker and the team clapped except for Jason.

“You guys helped too you know,” Lisa replied.

“Nah, you did all the tedious work and we just kicked down some doors and got the son of a bitch for you,” Sonny replied.

“Calls for celebration tonight,” Clay said.

Meanwhile Jason had finished putting his stuff away and headed for the doorway. “Congrats Davis,” Jason said as we walked out.

Lisa barely had a chance to nod before he was out the door. Guess she didn’t have his trust as much as she thought unfortunately.

“Well, I’m going to go help Reiss with the interrogation and then we can celebrate tonight,” Lisa said.

“Sounds good,” Ray replied as Lisa turned to leave.

“What’s Jason’s problem?” Clay asked. 

“Well his girlfriend was missing from the briefing this morning. Probably has something to do with that,” Thirty said with a smirk.

“You mean Mandy?” Brock asked.

“Of course, who else. She looked pissed before Davis came to us with a mission. Probably jealous it’s not her collar. You know how these agent types are,” Thirty said.

The rest of Bravo looked at each other not sure how to respond.

“Mandy isn’t like that,” Ray said.

“Riigghttt. How would you know?” Thirty responded back.

“Because she’s a friend of mine and family,” Ray said seriously.

“So she saved your life once, doesn’t make her one of us.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ray asked.

“You know what I mean. She isn’t in the teams circle. She’s CIA,” Thirty replied.

“I don’t know man. She’s saved our asses quite a few times,” Clay said.

“Probably sacrificed her career at this point since she’s no longer attached to Bravo or any team for that matter,” Sonny said.

Thirty looked around at the guys seeing as they all came to defend Mandy.

“Listen, we’ve been in some tough spots and she’s gotten us out. Also, if anyone can reign in Jason it’s her. It’s a lot being team leader and if anyone gets that pressure it’s her. In all honesty we probably owe it to her in how many times she’s saved Jason from himself,” Trent said. “So I think I speak for all of us when I say she’s one of us.”

“Understood,” Thirty said.

Meanwhile Jason made his way across base because he had plans. After all, he was starving and figured dinner was a good idea. First, he had to go get his date of course. Jason reached Mandy’s and knocked on her door.

“Hey,” Mandy replied opening the door.

Jason walked through the door and Mandy walked back into the wall.

“Hey,” Jason said leaning in for a kiss as Mandy smiled. “I believe I said I’d take you out for a dinner date.”

“Oh really? Do tell, where are we going?” Mandy laughed.

“Really cool place on base with the finest cuisine by a chef named Uncle Sam,” Jason replied as Mandy laughed again. He could get used to seeing Mandy smile and laugh on a daily basis. She didn’t do it enough probably but with him he always tried to get that smile that reached her eyes out of her.

“I am starving. Lead the way,” Mandy replied as Jason opened the door and followed her out.

As they walked it was quiet for a moment before Mandy spoke up, “Everything go well on the mission?”

“Yep, we got him,” Jason replied as Mandy eyed him suspiciously. “You said you had a feeling and now so do I. The op went way too easily. Sure we had some usual combat but al-Hazred was still there and we brought him and some others in. For someone who just got on our radar and seems to have been behind so many recent attacks it doesn’t seem like we should have been able to snatch him up so quickly.”

“Yeah, we normally don’t get a break like this. You think maybe we’re over thinking this? Maybe we’re just that paranoid,” Mandy said as they entered the dining hall.

“Maybe, but between you and me our gut instincts have helped us a lot along the way and very few times it’s steered us wrong.”

Jason and Mandy got in line to get food as Mandy spoke, “True. What does that say about us that we can’t just take what’s been given to us?”

“No idea,” Jason said as they found a table to sit down and eat at. “It doesn’t make sense about the money either. I mean someone will probably use that money you said was transferred.”

“No they won’t,” Mandy said as Jason looked at her in surprise.

“Reiss froze the accounts?” Jason asked.

“No but I may have called Treasury and persuaded someone I know there to freeze the accounts,” Mandy replied looking at Jason.

“Mandy, you could get in trouble again for doing something like that.”

“Half a million dollars, that’s what September 11th cost. What do you think ten million would buy Tahara? It’s a risk I’m willing to take if it means stopping a future attack. Twenty years ago people at the CIA would’ve wanted to know this kind of information to stop something from happening.”

Jason admired her ambition but he also worried about one day her ambition getting the best of her. If it did it meant he wouldn’t have her by his side doing this job. He enjoyed having her by his side as she kept him in line and grounded. If he dished it out to her she would dish it right back at him.

“Just be careful okay. I’d miss you too much if you were gone for good,” Jason said.

Mandy looked at Jason touched by his confession. No one had ever really told her she’d be missed. Most of her life she learned to fight on her own even when she joined the CIA. The CIA was a cut throat world she learned early on.

Mandy decided to change the subject as she took another bite of meal, “I miss real food. I’d kill for a cheeseburger and some french fries. Or pizza sounds good too. Oh we have to go to that Mexican place you introduced me to because I could die for some tacos right about now.”

Jason laughed, “I told you that place was the best Mexican place in town. We will definitely head there as the second date once we’re state side.”

“Second date? Who said you’re getting a second date after this?” Mandy flirted back at Jason.

Jason lowered his voice and leaned in towards Mandy across the table speaking with mischief in his eyes, “Maybe tonight I can persuade you to a second date.”

“So you think you’ll get lucky tonight too?” Mandy replied back in a low voice.

“Oh I know I will,” Jason said confidently winking at Mandy as she laughed.

As they continued to eat another person approached their table.

“Excuse me, Agent Ellis?”

Mandy looked up and recognized the guy as someone who worked in the command center.

“Hey Jake, what’s up?”

“Agent Julian requested that you interrogate one of the other guys brought in with al-Hazred.”

Mandy sighed, “Sure, I’ll be right there.” 

As Jake left Mandy took a few more bites before looking at Jason, “Well I guess I’ll have to cut this date short.”

“And me getting lucky?”

“Knock and you’ll find out,” Mandy winked at him as she got up to leave.

“See you later then,” Jason replied.

As Mandy made her way to the interrogation room and Jason sat finishing his dinner they both felt that feeling of dread creep back up. They were just being paranoid. Right?


	8. Dessert & The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for all the support. I’ve been re-watching a lot SEAL Team and man I forgot some Mandy/Jason moments lol. I’ve also been re-watching a lot of the show called The Brave. It only had one season but I really loved the character Patricia Campbell who reminds me a lot of Mandy or what Mandy could become. Hope you enjoy what’s to come.

It was late once Mandy was done interrogating one of the prisoners brought in. She wasn’t able to get much out him. It seemed like the guy didn’t know too much.

As Mandy walked down the hall to leave she bumped into Reiss, “Get anything out of al-Hazred.”

“No, you?” Reiss replied.

“Doesn’t seem like this guy knows much,” Mandy answered back.

“Yeah, I’ll take another run at al-Hazred tomorrow. I’m off for the night,” Reiss said.

“Night,” Mandy replied as she watched him walk off quickly and take out his phone to start making a call. 

Since it was so late Mandy figured the celebration for Lisa was pretty much over so she made her way to her quarters. As she approached she could barely see a light on already.

Cautiously opening the door to look in she smiled at who she saw. “Presumptuous don’t you think?” Mandy asked looking at Jason relaxing on her bed.

“Well I figured our date got cut short so I’d bring dessert to you,” Jason replied showing her the strawberry yogurt he grabbed from the dining hall for her. “Has to count for something, right?”

“I’ll take it under consideration,” Mandy said as she dropped her stuff off on the desk and took off her shoes to sit next to Jason.

Jason knew strawberries were her favorite. Any place they went to she’d find some sort of strawberry dessert she’d have to try. He liked observing the subtle things about her. She wasn’t someone who shied away from eating. As much as the team ribbed on her, she would hand it right back to them. She fit in with them and he trusted her with everything in him.

“Oh my god this is good,” Mandy moaned jarring Jason out of his thoughts. “You know what else I miss right about now? Some ice cream. Definitely getting ice cream once we’re back state side.”

“Ice cream, huh? I’ll take you to that little soft serve place around the corner from the steakhouse. See, told you I’d get another date.”

Mandy laughed while handing over the spoon to Jason to give him a bite, which he accepted. The two sat in a comfortable silence while Mandy ate.

“How’d your questioning go?” Jason asked.

“Oh, just great,” Mandy sarcastically replied. “Guy seems pretty low on the totem pole and didn’t have much to offer. I ran into Reiss on the way out too.”

“Anything new there,” Jason asked while soothingly rubbing his hand up and down Mandy’s thigh closest to him. He knew she was frustrated she couldn’t question al-Hazred herself. He remembered when they went after Abu Samir al-Masri and she wanted him alive because she planned on getting everything inside his head. It never seized to amaze him how determined and confident she was. He also remembered when they went to re-con on the guy and later discovered a hostage how disappointed she was when told it would be a hostage rescue instead. 

He knew she wasn’t the cold hearted bitch people thought she was because she valued a terrorist’s life over a kidnapped hostage. It was part of their job to make the tough decisions. He hated the disappointed look and way she sat herself down accepting that her chance to catch the guy was slipping away. He remembered the look in her eyes as she talked about how close she had gotten to the guy and the guilt she felt over her asset dying. Even then he knew she cared more than she let on. As he told the brass, they’d do both. In the end Mandy didn’t get him alive but reassured him that the world was a better place without him.

“Reiss said al-Hazred wasn’t talking,” Mandy replied.

“You gonna get a crack at him?”

“Not sure. At this point, I don’t know if it would help. Reiss started the interrogation so me all of a sudden walking in might give the appeal of we have nothing. Had I gone in first I could have at least caught the guy off guard being a woman and all. For some reason, they never think a woman has it in them self the strength to break them.”

Jason laughed, “Yeah, they’ve never met you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Mandy asked jokingly as she got up to throw out her empty yogurt container.

“Means you’re a force to be reckoned with,” Jason said as he pulled her by the arm so she was lying on the bed and he was on top. “So am I lucky tonight?” Jason murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

“Well,” Mandy sighed as Jason kissed along her collar bone. She always loved how he found just the right spots to make her squirm. Mandy decided she wanted control so she flipped them over causing them to fall onto the floor seeing as there wasn’t much room on the bed. “Guess it’s your lucky night,” Mandy replied as she leaned down to kiss him passionately.

A couple hours later the two were laid out on the floor in a mess of twisted sheets. Mandy’s head rested by his heart with one leg hooked over Jason’s waist. Jason’s hand resting on that leg and his head leaned on top of Mandy’s as she traced the different scars across his body. His other arm curled around her back holding her close to him

“You ever think about it?” Jason asked.

“About what?” Mandy asked back. 

“The future. About what’s next after all this. Is this just all that we are? People who just know how to operate and hunt down the next bad guy.”

The truth was Mandy had thought about it more recently. Between the two of them, they both were all in with their jobs. There wasn’t much room for other things. She always found it hard dating regular civilians seeing as she couldn’t particularly come right out and say she worked for the CIA. Always having to come up with a story to why she was gone and not wanting to talk was an issue to. Sure she had once told Jason she wanted some sort of family but she often wondered if it would ever be possible. With Jason though, she always felt like there was some sort of hope in life.

“You know, the higher ups talk about all this change coming and people like us need to start thinking about what’s next in our careers. In the end, I like to think it’s just them saying that maybe we’ve done our time and it’s time for the next generation to take over. There’s always going to be another bad guy to hunt down. It’s hard to think of doing anything else though sometimes,” Mandy said as she linked her hand with his. “It’s like I told you before, you’re one of the best operators to adapt to any situation on the battle field. I believe you could adapt outside of battle field too if you choose to do so. You’re Master Chief Jason Hayes who never backs down from a challenge.”

Jason considered her words and faith in him. “Would you be happy getting a job at Langley?”

“Maybe,” Mandy replied. “Patricia Campbell.”

“Who?”

“She’s a mentor of mine. A legend over at Langley if you ask anyone. She went from being a field operative like me to being the Deputy Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency. I learned a lot from her on not only being on agent but also being a woman in this industry. I like to think if she could make the transition then so could I. Then again, there are still a lot of tough calls to be made and lives at stake. It’d be nice though to be state side more often and maybe have a little more to life than just the job.”

“I don’t know if I could make the change to command,” Jason said shakily.

Mandy lifted her head off his chest and leaned on her elbow looking down at him as he looked at the ceiling. “That’s okay Jason. It’s okay not to know. No one is telling you to step down right this second.”

“I just feel like they are though. I feel like the train is moving so fast and I don’t know how stop it or get off. Ray going to be a warrant officer, Clay taking his new job, hell even Sonny seems to have changed after spending some time in Texas.”

“Hey,” Mandy said as she took her hand to cup Jason’s cheek so she could look him in the eyes. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You can do anything you set your mind to. Today you’re Bravo 1 and tomorrow you will be too. One day at a time is all we need to do right now,” Mandy said softly as she leaned in to kiss him.

“You’ll be there, right?” Jason asked with such vulnerability it hurt Mandy to see.

“Always,” Mandy said looking him straight in the eyes. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily this time.”

Jason pulled her down to him again where they both eventually drifted off to sleep. They’d both get through this one day at a time.


	9. Chills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for the support. I hope you continue to enjoy what I come up with.

48 hours. That’s how long they have had Asim al-Hazred in custody. Lisa watched as Reiss continued to question him but got nowhere. She was getting nervous. They didn’t have much more intel other than he was the head of Tahara. No intel if any other attacks were set to happen or if there was anyone else was already stepping up to plate to take over.

“How long have you been the head of Tahara?” Reiss asked as the guy. “What do you have planned next? All this revenge for your father being killed?”

Asim al-Hazred sat there in stone cold silence saying nothing. From what Lisa could see, he didn’t even flinch at the mention of his father. Lisa was beginning to think maybe Mandy should take a crack at him. As if Mandy had read her thoughts, she walked into the observation room with Lisa.

“Anything?” Mandy asked.

“Unfortunately, no and we have a briefing with team and higher ups in an hour. They’re expecting intel telling us more about Tahara and we’ve got nothing,” Lisa sighed frustrated.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up too much. We still got the bad guy. Did Reiss ask about the money?”

“What money?”

“The other day I was going over trying to trace the money. Recently $10 million was randomly transferred through banks. The money was washed so many times through many shell companies that it’s pretty hard to trace. Pretty sophisticated for a new terror group we swept up from a hookah lounge that barely encrypted any of the tech the guys brought back from the raid.”

“As far as I know, he hasn’t mentioned anything about money,” Lisa said as she continued to watch Reiss question Asim. “Listen I wanted to apologize about the other day and the way Reiss dismissed you. We were just-,” Lisa started before being cut off.

“No need to apologize Lisa. Like I said, I get where you’re coming from. You have a path to follow. In our line of work that path is even harder if we’re a woman. One thing I learned, follow your instincts no matter what anyone tells you. Don’t worry we’re good.”

Lisa let out a breath and looked at Mandy wondering how she did it. How did she keep it so together all the time? At the same time, Lisa could see something was plaguing Mandy’s mind as she too watched Reiss question Asim.

“Something is bothering you,” Lisa said.

“Yeah, I don’t know. Maybe it’s just years of paranoia plaguing me but something just doesn’t quite fit right. Like I said, the cell phones and computers we got were carelessly being used but some of the money is set up in a sophisticated way outside the usual Middle Eastern terrorist way.”

“Maybe you should go in there with him,” Lisa replied.

“It’s his interrogation. He’s got to make that call. Maybe he has an angle he’s working,” Mandy replied. What Mandy hadn’t said outline was she thought Reiss’ interrogation questions seemed weak. He was asking the same questions over and over. No new intel being used or mind game seemed to be in play. She had watched the videos of Reiss’ interrogations of Asim. He didn’t seem to be asking any hard questions or touching on any weak spot. She wasn’t quite sure what he was doing if she was honest.

About twenty minutes before the briefing, Reiss came out of the interrogation to the observation room.

“That guy is not talking at all,” Reiss said shaking his head.

“What are we going to say in the briefing?” Lisa asked.

“We just say we need a little bit of time and we’re working on it,” Reiss replied.

“Maybe Mandy should take a run with him,” Lisa suggested as Mandy watched the two interact.

“My collar. I got this. It’ll be fine. Regardless, we got another target and that’s a win,” Reiss replied. “We should head for the briefing.”

Reiss and Lisa walked out of the room and Mandy watched them go. Mandy turned towards the window where Asim al-Hazred was still cuffed to the table and observed him. She felt a chill as he turned towards the window and it felt like he was able to see her through the one way mirror. His eyes were cold and hardened which sent a chill through Mandy’s spine. Mandy shook her head and started to leave for the briefing as well.

Just as she was getting to the door to punch in her code a hand came up on her lower back causing her to jump in a scare.

“Just me,” Jason said softly. “Everything okay? Seemed a little jumpy there.”

Mandy was still shaking off the look Asim had as she replied, “Yeah, just was in my own world and was surprised.”

Jason looked at her a little skeptically, “You sure?”

Mandy paused as she took a breath, “Talk later?”

Something in her eyes concerned him. She was rattled and Mandy didn’t get rattled easily. Jason nodded his head at her as he opened the door for her. 

Mandy walked ahead towards the middle of the table and sat down. Jason decided he would sit in the same chair as her on the other side of the table to keep an eye on her. To everyone else she seemed like her normal self but to him he could tell she was on edge. He wondered if it had something to with the feeling they both had.

“Alright, looks like everyone is here,” Blackburn said. On screen they had some higher ups of the Navy and CIA teleconferencing in to congratulate everyone on capturing Asim al-Hazred.

“First off, I just wanted to congratulate everyone on their hard work in capturing Asim al-Hazred,” Director Thomson said. He was one of the many directors of the CIA. 

“Just doing our jobs sir in taking out another terrorist,” Jason replied.

“As good of a job you guys have done, what progress have we made in questioning him?” the director asked.

Reiss stepped up to answer, “So far we haven’t been able to get much intel out of him.”

Director Thomson paused before responding, “What do you mean you haven’t gotten anything?”

“We’re working on it as we speak sir,” Reiss replied.

“Asim isn’t talking,” Lisa spoke up.

“Let me get my facts straight here. In 48 hours we have had no progress on getting any new intel?” Director Thomson asked.

“No sir,” Lisa said feeling her heart beat out of her chest.

“Ensign Davis correct? You’re the one who has been working the intel on Tahara?”

“Yes, sir.”

The room was silent. On one hand the rest of the team were watching things transpire and didn’t take well to the director questioning one of their own. Especially when it came to people outside the Navy.

“Her intel was good and spot on,” Mandy spoke up. She knew what was unfolding before her. The director wasn’t happy with the lack of progress. “I can assure you we are working every avenue in getting the intel out of Asim al-Hazred.”

“Is that so,” Director Thomson questioned. “From what I heard about your reputation Agent Ellis, you certainly wouldn’t need 48 hours to crack Asim al-Hazred. Care to explain how you’ve failed to produce any results?”

If the room was tense before, it just got a whole lot more. Jason sat up straight watching the director and Mandy. He knew she wasn’t the one doing the interrogating and he was not going to stand for Mandy being put down like that. Another part of him was pretty proud of her. He figured she had a reputation but actually hearing about it was different. He wondered how many at the agency were filled with fear just hearing her name. 

Meanwhile the rest of the team didn’t know what to think about what was going down. They knew how the higher ups of any agency were. They expected results and when you didn’t give it to them they could make your life hell. They knew Mandy already took a hit before for them and if it was about to happen again they’d stand up in her defense this time.

Before anyone could say anything Mandy spoke up, “Agent Julian is leading the questioning and has it under control sir.”

Director Thomson paused and looked towards Mandy. To anyone else it would seem like the director was considering what to say but Jason saw some sort of unspoken communication through the eyes and tightening of jaws go down.

“Very well, Agent Julian, I expect to hear something in the next 24 hours.”

“Yes sir,” Reiss replied.

“Also, good call on freezing the bank accounts with large transfers you found.”

“Thank you sir,” Reiss replied.

The meeting was over and a tense silence was briefly there.

“You froze bank accounts?” Reiss turned to Mandy.

“If you mean I froze $10 million dollars from funding the next 9/11, then yes I did,” Mandy replied evenly.

Reiss paused before replying, “Why don’t you take a run at Asim?”

“Sure,” Mandy replied before asking someone to bring up the interrogation room feed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Reiss nodded his head and quickly left the room. Everyone else watched him leave and then turned to look at Mandy as she got up and studied the feed.

“Listen, I know most of you think I’m pretty and all but the staring and silence is beginning to get uncomfortable.”

“You’re just going to let him take credit for something you did?” Jason said hotly.

“Yes,” Mandy said simply.

“You did all the work!” Jason defended.

“Seriously it’s fine. It’s what happens in my line of work,” Mandy replied like it was nothing.

“Doesn’t make it right,” Sonny spoke.

Mandy finally turned around to look at everyone, “You guys, its fine. Let it go. Like I said, it’s nothing new that happens.”

The team looked at her still not satisfied with her nonchalant attitude over it.

“Yeah well the next time that happens I’m punching the guy,” Full Metal replied as the team got up to leave.

Jason stayed behind and went to stand by Lisa.

“Something is up with her,” Lisa lowly said to Jason.

Jason looked at Mandy and knew she was right. “You going to make him talk?”

“He’s cool, collected, and calm. Almost like he knows he’ll walk out here,” Mandy replied as Asim looked directly into the camera. “I’m going to figure it out as I talk to him.”

Asim al-Hazred continued to stare intensely into the camera to the point even Lisa and Jason could feel the chills down their spines.


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m posting this as I turn 30 lol. I hope this chapter satisfies you all. I feel like I know where I want to end up but just need to figure out how to get there in the story lol. Thank you again for all the support.

Down a hallway in one of the buildings on base someone answered their cell phone.

“I didn’t know,” someone said into the phone. “Yeah, well someone did it going around me.”

“How did you let this happen?” the voice on the other side of the phone replied.

“Like I said, they went behind me. Why does it matter anyways,” someone replied back.

“It matters because now I’m set back $10 million and I have a lot of pissed off investors wondering where their money went. What’s the status on our prisoner,” the voice asked.

“They’re sending in another interrogator,” someone replied.

“What? Why?” the voice asked.

“Apparently the director wasn’t happy with no results,” the person replied,

“Who is doing the interrogation now?” the voice on the asked.

“Amanda Ellis,” the person on base responded.

“Well then, this will make things interesting,” the voice said knowingly.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason was watching Mandy intently as she watched Asim al-Hazred on the live feed from the interrogation room. 

Jason walked up beside her asking, “Everything okay?”

Mandy almost replied that everything was fine before she took a breath and turned to him, “I don’t know. If I had that feeling before it’s even stronger now. Something isn’t sitting right with me.” Mandy started pacing in front of Jason.

Jason wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Mandy as unsettled as she was now. “Hey,” Jason said as he got up to stand in front of her and stop Mandy from pacing. “You got this. I’ve seen you crack some of the toughest guys out there. What’s different about this one?”

Mandy nodded and pulled herself together. This is what she did. She was damn good at her job and she made the impossible happen. “You’re right, thanks.”

“Can you say that again? The part about me being right,” Jason said with a smirk.  
Mandy gave a small smile and shove at Jason. “Shut up. You should go hang out with the guys. Might be a while,” Mandy said as she walked to door to leave.

“Watch her six Davis,” Jason said while staring at where Mandy had left from.

“Always,” Lisa replied as she hurried to catch up with Mandy. “Mandy!! Wait up!”

Mandy slowed down for Lisa to walk alongside her.

“Mind if I watch?” Lisa asked.

“Sure, no problem. Doesn’t hurt to have an extra set of eyes to watch and observe him in case I miss something.”

“Thanks,” Lisa replied. It was silent for a moment as they walked before Lisa spoke up again, “So, you and Jason, huh?”

“What,” Mandy tried to feign confusion but you could see the small smile and blush.

“Come on! Everyone knows you two have this bond or whatever. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Mandy caved seeing as she didn’t have many girl friends on base to gossip with. “Yeah, I guess,” Mandy said with a chuckle.

“Won’t this affect you guys working together,” Lisa asked thinking about how things had gone down between her and Sonny.

“Maybe. I’m not sure we’ve even fully talked about what it is that’s going on between us but we’re trying,” Mandy replied. “I like to think we’re pretty professional when it comes to work. Worse case, I’m not attached to Bravo team I guess. Not to mention there’s a lot of changes happening across all agencies so us old timers are trying to figure out where our place is in this new regime.”

“I’ve seen you two go at each other and then kiss and make up,” Lisa chuckled. “You guys work pretty well together and always manage to get the job done. Pretty high standards to meet.”

“You’ll be there one day too you know,” Mandy replied with a smirk at Lisa. “Sonny is good for you. You should try to have some sort of life outside the job.”

Now it was Lisa’s turn to feign confusion and try not to blush. “Was it that obvious?”

Mandy shrugged her shoulders, “Depends on who you ask.”

By this point they had reached the building where Asim al-Hazred was being held. As they walked towards the interrogation rooms, Mandy changed her posture and got into the mind space she needed to question the guy.

“Good luck,” Lisa said as Mandy stopped in front the interrogation room door and Lisa walked on to the observation room.

“Here we go,” Mandy whispered to herself as she turned the door knob and entered the room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the briefing and talking to Mandy, Jason headed over to the bar he rebuilt on base where the rest of Bravo was hanging out. The guys were talking about different things and laughing loudly. Jason went and sat down next to Ray.

“So, I’ve been going round to yours the last couple mornings. Where have you been sleeping,” Ray asked with a smirk. Ray new most of the history between Mandy and Jason. After being Bravo 1 for a day, he understood the cost of being Bravo 1. It made sense Jason connected with Mandy. In a sense Mandy was her own version of Bravo 1. She too had to make tough calls and live with the choices. He’d never forget her putting her career on the line to save him. He tried to apologize but Mandy wouldn’t hear of it. She said it was an easy an only decision to make saying if she had to do it again she would.

Jason knew there was no hiding from Ray. Ray was one of the only guys on the team he opened up to more often than not about things going on. “Seems like you’re picking up on Mandy’s interrogating skills,” Jason chuckled.

“Doesn’t take much to put it together brother. It looks good on you. Both of you actually trying,” Ray replied.

“Still a lot to talk about, but yeah,” Jason replied. 

“Interesting briefing this morning, wouldn’t you say?” Ray said.

Jason chuckled, “Yeah, you know how the higher ups can be.”

“Mandy good?” Ray asked. “She stepped in to protect Davis yet let herself take the bullet.”

“That’s Mandy. Taking care of everyone else first,” Jason smiled.

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Ray chuckled. “How many people do you think quake in fear at the mention of Mandy’s name? Director said she had a reputation.”

“I’m sure there are plenty,” Jason chuckled.

“Is it just me or is that Reiss guy an ass,” Sonny said loudly. “What the hell was that letting Lisa nearly get a new one. If it wasn’t for Mandy, I would’ve had some choice words for that director.”

“Director didn’t seem too happy either that Mandy hadn’t taken a crack at al-Hazred either. Then the guy takes credit for the work Mandy did. That’s cold,” Brock replied.

“Does anything rattle Ms. Ellis?” Sonny asked. “She’s one tough woman to keep taking blow after blow from the agency.”

“Mandy’s tough like that,” Jason piped in. “Worries about everyone else and not herself. Sure she gets a little caught up in what she does but her heart is in the right place.”

“Last two assets of hers ended up dead and she seems to be taking it in stride but you can tell it’s bothering her,” Trent said.

“Well if I’ve learned anything over the last few years, if anyone can get Asim al-Hazred to talk it’ll be Mandy,” Clay said.

Jason couldn’t agree more but he still couldn’t shake Mandy’s demeanor out of his mind. Was this the calm before the storm?


	11. What is Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update. Thank you for all the support and welcome to the new readers. I have so much going through my mind of how to write and I hope it comes across good in words. Writing makes me wonder what all these professional writers go through and props to them for somehow organizing their thoughts. Although I will say story wise it can depend lol. This story is going off that deleted scene from Alana’s wake with Jason and Mandy in the car. Mandy talked about her mother being a criminal so I’m playing off that. In my mind that scene happened. Enjoy!!

Mandy had been interrogating al-Hazred junior for a few hours at this point. She hadn’t made too much progress either. The guy didn’t flinch when she tried to probe his mind and get any kind of reaction. He just had this cold look set.

“Must have been hard growing up without family,” Mandy started a new tactic. “Your father was a terrorist. What do you remember about him?”

It was small but she saw a change in his eyes and a slight shift in body language when talking about his family.

“I mean I pretty much had to raise myself. My mother wasn’t a good person. She wasn’t a terrorist but she was con-artist. A damn good one too,” Mandy said with twisted smile. 

Lisa was in the observation room listening to Mandy. Despite working with Mandy for so long and seeing her outside the job, Lisa realized she didn’t know much about Mandy’s personal life. Mandy never talked about having a family or anyone waiting for her back home. Granted, Lisa had her own family issues she didn’t talk about as well.

“Tahara is my family,” al-Hazred responded as Lisa’s eyes widened seeing how he finally had spoken.

“Is that so? Or did they take advantage of a young boy who just lost his father and used you to build their next network?” Mandy said. “They saw something in you that would serve their purpose. You can’t change the family you’re born into.”

“No, but you can choose the family you surround yourself with. Isn’t that right agent,” al-Hazred said.

Mandy paused and regarded him. There was that look again. It was like he was looking right into her soul and knew her deepest secrets.

“I suppose you’re right. Then it wouldn’t matter if we round up your mother and siblings and any other relative we could find, right? See what they have to say about you,” Mandy replied and watched as his hands clenched.

“And what would yours say about you,” al-Hazred asked with a knowing look that shook Mandy deep within her.

“I’m not the terrorist here. I’m not killing innocent lives. Like I said, it’s just me,” Mandy said with as much confidence as she could.

“If you say so,” al-Hazred said.

Mandy was rattled again and figured it was now late in the afternoon. She didn’t have lunch yet and figured it was time for a break.

“Well, I think it’s time we give you something to eat. Wouldn’t want you to starve to death,” Mandy said as she got up to leave the room.

“Nice talking to you,” al-Hazred said when she reached the door.

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” Mandy replied back and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed Mandy leaned against the nearest wall trying to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths before hearing footsteps come towards her. She got personal while in there. Hopefully, she didn’t screw it up by doing so. She couldn’t quite explain how she got so personal in there. It hadn’t happened before.

“Hey, you okay? Seems like it got personal in there,” Lisa said next her.

“Yeah, I’m good. I was just making it up in there. Saw he had a reaction when mentioning his family,” Mandy replied with fake reassuring smile.

Lisa looked at Mandy before replying, “You sure? Didn’t seem fake to me.”

“Just toeing the lines of truths and lies,” Mandy said.

“If you want to talk,” Lisa began saying.

“No, I’m good. Maybe another time,” Mandy said. “We should go eat some lunch too.”

Lisa nodded her head and started walking with Mandy to go grab something to eat. Just before they left the building, they ran into Reiss.

“Hey, get anything,” Reiss asked both of them.

“Not much but Mandy got him to talk about family. It’s a start. We’re just going to grab something to eat before Mandy goes back in,” Lisa replied.

Reiss nodded his head. “Good idea,” he said. 

“Want to join us?” Lisa asked. 

In Mandy’s mind she really didn’t want to be around Reiss. He’d been acting on edge recently. Since Samin died she went through his other interrogations and noticed he was sloppy. His ego overshadowed his results and Samin wasn’t the only asset they had recently lost. How could anyone be that sloppy, Mandy wondered?

“Nah, I’m good. I have some things to follow up on,” Reiss replied.

“Okay, see you later then,” Lisa said.

Reiss nodded his head and walked off. Mandy watched as he pulled out his phone and started typing quickly something. For a brief moment, Mandy observed a moment of stress or conflict on his face before he disappeared around the corner.

Mandy and Lisa had continued on their way to the dining hall. Once entering, Lisa made her way to one of the lines to get some food. Mandy was hungry but at the same time wasn’t sure if she could eat anything as well. She looked around the hall and saw Bravo team sitting at one of the tables. Almost as if he knew she were there, Jason looked up to see her with a small smile. Mandy made her way over to the table.

“Well if it isn’t Ms. Ellis. Is he singing like a canary?” Sonny said announcing her presence.

“Not quite but I think I can get there,” Mandy sighed as she sat across from Jason.

“Well if anyone can make him talk, it’d be you,” Ray said.

“We’ll see about that,” Mandy muttered but Jason heard it. Jason looked at Mandy and saw once again she was rattled even more so than before.

“Everything good,” Jason asked. The rest of the team could tell that Jason picked up on something but chose not to make a big deal about it and let him handle it.

“When you guys went after his father, what was the intel on his family,” Mandy asked as she reached over to Jason’s tray and picked up the half sandwich he didn’t seem to be eating.

“What do you mean,” Jason asked as Lisa came and sat down next to Mandy.

“When you guys raided the house did you find anyone else?” Mandy asked looking at Jason. A silent message asking if anyone other than al-Hazred junior was there, since she knew he never really mentioned his encounter with junior to others.

“Now that I think about it, no we didn’t really encounter much of the rest of the family,” Ray responded.

“Yeah, I remember going in and clearing the building. Sure we came into contact with other members of the group but we didn’t see the wife or any other close relatives,” Jason added in. “He say something about it?”

“Just-,” Mandy started saying trying to figure out in her mind what to say. “We talked about family. On one hand he says that Tahara is family but I mention his mother and he reacts. I even talked about siblings as a wild guess and he shifts his body language when I mention scooping them up.”

“Meaning his family is still out there,” Lisa said. “You think maybe they’re in on Tahara?”

“No idea but we should probably look into them to see if we know their whereabouts,” Mandy replied.

“I’ll get on that,” Lisa replied.

Mandy sighed and decided she’d had enough of a break. “I’m going write down some notes and continue talking to him. You work the family angle and see how far we get,” Mandy said getting up from the table.

“Sounds good,” Lisa said.

“That all you going to eat,” Jason asked Mandy with raised eyebrows. “Take these,” he said giving her some of the snacks he had on his tray. Mandy chose and couple and said thanks and left the dining hall.

“Everything good, Davis?” Jason asked Lisa once Mandy was gone.

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Lisa replied with a sigh as the rest of Bravo tuned in to listen to the conversation Jason was having with her. “Seems like things got personal during the interrogation.”

“Personal, how?” Ray asked.

“You know anything about her family?” Lisa asked.

“Now that I think about it, no. I don’t know much about her personally at all,” Clay said looking at the rest of Bravo who all shook their head in agreement. 

However, everyone noticed that Jason hadn’t agreed and was sitting there frozen with a concerned look. 

“Mandy got personal during the interrogation?” Jason asked Lisa.

“Seemed like it to me. She played it off like she was lying though,” Lisa answered.

“I remember last time when I translated she pretended she knew what it was like to have a mother in law,” Clay said.

“Yeah, well this was different. She talked about her mother,” Lisa said.

“Mandy brought up her mother?” Jason asked with concern.

“So you know then,” Lisa concluded.

“Know what?” Sonny asked.

Lisa looked at Jason not sure what to do. It wasn’t their story to tell so Jason took the lead.

“Look, it’s not our story to tell but the cliff notes version is her mother was a criminal,” Jason said hoping they’d leave it at that.

“Criminal? Like how serious?” Trent asked.

“Let’s just say she was a part of white collar crime. That’s all I’m going to say. Like I said, it’s not our story to tell,” Jason replied. “What happened in that interrogation?”

“Mandy started out saying it must have been hard growing up without family. She tied it to both of them having criminals for parents. She didn’t say anything about her dad though, just talked about her mother.”

Jason knew why she didn’t talk about her father and that was because she didn’t know what victim of her mother’s was her father. “He was never in the picture. What else happened?”

“They went back and forth about the family you’re born into and the one you choose. At one point it was like al-Hazred turned the interrogation onto her. The way those two looked at each other like they both new each other’s truth was scary,” Lisa said while shaking her shoulders like she just had the chills.

Bravo seemed to sit up a little straighter hearing how close this seemed to be hitting Mandy. No one on the team could re-call a time Mandy wasn’t standing tall and in command. The fact that Lisa could see the game being played between the two put them on alert.

“Should we be concerned?” Brock asked looking towards Jason.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay. She has to have a plan. Just keep an eye on her Davis and let me know if anything else progresses,” Jason said trying to keep the team calm and believe his own words.

“Goes without saying,” Lisa said as she finished lunch and got up to head back to the interrogation and keep an eye on Mandy.

The team looked at Jason like they were waiting for orders on how to handle the situation. They were ready to protect Mandy at whatever cost like she had done for them many times.

“Stand down guys, I’m sure it’ll work out. Mandy’s just been a little stressed and she normally likes to have the first crack at interrogating the bad guy. She knows what she’s doing and if she needs help, we’ll step in,” Jason said looking at them.

“You bet your ass we’ll step in,” Full Metal said. “Still want to punch Reiss.”

The rest of Bravo laughed at his remark and Jason hoped it’d all work out. He’d give her some time to get her thoughts together and check on her later that evening.


	12. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again. As usual, thank you for all the support. Another show recommendation to everyone is Burn Notice. It has 7 seasons but I love all the spy quotes/sayings in there and have recently been re-watching random episodes so I’m feeling some inspiration from those quotes lol. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Two chapters in one week!! This chapter felt long when I wrote it and I hope it makes sense.

“Everything ready,” the voice on the phone asked.

“Everything should be good on my end,” Reiss replied. “You shouldn’t have any issues. Make sure you transfer my money. I’m putting myself on the line here.”

“First, we need this to succeed and then you get paid,” the voice replied and then abruptly hung up.

Reiss looked at his phone realizing the other person had hung up. “I better get my money,” he said to himself. Reiss was near the cell where they had Asim al-Hazred. He nodded to the guard before being let into the hallway lined with cells. 

Once he reached where Asim was he stopped and looked around before talking, “Everything is set.”

Asim nodded from where he was sitting on the make shift bed in the cell. “And the woman questioning me?”

“Won’t be a problem. She’ll probably take another round at you.”

“What’s her name?” Asim asked.

“What does it matter?” Reiss replied back.

“Just curious. She doesn’t seem like someone who will back down as you Americans say,” Asim said.

Reiss regarded him for a moment and said, “Again, why does it matter?”

Asim got up from where he was sitting and grabbed for Reiss through the cell bars, “Let me remind you who is in charge here. All I need to do is say there is a mole and name you. So I ask again, who is she?”

“Amanda Ellis. She goes by Mandy,” Reiss said and Asim let him go satisfied. 

“Ellis? The one he talks about?” Asim asked.

“Who talks about her?” Reiss asked confused.

“I see you haven’t met him,” Asim chuckled as Reiss still had a confused look on his face. “The man you speak to on the phone,” he clarified.

For a moment Reiss’ mind raced with many thoughts. He didn’t know who he talked to on the phone. All he knew was he was given an offer and whoever this person was they always were in control. A part of him wondered now what the hell he got himself into but quickly thought about all the money was about to get if he carried this out right.

“I have to go. Enjoy your remaining time here,” Reiss said as he walked away.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy hadn’t gone back right away to question Asim. She went to the room she claimed as her own and got her thoughts together. She had decided to let the guy wait for her to come back. She needed to have some control over the situation. It was evening now on base and the sun had set. As she sat at the table, she looked at all the intel around her she had gathered in the previous weeks. She was so deep into her notes she hadn’t noticed the figure in the door way.

“Get anything new out of him yet?” Jason asked leaning against the door frame looking her over.

“Haven’t gone back yet. Decided to keep him waiting in anticipation,” Mandy replied.

“Good thing I brought dinner then,” Jason said walking into the room and placing the food on the table. “You have got to take better care of yourself.”

Mandy raised an eyebrow at him as she reached for some of the food. “Is that so?”

“Okay, so maybe I’m not the best role model but maybe we can both just look out for each other,” Jason said. “Pinky swear,” he said with a childish smile.

“Deal,” Mandy laughed hooking her pinky with his. “Should we do a blood pact too?”

Jason laughed while changing his hand to fully hold hers. They sat there for moment just staring at each other before they heard the noise of a door closing across the hall. They both snapped out of their daze and took to grabbing at the food.

It was quiet as they ate before Mandy spoke up, “So is this date number two?”

“Sure, nothing says date night like having terrorist intel all around us,” Jason replied. “Totally sets the mood,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“You have no idea,” Mandy replied in a flirty voice which made Jason choke on the bite he had just taken. Mandy laughed again.

Nothing warmed Jason’s heart like seeing Mandy’s smile reach her eyes just like she made his. He loved seeing her relaxed form. For people like them, it often felt like there was a dark shadow cast above them almost constantly and in moments like these the shadow was gone and the sun shined in briefly. They both lived for these moments.

“So how was al-Hazred junior this morning?” Jason asked.

“What did Lisa say?” Mandy said looking at him.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Jason replied as Mandy gave him a look. “She said things seemed to get personal and you played it off as a lie. Said you mentioned your mother.”

“Sometimes the best lies are the ones close to the truth,” Mandy replied. “It’s not like I told him anything interesting. Just trying to find a way in.”

“You sure? I know you don’t talk about your personal life that easily and all of a sudden you talk to terrorist, of all people, about yourself,” Jason said looking at her with a little concern. “It’s taken me longer to get know things about you.”

“I’m-,” Mandy started but wasn’t sure what to say. “That feeling I had seems to be getting louder and something about sitting across from him just feels like he’s looking right into me or something,” Mandy admitted.

“Hey, you’re Mandy Ellis. Don’t let him get to you. If he’s playing this game then I know you can fight back just as hard,” Jason said looking into her eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Mandy replied. “Thanks. If we could just get some solid intel out of him then maybe we could all relax a little bit. DC is breathing down our necks seeing as they want keep up the public image of peace when things are anything but that.”

Before Jason could reply, Lisa came into the room. 

“We found his mother and a couple siblings,” Lisa said. Lisa put the files on the table and took a look around the room. “What is all this?”

“Just bits of intel I came up with in the last few weeks,” Mandy replied as Lisa looked at the different corkboards around the room. “Just trying to piece things together.”

“What does Reiss think about any of this?” Lisa asked.

Mandy’s face shifted, “He hasn’t seen most of this. I don’t think he’s a fan of mine.”

Jason didn’t miss the way Mandy’s body language changed when talking about Reiss. The way her eyes briefly looked at Lisa made it seem like she had more to say but didn’t want to say it with Lisa around. He knew Lisa and Reiss seemed close but Mandy looked like she didn’t trust Reiss. He figured it had something to do with Samin’s death as Mandy wasn’t happy that Reiss had burned her asset.

“Maybe we can both bring some of this to his attention,” Lisa said looking at Mandy. She felt bad realizing that Mandy was being left out and not taken seriously.

“Nah, its fine. We got Asim al-Hazred now and we know where his family is. I should probably go back into interrogation with him. I’ve kept him waiting long enough and it’s getting late here now.”

“Well, I will leave the two of you to do what you guys do best. I’m going to hang out with the guys at the fire pit. You both should come once you’re finished,” Jason said getting up. Mandy and Lisa nodded to him as they too got ready to leave the room also.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This time Mandy was already in the interrogation room waiting for them to bring Asim al-Hazred in. She needed to establish control and show him who was in charge. As he was cuffed by the guard Asim stared straight at Mandy and she stared back just as powerfully.

“So I have some good news. We found your mother and siblings,” Mandy said as she pulled pictures out a folder showing Asim. “Well maybe not good news for you and your family,” Mandy added as she watched Asim sit up and tighten his jaw. “Seems your mother doesn’t do well traveling but don’t worry, we’ll treat her well.”

“You Americans would threaten innocent lives. You say you’re the good people but the reality is you’re not,” Asim said.

“And you’re the good guy in all this? Killing innocent lives without a thought even if it means sacrificing your own,” Mandy challenged.

“I do what I need to do to protect my people from you,” he replied.

“So you can run around and fill people with fear for disobeying you. People who only want to live their life in peace. How do you live with yourself knowing you’ve put innocent people’s lives in the middle of this war?”

“Tell me Agent Ellis, how do you live with yourself and the things you’ve done,” Asim fired back. “How do you justify killing Samin? He was an innocent man living his life in peace until you came along and dragged him into this war.”

Lisa was in the observation room watching the intense interaction. Things had started off with bang alright. She was worried though. How the hell did this guy know Mandy’s name? She never introduced herself.

“He died a hero trying to bring peace to a country he loved,” Mandy replied as strongly as she could.

“Is that what you tell yourself at night when you go to sleep? That it was for the greater good? That threatening him and his business was justified? I’m sure his wife feels the same way,” Asim said leaning in as close as he could from where he was sitting at the table.

“Nobody ever said in my line of work that things didn’t come with a price,” Mandy replied back. “It’s the cost of war. Isn’t that what you said?” Mandy replied coolly.

Lisa wasn’t quite sure what to do. Things in the room seemed to be taking a drastic turn. Her mind was racing. Asim knew details about things. He seemed to know a lot about Mandy specifically and Lisa didn’t think Mandy had caught on that in the heat of the moment. Lisa was debating in her mind what to do. The two were playing a game now it seemed and Lisa was seeing a whole side of Mandy she never knew. 

Sure the CIA had a reputation that wasn’t always in their favor. They were thought to be cold blooded and their actions tended to have a price sometimes. Lisa believed the Mandy she and the team knew was the true Mandy but she was slowly realizing that maybe there was a lot to her that they didn’t see. What had Mandy seen and done that haunted her?

Before anyone could say another word rumbles of an explosion sound could be heard.

“What the hell,” Lisa mumbled going to the door of the observation room and looking outside into the hall.

Meanwhile Mandy felt a chill go down her spine as the vibrations could just barely be felt through the ground. She looked at Asim and he calmly sat back in his seat looking at her with a slight smirk.

“I think our time together is coming to an end Ms. Ellis,” Asim said.

Mandy got up and went to the door to walk into the hallway of the building. As soon as she got in the hallway she saw Lisa running back from the entrance.

“The base is under attack,” she said out of breath.

“We need to secure him. I think they’re here to break them out. You and I will move him. Protocol is to protect this place and make sure no one gets in,” Mandy said while her mind ran on over drive.

“Here, take this,” Lisa said handing her a gun. “I grabbed some weapons on the way back.”

“Thanks,” Mandy said as they heard gun fight and explosions going off nearby. Mandy saw a guard at the end of the hallway, “Hey!! We need to secure the prisoner. You’re with us.”

The guard nodded and entered the interrogation room and roughly pulled Asim up to start moving him. That feeling she had was screaming at her that now.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Mandy had been interrogating Asim, Bravo team had gathered around the fire bit for some beers. Jason and the team were talking about all sorts of things. The team was relaxed and waiting out the last couple of weeks left of deployment at the moment.  
“Any word if al-Hazred junior is talking,” Ray asked Jason as they sat around the fire. The rest of Bravo paused their conversation to see what Jason would say.

“Mandy made him wait during the afternoon. Just before I came over she was headed back in,” Jason replied. “Davis found his mother as well so they’re probably going to leverage him with that.”

“Think we’ll have any more missions before we leave,” Clay asked.

“Probably. Knowing Mandy and Davis they won’t stop working just because we have Asim. For all we know, someone else is taking on the Tahara in his absence.”

“Do those two ever sleep?” Sonny asked.

Jason chuckled, “Probably not as much as they should.”

“Kind of reminds me of someone else,” Ray said with a smirk as he took a sip of beer and the rest of the team chuckled.

Bravo team continued to hang out by the fire pit for the next hour. Everything seemed calm until they heard a tower guard yell.

“INCOMING,” the man yelled before an explosion near the front entrance went off.

All of Bravo team jumped as they heard the explosion before a second one went off. They all got up and went into fight mode.

“Everyone head for the gear room and grab what you can,” Jason said taking charge. The team made their way as the gun fight started. People were scrambling to shelter and soldiers were trying to rush to front gate to provide protection. The team quickly threw on and grabbed what they could and headed for their defense positions.

Back at command building Blackburn was calling in the attack and everyone was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He briefly thought about where everyone on base could be and prayed they all make it out alive from this.


	13. Fighting For Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone reading. I love hearing what you think and that I have you on the edge of your seat. Honestly I have myself on the edge of my seat as well as I write lol. I hope I continue to keep the suspense going. Enjoy cuz things are about to get more intense!! Sorry if I don’t know how to write an action scene!!

Jason was hunkered down behind a building trying to figure out where to attack. This wasn’t like going out on a mission where they had comms or a drone overhead for help. They were calling out their signs and observations trying to protect the entrance with the rest of the soldiers on base.

“Where the hell did these guys come from?” Sonny yelled.

“We need better cover if we’re going to get an angle on these guys,” Ray yelled as an explosion went off nearby.

Gun fire was going off everywhere they looked. Rockets and grenades were being thrown everywhere around them. All the commotion was sometimes deafening and it was difficult to think of what their plan of action should be.

“Clay! You see any high ground you can get to,” Jason asked.

Clay took a look and saw a couple of the towers had been taken down but there were some still up. “Looks like the main ones up front are gone but if I go further back I might be able to get to them.”

Jason had a decision to make. Did he send Clay to get set up a sniper positon and risk getting taken out if they found him or did they continue to battle on the ground? Another explosion went off, this time closer to where they were and debris was falling on them.

“Fall back and set up on high ground. Take out the guys with heavy machinery and watch your six,” Jason said to Clay as the guys prepared to give him cover fire so he could move.

“Moving!” Clay yelled as he made his way towards a tower behind them. The guys started laying down cover fire and once Jason saw Clay make it around the corner out of the fire fight they stopped. 

“Hey boss,” Trent said. “Is it just me or are they pushing us left?”

Jason fired off a couple more rounds before thinking about what Trent said. They were pushing the soldiers left and leaving the right side of base open. Why? What was on that side of the base? 

“Guys, push right!! Tell everyone to push right!!” Jason said as he realized what or who they’d go for on that side. “It’s a prison break. They’re here for al-Hazred.”

“Isn’t he with Mandy and Lisa?” Full Metal said over the gun fight.

“Shit!! We have to get to them,” Sonny yelled thinking about Lisa in danger.

Jason took a moment to process what Full Metal had said. Mandy was with Asim al-Hazred right now and that’s who these guys were going for. He knew Mandy and Lisa could take care of themselves but that didn’t stop the thought of something going wrong and them getting hurt or worse.

“Alright, we push right and hold these guys off. Once the others have a hold on this then we see what we do about getting to JSOC,” Jason said to the team.

The guys got in formation and started pushing right forcing the bad guys to retreat back towards where they came from. As they moved, they had found some of the base personnel hunkered down for shelter.

“You guys good,” Trent asked as they shakily nodded their heads. They weren’t soldiers and weren’t prepared for a warzone.

“One of us needs to tell Blackburn they’re coming for al-Hazred and get a warning to Mandy and Lisa,” Jason said.

“I’ll go,” Brock said getting ready to make a run for it.

The guys continued to fight against the enemy and hope everyone made it out of this alive.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Mandy, Lisa, and a couple guards were moving Asim towards the holding cells. That area was more secure and the walls were solid. The downside was there was only one way in and out. So if the enemy got the best of them then they were probably doomed. The two guards had gone to the equipment room and gotten as much fire power as they could. The guards had most of their tactical gear on already.

“I was only able to grab one vest,” one of the guards said.

“You take it,” Mandy said to Lisa.

“What? No,” Lisa replied.

“Lisa, put the vest on. At least if you survive you can continue on the work you started,” Mandy said as she checked her gun. “Put it on,” Mandy said in a commanding voice making Lisa cave.

“Yeah, well we’re all getting out of this alive,” Lisa said reluctantly.

The guards had secured Asim into a cell and cuffed him to the wall so he couldn’t reach out and try to interfere. The building rumbled as an explosion went off. 

“Sounds like that was close,” one of the guards said.

“We’ll stand outside the door as the first line of defense,” the other guard said. “You guys good here?”

Lisa and Mandy nodded at the guard. Another explosion went off and this time the lights flickered. Before they knew it, gun shots were heard outside the door.

One of the guards was hit and the other dragged him into the cell area before going back out into the hall. As soon as he was about to raise his gun to fire Mandy and Lisa seen him take a head shot before dropping dead. The two looked at each other and knew they were on their own.

“I’m gonna get behind the door and you hide in a cell,” Mandy said quietly. “We’ll ambush them. Watch where you fire and conserve your rounds.”

Lisa nodded and headed for a cell further down. They both waited with anticipation for the fight of their lives. A couple shadows could be seen in the door way. One guy walked down towards where Asim was while the other stayed just past the open door in Mandy’s line of sight. As soon as the first guy reached Asim’s cell Lisa jumped out from the opposite side of the hall to attack while Mandy shot the guy in front of her. 

The next thing both women knew two more had come in. One came at Mandy from behind shoving her into cell bars before she threw an elbow back at her attacker. Another guy had gone for Lisa and knocked her gun out of hand. The two were in hand to hand combat and once both had their attacker down and out they took a second to catch their breath. Before they could another figure showed up in the door way and both pulled their guns up ready to shoot.

“Just me,” Reiss said with his hands in the air. Lisa dropped her gun immediately but Mandy slowly lowered her gun. She was on alert and ready to shoot if a surprise came up.

“Reiss,” Lisa said. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Everything got crazy and I wanted to come find you,” Reiss said. 

Mandy eyed him suspiciously, “What’s happening out there?”

“Lot of gun fire out there. Orders are to move al-Hazred. We think they’re headed here,” Reiss said.

“Who ordered the move?” Mandy asked.

“Blackburn,’ Reiss replied.

“Okay, so we need a plan. Do we have a team ready to escort us?” Lisa asked but Mandy made no move to do anything.

Mandy had worked with Blackburn for a while now. They’d talked about a lot of things in the past like situations they’d been in or what to do if they were in sticky situation. One thing they agreed on was a code. They had words or phrases they’d use if in trouble and they thought the situation was compromised. They had a way to communicate and Reiss said nothing of that kind. Granted the whole situation had caught them off guard so it could be possible that in the moment things were lost in translation.

“Lisa and I will head down the hall for some more gear. Mandy you stay here and keep watch,” Reiss said.

Mandy really didn’t like the plan but she didn’t have anything better to suggest. They were fighting for survival right now and trying to figure out if someone was the enemy or not was kind of hard without having time to think straight.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reiss and Lisa quietly walked down the hall and around the corner to where they knew the equipment room was. When they walked in Lisa went to grab a vest for Mandy.

“Okay so we’re going to be escorted by a team out of here. I’ll get the essentials just in case we need more. What the hell happened? How the hell did they coordinate this so well? It’s like it was the plan -,” Lisa was rambling with her back to Reiss and didn’t see him come up behind her with a gun and hit her hard in the back of the head. Lisa fell to the ground unconscious. 

“I’m sorry,” Reiss said to her still form on the ground. He grabbed his phone and made a call, “I took out one. I’ll go take care of the other.”

“Don’t bother. You make sure our coast is clear and I’ll handle Ellis,” the voice on the phone said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy was standing across from Asim’s cell. She listened to see if she heard footsteps outside and so far everything had been calm. Mandy thought about the feeling she had been having all this time about something being off. This was well coordinated and intentional.

Asim chuckled watching Mandy, “Loss of words, Agent Ellis. Trying to figure out what you missed.”

Mandy’s head snapped to look at Asim with a cold glare. “You wanted us to catch you. So this was it? Attack an American military base for revenge.”

“Wanting revenge ignites something inside you, wouldn’t you agree? Nothing gets in your way when you want revenge,” Asim replied. “This is just the beginning.”

“You get revenge and then what? You just keep attacking innocent people for fun?” Mandy said as she stepped up to the cell bars. “You won’t get away with this.”

“Oh but I think we will,” a new voice at the door said.

Mandy turned with her gun up ready to shoot. As she focused on the person in the door way her eyes widened and heart beat quickened. Mandy’s thoughts were running wild because she knew who this person was.

“What the hell,” Mandy said. “Since when did you start associating with terrorists in the Middle East?”

“Is this any way to greet an old friend Mandy?” the man said. “Let’s be real, you won’t pull that trigger.”

Mandy kept her gun raised while speaking, “The money. You’re behind the money. No wonder it was so sophisticated.”

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner everybody. Still the same old Mandy though breaking rules and going around people to get what she wants done. Gotta say, I wasn’t too happy to see my money frozen. Cost me quite a bit of business and setbacks.”

“You son of a bitch. You’re not getting away with this either,” Mandy said while also wondering where the hell Reiss and Lisa were. “What did you do to Reiss and Davis?”

“Honestly, I have no idea what happened to Davis. Reiss said he took care of it. Now if you don’t mind, I need to get my friend Asim out of here. So from one friend to another, how about you move aside or this won’t end well for you Mandy.”

Mandy kept her stance up before replying, “Over my dead body.”

Asim took that as his cue to distract Mandy with movement and before she knew it the other man was disarming her. He threw a punch and Mandy dodged it while sweeping him off his feet. Mandy went to get the gun on the ground before she felt herself trip. The man flipped her over and started choking her and Mandy fought back. Her hands reached his face where she stabbed her fingers into his eyes.

“Ahhh,” the man said as he howled in pain and tried to get his site back. 

Mandy turned on her side to catch her breath and decided she needed to get up. She tried looking around for a weapon of any kind but couldn’t find one in time. She heard a blade lock into place and turned to see the man coming at her with a knife. She jumped out of the way and rammed him into the cell bars.

Mandy was still trying to clear her head from the oxygen and was lagging in her punches as the man came at her again. She felt the knife swipe against one of her biceps. She’d been in close combat fights before but it had been a little while. 

“Uuuhhhhh,” Mandy groaned as she felt herself being slammed into the wall behind her. All she saw were stars as her head smacked it as well. She was conscious enough to see the man pull his arm back and try to stab her.

Mandy fought as looked into the eyes of someone she once thought she knew and trusted with her life. How did things get to this point? She was pushing back at him with all the adrenaline pumping through her. 

Unfortunately, he was stronger and managed to push an inch of the blade into Mandy’s side. She felt a fiery pain in her left side. 

“It’s like we’re going down memory lane again. Us fighting for our lives,” the man said.

“Fuck you,” Mandy said letting out a gasp as he pulled the blade out and Mandy started sliding down the wall. It wasn’t a deep wound but blood still began to trickle out. She was trying to catch her breath as she hit the floor and she could feel the effects of the concussion settling in.

“You need to get out now,” Reiss said from the door way all of a sudden. “Your guys are losing the battle out there.”

“Get the keys and get Asim out,” the mystery man said as he crouched down in front of Mandy. “Well, it’s been fun catching up but I gotta run,” he got up and once Asim was standing next to him.

“Nice meeting you Agent Ellis,” Asim smirked as he and the man left the area to escape.

“Why,” Mandy asked Reiss as he stood there. It was just the two of them left.

“They pay a lot better,” Reiss replied as he picked up a gun on the ground. “They want to keep you alive but I can’t afford that.”

“And Lisa? What about her?” Mandy said trying to stall time for any chance of a rescue that may come by some miracle.

“She just happened to be the easy target. A woman recently promoted trying to make her way in the ranks. Chomping at the bit to prove herself to everyone.”

“You really think you can just kill me and get away with it?” Mandy asked while putting a hand to her side and seeing the blood run through her fingers. “Why not just let me bleed to death?”

“Can’t risk it,” Reiss said raising the gun. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell them how you heroically died.”

Mandy looked him right in the eyes and waited for the shot to come with a glint in her eyes.


	14. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously the best and I’m so glad you all are enjoying this story. I’m enjoying writing it and I’m glad it’s making sense because sometimes I feel like my mind is a thousand steps ahead of my typing lol. Enjoy another chapter!! Also, I’m not a doctor so sorry for any medical inaccuracies. It’s fanfiction so anything is possible lol.

Bravo team and others on base were making head way on the enemy attacking them on base. They had started forcing the enemy back where they came from. Clay was still up top taking out as many big targets as he could.

All of a sudden the enemy started running for their vehicles as if they were retreating. Different trucks started driving away as some shot off a few more rounds.

“What the hell,” Jason muttered as he tried to take out a few more before they left.

“That’s right, run bastards,” Sonny yelled.

The guys all kept in their positions to make sure it wasn’t a trick of some sort where they’d all be ambushed.

“Guess they’re plan didn’t work out and they decided to retreat,” Trent said.

Jason watched as the vehicle lights got further away. “Something isn’t right.”

“You guys good?” Blackburn said running out towards them seeing as things had become quiet.

“Yeah, we’re good. You?” Jason asked.

“We’re good. Where’s Clay?” Blackburn said.

“Right here,” Clay said jogging up to the group. “What the hell was that?”

“No idea,” Blackburn said.

Jason looked around at the team grateful everyone was okay yet something was missing. “JSOC?” he asked.

Blackburn hesitated before answering, “We can’t seem to get a hold of anyone there. Mandy and Lisa were both in interrogation with al-Hazred when everything went down as far as we know.”

“What do you mean you can’t get a hold of anyone?” Jason said as thoughts started running through his mind. He looked back at where they saw the cars retreat. “They got him. They got Asim al-Hazred.”

“If they have al-Hazred and you can’t get in contact with anyone at JSOC, what does that mean?” Sonny asked thinking of Lisa.

“Maybe everything is fine and they just don’t have a way to communicate,” Ray said hopefully.

“Gear up, we’re clearing JSOC,” Jason said determined to get to Mandy. He couldn’t lose another person close to him, especially her. Mandy was a fighter and knew Jason would come for her. She had to be okay.

The team geared up and headed for the JSOC part of base. Blackburn had decided to join them as well since he was worried about Mandy and Davis.

“Heads on a swivel. We don’t know if anyone is left behind,” Jason said as the team entered the JSOC area. 

Everything was quiet. As they approached the JSOC building they saw parts of it had been blown up but the building was still standing. Looking away from the building they could see one of the exterior walls protecting base had been breached. 

“They must have had a second get away plan. Keep us distracted by fighting them one end while they came in through here to get to al-Hazred,” Trent said.

“These guys were well prepared. They knew our entire base and what we’d do,” Ray said as they swept the area for any combatants.

They got to the JSOC building door way. They could see someone had already breached the door way to get in. 

“They probably headed for the holding cells area. The building is solid there and there’s only one way in and out,” Blackburn said to Jason.

“Alright, we head for the holding cells,” Jason said.

The team entered the building clearing the hallway and each room they came across. One of the rooms they opened to find a bunch of analysts and other department personnel. 

“Everyone okay in here? Anyone need medical attention?” Trent asked in a calming tone. Everyone in the room seemed relatively okay but was clearly shaken up emotionally.

“Just need you guys to sit tight here for a little bit longer until we clear the area and then we’ll get you out, okay?” Ray said.

Once they reached the hallway towards the holding cells, Jason had the team stop against the wall. Ray ran across the hall to the other side of the entry way. They both gave each other a look and counted to three to take a look down the hall. They both saw a body of a dead guard at the entrance way to the holding cell area.

“I see one body,” Ray said looking at Jason.

“Yeah,” Jason breathed shakily thinking about what they could be walking into. “Okay, I lead down the-,” Jason was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

“What the hell was that?” Sonny whispered loudly.

“Ray, you and the guys clear the rooms. Blackburn, you’re with me and we head straight for the holding cells,” Jason said. “Ready?”

Blackburn tapped Jason’s back as they started heading down the hall and the guys cleared the other rooms.

In Jason’s head he prayed to every god in existence to please not take Mandy away from him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You really think you can just kill me and get away with it?” Mandy asked while putting a hand to her side and seeing the blood run through her fingers. “Why not just let me bleed to death?”

“Can’t risk it,” Reiss said raising the gun. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell them how you heroically died.”

Mandy looked him right in the eyes and waited for the shot to come with a glint in her eyes.

All of a sudden the sound of a gun went off and Mandy let out a breath.

Reiss had a gunshot wound to the shoulder and was taken off guard. Lisa stood with the gun in her hand. She quickly shoved Reiss to the ground in his dazed state.

“Zip ties, get the zip ties off the guard,” Mandy said. She could feel the adrenaline rush slowing down and the pain of her stab wound and effects of the concussion were coming through.

Lisa got the zip ties and secured Reiss across from them. He was groaning in pain from the gunshot wound. She then rushed over to Mandy’s side with the gun back in her hand.

“What do I do?” Lisa said panicking as she too put her hands over Mandy’s wound. Her hands were now becoming sticky with Mandy’s blood.

Mandy reached out to grab the top of Lisa’s vest, “Listen to me, I’m pretty sure I’m going to pass out. You only talk to Director Thomson and you tell him Roman. Got it?”

“You’re going to be fine and you’ll tell him yourself,” Lisa said trying to apply pressure to Mandy’s wound. She wanted to get help but she also didn’t want to leave Mandy alone.

“Lisa,” Mandy said urgently. “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah. Director Thomson and tell him Roman. Just hang on okay,” Lisa said desperately as she saw Mandy’s eyes start to flutter. “Stay with me Mandy okay?”

“Good,” Mandy said taking a deep breath. “He’ll know what to do okay. You only trust him and Bravo,” Mandy said through breaths.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa saw movement at the door way and drew her gun up ready to shoot. “Oh thank god,” Lisa said.

Jason and Blackburn were at the doorway looking in ready to shoot if necessary. Jason froze for a moment taking in the scene.

“TRENT!” Jason yelled while rushing down to Mandy’s side seeing her covered in her own blood. “Mandy! Look at me. Open those eyes up for me.”

“What happened here?” Ray said following Trent in.

“Reiss was in on it. I got him tied up over there. Al-Hazred is gone,” Lisa said as the rest of the team came into the holding cell area. “I don’t know what went down in here. Reiss knocked me out down the hall.”

“Oh my god,” Clay said looking at the state of Mandy.

“Lisa, you okay?” Sonny said coming on her side.

“Yeah, got hit in the head but Mandy,” Lisa said trailing off. “I didn’t know what to do,” Lisa said in desperation.

“Okay. It’s okay. Lisa, I need you to move your hands so I can take a look at Mandy’s wound,” Trent said as calmly as he could.

Lisa moved her hands and Trent went to check the wound area, which caused Mandy to moan.

“Mandy? Look at me,” Jason said cupping the back of her head to look at him. He felt a sticky substance on his hand. It was Mandy’s blood. “I think she’s got a head wound to the back of her head too.”

Jason had seen his fair share of combat. He’d seen friends wounded and die. This was a whole different experience. They had decided they’d try the relationship thing out. He didn’t want another loved one taken away again.

“Hang on, hang on for me Mandy,” Jason pleaded quietly as he took her head under his chin.

“Jason?” Mandy mumbled.

“I’m right here,” Jason replied.

“Knew you’d come,” Mandy said.

“Always,” Jason said.

“You son of a bitch,” Sonny said going at Reiss. Brock and Blackburn both went to pull Sonny off Reiss.

“Easy Sonny, we need him alive,” Blackburn said coldly as he looked at Reiss.

“We need to move her. Looks like the wound is about an inch deep. I don’t think anything major was hit but she’s lost blood and probably has a nasty concussion.”

“Building is clear,” Full Metal said walking in. “Base is clear as well.”

“Alright, I’m gonna take her,” Jason said. He started lifting Mandy up and she groaned at the pain caused by the movement. “Sorry, just hang in there alright.”

Mandy was going in and out of conscious. The people in the room were blurry. “Roman,” Mandy kept mumbling. 

“I know, I got it,” Lisa said as she rushed alongside Jason to medical.

Once they reached medical Jason burst in yelling, “I need some help over here!”

Trent started rattling off his medical assessment to the doctors and nurses attending to Mandy as she was led away on the gurney. Lisa and Jason tried to keep following but a nurse stopped them telling them they couldn’t go any further. The two stood there covered in Mandy’s blood as the rest of Bravo team came in behind them.

“You guys should clean up,” Blackburn said as he took cautious steps towards the two. “Come on Lisa,” Blackburn said reaching to lead her away while shooting a look at Ray to take care of Jason. “Davis, you need to get checked out too.”

Lisa looked down at her hands. They were red. Mandy’s blood was all over her. She’d never been in a situation like this before. Her breathing started to take a panicky pattern. “I, I, I need to-,” she stuttered.

“Come on Lisa,” Sonny said softly while taking her into an embrace. “Just breathe. Follow my breathing.” He started leading her away to get checked out and cleaned up.

“Roman. What does that mean? Mandy kept saying it,” Jason said while looking down at his hands covered in Mandy’s blood.

Lisa turned back to the group, “She said to only trust you guys and Director Thomson. She said to tell him Roman and he’d know what to do.”

“I’m going to keep Reiss separated from everyone,” Blackburn said. “We don’t talk to anyone outside this group. If Mandy said to only talk to Director Thomson then we bring him in. No one else. Mandy knows something more about all this. We take a moment to breath and then we’ll get to work. We’ll pull the security footage and see what we have to work with. We’ll be there for Mandy like she’s been there for us. They attacked one of us, they attacked all of us.”

“Damn right,” Full Metal said.

Just then Trent came back and everyone was waiting eagerly on news about Mandy.

“She’s okay. The stab wound didn’t hit any vital organs. She has a nasty head wound causing a concussion. The wound wasn’t as deep as we thought. She’s probably on some strong pain killers to help her recover. They’re going to monitor overnight.”

The entire room let out a sigh of relief. Jason leaned back against a wall thanking every higher power being for letting Mandy be okay.

“If you want to sit with her, you can,” Trent said turning towards Jason who nodded.

“First, you’re getting cleaned up and we all should get checked out,” Ray said taking command.

Everyone nodded and started heading to get checked out. It was just Ray and Jason in the waiting area now. Ray knew his friend needed a moment. Jason bent down trying to catch his breath and Ray stepped close to bring Jason back up and hug him. Jason let out a gasp as he grabbed onto Ray and let his emotions of worry and relief come out.

“Oh god,” Jason gasped.

“She’s okay, Jason. She’s a fighter,” Ray said reassuringly.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded as he pulled back from Ray.

“Let’s go get you sorted and then you can go be with her,” Ray said as they started to walk off.


	15. Waiting & Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always thank you all for the support, but seriously THANK YOU!! I’m glad that everyone is enjoying this story and apparently keeping you on my toes. Funny thing is I think I’m keeping myself on my toes as well as I write all this out.

Lisa stared at the light the doctor was shining in her eyes. Like last time she had gotten attacked, she had concussion and small gash to the head. A nurse had stitched up her cut and putting her through concussion protocol.

“You look to have a mild concussion. Make sure someone is with you tonight just to make sure it doesn’t develop into anything serious,” the doctor said.

“Don’t worry doc. I’ll look after her,” Sonny said standing next to the doctor looking at Lisa.

After the doctor left Sonny stood in front of Lisa in silence. On one hand he was grateful Lisa was okay but he could tell she was shaken up. On the other hand he felt terrible that it seemed Mandy took the brunt of it all. He looked around and saw the rest of the guys looked to all have been cleared by medical as well. 

“Talk to me Lisa,” Sonny said softly.

“She gave me the vest,” Lisa said. “It’s like she was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice.”

“What do you mean? I’m sure Mandy has been doing the job long enough to be prepared for the worst,” Sonny said as the rest of the team listened in.

“I guess. She stayed conscious enough to give me intel,” Lisa said shakily.

“We’ll figure this out. I think we can all agree that Mandy won’t sit on the sidelines on this one. Like Blackburn said, we just need to regroup and then we’ll work on getting the bastards that did all this,” Sonny said. “Listen, I know seeing a friend injured and on the brink of death is terrifying but you’re strong and so is Mandy. I’m not going to tell you it’s all going to be okay because this will stick with you for a long time. What you need to remember is you both fought like hell and survived.”

“If I was a second too late, Mandy would be-,” Lisa said looking at Sonny.

“But you weren’t, okay? You weren’t. You heard Trent. She’s going to be okay,” Sonny reassured Lisa.

“Maybe I should start going through the camera footage-,” Lisa began saying.

“No, what you need to do is take a moment to breath. We’re going to follow Blackburn’s advice and take moment here. Something bigger is going on here and something tells me Mandy’s going to need all of us in her corner,” Sonny said.  
“How could I not see it with Reiss?” Lisa said to herself. 

“It happens to the best of us,” Sonny replied.

“Yeah but I’m sure Mandy saw it. She told me from the beginning Reiss had an ego. She never quite trusted him. She confronted him about Samin and look how that turned out.”

“I’m sure Mandy would tell you that you can’t see it all. No one is perfect and invincible, Lisa,” Sonny said with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

At that moment Ray walked into the area of medical they were in.

“Everyone good here?” Ray asked seeing everyone nod their heads in acknowledgement.

“What about Jason?” Trent asked.

“He got cleared by the doctor. He was headed to Mandy’s room,” Ray replied.

“Going to be tough to tear him away from her side,” Brock said as Cerberus made whining sound in acknowledgement.

“She have anyone to call back home,” Clay asked.

The team looked at each other. No one knew much about Mandy’s personal life. They never saw her with any family or heard her talk about family. The team can’t even remember Mandy ever bringing a date to any of their outings.

“I’m not sure but I’m sure Blackburn is on it,’ Ray said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason walked down the hall towards the room Mandy was in. He had just washed changed and washed Mandy’s blood off his hands. He was trying to prepare himself for what he would see. You would think with all that he’d seen he would be prepared but he never was. 

This wasn’t just another brother who served alongside with him. It was someone he cared for immensely who he, dare he say it, loved or knew would come to love. Mandy was truly the first woman he thought he could fall in love with and have a future with since Alana passed. Sure he had been with Natalie for a short amount of time and thought he was all in but Mandy was different. She pushed him yet gave him his space and understood him in a way most people didn’t. Maybe it was because the two similar in more ways than one.

Jason got to the door of Mandy’s door and put his hand on the door knob. He took a deep breath as he opened the door to take a step into the room. He turned around to quietly shut the door before turning back and stopping in his place. Mandy was laid down on the bed with her upper side slightly inclined up so she wasn’t stretching out her stab wound too much. 

She wasn’t awake and probably wouldn’t be for a little while. Jason thought about all the times he’d watched her sleep in the moments they were together. At the time he thought she looked peaceful and at ease when she was asleep beside him. In a hospital bed, she was quiet and still.

Jason walked up to the bed and pulled one of the nearby chairs closer to Mandy’s bed. Before settling down in the chair he let one of his hands go to her head to stroke her hair and down to her cheek. She was alive, he had to remind himself. Mandy was okay and would make a full recovery. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly letting his lips linger for the physical contact.

Jason sat in the chair and immediately grabbed Mandy’s hand in both of his. He needed the physical reminder that she was still here. He thanked every higher being out there for letting him keep her.

As Bravo 1, he always made it his job to protect his team and make sure everyone made it back home. He did everything he possibly could to ensure that happened. Being team leader he thought about every possible situation he and the team could be in. He had to make the tough calls every single day and live with the outcome. What he never told anyone is that right before each call he makes, he imagines it all going to hell. He’d imagined on multiple occasions losing someone from Bravo. 

Had he ever thought about losing Mandy? No, never in a million years. Sure he knew she was a spy and she’d probably been in plenty of dangerous situations but he knew she was tough and would fight her way through anything. He saw how she fought to keep the team safe despite her paying the ultimate price for it. When things went wrong, he saw how she beat herself up just like he did when a mission failed.

As he sat there holding her hand and watching, a nurse walked in.

“Hi,” the nurse said smiling gently at him. She checked a few of the monitors and spoke again, “Her vitals are good. She had a nasty bump to the head but she’ll be just fine.”

“That’s good,” Jason softly spoke. “When will she wake up?”

“Hopefully in a few hours,” the nurse replied. “I’ll be back later to check on her,” the nurse said on the way out.

Jason had heard about talking to people in hospitals while they were unconscious. He wondered if it was true that they heard what was going on around them.

“You put up one hell of fight it sounds like,” Jason said squeezing her hand. “It’s like you once told me, we’re never out of the fight,” Jason smiled. “So I need you to keep fighting okay. Sounds like we’re going to be for one hell of a battle for whatever is about to come and you’re going to be right there beside us for it. The team and I are ready to go when you are.”

As Jason continued to sit beside her bed, he began to find himself ready to close his eyes. He kept holding Mandy’s hand and decided to lay his head down on her bed near where he was holding her hand. After all the trauma of the night Jason too needed some rest.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason and Mandy both stayed asleep through the night while the team took turns coming in to check on the two. The team knew both needed the rest as they both thought they had the world on their shoulders.

“About time those two got their acts together,” Trent said outside Mandy’s door as he and Sonny were switching shifts at four in the morning.

“Some things are just meant to work out,” Sonny said looking in at the two. He couldn’t help but think about Lisa. Despite the change in relationship between Bravo 1 and the CIA agent being relatively new, anyone who had been around them knew they could make it work. Could he and Lisa ever possibly work out as well?

Sonny walked in and sat in the second chair on the other side of the bed. He looked at Mandy. She had taken a beating. There was a slight bruise on her face now forming and her bottom lip looked like it had been busted open. She wasn’t a SEAL like them or a solider, but she could put up quite the fight it seemed. He had immense respect for the woman in the hospital bed that always had their backs, got the job done, and managed to tame Bravo 1 in some shape or form.

“Any change?” Lisa whispered as she came into Mandy’s room.

“No, she should be waking up soon I reckon,” Sonny replied.

“He been here all night,” Lisa asked looking at Jason.

“Where else would he be,” Sonny said looking at Lisa with a smile. “She’s okay, Lisa,” Sonny said comforting reaching to squeeze her hand.

“I know,” Lisa said smiling back at him. “I’m glad these two seem to have finally come to their senses.”

“Yeah,” Sonny said looking at Lisa with love and but then looking away quickly. “The finally came to their senses.”

Lisa could feel the weight of his words but figured now wasn’t the time to address any of that. She wasn’t sure where her head was at either at the moment and wasn’t sure how to even respond. Lisa said told Sonny she’d see him later and went to check in with Blackburn and see if she could help with anything.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pain. That’s what Mandy could feel in her hazy state of being awake yet not. She groaned and moved a little. She could feel some pain in her left side. She slowly opened her eyes and the room lights felt bright to her. She blinked multiple times to clear up her eyesight. She saw the ceiling and then turned her head to the right. She could see and hear the medical equipment. She could also see Sonny dozing in a chair on this side. Looking down her right arm she could see a bandage dressing on her bicep.

Suddenly everything that had happened the night before came roaring back in her brain. Interrogating Asim al-Hazred, the ambush on base, the fight in the holding cell area, and the betrayal of Reiss. Lisa, Mandy thought in her head. What had happened to her?

Mandy felt one of her hands incased in warmth and looked towards her left side. She looked down to see Jason with his head on her hospital bed asleep. He looked tired and worn out. She could see the worry on his face even has he slept. She slowly took her hand out of his a lifted it to run her fingers through his hair.

Jason slowly started coming out of his sleep. He groaned at the feeling of someone touching his head. As he continued to wake he realized he couldn’t feel Mandy’s hand in his and his eyes snapped open immediately. He lifted his head only to look up and be met with green eyes looking back at him.

“Hey,” Jason said softly getting up from the chair and sitting on Mandy’s bed.

“Hey,” Mandy hoarsely. 

“Here,” Jason said getting the jug of water and pouring some into a cup. He put a straw in for her to drink out of. “Easy,” Jason said as she drank and coughed to get rid of the itch in her throat.

Sonny woke up suddenly and looked up to see Mandy awake. “Well good morning, Ms. Ellis. Had us worried there for a minute,” Sonny said getting up. He decided to give the two a moment. “I’ll go get the doctor.”

“How are you feeling,” Jason asked after Sonny left.

“Fine. Lisa, where’s Lisa?” Mandy said in a slight panic.

“Hey, hey, Lisa is okay. Slight concussion but she’s fine,” Jason reassured her and watched as Mandy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Everyone else?” Mandy asked.

Jason chuckled, “You’re the one in a hospital bed and you’re asking about everyone else. Everyone is fine. Tired but well. I think they’ve been taking shifts through the night in your room with us.”

“Guess they know then,” Mandy said smiling slightly at Jason.

“I don’t think it was ever a secret. Pretty sure they had a pool going on the two us. Not sure who won though,” Jason joked back. 

Mandy shifted to sit up more and groaned at the flare of pain she felt.

“What do you think you’re doing? Take it easy,” Jason said helping Mandy get situated.

“Getting to work. What happened to Reiss? He was in on it,” Mandy said getting to business.

“We have him in custody. What you need to do is rest first. Later, we go over everything that happened,” Jason said fluffing one of her pillows up.

“Jason-,” Mandy started.

“Nope. Blackburn’s orders. I promise you we’ll go over everything and we’re going to talk about whatever it is you told Davis later. Just please take it easy,” Jason said pleading.

Mandy looked at him and caved, “Okay, but 24 hours and we’re getting to work. We can’t waste any more time.”

Jason nodded and then leaned forward to finally kiss Mandy. He put all the feeling he could muster into the kiss and held her neck. When they pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” Jason said looking into her eyes.

“Me too,” Mandy said reaching to squeeze his hand. “Me too.”


	16. Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is busy these days and I’m going to try and stick with my goal of updating once a week. Thank you for all the support again. I’ve always been open to all kinds of music but I’ve been really getting into country and every freaking song reminds me of all my favorite couples including Mandy and Jason lol. On top of writing this I hope to get some random one-shots out but we’ll see. I hope this chapter is good cuz it kind of felt like a filler to me. Also little nod to Burn Notice and yogurt lol. Enjoy!!

Lisa was in the command center looking around at everyone working diligently trying to figure out what happened and talking with all the different higher ups giving them updates on the situation. She looked at the TV screens and could see that news media outlets had started reporting about the attack on base. Seemed liked things were running at a fast pace. Lisa could only imagine what the reaction back home would be especially for all the loved ones back home waiting to hear if their loved one survived the attack.

“Davis, with me,” Blackburn said coming up behind her. 

They walked out of command down to another room. Blackburn let Lisa walk in first and then shut the door so it was just the two of them.

“I want you on the call to Director Thomson,” Blackburn said to Lisa.

“Why just us?” Lisa asked anxiously.

“Reiss was compromised and Mandy made it clear to you that she didn’t trust anyone other than us at the moment,” Blackburn replied as Lisa nodded back in acknowledgment. 

Blackburn had already set up a computer for a teleconference with the director. Before she knew it Director Thomson’s face was on the screen looking at the two of him.

“What the hell happened?” the director fired off.

“We’re working on that,” Blackburn responded calmly.

“Where’s Agent Ellis?” the director asked as he continued to search for her face. “Where is my daughter Eric?”

Lisa froze. Daughter? This was Mandy’s father? Jason had said he wasn’t in the picture. There had to be some kind of explanation.

Blackburn took a deep breath before responding, “She suffered a stab wound and has a concussion. She also has some cuts and bruises but she’s awake and recovering well, Jack.”

Lisa could see the director process the information and then re-collect himself back to a professional setting.

“Tell me everything,” the director said.

“Ensign Davis was with Mandy after everything went down. She passed on some intel to her. I’ll let Ensign Davis speak,” Blackburn said nodding to Lisa.

“Sir, I was with Mandy when-“ Lisa started but then stopped. What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to say she was with Mandy as she nearly bled to death?

“Davis, Mandy says nothing but good things about you. Knowing my daughter she gave you a message,” Thomson encouraged her.

“She told me to only trust Bravo and you. She said to tell you Roman and you’d know what that meant,” Lisa responded.

Blackburn and Lisa watched a wave of emotions run across the director’s face. What in the world was Roman code for?

“You’re sure she said Roman?” the director asked.

“Yes, sir,” Lisa confirmed. “Maybe you could expand on what this all means and what we need to do next. Also, it has come to our attention that Agent Reiss is a traitor.”

“Oh my god,” the director said. “I’m on the next plane out there. I’ll be there by morning and we’ll hold a briefing. Under no circumstances are you to talk to anyone but your team and Mandy about anything.”

“Sir, if you could just-,” Blackburn tried to get an explanation as well.

“Eric, if Reiss is a traitor and Mandy says she doesn’t trust anyone then I need to be there in person. Its better we tell you in person than over a call to make sure we’re secure. I’ll see you in the morning,” the director said before going off line.

Blackburn and Lisa looked at each other not knowing what else to do. Directors didn’t just get up and come to active war zones for the hell of it. Whatever Mandy knew was big and they wondered what they were in store for.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now 24 hours since the base was attacked. Everyone had rested up and checked in on Mandy throughout the day. Jason had stayed by her side for it all as well not wanting her out of his site. He was also trying to keep Mandy from leaving medical and jumping right into work. He knew she was eager to get to work on everything.

“So who did win the bet,” Mandy asked Jason in regards to them getting together.

“I’m pretty sure Trent,” Jason laughed. “Apparently he changed his opinion after accompanying us to Samin’s. Something about you calling me out on my BS changed his mind.”

“Well I try to keep it real with you,” Mandy said with a smile. “Someone’s got to try and keep you in line otherwise who knows what will happen.”

“You’re always real with me,” Jason said seriously while giving her hand a squeeze. “You going to eat that pudding?”

Mandy waved her hand at the dinner tray, “Have at it.”

“You need to eat something,” Jason said as he opened the pudding. “And don’t tell me you’re not hungry. You’re recovering and need all the strength you can get.”

“Fine,” Mandy relented as she readjusted to sit up better so she could eat. She could feel a slight tug on her left side where the wound was and let out a small groan. Once she was situated Jason pulled the food tray closer to her so she could eat. Just as she took a bite someone walked in.

“How are we doing in here,” Blackburn asked walking over to the open side of Mandy’s bed.

“Good. Just enjoying this wonderful five star meal,” Mandy said looking at the food with disdain.

“Well I hope you have room for dessert seeing as this animal here seems to have taken yours,” Blackburn said with a smile as he set a strawberry yogurt on her tray.

“Eric, you’re a godsend,” Mandy sighed reaching for the yogurt.

Jason grabbed the yogurt before Mandy could and said, “Nope, gotta eat your meal first and then you get your dessert. And godsend, really?”

“What can I say, Eric here is like my knight in shining armor delivering me strawberry yogurt, which by the way is very nutritious. As a friend once said, its light, filing and full of vitamins,” Mandy said smiling.

“And just who is this friend?” Jason asked watching Mandy reminisce. 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” Mandy smirked as Jason and Blackburn chuckled. “Anyways, what’s going on?” Mandy said to Blackburn. “I know you didn’t come here just to give me dessert.”

Blackburn scoffed, “I’m hurt you think so little of me.”

Mandy gave him look that spoke for itself.

“Tomorrow morning we’re having briefing on everything that’s occurred,” Blackburn said giving Mandy a lingering look.

“You called him. Good. What time is the call? I’m going to be there,” Mandy said.  
“Don’t you think you should rest up? You should wait to hear what the doctors say. You just fought a hell of fight and you’re ready to get back to work,” Jason said shaking his head.

“Must be like looking in a mirror,” Mandy said with a sweet and somewhat mocking smile looking at Jason.

“Very funny,” Jason said with his own smile.

“You guys are way too alike,” Blackburn said shaking his head. “Also, it’s not a call. Director Thomson is coming here himself.”

“What!” Mandy exclaimed. “You told him I’m fine, right?”

“Yes, told him you were awake too. He said it would be safer to come in person and discuss everything,” Blackburn said amusedly. “You know how he is.”

Jason looked between the two confused, “Okay, what’s going on here?”

“My dad is coming,” Mandy said.

“Dad?” Jason asked confused. “I thought your dad wasn’t in the picture.”

“My father isn’t but Director Thomson’s family adopted me a year after my mom went to prison. We don’t publicize our connection because I didn’t and don’t want any favoritism,” Mandy answered.

Jason wasn’t surprised about the adoption. Mandy never out right said she was adopted but once in a while she’d make reference to her parents. He knew about her mother and figured when she talked about parents she had some sort of parental figures in her life.

Blackburn looked at Jason and even though Jason came off as tough he could see a little nervousness from Bravo 1. He mentally chuckled that of all things to make Bravo 1 nervous it’d be meeting the dad of his new girlfriend.

“I’ll leave you two to be and check in later,” Blackburn said leaving and bidding them good night.

“Nervous?” Mandy chuckled. 

“Nope. Dads love me,” Jason said holding her hand and leaning down for a kiss.

Mandy laughed and groaned at the same time at Jason’s reaction. Mandy knew her dad was a total softy underneath it all and knew in the end both he and Jason would be fine. It didn’t mean that Mandy wasn’t going to have fun watching Jason squirm though.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the meantime, the rest of the team was going around base helping out where ever they could with the cleanup from the attack.

“Listen up,” Blackburn said approaching the guys. “Tomorrow morning at nine we’re having a briefing. Director Thomson from the CIA is on his way over here and should be here by then.”

“A director of the CIA is coming to base? What’s the deal?” Ray asked. “Directors don’t typically go out of their way to make such a trip.”

“Not sure but when Davis and I talked to him he made the decision to come,” Blackburn said.

“CIA coming in for blood since one of their own was attacked?” Clay asked.

“The director says he and Mandy will fill us in on everything tomorrow,” Blackburn continued. “Also, I want you guys to run security on Reiss. Director Thomson wants him secured and doesn’t want him talking to anyone until he arrives.”

“Got it,” Ray said. “Trent and Brock can start first while the rest of us get some rest and continue to help out with the cleanup.”

“Any word on Al-Hazred?” Trent asked.

“No trail yet,” Blackburn replied. “Once we have something solid I’ll make sure you guys are the first to know.”

“Mandy running point yet,” Brock asked chuckling. 

“Ms. Ellis doesn’t seem like the type to sit back and rest,” Sonny said.

“Surprisingly, Jason has kept her at bay,” Blackburn said smiling.

“Now that is something I have to see. Jason telling Mandy to rest and recover,” Ray chuckled.

“You know Mandy is giving it back to him,” Full Metal pitched in.

The team all laughed thinking about how alike the two are and that Jason was probably getting a taste of what the rest of them dealt with when it was Jason in the same situation. Despite all the craziness going on it was nice to laugh and hopefully soon they’d serve justice on the people who came and attacked them.


	17. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously thank you so much for the out pour of continued support. I wish we had more Mandy and Jason stories out there and I hope I’m doing justice in writing for them. I know David recently said in an interview that they may come back to filming sometime in August but the way things are going in the States, who knows. Everything is just so crazy and messed up these days lol. Any ways, I hope this chapter turns out well. It’s always an adventure writing.

It was late night and Mandy couldn’t sleep or get comfortable in her bed. She kept shifting around trying not to disturb her stitches. On top of that, she was anxious for the briefing that would be coming up in the morning. Jason was reclined back in a chair beside her bed with his eyes closed.

“You should sleep,” Jason said not opening his eyes.

“I can’t get comfortable,” Mandy huffed as Jason opened his eyes to look at her. “When’s the last time you met your girlfriend’s dad? Now that I think about it, we haven’t even talked about what this exactly is.”

Jason sighed and got up from his chair to sit on the edge of Mandy’s bed. It had been a while since he was in a situation of meeting the parents. The only parents he had ever met were Alana’s and that was a long time ago. He wasn’t even sure if that counted since he grew up with Alana and had known her parents most of his life.

“I think the only parents I ever sort of met were Alana’s,” Jason said as Mandy reached to squeeze his hand. “And as for us, we’re two people giving this relationship a go. We’re two people taking it one day at a time. Maybe for once we stop thinking a million steps ahead of us and just live in the moment and see where it takes us.”

“I like that plan,” Mandy smiled. 

“What else is bothering you?” Jason asked because he could tell she was anxious about more than just her dad meeting him.

Mandy looked at him fondly, “Can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“Probably not any better than I can from you,” Jason replied.

Mandy sighed, “I’m anxious about the briefing I guess. Lot of things from the past, especially mine, are probably going to come back to haunt me. I’m worried that what you and the team find out might change what you think about me.”

“We all have a past Mandy,” Jason said. “Whatever it is, we’ll all get through it together. We’re not all perfect. No matter what you say, I know you. I’ve seen sides of you that no one has ever seen and have all the faith in you.”

“That’s a lot of faith,” Mandy said looking so vulnerable.  
“Hasn’t ever steered me wrong,” Jason said leaning in to assure her with a kiss. “Whatever this is, we’ll get through it.”

“Okay,” Mandy said. “Lay with me?”

Jason nodded and got up to slip in beside Mandy. It was a tight fit but he was on her uninjured side and she laid her head down on his shoulder where they both finally drifted off to sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was six in the morning when Lisa walked into where Mandy was recovering. She stopped as she entered and saw Mandy asleep on Jason’s shoulder. She wondered if Jason knew Mandy’s dad would be here soon. She figured she should probably wake them up so both could get ready for the day.

She walked towards Jason side and shook his shoulder softly telling him to wake up. Jason’s eyes snapped open and he went to grab Lisa’s wrist as if he was ready to attack.

“Hey, hey,” Lisa said softly. “It’s just me,” Lisa said raising her free hand up.

“Sorry,” Jason said letting go of her wrist.

“I get it. We’re all on edge at the moment. The director should be here soon and figured you’d both want to freshen up for the briefing,” Lisa said.

“Probably a good idea,” Jason said turning to try and get Mandy awake. She slowly woke up and sat up as Jason got out the bed to help her.

“You go get ready,” Mandy said to Jason as she tried to get her bearings. “Lisa can help me up to get me ready.”

“Okay, I’ll be back to get you,” Jason said giving her a peck on the cheek. “Don’t let her overdo it,” Jason said to Lisa who nodded back.

“Funny how he gives orders to everyone on how to take care of themselves,” Mandy said after Jason left.

“Yeah, but it’s you so it goes without saying,” Lisa chuckled. “I brought some clothes for you.”

“Thanks,” Mandy said as Lisa started to help her out of bed. They stood for a few moments as Mandy got used to being out of bed. “It’s not your fault,” Mandy said as the two slowly made their way to the bathroom.

“I should’ve seen the signs of Reiss betraying us. I should’ve listened to you sooner about Samin. I shouldn’t have pushed Samin without talking to you. I should have done a lot of things differently,” Lisa said.

“You know one thing I’ve learned on this job? You can’t see everything coming your way. You can plan for this, that, and the other but in the end you can still miss something. Do I blame myself and feel guilty? Yeah, I do but then you have to pick up the pieces and move on. You learn you’re lesson and hope next time you see it before it happens. The job I do, it’s full of agendas, betrayals, lies, politics, and so much more. You can’t control it all no matter how hard you try,” Mandy said.

“Well I need to stop feeling all this. I need to focus on the task at hand,” Lisa replied.

Mandy stopped walking, “No matter what you do, don’t let yourself stop feeling. Promise me that Lisa.”

“Why? Won’t they see it as a weakness,” Lisa asked.

“Who? The higher ups? You can hold it together in front of them but never stop feeling the emotion. The second you do, then you’ve lost your way. Do I build walls? Yes, but I also let myself have a moment to breakdown and just feel. It means you’re human and you shouldn’t lose that part of yourself. You ever need to talk, you call me,” Mandy said earnestly.

“You once told me the higher ups don’t always care about the cost of their decisions. They just look at the mission in front of them and want it completed. You said I wouldn’t be like them. What makes you so sure?” Lisa asked.

Mandy thought back to her conversation with Jason, “Faith, I have faith and hope that you’ll do what’s right.”

“Thank you, for everything. You’ve helped me out in this new role I find myself in. Not sure what I’d do if I didn’t have you to talk to. Us girls have to stick together,” Lisa said.

“Yeah, if we want to keep our group of guys under control,” Mandy chuckled and then winced feeling a stich pull. “Maybe laughing isn’t such a good idea.”

“Yeah,” Lisa said trying not to laugh but failed causing Mandy to chuckle again. “Let’s get you freshened up.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lisa had helped Mandy get ready for the most part and left Mandy to put on a shirt. Lisa had brought a button up shirt as she thought it would be a little easier to put on rather than stretching something over her head. 

Mandy was looking at herself in the mirror. She was left in her bra and pants on. She could see a bruise on her cheek. She continued to look down her torso and saw some of the other bruises and finally landed on the gauze covering her wound and stiches. She went to grab for her shirt when she heard the door open to her room. She looked up to the mirror to see Jason had returned.

“Hey,” Jason said walking up behind Mandy who handed him the shirt. 

Jason took the shirt and held it open behind her to help her put her arms through. He heard her hiss a little as she stretched her stiches a little. Once her arms were through he turned Mandy around to face him. He fixed her collar and pulled her hair out from the back. He too looked at the bruises forming and down to where she was stabbed. All he could think was it could’ve been worse.

Mandy put her hands on his shoulders to reassure him she was right there. She was also breathing through the slight flare she had felt from the wound. He started to button up her shirt from the bottom to the top. He straightened out her shirt and lightly ran his hands down her sides.

“Ready?” Jason asked.

“I need a moment,” Mandy said letting her feelings catch up from actually seeing the physical evidence of her battle.

Jason pulled her close and hugged her. “You’re okay. You fought like hell and you’re okay,” Jason said.

Mandy nodded into his shoulder and let out a shudder. A few tears had escaped and then Mandy pulled away and took a deep breath still holding onto Jason’s hands. Before they knew it, they heard a chopper go over them.

“Okay,” Mandy said taking a deep breath. “Pretty sure that’s him.”

“You good?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Mandy said as to two started to make their way to the briefing.

“No matter what, I’m gonna be right beside you. The team and I,” Jason reassured her and she nodded back.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How many did we lose?” Mandy asked as they walked across the base to the command center where the briefing was happening. It was the first time she’d seen some of the aftermath from the ambush.

“Not sure. Some of the critical cases were sent out,” Jason responded.

Once they made it to command Jason opened the door for Mandy to walk in first. Jason had her hand around one of his arms and was leaning up against him some from the walk over.

“Should’ve gotten you a wheelchair. You’re tired,” Jason said.

“No wheelchair,” Mandy said vehemently.

“Always have to be stubborn,” Jason chuckled as he typed in his code to get into the command room.  
“I’m the stubborn one?” Mandy said raising an eyebrow at Jason as she walked in.

“Who is stubborn?” Sonny said overhearing Mandy. “Nice to be back in your presence Ms. Ellis.”

“Why thank you Sonny, wish I could say the same about you,” Mandy smiled as the other guys started hooting and hollering to her response.

“Hurtful but I’ll let it slide since you’re wounded,” Sonny said smiling back.

“Good to see you up,” Ray said coming up to hug her. “Plus someone needs to give Jason a taste of his own medicine,” Ray said into her ear causing Mandy to chuckle.

The chuckle caused her to wince again and grab for her left side. The room saw quieted it down watching Mandy in pain and Mandy noticed the attention on her.

“I’ve been through worse,” Mandy said looking around at all of them. “I’m okay. Just flares up sometimes,” Mandy said trying to reassure them.

Before anyone could respond Blackburn and Lisa came in.

“Alright, this is Director Thomson everyone. Director this is Bravo Team,” Blackburn said.

“Master Chief Jason Hayes,” Jason said walking up to introduce himself. He held out his hand to shake.

“Jason Hayes, heard a lot about you,” Director Thomson said squeezing Jason’s hand a little.

“All good things I hope,” Jason said.

The rest of the team came up to introduce themselves. This left Mandy walking over to Director Thomson. The team was caught by surprise as they saw the Director look over Mandy and then pull her in for a hug. Even more surprising was Mandy returning the hug.

“Hi Dad,” Mandy breathed out.

“Did she just say Dad?” Sonny mumbled to Trent beside him.


	18. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write all week but work has been crazy busy and I’ve been tired. I hope this chapter is up to par. Sometimes I wish I could just project the words and thoughts in my head onto the screen and just proof read lol. We’re getting to some juicy stuff lol. Also, I’m putting Mandy to be somewhere in her mid-30s and Jason in his late 30s. I figure Jason says he’s been in the Navy for about 20 years and started when he was 18 and had kids early since Alana and he were childhood sweethearts. I kind of figure Mandy has been with the agency for at least 10-13 years if she went straight out of college.

Director Jack Thomson held Mandy. He needed to reassure himself that she was okay. She was alive and hugging him. He pulled back and looked at her. He too saw the bruising on her face forming and saw her wince as she pulled back from him. He followed her hand going to her side where she was stabbed.

“I’m fine,” Mandy said looking at his worried face.

“You have different definition of fine,” Mandy’s dad said looking her over again.

Mandy turned to the rest of the team, “Everyone, this is my Dad, Director Thomson. Dad, this is Bravo Team.”

The team all greeted him with “hello sirs.”

“Heard a lot about you guys. Thank you for having Mandy’s back,” Thomson said turning to the team.

“Goes without saying, Sir. She’s always had ours,” Ray responded. “Hope it’s all good things you’ve heard.”

Thomson laughed, “For the most part.”

“Now that introductions are done, shall we start the briefing Director,” Blackburn said trying to move things along.

Everyone took their seats and Director Thomson went to the front of the table.

“I’ll cut to the chase and say we know who attacked the base,” Thomson said as he nodded to one of the other agents to start playing the footage of the holding cells.

Mandy tensed in her seat as she watched the whole scene play out. Everyone could hear the words being said between Mandy and the attacker. The rest of the team briefly looked at her as the man talked about being friends. How the hell did Mandy know this guy? It sounded like they had history of some sorts. The video continued and showed them battling each other before Lisa and the team came in.

“One hell of fight,” Sonny said looking at Mandy as she fiddled with her hands. 

It concerned the team that Mandy seemed rattled by all the events. Never once had they ever seen her lose her composure but whoever this guy was, it was personal. 

“So who is this guy?” Clay asked.

“Roman Riley,” Thomson said watching his daughter’s reaction.

“Roman?” Lisa said thinking back to what Mandy told her before she passed out. “Who exactly is he and how were you so quick to identify him?”

It was quiet for a moment before Mandy spoke up. “He was a CIA agent before he went rogue. I started the agency with him. He was my partner,” staring at the frozen picture of Roman. 

“What’s a rogue agent doing hanging out with al-Hazred junior?” Brock asked. “What happened to make him go rogue?”

“He was a good agent. He had taken me in under his wing when I first started with the agency. We took down a lot of targets together. Taught me a lot of things,” Mandy said looking up at everyone. She took a deep breath and continued, “As you know, in our line of work things don’t always go as planned. After two years working together we were gathering intel and undercover. When things went South on this particular op we had no help. We were on our own and barely made it out alive. Something in Roman snapped. He couldn’t let go of the agency leaving us stranded. Cut to one year later and Roman was committing treason against the United States of America.”

Director Thomson tensed thinking about how that information came to light. It had been one of the worst moments of his life knowing how much danger Mandy was in and it nearly costing her life. He saw how Roman’s betrayal affected Mandy and never wanted to see that devastation on her face ever again. He saw how her exterior hardened and saw her trust people even less than usual. He knew why over the years she fought like hell to save whatever team was performing her mission. Thomson knew his daughter felt she needed to do everything in her power to bring the guys she worked with home.

The room was silent as the team looked between the director and Mandy. The team had recently gone through what betrayal felt like with Vic Lopez. They knew what the hurt and anger of one of their own not having their back felt like. Looking at the father and daughter they could tell that whatever had gone down was serious.

“I’ve been hunting him down for almost nine years. Over half my career,” Mandy said smiling bitterly. “He had a fiancé. He was family. I trusted him with my life. We’ve been playing this game of cat and mouse for years. Seems he’s escalated into working with terrorists to possibly plan an attack of some sorts if the money I found says anything.”

“So how do we find this guy?” Trent asked. He like the rest of the team felt a new sense of purpose to take out Roman for causing so much pain to one of their own.

“He’s probably left the country by now. He doesn’t stick around for long. I think Asim al-Hazred might still be here though. During my interrogations it seemed like his purpose was more personal with troops for taking out his father. For Roman, Asim is just a means to end. He probably used him for whatever he’s planning.”

Before anyone could say anything, Thomson’s assistant came rushing into the room.

“What is it?” Thomson asked seeing the look on his assistant’s face. Everyone was on high alert thinking they were about to be attacked again.

“There’s a phone call,” the assistant said. “It’s for Agent Ellis specifically.”

Mandy and her dad shared a look before Mandy spoke, “Put him through.”

“Start tracing the call,” Thomson said.

“We’re already on it,” the assistant said.

“What’s going on?” Jason said looking at Mandy. He had moved his chair closer to Mandy’s as she told her story. He could see the hurt she was going through re-telling the past. All he wanted to do was whisk Mandy away somewhere far away and make her forget all her troubles. He remembered the last time they were deployed and her determination to get to the bottom of Echo Team. It all made sense now. She barely took time for herself while investigating and even got herself kidnapped. She knew what the ultimate betrayal felt like. He could see why she was always determined to get everything on a target package as close to perfect as she could. She always had a card up her sleeve even if it meant sacrificing herself.

Mandy looked at Jason and then hit the speaker button on the phone in front of her.

“Checking to see if I’m still alive?” Mandy asked abruptly in a cold tone the team had never heard. 

The team was instantly on alert knowing it was Roman on the line. If it was possible, they would’ve reached through the phone and finished him off right that second.

“Isn’t that what friends do? Check on each other?” Roman said patronizing her.

“Like I said the other night, we stopped being friends a long time ago,” Mandy replied trying to keep her composure.

“Guess I’m not the enemy either then since you didn’t take the opportunity to shoot me,” Roman said back. “Or are you just waiting on orders to do just that?”

“You of all people know I tend to break a lot of rules and defy orders,” Mandy said as her dad watched her carefully. The rest of the team had to work hard not to jump in. Mandy was doing her thing in keeping him talking.

“I just don’t get it Mandy. How do you do it?” Roman asked.

“Do what?” Mandy asked back.

“Keep working for an agency that left you to die. An agency that basically says that you’re replaceable and not worth saving. After all the things we’ve done and our services and loyalty meant nothing,” Roman answered.

“And what exactly are you doing now? Doing the right thing? Taking matters into your own hands and working with scumbags who don’t give a shit who gets hurt in the crossfire?” Mandy said.

“See that right there was always your problem, Mandy,” Roman said. “You could never let the emotions go. Always had to feel something. Everyone thinks you’re cold and emotionless but I know the truth. You’re weak and that’s why you couldn’t pull that trigger the other night. Now whatever happens, that’s on you Mandy. Whatever I do next makes your ledger bloodier than it already is. How many names have you added to the list recently Mandy,” Roman said pushing Mandy to react.

“And what about your ledger? Is your conscious clear of all the destruction you’ve caused? You say no one has my back but who has yours?” Mandy replied feeling herself getting worked up. “Should I trust you to have my back?”

“I’d always have your back,” Roman said.

“Is that why almost nine years ago you put two bullets in me and left me in my own pool of blood to die? Is that what partners do to have each other’s back,” Mandy said intensely. “Maybe you’re the weak one who can’t seem to finish me off. Calling to check on me, maybe you’re the one that can’t let the emotions go.”

The entire room was eerily quiet and tense. The team couldn’t believe what they were hearing. This guy had tried to kill Mandy in the past and he knew how to get under Mandy’s skin. If the team was ready to go after Roman before they were ready to put the guy in the ground once and for all. 

“I am not weak,” Roman said vehemently.

“You’re weak, pathetic and most of all alone,” Mandy said. She knew how to play this game of getting people to react.

“I’m not some prisoner you can break,” Roman replied.

“But you can be broken, can’t you? Isn’t that what you always told me?” Mandy answered back. 

“I’m warning you Mandy, stay out of my way,” Roman said.

“Or else what, you’ll finish the job once and for all?” Mandy asked.

“Yes, Mandy. I will,” Roman answered.

“So will I,” Mandy quickly answered coldly before a brief pause in the conversation.

“It was nice talking to you Mandy. See you around,” Roman said before hanging up leaving everyone with a haunted feeling.

“Anything on the trace,” Thomson asked watching his daughter stare at the phone intensely.

“No, he was scrambling the signal all over the world and we couldn’t get a fix on it,” an agent replied.

“Did he just threaten to kill -” Ray trailed off while sitting up and on alert. 

“Not over our dead bodies,” Sonny said intensely. “What’s the plan to take this bastard down?”

Jason kept an eye on Mandy. She was still lost in her thoughts. His mind was racing with how that call went. Both of them had threatened to kill the other. He knew working the job they did you sometimes had a dark side and he got a glimpse of Mandy’s. Was this what she was worried about him finding out? She had once told him after saving Ray, that there were a lot of things that kept her up at night but saving them wasn’t one of them. He knew that deep down she wasn’t a stone cold person and whatever she did was because she cared about those around her. No one could ever change that. He also knew that no matter what he and the team had her back.

Mandy had a lot of emotions going through her mind at the moment. She was angry for not shooting him when she had the chance. She was mad she let him get to her. She was in pain from her wound along with everything Roman had said. Was she weak? Why did she all of a sudden feel the self-doubt creeping in? She knew she needed to feel her feelings otherwise she thought she’d be numb from it all. It was the only thing that reminded her that she was alive and had survived everything life had thrown at her so far.

Mandy abruptly got up and left the room heading for her conference room she designated as her office. Jason watched her leave and saw the pain flash across her face probably from the stab wound. He looked at Director Thomson who nodded his head to go after her. Jason got up to follow.

“Let’s take a quick break,” Thomson said worrying about his daughter.

The rest of the team had thoughts running through their heads about taking down Roman for causing Mandy so much pain. Just like she’d committed herself to helping them through everything they’d do the same for her because they had her back no matter what.


	19. Never Out of the Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support. It’s greatly appreciated. Don’t have a lot to say lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and that it’s up to par. I encourage everyone to write Mandy and Jason cuz we need some more fanfics out there of these two. Never in a million years did I think I could do this and look how it turned out. Sorry for posting late lol and god I hope this is decent lol.

Mandy stormed into her makeshift office. She looked around at all the intel on the boards and table. She had so many emotions running through her. Memories of being left for dead. Memories of moments they could’ve caught Roman but he slipped away. Or did she let him slip away because a part of her still had hope that he was still the good person she once knew. She could also feel the anger coursing through her veins of letting Roman get under her skin and betraying her the way he did. Next thing Mandy knew, she was swiping things off the table onto the ground in a rage. She could feel herself losing control and her breaths coming unevenly as she backed away from the table and felt her back hit the wall.

Jason was approaching the room as he heard the noise of things hitting the floor. He reached the door way and saw Mandy breaking down. He quickly walked in and closed the doors and blinds. He went to stand in front of her and try to make eye contact with her while softly putting his hands on her upper arms.

“Hey, Mandy. Mandy? Look at me,” Jason said trying to catch her eyes.

“I can’t- I,” Mandy said trying to catch her breath as she reached out to grab the front of Jason’s shirt. She was clawing at him trying to cling onto anything to keep her in reality.

“Breath, okay? With me,” Jason encouraged her as he brought her against him. One had at the back of her head running it through her hair trying to calm her down.

Mandy could feel her knees buckling but Jason caught her. They slowly went down to the floor and Jason positioned Mandy to cradle her in his lap as her head was in the crook of her neck. He rocked her slightly while murmuring reassurances to her.

“Shhhhhh, just breath. I’m right here,” Jason said softly. His heart was breaking seeing her like this. She’d been there for him when he broke down and it was his turn to be there for her.

The room was quiet and all you could hear was Mandy’s breathing slowly going back to normal and soft hitches. Jason ran one had down her arm and the other down her leg. He had his head on top of hers. 

He remembered what it was like to find out about Vic’s betrayal and could only imagine what Mandy was going through. He couldn’t imagine one of his brothers turning around to shoot him and leave him for dead. Jason often forgot what side of the war Mandy was on. In her world of intelligence there was so much betrayal and lying that occurred. Assets developed at whatever the cost may be all for the greater good. He was an operator who had seen his fair share of darkness but Mandy saw the bigger picture. She saw the politics be played at the cost of lives. She saw and sometimes was a part of making the toughest decisions there were to make. Just like how every decision he made with the team weighed on him it occurred the same way for Mandy but with countless and faceless victims.

Roman had called her weak and made Mandy doubt herself. Jason was ready to put this guy in the ground for making Mandy feel the way she felt. He could see the toll of hunting down someone she had trusted with her life did to her. She was the strongest person he knew and he wouldn’t let Roman bring her down with him.

“He’s wrong,” Jason began. “You’re not weak. You’re the strongest person I know. Because of you my team gets home safely. You’re selfless and never back down from a fight.”

“We’re never out of the fight,” Mandy said.

“Yeah,” Jason said remembering what she said to him in the hanger when Shaw was going out of his mind after they saved Ray.

“When Lisa and I were going through the footage for anything to help Ray back in Caracas and we saw that Vic lied, it brought back a lot of memories. I knew you guys needed to know the truth but pulling up the footage and watching you guys come to the realization that…” Mandy trailed off. “All I could think about was that day with Roman. We were waiting for a team to rescue us in this abandoned building. We were talking like it was any other day. I was asking if he and Jessica, his fiancée, had set a date yet. I turned around to check out the window and when I turned back he had a gun on me.”

Jason’s hold tightened on her while the hand full of his shirt did too. He knew what reliving the past was like. He realized she needed this moment to let her emotions go.

“Everything just seemed to stop. All he could say to me was he was sorry,” Mandy said bitterly. “I’ve had a lot of intense moments doing this job but I’d never been so scared in my life. I tried to talk him but I just couldn’t seem to get through. Next thing I knew the gun went off and I look down and touch myself only for my hand to come away with my blood on it. Then I’m on the ground just staring at the ceiling as he hovers over me saying sorry over and over.”

“I can’t imagine what that was like,” Jason said softly.

“Next thing I knew I was alone with a pool of my own blood forming. Luckily, before we had ducked into the building we were in I was able to send some rough coordinates of where the black op team could find us. God, it felt like I waited there forever. I thought that was how I was gonna die. Alone and betrayed,” Mandy continued on. “I must have passed out because next thing I knew I was in a chopper and could see blurry figures work on me before everything went dark. The next time I woke up I was in a hospital room waking up to my Dad at my bedside.”

“Like I said, you’re a fighter,” Jason said.

“We’ve been playing this game of cat and mouse for years. I could’ve taken him out the other night but I didn’t,” Mandy said.  
Jason pulled Mandy’s face up so he could look her in the eyes, “Because at the end of the day taking a life isn’t and shouldn’t be easy and you know that. He was once your friend. You want to believe that the good in him is still there even though another part of you screams it isn’t. That doesn’t make you weak, it makes you human.”

Jason leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Mandy clung to him and his words. He was the only thing keeping her grounded at the moment.

“We’re going to find this son of a bitch. All of us will be right there by your side. You’re not in this alone Mandy,” Jason said.

“I know we have to go back, but can we just…” Mandy trailed off.

“Yeah, we can take all the time you need,” Jason replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mandy seems pretty torn up. Never seen her like that before,” Clay said breaking the silence.

“She trusted Roman with her life and he ended up betraying her,” Director Thomson said.

“How bad was it?” Ray asked. “Mandy said two bullets.”

Director Thomson took a shuddering breath looking around the room, “I knew her job was dangerous at times seeing as I’m technically a boss of hers. From what the rescue team told me it was bad. It’s a miracle she’s alive. They said she lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go during transport.”

“She’s a fighter,” Sonny said.

“She’s been hurt over the years but this, this was the worst. Sure she survived physically but the scars it left on her run deep. She makes it her personal mission to bring every one of you home. I remember when Nate died, she took that pretty hard. I’m pretty sure she has list of just about every person she’s lost.”

“Sounds like someone else we know,” Ray said looking around the room.

“Those two are way too similar yet they seem to be the only ones able to rein each other in,” Trent commented.

“So how do we find this guy?” Lisa said. Listening in on everything she started to feel herself with a new purpose to hunt down Roman for hurting one of her best friends.

“It’s tricky. He’s going to make this personal for Mandy, which means he’ll be so focused on playing the game with her hopefully he’ll mess up and leave us trails to get to him. My guess is he’s got something planned.”

“And what about the threat to kill her? What do we do about that?” Brock asked.  
“We put him in the ground first,” Sonny replied back. “The only person dying will be this Roman bastard.”

Director Thomson looked around at everyone glad to see his daughter’s make shift family having her back. “Thank you, you guys over the years somehow got through Mandy’s barriers and let her be a part of your family. It’s nice to know you all have her back. I worry sometimes she’ll let her lone wolf ways get her into trouble one day she can’t be saved from.”

“She’s always had our backs even when things got tense,” Ray said. “No thanks needed when it’s family.”

“Not many teams guys get along with their CIA liaison,” the director chuckled. 

“She’s not just any CIA liaison. Can’t forget she got Jason in her corner early on so if you have the respect of Bravo 1 then we all respect her too,” Ray said.

“Remind me not to get on her bad side. Wouldn’t want to be on the other side of her interrogation,” Full Metal said.

“The stories I could tell you about Mandy and interrogations,” the director laughed.

“Maybe for another time. Back to the original question, how do we get Roman,” Lisa stated.

“We finish off this deployment by capturing or killing Al-Hazred once and for all. We talk to Reiss too,” Mandy said entering the room again with Jason behind her.

The room all turned around to look at her and it was a little unnerving being the center of attention.

“Okay, we can setup an interrogation for you,” Lisa started saying.

“No,” Mandy said cutting Lisa off. “You’re going to talk to Reiss,” Mandy said looking at Lisa.

“What? No! I’m not a trained interrogator like you,” Lisa replied.

“He’s expecting it to be me. He chose you,” Mandy said moving to stand by Lisa.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Lisa said. “Where the hell do I even start?”

“You walk in there and show that you have the control and throw whatever you’re feeling at him. You show him that you have the last say in how all this ends,” Mandy said looking at Lisa. “I wouldn’t send you in there if I didn’t think you could do it. So go take a moment and get ready.”

Lisa nodded and started walking out to prepare herself for what was to come.

“Is this a good idea?” Sonny asked watching Lisa leave and turning back to Mandy. “I mean she’s been through a lot and needs a break probably.”

“Trust me, this is exactly what she needs,” Mandy said. “Listen, we find Al-hazred again and bring him in alive and maybe we get some more information on Roman. We finish this deployment doing what we’ve been doing. Roman won’t be easy and will play for the long game. It’s not going to be easy getting him. He’s going to throw everything he’s got at me and that can include going after each of you. So if you need to step down from the hunt I’ll understand.”

The team all looked at each other and then back to Jason. They all communicated their answers silently. Jason looked at all the guys and understood.

He walked over to Mandy and squeezed her hand and said, “We’re never out of the fight. You go after one of us then you’re going after all of us.”

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and vowed to take Roman down and protect Mandy.

“Okay then, let’s get to work,” Mandy said giving Jason a small smile.


	20. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay again. These past couple weekends have been busy and by the time I’m home it’s late lol. I’m so happy to hear I have some new fans and I hope you all continue to enjoy.

Lisa was standing in Reiss’ office looking around. Even though agents and soldiers had combed through trying to find anything and everything she needed to take a look for herself. She needed to see if there was anything she could use for her questioning with Reiss. She still didn’t understand why Mandy chose her. Sure, Mandy said she forgave Lisa for not siding with her but now that Reiss had tried to kill Mandy and betrayed them all, the guilt just wouldn’t go away.

“Everything okay?” Sonny asked standing in the doorway causing Lisa to jump and turn around.

“Jesus Sonny, don’t scare me like that,” Lisa said taking a deep breath and then continued on looking around the office. “Mandy should be the one doing the interrogation. I don’t know why she chose me.”

“Because she knows you’re good at what you do,” Sonny replied. “Just like she knows that this isn’t your fault.”

“For weeks I worked with him and never saw it coming. I thought he believed in me and what I was doing. I thought I was proving myself and instead I just came out the fool,” Lisa said. “If I don’t get this interrogation right, then I’m done for.”

“Hey, we believe you in you. I believe in you. You saying I’m a fool along with the rest of the team for not seeing Vic’s betrayal?” Sonny said.

“What! No,” Lisa replied quickly.

“There you go then,” Sonny smugly said. “Mandy chose you because she believes in you. She’s also probably in no condition physically or mentally to be in an interrogation and needs you, her right hand man, to get the job done. This Roman guy sounds dangerous and seems like he and Mandy have been playing cat and mouse for a while. You heard them threaten to kill each other and now it’s up to us to make sure that if anyone is dying it’s going to be him. You got this. You walk into that room and show Reiss you’re a force to be reckoned with.”

Lisa stood in the middle of the office looking at Sonny, “How do you always know what to say?”

“It’s not hard when it comes to you Lisa,” Sonny said softly.

“I’m sorry,” Lisa said knowing how loaded that statement was.

“Me too, but right now we got a job to do. The rest will work itself out,” Sonny replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh thank god!” Naima exclaimed seeing Ray appear on her computer screen.

“Hey,” Ray said softly looking at his beautiful wife. “I’m okay, just breath.”

“The news has been reporting the last couple days about an attack on base and I couldn’t get a hold of you…” Naima trailed off. “Everyone’s okay?”

“The guys are all okay,” Ray said before taking a deep breath.

Naima took a moment to look at her husband and thank whatever higher forces that be that Ray was okay. “Emma called. She said she couldn’t get a hold of Jason, or Mandy for that matter. I’m glad everyone is okay.”

“Jason is okay. I’ll need to remind him to call back home,” Ray said. “It’s just been a rough few days.”

“Do they know who was behind the attack?” Naima asked. “I’m just glad everyone is okay.”

“Yes, we know who was behind the attack,” Ray began. “Listen, I need to tell you something. Mandy was one of the ones hurt during the attack.”

“What! How bad?” Naima gasped.

“She has a stab wound and concussion. Lisa ended up with a concussion as well. Both are doing okay. Jason hasn’t left Mandy’s side since,” Ray replied.

Naima took a moment to absorb Ray’s words. She was glad everyone made it out okay. “So those two finally took the plunge?” Naima asked.

Ray laughed, “Yeah, in a war zone of all places. She’s recovering fine but when we found her it looked pretty bad.”

“Only they would find love in a war zone. I’m glad she’s okay. Those two deserve some happiness in their lives,” Naima replied. “They’ve always looked out for each other and seem like they have the weight of the world on their shoulders.”

“Mandy’s also one of the few in existence that can put up and call out Jason,” Ray smiled while Naima chuckled. “How’s Jameelah? She see the news?”

Naima sighed, “I don’t think she’s seen it. She hasn’t said anything and I’ve been avoiding the news when she’s in the room. I wanted to touch base with you first. It’s easier knowing you’re okay.”

“Next time we can schedule a call with the kids,” Ray said as they both continued to talk.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy and Jason had entered the observation room waiting for Reiss to be brought in for interrogation.

“You should really take it easy and let everyone else do the leg work around here,” Jason said watching Mandy softly touch her side and lean against the wall to catch her breath.

“Would you sit back if you were me,” Mandy asked as Jason stood in front of her putting one hand on her hip and the other to her neck.

“When we walked into that room and saw you bleeding on the ground, I didn’t know what to think. It looked pretty bad,” Jason said with a shudder. 

Mandy brought her hands up cup Jason’s face, “I’m right here, Jason. Gonna take a hell of lot to get rid of me that easily.”

It felt crazy to think they felt such intense feelings for each other. They’d been bordering the line for a while and after Alana passed they’d fully crossed that border. Things had been rocky after crossing the line and neither was really ready to commit but now it seemed they both were finally in a place to give it a shot.

Jason leaned in to kiss her, “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“Same goes for you but I think we’re both going to have to try not to scare the crap out of each other,” Mandy replied as they pulled back to look into each other’s eyes.

“Always the negotiator,” Jason chuckled. “I’m never gonna win, am I?”

“You can try. I’ll give you an ‘A’ for effort,” Mandy laughed but then winced as her stiches pulled.

“No more laughing,” Jason said watching her in concern.

Before they could say anything else, the interrogation door opened and Reiss was brought in. He was cuff to the chair and looked over towards the mirror knowing someone was probably watching. Mandy and Jason moved in front of the window to look in. 

“Give me five minutes with that guy and I’ll-” Jason said clenching his fists while looking at Reiss.

“He’ll get what’s coming to him,” Mandy said grabbing one of the fists and weaving her fingers through his to get him to calm down.

The observation room door opened and the rest of Bravo walked in ready to watch the interrogation. Everyone wanted to be there to see what Reiss had to say for his betrayal.

Sonny leaned against one end of the window and stared into the interrogation room with a look of hate. “You sure it’s a good idea to send Lisa in there?”

“She’s got this. Like I said, he’s expecting me and we have to throw him off his game. She needs this too,” Mandy replied. “She’s lucky.”

“Lucky?” Clay asked.

“Let’s just say rarely does betrayal end with someone being alive. I’ve been in her shoes. By the time you get a chance to ask questions, it’s too late and you’re just left to wonder. At least she’ll get a chance for some closure,” Mandy said.

“What about Roman? You’ll get your shot at closure with him,” Ray said.

Mandy turned around to look at the room and replied with a bittersweet smile, “I doubt it. Roman and I have been playing this game for years and it’s going to end one of two ways.”

“And what are those options?” Trent asked.

“Either I put him in the ground or we both go down,” Mandy said coolly.

“Or we put him in the ground for you,” Jason said intensely. “No chance in hell I’m, or we’re, letting him take you down. We’re in this together until he’s either captured or dead. You’re not fighting this alone,” Jason said squeezing her hand as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

The observation room door opened again with Blackburn and Thomson coming in.

“Lisa is about to start,” Blackburn said looking around the room.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Lisa walked in.


	21. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone seems to be sticking around to read. Hopefully I continue to deliver. I’ve gotten into a lot of country music lately which are giving all sorts of feels lol. Enjoy this chapter!!

Lisa walked down the hall to the interrogation room. When she reached the door she paused to take a deep breath and pull herself together. She wondered if Mandy felt the same emotions she was feeling after betrayal. On one had Lisa was angry at Reiss and on the other she was mad at herself. She questioned how blinded she was to everything happen. She felt guilty that she had started to have some feelings for Reiss and she wondered if he saw it and took advantage of it. There was so much inner turmoil going through Lisa’s mind and just as Mandy advised, she would use it against Reiss.

Lisa turned the door knob and walked into the room. Reiss’ head looked up and he was surprised to see Lisa instead of Mandy.

“What?” Reiss said in confusion seeing Lisa walk to the other side of the table.

Lisa pulled out the chair and her face was a mask of cool calmness. She held herself in a way that showed indifference and sat down quietly. She got as comfortable as she could get and just looked at Reiss. 

“Lisa, what’s going on?” Reiss asked.

A rush of anger came over Lisa at the way he said her name as if they were still friends. How could he sit there and act like nothing had happened? 

“I think you’ve been an agent long enough to know what’s happening here,” Lisa stated coolly. “Or at least you were an agent.”

“Listen, I can explain,” Reiss started.

“Explain?” Lisa snapped sitting up and leaning forward. “What’s there to explain? If you ask me it’s pretty self-explanatory. You attacked me, you helped the enemy get away, and last but not least you were ready to kill my friend in cold blood.”

“I never meant to hurt you,” Reiss replied.

“I trusted you!” Lisa exclaimed. “I put the team right in harm’s way by trusting you. What was I? The easy target? The new gullible girl you took advantage of?”

“You want the truth? Yes, I just wanted the intel. You were new and had this vision and drive. Somewhere along the lines though I thought we became friends,” Reiss said.

“Friends my ass,” Sonny muttered looking into the interrogation room. “Knew something was off about him from the beginning.”

“I don’t think any of us saw this coming through,” Ray replied.

“Friends don’t stab each other in the back,” Lisa replied. “You never answered why? Why betray everyone here and the United States of America?”

With a bittersweet smile, Reiss scoffed, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me,” Lisa challenged.

“Do you have any idea the things you do as an agent to get the job done? We all pretend to be the good guys but are we really? Lying and manipulating people just to serve some higher ups back in D.C. who don’t care about any of lives or the sacrifices we made to get the job done,” Reiss replied. “You’re new to intelligence. You think you’re doing the right thing. You think you’re saving the world. You haven’t seen or experienced the horrors of this job. Why don’t you ask your dear friend Mandy?” Reiss mocked.

Jason’s gripped the frame of the window looking into the interrogation the moment Mandy’s name came out of Reiss’ mouth. Jason wanted nothing better than to walk in there and punch the smirk of his face. Instead, he felt Mandy’s hand on his. He glanced at her and saw the silent message telling him to calm down.

“When did you meet Roman Riley?” Lisa asked.

“I met him once. A couple years back I had an op go sideways and lost a friend. The agency wouldn’t even go back to retrieve his body. It was as if he never existed to the agency. I was at a bar back home and I was so angry. He approached me and we got to talking. I was angry and he made sense. It didn’t help that the money was good too,” Reiss said.

“Where do I find Al-Hazred? Will Riley be with him?” Lisa continued.

“He was right about her,” Reiss said ignoring Lisa’s question. “She doesn’t know when to let go.”

“It’s what makes her Mandy and an outstanding agent. She’s gotten us out of a lot of tough situations, some them costing her quite a bit,” Lisa said glancing at the mirror briefly. 

“I don’t know how she does it. She really must be as cold hearted as they say,” Reiss mused. “She’s so good at lying and manipulating people. What makes you think you know her?” Reiss said trying to turn the interrogation around on her.

“You’re right. For a living she lies and develops sources. You know what I also know, I know with every loss she takes it personally. I know that with her in our corner our chances of winning the fight are higher than ever. I know that with every decision she has to make in her line of work she sacrifices a little part of herself. She may work for the CIA but she’s one of us through and through. We’re family and at the end of the day we’re there for each other no matter what,” Lisa said passionately.  
“Damn straight,” Trent said putting a hand on Mandy’s shoulder in support as the rest of the team looked on in pride at what Lisa said.

“You want to make up for the sins you’ve committed? Now’s your chance, tell me where we can find Al-Hazred and Riley,” Lisa pushed. “It’s the least you owe me as a friend.”

“Moment of truth,” Mandy murmured watching Reiss.

The rest of the team held their breath as they waited to see what Reiss’ next move was. They hoped he’d give up Al-Hazred junior.

Reiss regarded Lisa and glanced at the mirror, “I’ll give you the location on one condition.”

“You really think you’re in a position to bargain,” Lisa said with a bittersweet chuckle.

Instantly Mandy knew his condition was. She back away from the window and turned to walk out the door into the hallway.

“Mandy,” Jason called following her out into the hall as the rest of the team looked on in concern. 

“Let me talk to Ellis and I’ll give you everything,” Reiss replied.

Just as Reiss finished talking Mandy opened the door forcefully. She walked in grabbed Reiss from the chair and pinned him up against the wall of the room.

“Tell me where they are,” Mandy demanded.

“You know you won’t find him around here,” Reiss said smirking.

“Then tell me where Al-Hazred is,” Mandy said pushing her arm up against Reiss’ neck causing him to gasp for air. 

Needing air to breath he started talking, “Just north east of here is a small town where Al-Hazred is probably holed up.”

Jason and Lisa stood by watching it go down until Reiss shoved back at Mandy who bumped into the table. Jason jumped into action and roughly pinned him down to the ground while Lisa went over to check on Mandy. The rest of Bravo came in to make sure the situation was contained.

Mandy grabbed her side only to bring her hand away and see blood on it. She must have popped a stitch out.

“Damn it,” Mandy hissed in pain and Trent rushed over to take a look at the damage.

Jason looked up seeing Mandy in pain and blood staining her shirt and shoved Reiss harder into the ground.

“Jason, we got him,” Ray said trying to get Jason off of Reiss before he killed him. “You take care of Mandy and we’ll take him back to holding.”

Jason let go of Reiss as Ray and Sonny stepped in to take over holding Reiss. Sonny man handled him a little as they started walking Reiss out of the room.

“Let’s take you back to medical and fix your stitches,” Trent said starting to lead Mandy out the door as well. Jason came on her other side to steady her.

Once they got to medical, Jason helped Mandy on to a bed and a nurse came by to take a look at her wound. She only popped a couple stitches so they quickly got a doctor to fix it. All the while Jason hovered around Mandy. He hated seeing her hurt and hated that he didn’t protect her from getting hurt.

Almost like she heard his thoughts, “This is not your fault.”

“Damn it Mandy,” Jason said frustrated.

“I’m sorry,” Mandy said pleadingly. “You’re not the only loose cannon around here you know. Now you know what all us go through around here,” Mandy said trying to bring some humor to the moment.

He looked at her at brought a hand to the back of her neck and put their foreheads together, “Don’t do that again. If anything worse had happened, I would’ve killed him.”

“I’ve just been doing this alone for so long I let my emotions get the best of me,” Mandy admitted.

“Well you’re not alone anymore,” Jason said looking her in the eyes. “You got the team and most importantly, you got me. We’re going to get both of them one way or another and you’re not going to do it alone. Doesn’t matter how long it takes.”

“Okay,” Mandy said taking a breath.

After a little while, Director Thomson came in to check on Mandy.

“Rest and take it easy, words that don’t exist in your dictionary as usual,” Thomson said.

Mandy gave him a sheepish look and Jason replied, “Well that’s gonna change starting now.”

Director Thomson shook his head and murmured in Mandy’s ear while giving her a hug, “I like him.” He left the two of them alone in the room.

“Have you called the kids? I’m sure they’re worried sick about you,” Mandy asked while trying to get comfortable on the bed.

“No, Ray said he talked to Naima though and Emma is worried,” Jason replied.

“You should call them and let them know you’re okay,” Mandy said.

“She’s worried about you too. Said she couldn’t get a hold of you and you always call back apparently. Exactly how many times does Emma talk to you?” Jason smiled as he asked her.

“Sorry, us girls gotta stick to together. Girl code and all,” Mandy teased as Jason chuckled.

Jason got us to give her a kiss, “Thanks for being there for her. How about I go get my computer and we both check in together?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Mandy began. She didn’t want to force herself into the kids’ lives. She didn’t want them to think she was trying to take Alana’s place.

“You’re family now, so you won’t be intruding,” Jason said softly. “You’re stuck with us.”

“Stuck with you huh? Could be worse,” Mandy said with a smirk and Jason laughed as well.

“I’ll be back. Until then, behave and actually follow the doctor’s orders,” Jason said kissing her one more time before he left.

“You should really listen to your own advice once in a while,” Mandy smiled as Jason walked backwards towards the door. He just shook his head and smiled one more time before leaving.


	22. Checking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as usual for all the support. I hope I continue to do a good job writing. I’m trying my best to figure out how to write a relationship while keeping the mission going lol. I also am trying to focus on bringing other characters in as I think everyone should be involved. Enjoy!!

Jason walked across base to his quarters to grab his lap top. He knew he needed to check in with the kids and assure them he was okay. The media was reporting an attack on base and he could only imagine what his kids were thinking watching the news. He was going to grab his computer and go back to Mandy. He figured Mandy could use a distraction and talk with the kids as well.

Once Jason got to his quarters he walked in and leaned against the closed door. He walked over to his bed and sat down taking a deep breath. He needed a moment to collect himself. In a short time period, so much had happened. The base was attacked, Mandy and Lisa were attacked, new intel was learned and he just needed a moment to process.

Back in the interrogation room he wanted nothing more than to punch Reiss as hard as he could for all the hurt he caused. Jason knew he couldn’t though. He needed to control himself. They had a couple weeks left on deployment and they needed to catch Al-Hazred again. 

As he sat there gathering his thoughts, someone knocked on his door.

“Come in,” Jason said taking a deep breath and then getting up to grab the computer he had come for.

Director Thomson came into Jason’s quarters and observed him. He saw the tiredness and determination in Jason. It reminded him a lot of Mandy. These two were similar in so many ways. He saw the way they communicated without words being said. Everything they needed to say done though little touches and through their eyes. He knew the two had danced around each other for quite some time. He could tell from the way Mandy talked about Jason. He knew that their relationship had officially changed recently if the signs they were giving were anything to go by.

“Director, what can I do for you?” Jason asked.

“Just checking in,” Thomson said. “I think you can call me Jack since you’re seeing my daughter and all,” Thomson smirked.

Jason chuckled a little nervously, “I’m good. Just grabbing my computer to check in with my kids.”

“Emma and Mikey, right? Mandy says great things about them,” Thomson replied.

“Yeah,” Jason said smiling. “Pretty sure Mandy and Emma came up with a plan to get me to let Emma go to New York for college. Ever since Alana died, Mandy’s been…. a lifesaver.”

“That’s Mandy for you. Always trying to help and save everyone,” Thomson chuckled. “Sometimes it gets her into trouble,” he said with a knowing look.

“True, but I’ll never forget what she did,” Jason said earnestly. 

Thomson looked at Jason before replying, “I know. You’re a good man. My daughter doesn’t let a lot of people in but somehow you broke through her walls.”

“I know it’s all new but I care about her deeply,” Jason said standing in front of Thomson.

“She cares about you too,” Thomson said. “The battle coming is going to be a tough one. Take care of her. Be there for her like you always have been and don’t let her try to convince you that she should fight this battle alone. After what happened with Roman, she changed. She thinks the weight of the world is on her shoulders and I get the feeling you know what that feels like. Protect her from Roman.”

“Always, she’s got me and the team behind her. We’ll find him,” Jason said seriously.

“Good because if you don’t, I’ll make your life hell,” Thomson said with a warm yet cold smile.

“Understood,” Jason said looking Thomson in the eye before he left.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Jason’s talk with Jack, he grabbed his computer and started to make his way back to Mandy. Going across base he saw the team out and about helping in cleaning up base after the attack. A part of him felt a little guilty in not helping with the recovery efforts but another part of him didn’t as he wanted to spend time with Mandy. 

“Who knew deployment was going to be this crazy?” Thirty said as Jason approached.

“You guys cursed us,” Sonny said seriously.

“Wait, what?” Clay asked confused.

“I just arrived on base and nearly blow up and we’re attacked on base. You all wanted ops and now you got one,” Sonny reasoned.

“Or you’re the cursed one,” Ray replied. “We were doing just fine until you came along.”

The team chuckled at Sonny and his reasoning.

“Well we Texans know how to have a fun time anywhere,” Sonny laughed.

Ray turned to Jason, “You call back home yet?”

“About to,” Jason sighed holding up the computer in his hand. “Headed back to Mandy to make sure she follows doctor’s orders,” Jason said shaking his head with a smile.

“You’re making sure she follows medical advice?” Ray asked with a smirk.

“What? You and Mandy ganging up on me or something?” Jason replied.

“Just karma for all the times we’ve had to deal with you,” Ray laughed. “How is she?” Ray asked in all seriousness.

Jason took a deep breath, “She’s putting up a good front. I know she’s ready to hunt down Roman and finish it once and for all.”

“Pretty intense call between those two,” Clay said. “I mean, they did threaten to kill one another. It’s one thing to be betrayed by someone you trusted with your life but then to turn around and hunt them down, that’s gotta be rough.”

“Yeah, and if things work out it’ll be Roman who ends up six feet under. He’s not coming around Mandy if I have anything to say about it,” Jason said seriously.

“Damn straight,” Sonny replied. “He’s not getting to her or anyone. Not even over our dead bodies.”

“Mandy says we focus on getting Al-Hazred again. She figures Roman is long gone from here and who knows where. He’ll mess up and Mandy will find him. When she does, we’ll be ready,” Jason said.

The team all shook their heads and acknowledged what Jason had said. They weren’t just a team but family. They’d be there for each other no matter what.

“I’m going to call home and check in with the kids,” Jason said walking away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Jason returned to Mandy’s medical room, he slipped in and watched her from the doorway. Of course, she had files on the side table as well as on the bed with her. She must have persuaded someone while he was gone to get work for her. He admired her as she looked at all the intel with such intense focus. He thought about how lucky he was that he was finally with her now and he’d do anything to keep it that way. Was he in love with her? Probably, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit that yet. They had just started this relationship between them. One thing they both thought about was that it was intense and they didn’t want to walk away from it this time.

“You going to stand there the rest of the day or actually come over here,” Mandy said with a smirk as she organized her files.

“Now is that a way to treat someone who has a surprise treat for you,” Jason said chuckling as he walked to her waving strawberry yogurt in front of her.

Seeing the yogurt her eyes lit up as she wasn’t too much of a fan of what they’d given her to eat earlier.

“Have I told you that you’re my favorite SEAL?” Mandy said with a smile lighting up her eyes.

“Actually, no you haven’t. I just assumed I already was your favorite and that you fawned all over me like all the other ladies around here thinking I’m a rock star,” Jason replied thinking about the lasts time they were walking around base last deployment and Mandy mocking the female recruits fawning.

“Well you know Sonny has that cowboy persona that’s irresistible,” she laughed as Jason sat down on her bed leaning into her, their lips so close they could feel each other’s breath.

“Thought I was a cowboy too,” Jason flirted right back before leaning in to finally kiss her. “I was gonna check in with Emma and Mikey. Emma’s already worried since she hasn’t heard anything from either of us.”

“Either of us?” Mandy asked.

“She’s tried reaching you and haven’t heard back. Figure we might as well check in a let them know we’re okay,” Jason said as he set up the lap top.

“You sure you don’t want some time alone with them. I really don’t want to intrude,” Mandy said unsure.

“Listen, they care about you and so do I. You’re not intruding,” Jason assured her. “I never said thank you for helping out when Alana died. You stepped in both for the team and me. Even in Guam and Mexico you had my back through it all making sure I made it home.”

“I’m always gonna have your back,” Mandy said grabbing his hand.

“Works both ways,” Jason said looking into her eyes.

Jason got the computer set up and started calling Emma. It was late afternoon/early evening at base which meant it would be early back home but he needed to call back home. Thankfully Emma picked up.

“Dad!!!” Emma exclaimed relieved.

Jason was sitting in a chair with the computer and figured he’d talk to her first. Mandy sat on the bed continuing through her files until it was her turn. 

“Hey Emma,” Jason said taking a second to look at his daughter. It’d been a crazy few days and he needed a second with his kids. “Breathe Emma, I’m okay.”

“I was so worried,” Emma said with tears in her eyes. She really wanted to hug her Dad right now. “Hold on, let me get Mikey.”

It was Spring Break for both of them and they were both at Jason’s apartment since hearing about the attack on base. It was as close as to their father they could get for the moment being surrounded by his belongings.

Mikey came into view, “Dad!! Are you okay? The news said something happened.”

“We’re all okay,” Jason said trying to reassure them. “I miss you guys.”

“We miss you too,” Mikey said leaning his head on Emma’s shoulder. They talked for a few minutes about this and that.

“Hey Dad, is Mandy okay? I haven’t heard back from her,” Emma asked.

Just as Jason was about to reply a nurse came in to check on Mandy. Emma could hear someone asking questions about how they were feeling and if they needed anything. She started to really look at her Dad and saw some medical equipment in the background.

“Dad? Are you okay? Why are you in medical?” Emma said while her heart started to race.

“Everything is okay now. I’m fine. Listen, its Mandy,” Jason began.

“Mandy?” Mikey asked.

“She got hurt but she’s okay now, do you hear me? She’s okay,” Jason replied. He then got up to place the laptop on Mandy’s food tray.

“Hey guys,” Mandy said with a soft smile trying to put them at ease as Jason settled down next to her so the kids could see them together.

“Oh my god Mandy!!! What happened? Are you okay?” Emma started throwing questions out there without breathing.

“Hey, hey, Emma. Breathe okay. Breath with me,” Mandy said taking deep breaths to help Emma catch her breath. “It looks worse than it is. Don’t worry. I’m okay. Sorry I couldn’t get back to you. I haven’t gotten to my computer yet.”

Mandy tried to answer as many questions as she could and didn’t give too many details. Eventually Mandy and Jason steered the conversation to safer topics like what the kids were up to on their spring break. All the while Jason casually put his arm around Mandy and couldn’t help but smile at the way Mandy and the kids were laughing at something one of them said. He was glad he and the kids could give Mandy a moment of relaxation where they forgot all about what was about to come. Even Emma and Mikey could see that there was something bigger going on but couldn’t be told about it. They were just glad to see two people they loved and cared about okay. All of them couldn’t ask for anything more.


	23. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again. Glad everyone is still enjoying this. I hope I’m doing this right lol. If you ever have suggestions, please let me know. I hope I’m keeping up with my consistency in the story cuz I literally have to re-read my previous chapters to make sure I don’t mis-quote myself or timelines lol.

Mandy was released back to her quarters later that evening with strict orders to not overdo it physically. Jason had reassured the doctor that she would take it easy and not rip her stiches again.

“Let me get the door for you,” Jason said as he hovered around Mandy as they walked up the steps to her trailer.

“Jason,” Mandy huffed out. She may have sounded annoyed but deep down she liked the hovering. It was nice to feel cared for and she knew he had this need to take care of everyone around him.

“Humor me,” Jason said with a smile as they walked into her quarters.

Mandy walked in and Jason followed her setting some of her things down. He went to the bed and noticed there were extra pillows for comfort. He smiled thinking about the team all trying to help in any little way that they could.

“Okay, you want to sit down on the bed then we got extra pillows, or you could sit here in the chair. You want something to eat? I can go get something and bring it back. Maybe you’re up for some lamb kabobs?” Jason rambled.

Mandy just looked at him and smiled as she stepped up to him. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him as she put her arms around his neck. Jason was caught by surprise but instinctively put his hands on her waist. The two stood there and kissed for a few moments. When they needed to breathe, they pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes.

“I will try to take it easy, but we gotta work on finding Al-Hazred,” Mandy said. “As far as I know, we have just under two weeks before we go back home.”

“We’ll find him before we leave,” Jason said confidently tucking a strand of Mandy’s hair behind her hear. 

“So… you gonna treat me to another dinner date?” Mandy teased as Jason chuckled. “Also, who won the bet on us?”

“You know it was Ray,” Jason laughed. “Once we’re back home, I’m definitely gonna need to step up game. Maybe we can have a Fast and Furious marathon,” Jason said thinking back to before his surgery how he called her to meet up at the bar.

“Or you could take me on that road trip,” Mandy replied.

“You never did give me an answer about the road trip,” Jason said.

Mandy looked at him before answering, “I stopped by the hospital after your surgery and was gonna tell you yes, but Natalie was there. Figured, the moment passed.”

“You would’ve gone?” Jason asked.

“Yeah and still will,” Mandy said. “I was even going to suggest we take that convertible of yours for a spin.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jason said kissing her again. “Wanna eat here or with the others.”

“Well the cat’s out of the bag. Let’s eat with the others. Maybe I will get an update on what is happening too,” Mandy replied as they started to leave her quarters.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lisa was in HAVOC trying to go through intel. She figured since they had found some of Al-Hazred’s family before the attack that maybe they could use that to find him again. She had tried to sleep the night before but wasn’t too successful. After confronting Reiss, she seemed to find some closure. She was still angry, part of it at him and herself.

She couldn’t get Reiss’ words about the dark side of the job out of her head. She didn’t understand how someone like Reiss could turn yet you had Mandy who hadn’t. Was this what the rest of her career would be? Making decisions with regrets.

She thought back to just recently Mandy asking her to check in on Samin and she had brushed it off as Mandy being paranoid just as Reiss had said. Mandy seemed to have a sixth sense for things unspoken. Would she ever be like that? What had Mandy done that she regretted? Mandy always seemed so driven and it started to make sense. In the last year, Mandy sacrificed a lot of her career to save Bravo. It made Lisa wonder if there was more Mandy had done in the past that no one knew about.

Lisa remembered when she and the team found out that Mandy was no longer attached to Bravo. It had been a few days since Swanny’s wake and Jason had looked like he was about to lose it. The team had all been on base without an op but was going over their cages and inventory when Blackburn walked in.

The team had all stopped and quieted down when Blackburn walked in and headed over towards Jason.

“What’s up? We got an op?” Jason asked fiddling around with things in his cage.

“Jason,” Blackburn said in a tone that caught Jason’s attention.

“What is it?” Jason said taking the seriousness of Blackburn’s tone.

“The Brass has decided to keep Bravo team together. They’re recommending you all take a little time off to re-group though,” Blackburn said.

“Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad,” Jason stated in a confused tone.

“However,” Blackburn started. “Ensign Davis will be our new intelligence liaison moving forward.”

Lisa was surprised and excited that she’d get to start proving herself. She was a little confused as to why Blackburn was walking on egg shells around Jason though. It wasn’t like she hadn’t already worked with the team in the past. She looked forward to working side by side with Mandy. Everyone in the room started to congratulate her and give her a hard time.

“That’s great so what’s the problem,” Jason asked.

Blackburn decided to rip off the band aide, “Mandy is no longer attached to Bravo.”

All of a sudden the room became quiet at the news of change.

“What does that mean,” Ray asked watching Jason’s reaction.

Blackburn sighed as he looked around the room, “She is now tied to D.C. field office as an interrogator instead of officer. CIA wasn’t happy with her recent decisions. From what I heard, she gave up high value asset to arrange your rescue you guys.”

“God damn it,” Jason yelled as he threw whatever was in his hand against his cage.

“Maybe we can go talk on her behalf or something. I mean she saved our lives, that’s gotta mean something right,” Clay said looking around.

“Listen, this is a CIA matter. Bravo Team barely made it out of this intact. Keep your head down as much as it pains me to say,” Blackburn said heavily.

“We can’t just leave her out to take the fall,” Ray said feeling guilty that saving him came with a price Mandy was paying.

Jason all of a sudden walked out of his cage to the door, “This is not happening.” He violently opened the room’s door and started to storm down the hall. He was going to head to CIA’s area and demand to talk to Mandy’s boss.

“Jason!” Ray called as he ran to catch up with him. “Jason stop! Let’s think about this for a second.”

“I knew something was wrong the other night at the bar. She said she was fine. I knew!!” Jason exclaimed.

“Listen, I know you want to do something but storming in there guns blazing isn’t probably going to work in her favor,” Ray tried to reason. “She’s CIA and we’re Navy, you know how this works.”

“So we should just let it go?! She’s too damn good at her job to just be tied to a desk here!!” Jason replied. “This is my fault. I’m the one that spiraled and she’s paying the price.”

“Jason,” Mandy said softly as Jason whipped around to see her standing there. “I told you I’ve done a lot of things on this job that sometimes keep me up at night and this isn’t one of them.”

“I’ll just go in there and tell them-” Jason began.

“No! Bravo team barely made it out of this together. You’re gonna take the time off their recommending. I’m not fired just have a different title,” Mandy said walking up to Jason and giving him a hug to try and calm him down. “It’s okay. This isn’t your fault,” she said as he hugged her back.

“I meant it. I’m never going to forget what you did. This isn’t fair,” Jason said.

“I know,” Mandy replied as she looked at Ray who was grateful she got Jason to calm down.

“Must be and interesting file,” Blackburn said startling Lisa. “How long have you been at it?”

“Just trying to find Al-Hazred. Again,” Lisa sighed looking up at Eric.

“You eat?” Blackburn asked.

“Not hungry,” Lisa replied.

“Davis,” Eric chided. “I saw Jason and Mandy headed to the dining hall. I think it’s time for a break.”

“I just,” Lisa began. “I know everyone says it’s not my fault and there’s a small voice in my head that agrees but there’s another louder voice that keeps saying it is my fault. There’s also the other part of me that wonders if this job is worth the sacrifice. I mean look at Reiss, he was good and then one op was all it took to change him. Then you have Mandy.”

“Mandy wouldn’t do what he’s done,” Blackburn responded immediately.

“I know but you can’t deny the job has cost her a lot,” Lisa said looking at Blackburn.

“We all pay a price to the job we do. It’s not easy paying the price and if it ever does become easy then you know you’ve lost yourself,” Blackburn said. “Listen you and Mandy, you’re strong independent women who know how to handle it all. No one is perfect on this job. We see things that most people in this world never will but we’re the reason they get to go to sleep at night not worrying about some the worst evils in the world.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Lisa nodded. “Plus someone’s gotta handle the guys on the team,” she joked as Eric chuckled as well.

“Time to eat and probably give Mandy an update because I’m pretty sure she’s chomping at the bit for anything. Plus, it’s karma coming back at Jason for having to deal with a version of himself,” Blackburn chuckled as they left HAVOC.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I can carry my own tray,” Mandy said to Jason as they walked towards where the team was sitting in the dining hall.

“Doc said to take it easy,” Jason smirked as Mandy huffed ahead of him.

“Hey guys,” Ray said scooting over for Mandy to sit next to him and Jason next to her. “Everything good?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just pulled a couple stiches,” Mandy said.

“And she’s not to overdo it again,” Jason added.

“Any updates?” Mandy asked as she started eating.

“Davis has been working on it non-stop it seems. So far we haven’t heard anything,” Clay answered.

“Maybe I should take a look,” Mandy said as she ate.

“Nope, not tonight,” Jason said.

“What? Why? I can sit at a desk and look over intel,” Mandy complained.

“Doc’s orders. Rest and take it easy,” Jason said patting Mandy’s thigh under the table.

“I swear we have the most stubborn ladies on base,” Sonny muttered.

“And you wouldn’t have us any other way,” Mandy said as Lisa and Blackburn walked up to the table to join in on dinner.

“Of course not. That’s why we love you,” Sonny said glancing at Lisa as she settled in. As turned his head back to his tray, Mandy caught his eyes with a knowing look.

“Remember how we searched for any other family of Al-Hazred?” Lisa said to Mandy figuring she didn’t want to talk about how she was doing again.

“Yes, did you get a location?” Mandy said looking at Lisa with a grateful look for not posing the question of how she was doing.

“New intel says they’re on the move,” Lisa replied. 

“Moving somewhere northeast of here?” Mandy asked.

“Yeah. I looked into Reiss’ files and am trying to cross reference any known locations Al-Hazred could be in but since his family is on the move…” Lisa trailed off.

“We could intercept the family they travel and hopefully get a location,” Mandy finished.

“Exactly, as long as we can get the family to corporate,” Lisa said.

“Does he have a sister?” Mandy asked.

“Possibly, why?” Lisa replied.

“She’d most likely be the one to give up her brother. His mother may protect him seeing as we killed her husband and sons are typically valued more in this culture,” Mandy thought out loud.

Shaking her head, “Tonight I can show you what I’ve got and we can figure out the best angle.”

“You guys really never stop or sleep, do you?” Ray piped in looking at the two women who seemed to have ignored the rest of the table during their conversation.

“Yeah, tonight you’re both taking it easy. You both have injuries and the intel will be there tomorrow,” Blackburn said. “Those are orders,” he added as the two opened their mouths to protest.

“See, orders,” Jason said looking right at Mandy with a smirk.

“Fine,” Mandy and Lisa said giving in.

The rest of dinner the group talked about everything and nothing. Mandy took a moment to look around at each person and didn’t feel like she was alone in the world. Feeling Jason squeeze her hand she turned to smile at him and she knew as long as she had him and the team by her side, they’d get Al-Hazred and eventually Roman.


	24. Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, so sorry for the delay. At this point many have probably heard of Kenosha, WI due to all the media coverage over the police shooting, protesting, and riots. Well I live in the area and that first week was rough as we were under curfew and I helped my parents every night in shutting down the family business for a week straight. The family has had the business for 22 years and it was a little stressful seeing as we’re 24 hours and had never had to shut down before. Things had calmed within the week. My family and I are safe and sound for the time being. Any ways, on to the next chapter and as usual thank you for the support and kind words.

Mandy was in between a dream and wake state. Doing the job long enough she developed a sixth sense. She could tell when she was being watched, followed, or she’d just get this general gut feeling that something wasn’t quite right. She could tell when it was friendly and when it wasn’t.

“Please tell me you didn’t watch me sleep the entire night,” Mandy said with her eyes closed.

Jason was laying on his side with his head propped up with one arm. He smiled and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Mandy. Mandy shifted to face him so her back was against the wall and avoided laying on her injured side. She kept her eyes closed but moved her hand up his chest towards where his heart was.

“What? Do you have some sneaky seal sniper skills you don’t know about?” Jason laughed.

Mandy opened her eyes and looked him dead in the eyes, “That is highly classified information.”

Jason laughed but looked at Mandy again when she didn’t completely laugh with him. “Wait, wait, wait. Are you serious right now? You been holding back on me?”

“I’m capable of many things Jason Hayes,” Mandy smirked. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you in on some of those secrets. I mean I think Blackburn got a taste back in Caracas.”

“He was pretty impressed on how you handled yourself,” Jason commented. “Kind of like Yemen. Makes me think you have a knack for finding trouble.”

“Some would say the same for you,” Mandy smiled back. “What time is it? I should get up and see help Lisa.”

Neither really made a move to get up though. Both of them just taking the moment peace with each other as in the line of work they did it rarely happened. All of a sudden a loud knock was heard on her door causing them both to jump.

“Get up lovebirds!!! Lisa’s got something,” Full Metal yelled through the door laughing.

“I’m going to kill him,” Jason grumbled as he attempted to roll off the bed to get up but Mandy grabbed him by the shirt for a kiss.

“He’s not worth it,” Mandy said. “We should get up though.”

Jason got up and went over to a bag of stuff he had brought over. If anyone thought he was leaving Mandy’s side anytime soon, they were wrong. It didn’t hurt that Mandy had a personal shower in her trailer unlike him. They both got ready and Jason helped Mandy with her wound dressings. They both grabbed a quick breakfast and headed over to HAVOC.

As they entered the HAVOC building they were bickering back and forth about something or another. Jason had a hand on her back most of their walk guiding her and moving her out of the way whenever anyone came near. They had this in explainable way of moving in sync with each other as well as the unspoken communication with their eyes.

As they walked into the command center, they could hear Full Metal cat calling along with a couple other guys.

“Really guys,” Jason said giving them a look as he followed Mandy who was giving the guys all a look as well.

“Finished?” Mandy asked sitting right across from Full Metal.

“Nope,” Full Metal said smugly.

“October 23, 2009,” Mandy said looking at Full Metal with a gleam in her eye.

“What? How?” Full Metal started stuttering. “I’m done,” he conceded.

“Thought so,” Mandy said with the smug face now.

“What are we missing here?” Sonny asked full of curiosity.

“Oh Sonny, you didn’t think I never did my homework on all of you before starting to work with you did you?” Mandy smiled. 

The rest of the team looked at her wondering just how much about them she possibly knew. They all knew Mandy was good at her job and if wanted something she’d get it. Before any more bantering could continue Lisa and Blackburn walked into the room.

“We have solid intel that Al-Hazred’s family is on the move. Most likely to meet up with Junior himself but we still can’t confirm the final destination,” Lisa stated as she walked in with folders in her hand. She walked over towards Mandy and gave her some of files to look over.

Mandy started looking over the intel Lisa gave her and Jason leaned forward towards her to see what she was looking at as well. Lisa continued towards the tv screens showing the team where they thought the family’s journey was taking place.

“We’re going to intercept Junior’s family and bring them in for questioning,” Lisa said.

“You guys are leaving tonight to intercept them,” Blackburn added.

The team started talking about tactical plans and how they’d intercept and bring them back. As they discussed those plans Mandy continued to pour over the files Lisa gave her to see what angles they’d be able to play once they had Al-Hazred’s family in custody. As she read through them, Mandy’s Dad came in.

“Agent Ellis, a word,” he ordered as Mandy looked up at him as well as the rest of the team. 

Mandy shook her head and got up to leave the room with her father.

“What do you think that’s about?” Ray asked looking over at Jason. “Can’t imagine what it’s like trying to keep the line between boss and father straight. Especially after apparently nearly losing her on the job.”

“It’s not easy from what I can tell,” Blackburn commented. “He may seem calm and collected on the outside but inside it’s another story. It helps that no one connects the two due to the different last names. He tries not to interfere in Mandy’s career but sometimes the Dad side in him wins. She’s the same with him though.”

“Maybe he’s got news on Roman for her,” Clay said.

“Listen, let’s stay focused on the mission for tonight. If there’s something we need to know, Mandy will let us know. Part of finding Roman is finding Al-Hazred,” Jason said. “We find this guy again and that gets Mandy a little bit closer to finding Roman. We take this one day and one op at a time.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy and her Dad had walked into her office. Her Dad walked in and took a look at the boards of intel. He loved seeing his daughter’s work and was always proud of her successes.

“Somethings never change,” her Dad said chuckling at all the intel spread out across the room.

“Learned it from you,” Mandy smiled back. “What’s going on?”

“Supposedly we’ve had some reports of Roman in different parts of Europe,” Thomson replied.

“Makes sense. Probably going back there to figure out how to get his funds another way since I froze them,” Mandy said with a smirk.

“Don’t think you’re not getting a stern talking to for pulling that off despite your hunch being right,” Thomson said with a slight scold but smile in his eyes.

“What else is going on?” Mandy prodded.

“Can’t a Dad just want to hang out with his favorite daughter for a little while without everyone hanging around?” her Dad asked.

“First, I’m your only daughter. Second, yes you can just hang out with me but I’m pretty sure in the middle of a warzone isn’t ideal,” Mandy said.

“It’s about Yemen and the letter sent to the Ambassador’s husband. Whoever wrote it had inside details and they’re looking towards Bravo. I’m sure Blackburn is already aware and probably gave a heads up to Jason but figured I’d touch base with you. CIA hasn’t exactly been cleared either and with Reiss turning out to be a traitor it doesn’t look good for us,” he explained.

“I’m not questioning anyone on the team,” Mandy stated firmly. “As far as I’m concern, the truth was set straight for the record for once on this job.”

“I’d never ask you to question the team, Mandy. I know you trust them. It wasn’t right how they tried to smear Ambassador Marsden. She was one of the few I liked,” Thomson said.

“Maybe with everything going on here hopefully the investigation gets lost otherwise I can always leverage someone,” Mandy said thinking of ways to protect Bravo. “There’s something else on your mind.”

Director Thomson looked at his daughter knowing the chances of getting anything past her was slim. “What if it’s all connected to Roman? What if he set his sights on you earlier than we think? I mean the attack on the base happened when you were here and in the middle of interrogating Al-Hazred. You were in Yemen when things went sideways. Then we have Caracas where things went to hell as well. The last few months you’ve been through quite a bit. What if it’s not all just a coincidence?”

“You think he’s been targeting me all this time? Why come after me now?” Mandy asked. 

“You’ve been hunting him down for a while. Whatever he’s got planned, maybe it’s all coming full circle soon,” her Dad replied.

“So essentially, I’ve put everyone around me at risk. I put a target on everyone’s back,” Mandy concluded.

“No! This is not on you, do you understand me? I’m just saying it could be a possibility. I have no evidence the last few months have anything to do with Roman but at this point we need to work every angle. At the end of the day, he’s at war with you. You’ve become the enemy to him.”

“You’re worried about me,” Mandy said.

“Of course I am. I know you. I know you’ll do whatever it takes to take him down and that scares the living hell out of me. Just please be careful. I’m asking as a Dad, not as your boss. I know you think you’re on your own here and that it’s on you to fix the situation but you have an entire team of SEALs ready to go to bat for you. You have a man who is in love with you and looks at you like you’re his entire world. Don’t take all that for granted Mandy,” Thomson said pulling Mandy in for a hug.

Mandy squeezed her father back in the hug and could feel her eyes starting to sting. “Okay,” she replied. “In love with me?” Mandy asked.

“Just cuz you and Jason got your heads on straight and are finally in a relationship doesn’t mean the two of you haven’t had feelings for each other in the past. Maybe it’s early to say love but you both know what you have is real. You both don’t think you deserve any good in this world but you’re both wrong,” her Dad said.

“Thanks Dad,” Mandy said as she pulled back and quickly dabbed at her glassy eyes.

“Anytime sweetheart. Now do me a favor and call your Mom. She’s going crazy and apparently my reports about you aren’t enough and she needs to hear from you,” Thomson said causing Mandy to chuckle.


	25. Preparing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m writing chapter 25 already? I hope I’m not dragging the story along. I appreciate all the support and it helps me keep writing. According to David’s Instagram it looks like SEAL Team is back on set so I’m excited that maybe before year end we may get some new episodes. I’m also nervous because with all the pandemic precautions we probably won’t be getting much love interest scenes!!!! I hope they figure out how to do all this creatively. I also hope the writers don’t let us down on the Mandy/Jason front. Anyways, let’s continue the story and apologies for not posting as quickly as I said I would.

“Mom! Mom, I’m fine, I promise,” Mandy said pacing her office as Jason entered her office to check on her. “Yes, we’re telling the truth. I’m okay,” Mandy repeated as she gave a soft smile to Jason. “We’re scheduled to leave just over a week and half from now. Listen, I have to go….. yes, love you too.”

“Mom?” Jason asked.

“Yes, I think she’s about ready to get on a plane and see me for herself. Scary part is, if she wanted to do that she could probably pull it off,” Mandy chuckled.

“Reminds me of someone else I know,” Jason smirked.

“Yourself, you mean,” Mandy countered.

“Haha, very funny,” Jason replied. “Everything good?”

Mandy took a deep breath before answering, “Honestly, I don’t know. My Dad wanted to talk about the Ambassador Marsden situation. You probably heard that D.C. is looking into the letter and who spilled the details. CIA isn’t exactly in the cleared yet. I’m sure you heard they’re looking at the team as well?”

“Yeah, Blackburn gave me a heads up. What did your Dad have to say about it all?” Jason asked with concern.

“Between Yemen, Caracas, and the attack here, he thinks there is one common factor,” she said.

Jason thought about it before answering, “You. He thinks Roman is involved in it all.”

“Yeah, he thinks Roman’s end goal is coming together. I mean it makes sense I’m the connection. I’m the one he’s going to war with,” Mandy shrugged. “We’re not sure though. As far as the letter is concerned, we’re going to do whatever we need to bury that investigation.”

“What do you mean do whatever you need to bury the investigation?” Jason asked steeping closer to Mandy.

“Protect the team Jason. I’m not going to let this investigation get any further than it needs to. Like I told my Dad, as far as I’m concerned the truth came out and Marsden’s name was cleared. She deserved to die with honor,” Mandy answered. “No one is coming after Bravo if I have anything to do with it.”

“Mandy,” Jason said. “As much as I love your passion for defending the team just…. be careful. I know I can’t convince you not to do whatever is you’re going to do. I don’t want to lose you again. We, I, just got you back on the team.”

“I know. My Dad basically told me not to run solo on this and lean on those around me,” Mandy replied.

“Good advice,” Jason said with a smile.

They both looked at each other knowing they both were falling for the other. From the outside, some would say it was happening too fast. However, from the first moment these two met there was a connection. Maybe the connection wasn’t necessarily romantic at the beginning seeing as Jason was married but they always seemed to be there and support each other. When things with Alana started going downhill for Jason, Mandy was there as his rock. They both knew they could openly talk to each other without any harsh judgement. When things were truly over with Alana and with her passing, the line that had been drawn between Mandy and Jason had become blurry. Sure they saw other people but they always drifted back to each other.

“You guys ready for tonight?” Mandy asked.

“Yeah, went over everything while you were talking with your Dad. Got another feeling?” Jason replied.

“No, but just a little on edge after everything,” Mandy said crossing her arms in front of her.

Jason pulled at her arms and brought her in to a hug, “We got this. We’ll get his family and we’ll bring Al-Hazred back in again and you’ll work your magic as usual.”

Mandy sighed and wrapped her arms around Jason taking a moment to gather herself. “I know, but just be careful. With Roman involved…..” Mandy trailed off as Jason gave her a squeeze as well. “I expect breakfast when you get back,” Mandy said.

Jason chuckled as he pulled back from her to cup her face and lean in for a kiss, “So demanding.”

“Gotta keep you in line somehow,” Mandy replied. “I’m going to go over the intel again.”

“Mmm, see you before I leave?” Jason asked stealing a couple more kisses.

“Yeah,” Mandy replied with a sigh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lisa was in the command center going over the intel for what felt like the millionth time.

“How many times have you gone over that?” Mandy asked putting a cup of coffee down on the table for Lisa and taking a seat next to her.

“Can’t be too careful. Just want to be thorough,” Lisa said looking over to Mandy.

“Yeah,” Mandy sighed as she looked at the files on the table. “I get it,” she too picked up a file and started going through it.

“How you are doing?” Lisa asked regarding Mandy.

“Physically? I feel fine. Seems like I’m healing okay,” Mandy answered. “Otherwise, I’m everywhere mentally. One second, I’m stuck in the past the next I’m in the present. How about you?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Lisa said. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I mean thought I did after the whole thing with Vic, but this is a whole new level.”

“Betrayal is betrayal. It hurts no matter what,” Mandy replied.

“Roman tried to kill you,” Lisa said looking at Mandy intensely. “Hell, he still is and has even threatened to kill you. How can you be so calm about it?”

“One, it’s not the first time someone has threatened my life. In my line of work, I’m pretty sure there are bad guys out there that want me dead. Two, who says I’m calm about it all?” Mandy replied.

“It’s just it seems like you’re so collected,” Lisa said.

“Sometimes I think I’ve become my mother. My mother was a con artist. She lied about anything and everything. Pretty sure whoever my father is was one of her marks. Cut to me now and I lie for a living more than half the time. Telling people, I can keep them safe when in fact I probably can’t. Don’t get me wrong, the work we do is good, and we have to take down these bad guys but sometimes it all comes with a price,” Mandy rambled.

“Like Dr. Craig and Sameen,” Lisa replied softly. “For what it’s worth, I didn’t know your mother but you’re nothing like her. You told me never to stop feeling my emotions and it seems like you haven’t either. You care about everyone. Some more than others these days,” Lisa added with a smirk.

Mandy chuckled knowing she was talking about Jason. “I assure you we’re professional when we need to be. Can’t afford our personal to interfere with the mission.”

“You guys seem to have that part down,” Lisa said. “But you guys always have this non-verbal way of communicating even when you’re at each other’s throats,” Lisa chuckled. “How long has it been going on?”

“Jason and me? It’s complicated. We’ve known each other for a while. When things got rough between him and Alana things changed some. We kept playing this on and off game. Saw other people in between. Now…” Mandy trailed off. “Now, we finally got ourselves somewhat together and are giving it a shot,” Mandy explained.

“Well, I think you guys work. You both got this connection that everyone looks for. You guys balance each other out and seem to keep the other in line. God knows Jason needs that sometimes,” Lisa said as they both chuckled.

“And what about you and Sonny? You kept him in line,” Mandy asked looking over at Lisa.

Lisa paused and looked at Mandy, “I think that ship sailed. On top of that, the Navy has rules regarding in house relationships.”

“Technically speaking Jason and I are an ‘in house’ relationship,” Mandy replied. 

“Well you’re the exception. You two have this way of being professional without exactly letting on there is something more going on. The only people who know are the ones closest to you and even then, you still hold back on your affections. It’s your eyes that give you away. There’s always been a twinkle going in both your eyes,” Lisa chuckled. “You’re both good for each other. God knows what the two of you have gone through during your careers and that you support one another during the tough times.”

“If only we’d both face our problems,” Mandy replied shaking her head. “I feel like between the two of us we keep our pasts buried and before we know it, they come back to haunt us. Feels like the past is coming back more and more each day. We’re both at this point of our careers wondering what’s next. Jason with the teams and me dealing with the loss of assets and doing what needs to be done to get the job done. Feels like we’re the old timers and everyone is telling us to move out of the way for the new blood.”

“You mean for people like me,” Lisa stated. “I never intended to make you feel like you’re being pushed out.”

“Trust me, it’s not you. I think I always knew at some point this job just kind of gets the best of you. I’ve devoted so much of myself to this job that I never quite thought about the future. Now I think about the possibility of settling down and maybe having a family. Wanting something to come home to instead of a cold empty place,” Mandy poured out. “Also, I wouldn’t count you and Sonny out. I’m sure if you both really committed to it you could make it work.”

“Maybe,” Lisa acknowledged. “I think we all have pasts and feelings we need to deal with first though.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Mandy agreed.

“We’re going to get him Mandy. You’re not in this fight alone,” Lisa said looking straight at Mandy. “He threatened you and you’re one of us whether you like it or not. This family is going to back you up no matter what.”

Mandy’s eyes misted over, “Thank you.”

“Plus, I need some more women in this joint to put up the team,” Lisa said and the two chuckled. “By the way, what do you have on Full Metal?”

“Well,” Mandy smirked as she leaned in to give Lisa all the juicy details.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before everyone knew it, the sun had set, and it was time for the guys to depart for the mission.

It wasn’t the first time Mandy had watched the guys go off onto an op, but it was different this time. She always worried but crossing the line with Jason, she’d be lying if she didn’t say she wasn’t a little more nervous than usual. Throw in the fact that her ex-partner was involved made her nervous for everyone.

As Jason left the weapons bunk and walked down the stairs, he looked up to see Mandy making her way over. He too had that little nervous feeling but, in his mind, he had an even bigger reason to fight to make it back alive.

The two met and looked at each other and just through their eyes had an intense conversation. They both started following behind the other guys towards where the chopper was coming in to land and take them.

“I’m treating you to breakfast,” Jason started thinking of the last time Bravo went out on an op and they were trying to take down Echo team’s killer.

“I’ll be here,” Mandy said with smile remembering the same conversation.

Jason looked at her a little longer and started to walk backwards and turn towards the chopper. Mandy watched as at the last second, he turned back around and strode towards her. Jason grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

“Kiss for good luck,” Jason smirked as Mandy slapped his arm and told him to go.

Mandy stood and watched until the chopper took off. She then headed to HAVOC to watch the mission go down.


	26. Execute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I hope it’s not too boring. I hope we get some new episodes before year end. I honestly don’t even remember all the shows I watched before the pandemic lol. Can’t believe we’re entering the last quarter of the year already!! Anyways, hope you like this update. Also, I know nothing about military ops or the fast and furious movies.

As the chopper flew out into the night, Ray looked over at Jason. Ray, along with the rest of the team, had seen that departing kiss to Mandy. The two were pretty private when it came to their personal lives. Ray knew there had always been a spark between the two. They went at each other when they were angry yet supported each other when either was in need of it. They challenged each other and didn’t let the other get away with running away. Ray knew Jason had never cheated on Alana but when thing had started going downhill with their marriage he knew the line between Mandy and Jason had gotten blurry.

Besides himself, Mandy was the only other person who could get through to Jason. Most people tended to back away from Jason when he was brash but he knew Jason. He liked Mandy. She had become a close friend of his and his wife. The two could tell how lonely she seemed to be sometimes and often tried to include her so she wouldn’t lose herself in work so much. Ray had heard plenty from Naima about how “fun” Mandy was on nights they happened to go out.

“You good,” Ray asked catching Jason’s eyes.

“Yep,” Jason replied back with smile and twinkle in his eye.

“Whew. That was some parting there Bravo 1,” Sonny whistled.

“You know what they say, kiss for good luck,” Jason chuckled. “Heads on a swivel when we get out there.”

“Mandy say something?” Ray asked. “We expecting any other guests on this trip?”

“There’s been reports of Roman out in Europe but it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Jason replied easily switching into his role as team leader.

“Five clicks out,” the pilot called out as the guys made sure their weapons were ready and all their gear was intact.

Before they knew it, the chopper was landing and the guys were jumping out ready for their trek to intercept Al-Hazred’s family.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at HAVOC ISR was tracking the chopper’s route.

“What was that kiss all about?” Lisa teased to Mandy.

“Breakfast,” Mandy replied simply with a smile. “Looks like their almost ready to land.”

“Looks like there isn’t any extra activity in the area so far,” Lisa replied looking at the screen as everyone in the room monitored part of the mission.

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Mandy muttered. “I think we’ve had enough excitement this week.”

“HAVOC this is Bravo 1, passing Han,” Jason said over the airways.

Mandy looked over at the board and watched Blackburn mark off the first check point. She studied the names on the board trying to figure out why they looked familiar. When she saw the name Hobbs, she rolled her eyes.

“Who chose the theme?” Mandy asked knowing the answer.

“Jason. Little surprised, didn’t realize he was a Fast and Furious fan. Why?” Lisa said.

“Inside joke,” Mandy replied thinking about that night at the bar when they talked about the banker she had tried going out with and how the guys loved his Fast and Furious movies.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The team continued their trek and eventually came upon an area of road where intel said was where the family would be passing through. 

“HAVOC this is one, passing Toretto,” Jason relayed.

“One this is HAVOC, passing Toretto,” Lisa replied back. “Target is approximately ten clicks out from your location.”

At HAVOC, everyone continued to watch the convoy with Al-Hazred’s family get closer to where the team was. The team got into their positions and waited for the convoy to arrive. They all kept checking their surroundings and checking in with each other to make sure nothing out the ordinary was happening.

“You think maybe there won’t be a fight to get these guys?” Full Metal said over the comms.

“Well now you jinxed us,” Sonny grumbled.

“Six, this is one, how’s it look up top?” Jason said.

“One this is six, so far all clear,” Clay replied.

Back at HAVOC, they saw the group of vehicles about to come into sight of the guys. They continuously checked for any unexpected heat signatures in the area. The area had some hills and mountains which could shield anyone.

“One this is six, target in sight,” Clay said.

“Copy six. HAVOC, this is one, target in view. Anything we need to know about?” Jason relayed.

“One this is HAVOC, copy. Checking now,” Lisa replied back.

Lisa and Blackburn anxiously looked at the ISR feed and did not see anything out of the ordinary. Just as Lisa was about to reply, Mandy sat up straight in her chair.

“What’s that?” Mandy said seeing faint heat signatures appear on the mountains area.

“Maybe it’s Al-Hazred’s over watch for his family,” Lisa replied.

“Or Roman’s crew tying up loose ends,” Mandy said.

“One this is HAVOC, approximately two clicks east from your location there’s unknowns emerging from the mountains. Proceed with caution.”

“HAVOC this is one, copy,” Jason replied looking towards the east side. “Two, find high ground and you keep an eye on the east. Six, cover the target sight.”

Clay and Ray confirmed their orders and everyone else got ready to intercept the convoy.

“Execute, execute, execute,” Jason said once the convoy came within striking range.

The team descended onto the convoy. The first car stopped, and guys got out trying to shoot before Brock and Jason took them down. The third car was flanked by Sonny and Full Metal who took out the combatants there.

Ray meanwhile looked through his scope and was starting to get a better view of the unknowns. He could see a couple people just over some rocks loading up a rocket launcher and knew he had to warn the team.

“One this two, unknowns are preparing to launch rockets at you guys. I don’t have a shot at the moment,” Ray said.

Jason heard him but couldn’t acknowledge him as the team on the ground was approaching the middle vehicle where the family should be. They could see two guards up front contemplating what their next move would be. Suddenly, the driver moved quickly throwing a grenade towards Jason and Brock’s side.

“Grenade!!” Brock yelled as he grabbed Jason by the back of his vest, and they dove to the ground as far as possible.

On ISR, HAVOC saw an explosion occur at the target site. Mandy scooting up in her chair staring at the image and sending a silent prayer that everyone was okay.

“What was that?” Lisa said seeing the explosion.

“Looks like it came from the car,” Blackburn said. “One this is HAVOC, do you copy?”

Meanwhile, Full Metal and Sonny took out the two guards. In the back seat they could see an older woman who was probably Al-Hazred’s mother as well as a younger woman, who was probably the sister.

“HAVOC this is three, securing the target and checking on one and five,” Sonny said.

“Copy three,” Blackburn answered back.

Brock and Jason were on the ground and had just started to get there bearings back. Jason shook his head trying to clear the haziness.

“Brock,” Jason called out.

“I’m good, you?” Brock answered as Sonny came to their side while Trent and Full Metal secured the targets.

“You guys good?” Sonny asked.

“Just got our bells rung,” Jason grunted as Sonny helped him up. “Everyone else good?”

“Yeah, seems like it,” Sonny replied.

“One this is two, clear the area. Unknowns look to be ready to launch a rocket you guys and I still don’t have a clear shot,” Ray said over comms.

“HAVOC this is one, we’ve got Jackpot. Passing Shaw,” Jason said.

Mandy let out a breath hearing Jason check in but knew they were not out of danger yet.

“Six, do you have a shot?” Ray asked.

“Negative,” Clay responded.

On the ground Jason and the guys got the mother and daughter out of the car and had started moving away so they could head towards exfil.

“HAVOC this is one, headed for exfil, passing Hobbs,” Jason relayed.

“You guys better hustle,” Ray called over the comms.

Jason looked up just as they heard a rocket launch, “Incoming!”

Everyone on the ground started running and was able to get behind some rocks for cover. At the same time both Clay and Ray were finally able to get their shot and neutralize the threat.

“Unknowns are down,” Clay called over while making his way to join the rest of the team.

“Let’s move,” Jason said as they all started again for exfil.

As the team all re-grouped and headed back to the exfil point they could hear the chopper waiting for them.

Once they got onto the chopper Sonny spoke looking at Full Metal, “See you jinxed us. Just had to open your mouth. Didn’t ya?”

The rest of the team laughed as they headed back to base.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We got them,” Lisa said letting out a breath and looking over at Mandy.

“Yeah, let’s hope this pans out,” Mandy replied.

“Nice work everyone,” Blackburn added.

“You okay?” Lisa asked Mandy quietly.

“Yeah,” Mandy sighed. “It’s different now. You know? I mean I’ve always worried but now it feels a little more intense.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Lisa replied thinking back to when she was with Sonny. “You guys will get through it though. You both are tough and professional.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Mandy smiled. “Now we need to come up with a game plan for these interrogations.”

“What do you have in mind?” Lisa asked as they started to plan the different avenues they could go.

They were both confident they could get a location on Al-Hazred again and capture him once and for all. Then they would continue to hunt down Roman. For now, they had to fight one battle at a time.


	27. Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, David has posted him back on set of SEAL Team and I’m so excited. He posted a pic of his face all cut up. I hope they pick up with the story line they originally planned, and I really hope they continue on with Mandy/Jason in a nice way. I heard season 4 was to get more personal for Jason possibly. Anyways until then I’ll continue writing my story. Enjoy!!!

Mandy could hear the choppers nearby as they landed and unloaded the guys and Al-Hazred’s family. She hung just out of view watching the mother and daughter be escorted across base. She could see some fear in both as they didn’t know what to expect. A part of her felt terrible for dragging family into it. She always felt going after family members was tough even if those very same people helped the evil in the world. She’d tell herself to look at the bigger picture and that what she was doing was for the greater good.

After they passed by, she saw the guys walking the opposite way to put their gear away. She could see Jason had a couple cuts on his face and probably was a little shaken up since he was one of the ones closer to the blast. She had a feeling it’d be somewhat of a battle to get him checked out by medical.

As she walked up behind Jason, she heard Ray talking, “You should go get checked out just to be safe.”

“I’m fine. Nothing that hasn’t happened before,” Jason replied.

“I’m with Ray. Two against one, you should get checked out,” Mandy chimed in behind them causing both to jump a little. “Wow, you really are losing it,” Mandy smirked at Jason.

“I am not losing it. I knew you were there,” Jason defended himself.

“Got some sneaky skills there, Agent Ellis,” Ray laughed. 

“You haven’t seen me in action,” Mandy replied slyly making both men chuckle.

Jason hung back as Mandy walked up to him and Ray continued to the weapons bunk to put his stuff away.

“You okay?” Mandy asked looking him over and touching one of the cuts above his eyebrow.

“Remember the last time you asked me that?” Jason smirked stepping closer to her and putting a hand on her waist.

“You’re avoiding,” Mandy replied raising an eyebrow. “You’re going to medical and getting checked out. I know you’re fine and this is nothing out of the ordinary, but we can’t be too careful. My turn to hover over you,” Mandy declared leaving no room for arguments.

Jason sighed and looked down at her with soft eyes, “Just for you.” He leaned in to kiss her, which gave them both the reassurance each needed. “Told you the kiss was for good luck,” Jason laughed as he walked backwards from her causing Mandy to smile as well.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The doctor was flashing a light in Jason’s eyes checking for a concussion. Mandy stood off to the side watching the doctor and Jason. She watched both of their moments to assess the situation. She knew Jason would brush over everything if it were up to him. She hoped her presence would keep him more honest.

She remembered the last time they were deployed and got back home, the two of them went out to get something to eat. She had gone to get their orders and when she turned around, she knew something was wrong just looking at Jason. Despite the terror she felt in that moment, she knew she had to keep calm and help Jason. Afterwards, she tried to check in on him, but he had skillfully avoided her. Neither one ever liked feeling weak in front of the other.

“Looks all clear. Any blackouts?” the doctor asked.

“Nope. I remember it all,” Jason replied. “I’ve had worse.”

“Good,” the doctor replied. “Keep an eye on him just to be sure,” the doctor said looking at Mandy.

Mandy nodded to the doctor as he left the room. She stepped in front of the doorway as Jason jumped off the bed to block him from leaving right away.

“Look at me,” Mandy said sternly wanting to assess the situation for herself.

Jason stepped close to her and looked straight into her eyes. After a few moments he spoke, “Mandy, I’m okay.” Jason leaned his forehead against hers.

“Okay,” Mandy accepted it and then went to his side and hooked her arm into the crook of Jason’s as they walked out.

“Possessive much?” Jason joked as they walked out of the medical building.

“No point in hiding. Gotta keep those doe eyed recruits in their place,” Mandy said as Jason opened the door.

“One look from you and those recruits would be dead,” Jason chuckled. “You ready to question them?”

“Lisa and I went over a plan. I think we’ll both go in the first time and keep the mother and daughter together. Get a feel for both and then divide and conquer. I’m betting the sister helps us. Mothers around here tend to protect their sons,” Mandy replied with a sigh.

“Hey, you okay?” Jason asked hearing the weariness in her voice.

Mandy looked at Jason as they walked, “Yeah, I just…. I know we’re doing what needs to be done but we just kidnapped family members. If it were the other way around, wouldn’t seem fair.”

“Yeah,” Jason sighed. “Everything in our world comes with a price unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately,” Mandy said leaning into him a little more and Jason giving her hand on his arm a squeeze.

“You know what we should do when we’re back stateside?” Jason asked.

“Other than gorge ourselves in our food favorites?” Mandy replied.

Jason chuckled, “We should go on that road trip. You and me. Take a break and pretend nothing else exists for a week or something. Then we can come back and hit the ground running.”

“Mmmmm, maybe you aren’t all looks and no brain,” Mandy replied back. “That actually sounds like a good idea. I don’t know if I’ve ever really taken a vacation that didn’t involve work.”

“Same,” Jason said. “So, you think I’m good looking?”

“God, I am not good for your ego,” Mandy groaned.

“Oh, I think you are very good for my ego,” Jason murmured into her ear as they got to JSOC and Jason squeezed her waist as he got the door for her. Mandy just shook her head.

“You should invite the kids on the trip,” Mandy said as they walked towards the interrogation rooms.  
“For the whole week?” Jason asked.

“Whatever you want. You don’t get to see them as often. I know you miss them,” Mandy replied.

Jason looked at Mandy, “Maybe they can come meet up with us for a weekend. You sure you’re okay with that?”

“They’re a part of you. I mean I don’t want to overstep any boundaries,” Mandy said nervously.

“Why are you nervous? You’ve met Emma and Mikey. They love you,” Jason assured her.

“Yeah but that was before I became your girlfriend. We’re also currently thousand of miles away,” Mandy said.

“Hey,” Jason said grabbing Mandy’s elbow to stop her and turn her to face him. “You’ve always been there and more so since Alana passed. I don’t know if you noticed but, on our calls, they’re just as concerned about you as they are about me. I know in the past you’ve always kept your distance because thing between us have always been…” Jason trailed off.

“Complicated? Messy? Confusing?” Mandy supplied with a slight smile.

Jason chuckled, “Yeah, but listen, we’re here now and all in.”

“All in,” Mandy repeated and then looked at Jason. “Okay, we should focus on the task at hand,” she said as they walked into the observation room, where Lisa was waiting for them.

“They’ve been in the room for ten minutes so far,” Lisa said as Mandy came to stand next to her looking into the room.

“You’re taking the lead,” Mandy said to Lisa. “I’ll observe.”

Lisa started to walk out of the room and Mandy waited for her to leave. Once Lisa was out the door she turned around and grabbed a fist full of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

“What was that for?” Jason asked trying to get his breath.

“For good luck,” Mandy smiled as she walked out and Jason just shook his head.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lisa and Mandy walked into the interrogation room. Behind them a translator followed and sat with Lisa at the table. Mandy hung back against the wall by the mirror.

Once the three settled Al-Hazred’s mother started speaking, but not in English. They could tell she wasn’t happy by her tone. The sister was quiet and looked around at everyone. Mandy could see fear in her eyes. The fear was probably a combination of being afraid of her mother and them.

“She wants to know what is going on and why they’ve been kidnapped,” the translator said.

“I don’t think you need us to tell you that you’re here because of your son,” Lisa replied.

“My son has done nothing,” the mother replied back.

“So you know English,” Mandy chimed in as the mother glared at her.

“You’re son has caused a lot of trouble recently,” Lisa said. “He’s created quite a bit of combat activity along the border. His followers even attacked this base to help him escape.”

“And what have you done?” the mother replied back. “You murdered my husband. You’re all murderers.”

Lisa paused being thrown off by the venom in the mother’s voice.

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Mandy muttered but got the attention of the mother quickly. Mandy continued to watch the sister. The sister sat quietly looking down but looked up every time Mandy spoke.

“Where can we find your son? Where were you meeting up with him?” Lisa pushed on.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t seen my son in a long time,” the mother lied as the sister looked up and made eye contact with Mandy.

“Then where was your caravan headed exactly?” Lisa asked. “Just taking a trip for fun with a whole lot of fire power?”

“You can’t be too careful around here,” the mother replied.

“That’s right,” Mandy said looking at her nails. “Someone was waiting for you and ready to kill you anyways. Isn’t that right?”

That got the mother’s attention. She knew Mandy was right. The sister’s eyes went wide and the fear was back in her eyes. Her lips moved slightly but she said nothing while glancing out of the corner of her eyes towards her mother.

“Maybe your son isn’t as loyal to you as you thought,” Lisa added on.

“He wouldn’t betray his family,” the mother replied coldly.

Lisa glanced back at Mandy and silently communicated that they weren’t getting anywhere, which is what they expected.

“Sit tight,” Mandy said as she left the room and Lisa and the translator followed.

Lisa and Mandy walked back to observation room where Blackburn and Director Thomson had joined Jason in watching.

“The sister wants to talk,” Director Thomson said looking into the room.

“Yeah, but depends on what we can offer,” Mandy said as her Dad turned around and they had a quiet conversation with their eyes.

“I’ll make some calls,” Thomson said squeezing Mandy’s shoulder as he walked out of the room.

“What was that about?” Blackburn asked looking at the door and then at Mandy.

“The sister wants out,” Mandy said simply. “She’s afraid of her mother. She loves her brother but she’s also looking for that ticket to freedom. Every time I spoke she looked up.”

“You’re her ticket out,” Jason concluded.

“Unless my offer is solid, she won’t give us solid intel,” Mandy replied. “Also, Roman may have been behind the guys trying to kill them. He’s cleaning up loose ends.”

“You think the sister’s intel will be solid?” Lisa asked.

“Hope so. Like I said, we gotta offer her the world and then some. Hopefully that’ll be enough.”

The room was quiet as everyone looked in on the mother and daughter.

“What exactly would we have to offer?” Lisa asked.

Before Mandy could reply, Thomson was back in the room and speaking, “We can give her full immunity, new identity. That means getting out of this hell hole.”

“You can do that?” Blackburn asked skeptically.

“Sure I can. I’m a director. Anything goes wrong it’s on me or I could just blame those beneath me,” Thomson smirked looking at Mandy, who gave him a look back. “Shall we separate them and let them stew alone before approaching?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mandy replied as she went out in the hall to give out directions.

“You can really promise this girl all that?” Jason asked Thomson while glancing at the doorway Mandy just walked out of. 

He was concerned about Mandy and making promises to assets. Things hadn’t turned out so well with Samin, granted Reiss turned out to be a traitor. He thought about their conversation over the camp fire and how she was struggling with carrying out her job of developing assets. He saw the guilt Mandy wore talking about making promises she knew she couldn’t or wouldn’t be able to keep. He remembered the look of shock Mandy had back in Caracas when Bravo made it back on the plane and he had to tell her that the body bag was Dr. Craig. He watched her sit across from it on the plane while he tried to figure out how things had gone so horribly wrong. He knew she felt guilty for putting the team and Dr. Craig through all the chaos of Caracas. Even with everything up in the air of what happened on the mission, she still managed to find the truth and keep Bravo team intact. Thanks to her quick thinking in sending out a drone before leaving HAVOC, she found the truth to what happened at the warehouse.

He knew the two of them held the weight of the world on their shoulders. He wasn’t sure how to comfort her per say but he always knew and would always make sure she didn’t hurt alone. She’d been there for him countless times over the years.

Thomson looked at Jason and reassured him firmly, “Yes. We’re keeping our promises today Master Chief.”

“Good,” Jason replied.

Looking into the room, the mother was alone at the table staring at the mirror. She was just like her son. She looked at the mirror as if she could see them and her eyes were filled with revenge and hate. 

“Let’s hope this gamble pays off,” Director Thomson said.


	28. Connecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing David posting about being on set has been amazing and my mind is running wild with what is to come. I am excited to see how things go as it is one of my few shows that won’t be incorporating the events of 2020 into the show (at least for now). Honestly, I need a little escape from everything going on and I just think it’s too raw and soon to see the pandemic on TV. I think ratings for shows this year will be interesting and I just hope it doesn’t hurt renewals in the future. Anyways, enjoy a new chapter.

After the interrogation, Mandy had disappeared on base to pull herself together. She could feel they were so close to getting Al-Hazred again. She was confident they could capture him again, but she wasn’t sure if she should be the one to interrogate him. Mandy was hanging out by the basketball court looking out into the distance.

It had been one week since the attack. Her stab wound had healed nicely. She could still feel a little bit of a pull occasionally, but it was bearable. A lot had happened during the last week or so. Mandy could admit to herself that she was rattled. Her ex-partner from the CIA was coming for her and she was going for him as well. She revealed some of her secrets to the team. Finally, her and Jason had taken the leap into a real relationship.

Out of everything that had happened she was sure of Jason. He was and always is the one constant in her life no matter what. She couldn’t help but think back to the early days of them. Jason had disliked her off the bat but eventually warmed up to her once she proved herself in getting the team out of a sticky situation. She thought back to the first time she hung out with the team at the bar and how she tried so hard to build walls between her and the guys. With most of the guys, she was successful in building those walls.

Jason had been right back in Siberia. There were never walls between her and him. They always gravitated towards each other and were able to silently support each other. The only other person able to break through her walls would be Ray. He was Jason’s best friend so naturally he became an ally when it came to keeping Jason in line.

Mandy thought about one of the first times she and Jason were alone at the bar. It had been a rough day for her. She had been in a room overwatching an op from stateside and things had gone south. She had to make a tough call to launch a drone attack despite their people not confirming they had cleared the area.

(Flashback)  
Mandy was sitting at the bar alone. She had started out with a gin and tonic but switched to a couple shots of tequila. Now she was nursing a fine whiskey in her glass. She figured the torture in drinking it would help with the pain she felt in what happen on the mission today. She knew she probably shouldn’t be mixing so many drinks, but she needed to feel tonight. She had been there about an hour and half when someone came to sit next to her.

“Listen man, I’d like to be alone so go find someone else,” Mandy said without looking at who it was.

“Wow, that was quick and harsh,” Jason replied as Mandy whipped her head up to see him. Jason could see the pain and struggle she was having. “I’ll have whatever she’s having,” Jason said to the bartender.

The bartender brought over a glass of whiskey and Jason took a drink, “Wow, the good stuff tonight,” Jason commented on the top shelf whiskey he tasted. “Must of either been a really good or bad day?”

Mandy laughed bitterly, “All of the above.” Sure, they had gotten the target, but it had come with a cost.

“Wanna talk about it?” Jason asked hesitantly.

“A team guy asking if I want to talk,” Mandy smiled looking at Jason.

“Or we could just keep sitting here in silence drinking,” Jason chuckled.

Mandy looked at him. He was a good-looking guy. It was no wonder all the women threw themselves at him. She would probably go home with him in a heartbeat as well, but he was married and that was completely of limits. She wasn’t quite drunk yet and wasn’t sure if hanging out with him at a bar alone was a good idea.  
“I had to make a call today,” Mandy said looking into her glass.

“Aah, one of those days,” Jason said gravely. He knew the feeling of tough calls weighing down on one’s self. “Did you complete the mission?”

“Yeah,” Mandy sighed.

“Then it was the right call,” Jason replied.

Mandy let out a huff and looked at him, “Even if it came with a price?”

Jason looked at Mandy and put his hand over hers on the bar, “Yeah, that’s the price of war.”

The two looked at each other intensely for a few moments and then it broke when they heard a glass shatter behind the bar. Jason pulled his hand away and both went to finish off their drinks.

“Another one,” they both called out to the bar tender.

Jason looked up at the TV and saw the Flyers hockey game on. “You a hockey fan?” Jason asked randomly.

“What?” Mandy choked out.

“Hockey, the sport with a puck played on the ice,” Jason said pointing up at the TV.

“Can’t say I know much about hockey,” Mandy said looking at the screen.

“Well then let me give you a lesson,” Jason smiled as he started to explain the game to her.

A couple hours later, Jason and Mandy were intensely watching the game as the Flyers were down by a goal. Before they knew it the Flyers, with a few seconds to spare, got the game winning goal and the two jumped up to cheer. They turned to each other and they were inches apart. 

They had been working together for almost year and it had been a few months since Jason had accepted her onto the team as an ally. They looked into each other’s eyes and something sparked. All they had to do was lean into each other a little more and their lips would meet.

Mandy blinked and her mind finally cleared, “I should go.” Inside her head she screamed he was married.

Jason seemed to come out of his trance as well and took a step back, “Yeah, I’ll close the tab.”

“No, no. I can get it,” Mandy insisted.

“My treat for having a rough day,” Jason countered back, and Mandy reluctantly gave in.

“Need a ride home,” Jason asked.

“Nah, I’ll just grab that cab. Got an early morning briefing,” Mandy said and turned to walk towards the cab.

Jason watched her walk away and turned to head towards his truck.

“Hey Jason,” Mandy called out as Jason turned back. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Jason replied and then turned to continue back to his truck.

Both thought about the other on their way home and tried to convince themselves it was nothing. It was just two people feeling emotionally down and vulnerable. He was happily married to the love of his life and Mandy lived for the job. They were just coworkers supporting each other. That’s all they could be.  
(End flashback)

“Looks like you’re thinking quite a bit there,” Jason said standing next to Mandy on base causing her to jump out of memory.

“Hockey,” Mandy replied.

“What? You’re thinking about hockey?” Jason asked confused.

“That night at the bar. I had a rough day and you taught me about hockey that night,” Mandy clarified.

“You were caught on pretty quick,” Jason chuckled thinking back to night as well.

“I’m a fast learner. Comes with the territory I guess,” Mandy replied. “Ever since that night, I find myself watching Flyers games when I can’t sleep or just need background noise while working.”

“Well then I guess I did a good job converting you to a Flyers fan. What brought all this up?” Jason asked.

“Just thinking about when we get Junior again. I don’t think I should be the one interrogating him. Last time, I let him get to me,” Mandy sighed.

Jason was a little shocked to hear Mandy so vulnerable and down on herself. “You’re wrong. You’re the strongest person I know that can go up against him. Maybe you let him get to you the first time but you’ll just walk in there and show him you got the upper hand now. You got this,” Jason encouraged her.

Mandy turned to look at Jason and was amazed once again at how the two believed in each other so much. They were quite the pair.

Jason leaned in to give her a quick kiss before pulling her along to walk, “So I missed treating you to breakfast and I assume you haven’t eaten anything yet either so you’ll just have to settle for lunch.”

“Food does sound good right about now,” Mandy replied as they walked to the mess hall continuing to tease each other about one thing or another.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jack Thomson stood in the observation room looking into the interrogation room where the sister of Al-Hazred Junior sat. He could see the fear in her eyes as they darted around the room wondering what was going to happen. He could also see a trace of sadness probably over what her life was associated with. 

She reminded him of a teenager Mandy when he and his wife decided to bring her into their lives. Mandy was about fifteen and her eyes had an all-knowing look that young girls her age should not have had. She had a wall built around her, yet she also looked like she was looking for a way out. Looking for a way to believe in the good that existed in the world. The girl sitting in the room and Mandy were both affected by the actions of their families and paid the ultimate price. They were survivors. He hoped he could save this young woman like he had of Mandy.

The door to the observation room opened and Mandy walked in to stand next to her Dad. “Got you something to eat,” Mandy said handing him some yogurt.

“You know me so well,” Thomson chuckled opening the yogurt.

“It’s a spy thing,” Mandy replied with a smile. “This is gonna work, right?”

Thomson was quiet for a moment and regarding Mandy, “The doctor and Asim weren’t your fault you know. You of all people know this is just how the business works.”

Mandy sighed, “I know, but you’re the one that always taught me that no matter what you gotta feel what you’re feeling because the second you stop it could lead you down a dangerous path.”

“I did teach you that,” Mandy’s Dad replied proudly. “All we can do is keep the faith and hope things turn out for the best. We get Junior and you get the intel on Roman that we need.”

“You think I can crack him once and for all,” Mandy asked turning towards her Dad.

“You’re my daughter, of course you can,” Thomson said seriously.

Mandy nodded her head in thanks, “Shall we go in then?”

“Lead the way,” Mandy’s Dad replied as they walked out into the hallway.

As they walked to the interrogation room, they passed Blackburn and Lisa who nodded to them as they entered the observation room.

“This ought to be good,” Blackburn smiled as the father daughter duo entered the interrogation room where the sister was sitting.

“I bet it will be,” Lisa replied.

Thomson and Mandy walked into the room and both took a seat across from the sister.

“I’m sure you know why we’re here,” Jack started.

“Yes,” Al-Hazred’s sister softly replied. “You want to know where my brother is.”

“Yes, we want to know where he’s hiding. Do you know?” Thomson asked.

The sister looked at Thomson and then at Mandy, “Why would I help you?”

“Because you know it’s the right thing to do,” Thomson said stoically. “Listen, we don’t have much time to waste here. He not only has been a part of terrorist activity in the region, but he attacked the base as well. I’m sure you can understand how we’d like to capture him as quickly as possible. Nobody gets away with attacking Americans.”

“Playing good cop bad cop?” Lisa asked looking at Blackburn.

“Seems like it,” Blackburn replied.

“You captured him once and he got away,” the sister replied. “What makes you think you can get him again? What do you want from him?”

Before Thomson could continue Mandy jumped in, “Don’t you want to do the right thing and stop your brother from killing other innocent people?”

“At the cost of what? My life?” the sister replied.

“We can protect you,” Mandy replied.

The sister huffed, “Like you did for Asim?”

“What the hell?” Lisa muttered while Mandy slid back in her chair a little shocked.

“I know exactly who you are,” the sister said looking at Mandy. “You’re very well known in this part of the world. You want my brother to get to him.”

“Him?” Thomson asked already knowing who the sister was talking about most likely.

“I’m not some dumb woman who knows nothing,” the sister said with a flash of rage at Thomson.

“No, you’re not,” Mandy said sitting back up and leaning in. “But if my reputation precedes me then you know I’m your best shot at getting out of this hell hole,” Mandy replied evenly.

Everything was quiet for a few moments as the sister regarded Mandy. “How would you protect me?”

“We’re prepared to give you a new identity and life if you help us,” Mandy said. “He’ll insure that,” Mandy followed up while nodding her head towards her Dad.

Mandy and her Dad sat back and let the woman take in what they said. 

“You can really give me a new life away from all of this,” the sister asked with tears in her eyes.

Mandy reached across and took the sister’s hand in hers, “You shouldn’t have to pay for the actions of your family.”

Mandy’s Dad looked at her as she said those words. He was reminded once again of how close to home this all hit. Not only did Mandy understand what it was like to have family who committed criminal offenses, but it also tied back to her ex-partner’s betrayal. It was a miracle Mandy was half the person she was after everything she had gone through in her life. He often wondered if another career choice would’ve been better and maybe she would’ve led a more normal life. However, another part of him knew that Mandy was anything but ordinary and she did have a gift for this line of work. He was so proud of all her accomplishments.

The sister started to let out a sob of relief at the chance of moving on from this life. She started to tell them where Al-Hazred would most likely be. Everyone let out a sigh of relief that they were finally getting somewhere, and this time Junior wasn’t going to get the best of them.


	29. One on One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t wait until 11/25!!! SEAL Team will be back and I’m super excited to see what is in store for season 4. I’m dying for some new TV. Hope you all are enjoying this story as well as some of the other one-shots I’ve been posting. Any suggestions let me know. Enjoy another chapter!! Also, just a disclaimer that I know nothing about geography lol.

“So how are you going to get the sister out of here without the mother knowing?” Lisa asked Mandy and her Dad as they discussed how to move forward with the new intel they had.

“Fake her death,” Mandy replied looking at Lisa and Blackburn.

“Fake her death?” Blackburn asked. “Won’t that raise some eyebrows around here if something happened to her while in our custody?”

“She won’t die here,” Director Thomson replied. “We let the mother and sister go. They will head to Junior and in the raid or along the way we fake her death. We know Roman is trying to clean up loose ends as well.”

“I can accompany the op to make sure we get her out,” Mandy chimed in.

“Absolutely not,” Thomson said instantly.

“What? Why? She trusts me to get her out,” Mandy replied.

“You’ve been burned,” Mandy’s Dad said.

“Burned? Are you kidding me?” Mandy replied outraged.

Meanwhile, Lisa and Blackburn stood silently watching the two wondering exactly how this was going to end.

“Burned? Why is Mandy burned?” Lisa interrupted.

“Mandy, you heard her. Your identity here is compromised. She knew who you were. Roman probably went around and compromised you. You go out into the field, not only is a target on you but it’s on everyone around you,” Director Thomson answered.

“This is hardly the first time or will be the last time I’m compromised. In this job, we know there is a chance for revenge. I can do this,” Mandy replied strongly.

“It’s not a question of whether you can do this. We send the two of them off and setup a team outside of here to fake her death. We can’t risk you, not if you’re going to take down Roman once and for all,” her Dad replied.

“And what about the risk of the sister deciding we’re not going to keep our end of the deal up because she no longer trusts us while we send a team of guys out into enemy territory probably for them not to return?” Mandy replied fiercely.

“She has a point, Jack,” Blackburn intervened. “You and I both know that D.C. won’t like us taking a risk with American soldiers lives like that. D.C. already has enough public relations issues going on at the moment. We can’t afford for Al-Hazred to get tipped off in any way.”

Director Thomson sighed, “Okay, but we do this my way, and you follow my orders no questions asked. Is that clear, Mandy?”

“Yes, sir,” Mandy replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After lunch with Mandy, Jason called the kids to check in with them. The kids were doing great and glad to talk with Jason. He smiled thinking about how one of the first things both asked was where Mandy was. He knew since Alana passed it had not been easy on all three of them. Emma went off to college, Mikey off to a fancy hockey school, and he continued to be on Bravo. He was glad the kids had taken to Mandy. Jason knew Mandy treaded cautiously around the kids. She didn’t want to overstep any boundaries and he loved that about her. It wasn’t that Mandy had never met the kids before, but she always seemed to keep her distance whenever they or Alana were around. He often wondered why she was so cautious around hanging out with everyone outside the op, but he knew it was her way of trying to protect herself from getting attached. With him though, he always felt it was different. They always let the other have it and never held back from each other. It worked for them.

Once he talked with the kids, Jason grabbed some more of his things from his bunk. He had looked around his bunk and realized he hadn’t been there in a while seeing as he had been staying at Mandy’s. For a moment he wondered if he had overstayed his welcome at Mandy’s but figured if he had Mandy would’ve kicked him out. It didn’t hurt either that she had a personal bathroom that she didn’t have to share with the entire base. It also didn’t hurt to have a little extra company during the cold nights Jason thought with a smirk.

Now Jason found himself at the shooting range on base. He figured Mandy was busy interrogating the mother and sister. He decided to get some target practice in because it never hurt to practice. The shooting range was somewhere he always felt he could let out his emotions no matter what they were. He was happy with his life at the moment, but there was still that little voice in his head telling him it could all go terribly wrong as well. Focusing down range help him to clear all the voices in his head sometimes.

“Feeling rusty?” Ray asked coming up to where Jason was.

“Nah,” Jason replied. “Practice makes perfect.”

“Or your girlfriend is too busy for you and you’re bored,” Ray smirked.

“Maybe a little,” Jason chuckled as he re-loaded the gun and Ray loaded his as well.

They both started shooting down range never missing the target.

“You good?” Ray asked as they re-loaded again.

Jason looked up from re-loading his gun, “At the moment, yeah. Things are good.”

“But…” Ray trailed off.

“Going after Junior is just bringing up a lot of the past and wondering what the future holds,” Jason replied.

“And Mandy?” Ray asked.

“She’s the one thing I’m sure of,” Jason replied honestly.

“You two have always been close,” Ray commented.

“We never crossed the line,” Jason replied seriously. “I wouldn’t and neither would she.”

“I believe you,” Ray replied.

“People think she’s this cold-hearted person who would cross whatever line to get the job done,” Jason said as he started shooting off another round. “But she’s not that person.”

“I know. So does the team. She has saved our asses more times than I can count. I’ll never forget her saving my life a couple years back and taking the fall. We know who she is and that’s all that matters,” Ray replied.

“I’m worried about her and this Roman guy. He was her partner and left her die, that leaves a mark on someone,” Jason said.

“Yeah, a betrayal like that does. We’ll be there for her just like she is always there for us. We’ll remind her everyday that we’re in her corner. We all heard that phone call between her and Roman. The only person dying will be him if it comes to it,” Ray replied. “We all got scars being in this line of work but we’re all survivors.”

“Damn straight,” Jason said as he re-loaded his gun. “Wanna make this fun?” Jason asked looking at Ray and then down range.

“Oh, you’re on brother,” Ray laughed as they set a wager.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You think this is gonna work?” Lisa asked Blackburn as they went to get the team to brief them on the up coming op they had just planned out.

“They know what they’re doing,” Blackburn replied.

“I know that,” Lisa sighed. “What about Jason though?”

“Oh, he’s going to blow a gasket when he hears this one,” Blackburn chuckled as he spotted the team by the makeshift bar.

“Well let’s hope she can reign him in,” Lisa sighed as they got closer to the team.

“Let’s go guys, got an op for you all,” Blackburn announced.

“Alright, time for some action,” Thirty yelled out.

“It’s been a quiet deployment this round. Not sure if that’s a good or bad thing,” Clay commented as the team started to follow Blackburn and Lisa to command.

“Finally going after Al-Hazred?” Ray asked.

“This time we take the bastard down for good,” Sonny commented.

“We’d prefer him alive or you’ll have to deal with Mandy,” Lisa said. “I mean if you want to tell her you killed a lead on taking down Roman then be my guest.”

“Mandy can be scary when she wants to be,” Sonny thought out loud. “I don’t think being on her bad side is a wise decision.”

“Look at that, Sonny making a wise decision,” Jason joked as the team laughed. “From personal experience, you don’t want to be on Mandy’s bad side.”

“When have you ever been on Mandy’s bad side,” Full Metal asked with a smirk.

“Back when she first became our liaison, I questioned her every move. I made things pretty hard for her,” Jason shook his head remembering. “She took a lot of it until she finally broke and challenged me to one on one combat. I thought she was joking at first, but you should’ve seen the look on her face. She was drop dead serious.”

(Flashback)

“What? Think a woman is going to beat you?” Mandy challenged with her hands on her hips and a smirk on lips. “Big team guy like you isn’t afraid of little old me,” Mandy said walking towards him.

They were still getting used to working with each other. Jason was pushing her limits and she knew a guy like him would, but a person could only take so much. What did a person have to do to get within the good graces of Jason Hayes? She wasn’t someone who’d sit around and take it either. If he wanted to dish it at her then she’d dish right back.

“You want me to fight you,” Jason choked out.

“Yeah, come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t wanted to take a swing or two at me because I know I have wanted to do it to you,” Mandy replied.

“I would never hit a woman,” Jason said seriously.

“I know,” Mandy replied softly. “So? What’s it gonna be? You and me, one on one. Now,” Mandy stated walking towards the gym. “Meet you at the floor mats.”

Jason couldn’t even begin to put his thoughts together before she left the room and headed for the gym apparently. Never one to back down from a challenge, he decided to head towards the gym and give in to her request. He’d go easy on her and it’d all be over. What Jason didn’t realize was Mandy wasn’t going for an easy win.

Before they knew it, both stood across from each other ready to go at it.

“Ground rules don’t hold back,” Mandy said.

“Yeah, sure. Tap if you need to get out,” Jason replied.

“Sounds good,” Mandy replied as the two started to circle each other.

Mandy was the first to make a move at Jason and he just barely missed it before Mandy got him on the side. He went to defend himself and half attempted to get back at her. She wasn’t a big person, and he was much bigger than her. He was afraid he’d break her. The two continued to dance around each other and Mandy was getting irritated. She could tell he wasn’t giving it his all. The next thing Jason knew Mandy swept him off his feet and flat on his back.

“I told her no holding back,” Mandy said sternly. “I’m not some fragile piece of porcelain.”

“Fine!” Jason exclaimed reaching for one of her legs and pinning her down to the mats. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Mandy smirked as she maneuvered him off her and the two were rolling around before Mandy’s elbow knocked Jason in the eye.

“Ow!” Jason yelled holding his face.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Mandy asked feeling a little bad and walking towards him.

Before she knew it, Jason pulled a move on her and had her in a hold, “Never assume your opponent is out for the count.”

“That’s good advice you should follow,” Mandy replied as she flipped Jason on to his back and put her legs around his neck in a choke hold.

“Okay, okay. You win,” Jason said tapping her legs and Mandy let go.

The two both were both laying on the mat trying to catch their breaths.

“Not bad. You been out in the field?” Jason said.

“Yeah, never know what the situation will be if experience has taught me anything,” Mandy replied. She then got up at grabbed her things from the sidelines and started head towards the locker room, “You’re forgiven.”

“What?” Jason asked confused as he sat up and watched her walk away.

“For being as ass. See you around,” Mandy called over her shoulder.

“What the hell just happened?” Jason muttered to himself.

(Flashback end)

“So, she kicked your ass and then walked away?” Trent chuckled along with the rest of the guys.

“Pretty much. I was a little nicer to her after that. Cut to a few months later and she saved the team but got chewed out for doing it,” Jason smiled. “Never underestimate Mandy. Pretty sure if she wanted to get rid of any us, she could and would get away with it,” Jason chuckled as they walked into HAVOC.

“Get away with what,” Mandy asked appearing out of nowhere causing them all to jump. “You guys okay,” Mandy said eyeing how jumpy they had been.

“You don’t happen to have video of kicking boss’s ass on the mats, do you?” Full Metal asked.

Mandy paused tilting her head in confusion for a second before a smirk appeared, “I’m sure I can pull some of those up for you.”

“There’s more than one?” Trent cackled sitting down.

“Now wait one second,” Jason started.

“Don’t worry, I won’t show them the ones where I completely wiped you out,” Mandy said patting his shoulder as he went to sit down as well. Mandy headed towards the head of the table by the screens, ready to start the briefing.

“Alright, down to business. We got a location on Al-Hazred from the sister,” Director Thomson started.

“What’d you have to promise to get that,” Jason asked eyeing Mandy.

“New identity and life,” Mandy replied looking back at him and the team.

“We’ll be going deep into enemy territory to get Junior,” Blackburn stated.

“Nothing new about that,” Clay chimed in.

“It’s pretty mountainous and snowy where we’re going. You won’t have much back up with you should things go south,” Lisa stated.

They continued to go over the details of how they’d get to their Al-Hazred’s hide out. They had decided that they’d get dropped off by helicopter just outside the danger zone and have to do the rest by foot through the hills. They’d have ISR available and HAVOC would be able to give them an overview of the area as best as they could.

“Alright, this is great an all, but you how exactly are you getting the sister out?” Jason asked looking at Blackburn, Lisa, Director Thomson, and Mandy.

“We’ll fake her death during the attack,” Mandy answered looking at her Dad.

“We planning to take the mother and daughter with us?” Ray asked confused.

“No, we’ll be letting them go. The mother’s loyalty is to her son but so far, she has no idea her daughter has turned against them. So, we’ll let them go under the guise of we got nothing to hold them on and we’re down on resources here,” Director Thomson replied.

“Putting a tracker on them then?” Clay asked. “Once we get the target’s location, we grab the sister and fake her death somehow?”

“Not exactly,” Mandy answered. “I’ll be going out with them.”

“You’ll be what?” Jason asked sitting up straighter.

“They’ll be let go from here and I’ll be following them. We have transportation for them set up and I’ll be hiding away for the ride. Once we get to the target’s location there’s a place to hide and once you guys show up, the sister will make a run for it. We stage an explosion while going out the back and I’ll get her out,” Mandy explained.

“And where will your back up be? How far behind will be?” Jason asked not quite believing what he was hearing.

“I’ll have ISR but no immediate back up per say. We can’t spook anyone. After I get the sister to her exfil point and we’ll all meet back here at base,” Mandy said.

“So, what you’re saying is that you’re going to be going into enemy territory with no back up of any sorts should anything go sideways,” Jason stated clenching his hand into a fist.

“The sister trusts me,” Mandy replied softly. “If there was any other way, we’d take it, but we can’t risk Al-Hazred getting alerted to us coming. It’s the right call,” Mandy said looking deep into his eyes conveying that conversation at the bar about making tough calls.

“Even if it has a price,” Jason muttered staring right back at her.


	30. Talk It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again. David has posted twice a picture of a coffin on the plane. I don’t know what to think about it lol. I am grateful that SEAL Team will be one of the shows that will not be necessarily incorporating the pandemic into their story line. Most of the other shows I watch look like they will be which is nice and all but honestly, I get enough about it in my daily life. Anyways, let’s see how exciting I can make things in this story. Deployment is almost up here and according to my timeline and we have a journey ahead of us. Enjoy!!

The briefing for the op continued and plans were made to carry out everything. Mandy watched Jason closely. She knew he wasn’t happy with her going out into the field without anyone or anything. They had a brief stare down after she announced the plan and since he’d avoided looking at her. She could see how tense his shoulders were and the way he was clenching his hand repeatedly around whatever object he had. 

Going out into the dangerous field wasn’t anything new for Mandy. She was used to going out there without much back up as she was CIA and that’s how spies worked. This would be the first time the team would be witness to her out in the field. To make things more complicated, she was also now in a relationship with someone who would care about her well being out in the field. It also meant Jason knew the real dangers to her job and he wasn’t someone she just glossed over the details with or claimed she just worked a boring job at the state department. She knew there would be words between the two in private. 

“Everyone clear on the details,” Blackburn asked looking around the room. “Remember, we want Al-Hazred alive by all means possible.”

“Not letting him get away this time,” Sonny said. “Bastard isn’t getting the jump on us a second time.”

“Also, remember that it may not just be Al-Hazred’s guys coming at you. Roman looks like he’s tying up loose ends around here,” Director Thomson added.

“It’ll be one fun party once we get there,” Full Metal commented.

“Alright then, tomorrow we let the mother and daughter go and Mandy goes off to do her part,” Blackburn said.

“We sure there isn’t any other way,” Ray asked with a glance at Jason who was staring at the maps intensely.

“Listen guys, I know you’re worried, but this is what I do,” Mandy said walking to the head of the table. “It’s not my first rodeo. I’ve gone in with far less and I’ve already nearly been killed by my own partner so what more could go wrong,” she said trying to lighten the mood. “Trust me like I trust you.”

At that, all the guys nodded in acknowledgement understanding there wasn’t anything they could do. Jason looked up at her finally after she asked them to trust her. Without a doubt he trusted her, but he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself should something happen to her. In the back of his mind, he knew she did this for a living but having to see it firsthand was different. 

“If there isn’t anything else, then you guys should go prepare to leave within the next 48 hours. Once we have confirmation from Mandy, you guys will deploy out,” Lisa said.  
Everyone started to get up and leave the room. Jason had gotten up quickly and headed for the door quickly. Mandy took that as her que and followed him out knowing she needed to calm him down.

“Should we stick around?” Clay asked looking at the doorway the two had just left through.

“Nah, if anyone can talk him off the ledge, it’ll be her,” Ray replied.

“That’s gotta be a complicated conversation,” Sonny commented, and Lisa looked over at him remembering when they were together and how worried she had been.

“Guys, they’ll work it out like they always do,” Director Thomson chimed in. “I will say it’s nice to see all of you come to my daughter’s defense, but she is exceptionally good at what she does. If you knew half of the work that has gone into some of the ops you’ve run with her, you would be surprised,” Thomson said proudly.

“Do we want to know what she’s done?” Trent joked.

“No,” Thomson said seriously. “Plus, we’d have to kill you,” he smirked as he left the room.

“He’s kidding right,” Sonny asked concerned. “Right?” he asked again as everyone looked at him seriously before getting up to leave with some chuckles. “We agree then, he’s kidding.”

“Sure Sonny, whatever helps you sleep at night,” Clay chuckled patting his shoulder as they left.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason had been the first one to leave the room after the briefing. He had so many emotions going through himself. He felt anger at Mandy, for putting herself in danger but most of all there was worry that the worst-case scenario would occur. If that worst-case scenario happened, he knew he wouldn’t make it this time. He couldn’t lose another person he cared about right now. He was barely holding himself together as it was. He knew also that he was mixing his personal and professional feelings together, but he didn’t care. He’d been selfless for twenty years to this job and figured he deserved to be selfish this one time.

“Jason,” Mandy said catching up to him and pulling him into an empty room.

“No,” Jason said with a fire in his eyes trying to leave the room.

“No, Jason. You’re not running away,” Mandy said blocking the doorway. “I know, okay. I know. Just talk to me. No walls between us, remember,” Mandy said stepping closer to him and putting a hand on each side of his face, so their foreheads touched. 

Jason could feel his breath quickening. He grabbed for one of her hands and squeezed it tightly. He was panicking. He was breaking down in front of her and that terrified him. The last time he had broken down, he’d been by himself and then called her afterwards to talk at the bar. He’d then asked her out on a road trip but hadn’t gotten an answer from her right away. Mandy had said she had come by to see him, but by then he’d been with Natalie and she’d left him to be. In all honesty, he couldn’t blame her for not answering right away. What was between them was unclear and messy. Neither had defined what it would mean had they gone on that road trip.

“Breathe, Jason,” Mandy said softly.

Jason took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, “I wanna ask you not to do this.”

“I know,” Mandy said. “But you know this is a part of the job.”

“Yeah,” Jason sighed. “It’s getting harder to do this job, Mandy. It’s getting harder and harder to justify the ends of the means.”

“Yeah, it is,” Mandy replied. “But we chose this.”

“No choice in duty,” Jason smiled sadly. “There has to be another way. Maybe Ray can go under with you since he can blend in better.”

“And risk Ray not coming back to his family?” Mandy asked with a knowing look.

“You’re my family,” Jason replied. “There’s nothing I can say, is there?”

“Probably not. I can be very stubborn,” Mandy smiled. “Like you.”

“I can’t lose you,” Jason said pulling Mandy into his arms. “Promise me,” he asked desperately.

Mandy squeezed him back, “I promise.”

“You’re lying,” Jason said. “In this line of work, we can’t promise that.”

“But we can try,” Mandy said. “We’re gonna make it through this. We’re both going to go out there do our job and get to go home. You told me we, as a team, would take down Roman. We’re both going to fight like hell to come back to this. And if something were to happen, you’d be okay. It’d be hard but you’d make it through.”

“Not without you,” Jason said.

Mandy pulled back and kissed him, “Today we prepare for what’s to come. We enjoy the moments we have and look forward to the ones to come.”

“When did you start looking on the bright side,” Jason asked.

“Someone’s gotta look on the bright side in this relationship otherwise we’re just going to be two moody dark people,” Mandy replied trying to light up the atmosphere.

“Can we just… stay here for a little bit,” Jason asked trying pull himself together still.

“Yeah,” Mandy said letting Jason take her into his arms. “We can stay here for as long as you want. Whatever you need.”

“Just you,” Jason said sighing into her shoulder.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The team was in the weapons bunk getting ready for the mission. They were going through their gear making sure they had everything they needed.

“No sign of Jason yet. Is that a good or bad thing?” Trent asked.

“Probably making out somewhere on base,” Full Metal chuckled.

“Boss man getting lucky,” Sonny laughed.

“Luckier than all of you,” Mandy said appearing out of thin air and causing everyone to jump at her sudden presence.

“Jesus,” Brock muttered. He then looked down at Cerberus, “Buddy, little warning next time.”

In response, Cerberus barked at Brock and then went up to greet Mandy.

“I wouldn’t pet-,” Sonny started but then stopped as Cerberus took to Mandy.

“What was that?” Mandy said distracted rubbing Cerberus’ belly. “Who’s a good boy? Cerberus and I are best pals. Makes sure you guys stay in line for me,” Mandy said as Jason now appeared in the doorway.

“Stealing my girl there Cerberus,” Jason said walking into the bunk to his section of gear. Cerberus barked back as if he was responding back.

“It’s okay buddy, you’re my one true love,” Mandy replied getting up and Cerberus stood as well right next to her.

“Wow, what exactly am I? Chopped liver?” Jason joked.

“No, I thought you knew already. You’re just my boy toy,” Mandy smirked as all the other guys started hooting and hollering. “Plus, I just came by to see if Trent had his pants on or not this time.”

“Sorry boss, I can’t help it if the ladies use you to get to me,” Trent replied as Jason threw balled up shirt at him.

Mandy laughed with the guys enjoying the light heartedness. She knew the next forty-eight hours were going to be intense and having some carefree fun moments was nice. Mandy looked at the table and saw someone had started to clean one of automatic guns they took out on the field with them. The guys continued to trade blows and Mandy walked up to the table and picked it up.

“Agent Ellis, I’d be careful with that. Wouldn’t want to shoot anyone with that,” Sonny chuckled.

“Of course not,” Mandy replied seriously. She then started shifting parts of the gun and the guys watched in awe as things clicked into place. “I mean if I happen to accidently set this off it’d be a lot of paperwork,” Mandy added as she continued to shift and click things into place. Before they knew it, she had the automatic gun put together and pointed right towards Sonny. “But I don’t know, maybe we should check if this works,” Mandy said as she pulled the trigger and the gun clicked but no bullet went through.

“Holy shit,” Sonny said from the floor where he had ducked.

“You palmed the firing pin,” Ray said impressed.

Jason looked impressed as well. He was so impressed that all he wanted to do was drag Mandy away and have his way with her. Even though they knew each other so well, there seemed to be things to learn still. He had been with a lot of women who weren’t in their field of work. Mandy on the other hand wasn’t a civilian. She knew all the gory details about their jobs and apparently had received training in the field apparently.

“I said we needed to make sure it worked,” Mandy replied. “My Dad was a SEAL. They adopted me during his last couple years being on teams. Said I needed to be able to fight off the bad guys if he wasn’t there,” Mandy said thinking back on the memories.

“Sounds like a good Dad,” Jason replied. “Didn’t realize he’d served. Never said anything.”

“Yeah, he does that. Says it keeps him humble and that he doesn’t need to brag about it,” Mandy said shaking her head. “I think that’s why he went with the agency. Wanted to make a difference and show they had the backs of those in special ops.”

“And you’ve continued to do the same,” Ray replied earnestly.

“I try,” Mandy said.

“You do more than try,” Jason said looking at her deeply. “Which is why we’ll have your back out there.”

“I know,” Mandy replied. “You guys make sure you bring Al-Hazred back to me alive.”

“You got it boss,” Trent said.

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m boss,” Jason said looking over to Trent.

“Not anymore,” Mandy said giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving. “See ya later guys.”

“I’m still the boss,” Jason exclaimed.

“More like whipped,” Trent muttered as the guys chuckled.

“What was that Trent?” Jason asked.

“Nothing,” Trent replied. “Maybe he should be Bravo 7 now,” Trent burst out laughing.

They all continued to talk and joke in the bunk room as they prepared for the next mission.


	31. Beginning of an Op

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they moved the premiere of SEAL Team to 12/2 but we get a 2-hour premiere now!!! Super excited to see what is in store. AND WE GOT A PROMO!!!! I will continue to write this story regardless. I’m excited that starting this week I have some shows coming back. Hope you all enjoy this update.

Mandy was sound asleep. The slight shine of the moon was coming through her window in her quarters on to her. Jason however was awake and staring. They were both naked under the sheets and laying on their side facing each other. Jason using that night to memorize every inch of her body. He couldn’t lose her when he’d just gotten her. She promised to come back to him despite knowing she shouldn’t be promising that. 

He was used to going out into the field and worrying about the team. This was different though. In Yemen and Caracas, sure he was worried, but he also had faith that they’d make it. She had people to back her up but now she wouldn’t. Mandy would be entering enemy’s territory without any back up. He gone over the plan a million times and then some after Mandy left him and the guys and the gear bunk. He’d probably annoyed all of HAVOC with his pestering, but he had to make sure there wasn’t anything else that could be done. Mandy would go out in the morning and they’d probably make their way late night early morning. She’d be ahead by almost a half day.

“You really should be sleeping,” Mandy said not opening her eyes.

“So should you,” Jason sighed as he pulled her closer.

Mandy opened her eyes, “Kind of hard to when I have someone staring at me.”

“How long have you been awake?” Jason asked running his hand along her hip.

“Not long,” Mandy replied. “Heard you were annoying HAVOC this afternoon,” Mandy smirked.

“Nothing gets past you,” Jason smiled. “Just double-checking things.”

Mandy leaned in to kiss him, “It’s gonna be okay. I just have a feeling.”

“A feeling?” Jason asked has he moved to hover over her. “One of your famous gut feelings?”

“Yes,” Mandy panted as Jason kissed her neckline. “Have I ever been wrong?”

Jason stopped and looked at her, “No.”

“Then don’t start doubting now,” Mandy said.

“You’re right,” Jason replied. “We should start something else though,” Jason smirked and then continued showing how much she meant to him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The following morning Mandy and Jason woke up and got ready. The plan was to release the mother and daughter late morning and then Mandy would leave soon after. She’d go into a town and slip her way onto the truck that would be taking them. The driver was an undercover agent who had recently joined the Tahara regime. That would be the only back Mandy would technically have. 

Seemed the team was around her constantly for the whole morning. Jason hadn’t left her side and the rest of the team seemed to continue to engage her in one conversation or another. She knew Jason was worried and on edge but seeing the rest of the team in the same state touched her. After everything that had happened with Roman, she’d shut herself off from getting close to people. She had vowed to herself she’d never be betrayed like she had been. Of course, in this line of work that was a tough promise to keep.

She was slightly annoyed at all the attention yet at the same time she welcomed it. Bravo team was different. She’d worked with many other teams but this team, they were one of the few to fully trust her and let her be a part of something more. Them wanting to see her off said it all.

Mandy’s Dad would see off the mother and daughter. They had gone over the plan with the sister the afternoon before and so far, she was still on board. Mandy could see she wanted to get out of this life. She could see that the sister wanted to do more with her life and stop living in the shadow of her family. Mandy told herself she’d do whatever she needed to do to give this woman a chance at truly living life. Mandy looked over at Jason, she was lucky that she was getting her chance now.

“Alright, they’re off,” Director Thomson said approaching the group at the makeshift bar on base. “Time to get our next part in motion,” he added looking at Mandy.

Suddenly, the group had become serious and quiet. It was time to see Mandy off. In just over half a day hopefully they’d be on their way to where she was, and everyone would return safely. The guys lined up and started hugging her. They gave her advice and made her laugh saying she had to buy the beer at the end of this. Jason was last but he was going to walk with her to get ready. No one was going to pull him away from her until the last possible moment.

“You’re coming back,” Ray said as he hugged her. “Can’t leave me alone to handle this guy.”

“What if I’m tired of him already?” Mandy joked as everyone laughed.

“Ha-ha, what a comedian,” Jason replied as Mandy hooked her arm in his and they began to walk away. The walk was quiet and the two enjoyed the silence. There wasn’t more to say that hadn’t already been said or shown last night.

Mandy walked into the bunk room where Lisa was waiting for her. Jason, her Dad, and Blackburn stood outside talking while waiting for Mandy to change. Once she was done the guys walked in and went over the ground rules again. Mandy had a light vest over the white camouflaged uniform she had on. It was a gamble to wear the uniform if things went south before she got to Junior’s hideout, but she’d need some camouflage if she made it. She’d take a side arm and some other small knives for weapons, but she couldn’t have too much. If things went well, she wouldn’t need any of it.

“Alright, I think we got this,” Mandy’s Dad concluded. He then went to hug her. “Be safe,” he murmured into her ear with a light kiss to her head. 

Lisa was next, “You better bring your ass back here cuz I’m not gonna be able to rein these guys in all by myself.”

“You do your job and that’s it, got it,” Blackburn said trying to be stern.

The three left the bunk and it was just Jason and Mandy. Jason walked up to her and started checking her vest once again and going over the check list of things she had. He finally took a deep breath.

“Hey,” Mandy said softly putting both hands on his face causing them to touch foreheads. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Jason nodded back and leaned all the way in to kiss her for a few moments.

“Now or never,” Jason murmured as he hugged her tight.

They started walking out of the bunk towards the van that would take her into town. 

Before she got into the car Jason pulled her back towards him and looked in her eye, “If it comes down to you or anyone else, promise me you’ll save yourself.”

Mandy paused and looked at him, “I promise. You owe me breakfast anyways.”

Jason chuckled and shut the door once she was in. He watched the car leave the base and head into the desert. He prayed to every higher being to bring her back to me safe and sound.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the car got further and further away from base Mandy let out a breath. In front of everyone she showed confidence and optimism but deep down she was nervous. It’d been a while since she’d gone directly out in the field like this. Ever since saving Ray, she was banished from most field work for a while. Sure, she’d been sent into some hot zones but going out like this, it’d been a while.

She knew she could do this. She knew making promises probably wasn’t the best thing to do but she really did have a good feeling about all this. Once they had Al-Hazred in custody, she felt like she’d crack him and get a lead on Roman. Nine, almost ten years, she’d been hunting down someone she once thought of as a friend. In the past, her and Roman were always one step behind or ahead. She knew this had to end once and for all.

“You good,” the driver said looking over at her.

“Yeah,” Mandy said turning away from the window. “Ready to get this over with.”

“The car that took them isn’t too far ahead of us. Once we get closer to town, you’ll need to hunker down and make sure no one sees you,” the driver continued on.

“Transportation to the target?” Mandy asked.

“So far everything is set to go. Our guy is ready for transport once we get you on and give the signal,” the driver answered as Mandy shook her head in acknowledgement. They had this. She could feel it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Mandy left, Jason couldn’t sit still. He went back to the weapons bunk and re-checked his gear. For the most part, the guys seemed to leave him alone, but they hung around to keep an eye on her. Finally, after an hour or so he decided to go to HAVOC and watch the ISR footage. She would be hitting the city right about now and about to switch vehicles.

He walked into HAVOC and saw Lisa, Blackburn, and Thomson all in the room as well. Lisa was watching the screen on the wall with the ISR footage. Blackburn was busy on the horn and watching the screen. Surprisingly, Thomson was the only one not really watching the screen like a Hawk. He had files out in front of him and seemed focused on the intel in front of him. His assistant was at his side making notes.

“Jason, take a seat,” Thomson said without looking up.

“You seem pretty calm for someone who just sent his daughter deep into enemy territory without much backup,” Jason said as he sat down and watched the screen.

Mandy’s Dad looked up, “Not my first rodeo.” Thomson turned from the screen and looked at Jason, “It’s not easy watching her go into the field. There have been far too many near death experiences.”

Jason looked away from the screen to Mandy’s Dad. Now he saw a concerned father who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Not sure how you do it,” Jason sighed.

“Neither do I,” Thomson replied. “She’ll be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” Jason said bouncing his leg as he watched the screen again. 

“She’s got a reason to come back,” Thomson smiled as he went back to his files.

“What?” Jason asked confused.

“I mean, sure she had my wife and I but you, you’re the reason she’ll fight like hell to come back,” Thomson replied. “You care about her. It’s nice to see her letting someone in. She’s built such tall strong walls over the last nine years.”

“There’s never been walls between us,” Jason said thinking back to their stroll in Siberia.

“You know I was so damn proud when the CIA recruited her. Her mom not so much,” Thomson reminisced. “See my wife comes from old money and took over the family business. I think she always envisioned Mandy following her.”

“But that didn’t happen,” Jason said. “When Mandy puts her mind to something she doesn’t let go,” Jason smiled.

“Yeah,” Thomson chuckled. “My wife didn’t want Mandy in the CIA. Between me serving as SEAL and then turning to the CIA, she’d said we’d done our time in serving. Mandy of course disagreed which lead to the two having a fall out. They barely spoke to each other for a year.”

“What happened? I heard Mandy on the phone with your wife a few days ago. Sounds like they made up,” Jason asked.

“Honestly, I’m not completely sure. After being with the agency for just over a year she went out on an op and it got hairy. At the time, she was working with Roman as well and he convinced Mandy to try and make amends with my wife,” Thomson answered.

“Roman, were she and him,” Jason wondered.

“Together? Never. Roman was in love with Mandy’s best friend and daughter of a now congressman,” Thomson answered looking straight at Jason. “He proposed to Mandy’s best friend a few months before the op that changed everything.”

“Why hasn’t the CIA caught him yet?” Jason asked turning back to the screen.

Thomson sighed, “Roman is good. He knows what agencies do and look for. Sometimes I think he purposely puts together a riddle just for Mandy to figure out. I also think Mandy feels if she just had one moment, she’d see her old friend in there somewhere. She’s spent about nine going on ten soon years hunting him down. It’s not easy hunting someone down that you once thought of as family.”

“We’ll get him,” Jason said confidently.

“We?” Thomson asked with a smile in her eyes.

“Yeah, she’s got Bravo team now,” Jason smiled as Thomson nodded his approval.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was early afternoon and Mandy’s convoy had gotten into the city. They parked the car in a discreet location nearby where the next vehicle of transportation would be. Back at HAVOC everyone was gathered around waiting to see the transition happen on ISR. Doing the switch in broad daylight was risky, but they didn’t have many other options.

“Here we go,” Lisa muttered as Sonny came to stand next to her.

The whole room seemed to take a deep breath and was holding it in to see if everything went smoothly.

Back in the car the driver asked, “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Mandy replied from the floor of the van underneath the blanket.

“Wait for my signal. We’re pretty well hidden and doesn’t seem like we have much company above us in the buildings,” the driver observed.

“Got it,” Mandy replied.

The driver got out and surveyed the area around them. The vehicle they needed to get to was in the garage of one of the buildings. The occupants had all gone inside the building and the garage was facing away from the busy street. The driver figured the area was clear and knocked three times along the side of the car as he went to open the back door to the van.

At HAVOC everyone watched on anxiously as they saw them making their way. They were watching the building and seeing if any heat signatures were headed back towards the garage. Inside the car, Mandy sat up and looked around. She put the tiny comms piece into her ear so she could at least hear from command but figured comms would be spotty. She’d be able to communicate back if needed as well.

“Now’s our shot,” the driver said as he helped Mandy out of the car. 

She was dressed as a Muslim woman to hide her fatigues. She got out of the car and looked around as well and quickly made her way to the side door of the garage. She carefully opened it so she wouldn’t let anyone inside know she was coming. She slipped through just as someone walked by the alley. The unknown person looked over but only saw Mandy’s driver, but they continued on their way. HAVOC breathed out on sigh of relief.

Jason was anxious watching the footage. Anything could go wrong at any second. Even if Mandy made it out if things went south it would be tough being a western woman in the city. He didn’t want to think what would happen should she get captured.

Inside the garage Mandy made her way to the truck that was supposed to take the mother and daughter to Al-Hazred. There was a section hidden beneath the bed of the truck where Mandy would be. They had tried to insulate it as much as possible to keep her from freezing to death and Mandy had layers on as well.

“We’re in,” the driver reported back. “On the truck and getting ready to be in position.”

Mandy and the driver lifted the floorboard of the truck as quietly as possible and Mandy stepped down into the hidden compartment.

“Flyer two this is HAVOC, be advised there’s movement inside the building and may be headed your way,” Blackburn called over the comms.

“Flyer?” Jason asked looking at Blackburn.

“Mandy’s idea,” Blackburn smirked as Jason shook his head at Mandy using the Philadelphia Flyers as her code name. “Mandy is Flyer one of course.”

“Cuz she already took Bravo one,” Full Metal muttered as the rest of team chuckled.

“Flyer one set,” the driver called out. “Good luck,” the driver said to Mandy and then put the boards back in place.

Suddenly, Mandy was in darkness and took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Here we go,” Mandy muttered. She could do this, and it’d work out in the end. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.

Back at HAVOC, everyone let out a breath at part one of the plan going smoothly. Now they just hoped everything that followed would run as smoothly too.


	32. Talking & Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and anxiously waiting for season 4. I was on Tumblr and someone posted an article saying Jessica Pare will no longer be a regular on the show (link is on my Tumblr: mcgarretts-seal-pack.tumblr.com). The article claims she will make appearances this season though (so maybe there is a little hope). I really am hoping for the best!! All my hopes and dreams are in these two lol. I will forever be and Mandy/Jason fan. I think the other issue is that these first two episodes were supposed to be the finale to season 3 but with the pandemic everything kind of changes. It’s all gonna work out, I think. Anyways, I will continue to write them, and I hope others do as well. We need more writers for these guys.

It had been about an hour since Mandy’s journey to Al-Hazred’s hideout began. The ride was bumpy, and she had a lot of time to think. Time to think could be good yet dangerous. No one was saying anything over comms, so she wasn’t sure if they were working.

She thought about how life had changed so quickly during this deployment. Seemed like every time she got deployed something big was happening. Last time it was finding who killed Echo team and this time it was helping Lisa in discovering a whole new terrorist network. Despite the betrayal from Reiss, if they took down Tahara this could be one of the last big take downs on the war on terror in this region. At the same time, Mandy knew that as soon as you cut one head of the snake off another could easily grow. It was a nice thought thinking about a little less evil existing in the world and showing the sacrifices made were worth it.

She thought about what it’d be like to retire or take a step back from her work. She didn’t know what she’d do. Would she take a director’s position? Move to another department that worked more stateside? Would she settle down and have a family? When she took down Roman, would she find some peace finally and breathe? How much longer was she going to do this job? When was it enough?

Speaking of settling and having a family, she thought of Jason. What happened when they were back home stateside? Both had their share of demons to face. Jason and she knew they had something real but professionally they were unsure. Mandy was ready for a break. She was ready to possibly step back and see what else was out there. Was Jason at that point too? Mandy knew he wasn’t. She knew he was unsure of the future. She knew the transition from deployment to being back home was rough. Mandy also knew that whatever happened she wasn’t abandoning him no matter how hard he tried to shut her out.

These were all realities she and Jason had to face, and she hoped they’d face them together. She felt confident that her and Jason were all in this relationship. They’d be tested. She’d be facing the battle of Roman and Jason would be facing the battle of time. She knew he’d need her whether he said it or not. She wasn’t going to leave him. She was going to show him that he was more than just Bravo one and hopefully in the process she’d realize she was worth more too.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun was starting to go down and Jason found himself back at HAVOC watching Mandy’s convoy. Mandy’s Dad was still around as well and continuing to go through whatever he was doing on his laptop. Everyone else, came around periodically checking in to see how it was all going. So far everything was good.

“You should talk to her,” Director Thomson said suddenly. “She’s probably thinking too much out there.”

“What?” Jason asked confused. “I thought the comms were one way.”

“They are but I’m sure it’d be nice to hear a familiar voice other than her own inside her head. You know how Mandy can get,” Thomson said looking at Jason.

Before Jason knew it, Thomson’s assistant was handing him a head set like what Mandy wore when Asim went under for them. He took the head set and looked at it for a second before deciding that maybe it wasn’t a bad idea. He did know how wound up Mandy could get, and he knew from experience how your own thoughts could drive you crazy.

“You’re on. Hopefully, it’s working,” Thomson’s assistant said.

Jason took a deep breath trying to figure out where to start. “Hey,” Jason breathed out and then chuckled. “God you’d think I was some teenager trying to talk to the pretty girl in high school but that’s how I feel when it comes to you at the moment.”

Mandy had been lost in her thoughts when she heard Jason start talking. She let out a breath and smile hearing Jason.

“I don’t know if you can hear me right now but I’m just gonna talk cuz you’re probably thinking too much,” Jason said with a smile.

“As if you don’t think too much,” Mandy replied as if Jason could hear her.

“I miss you,” Jason sighed. “And that terrifies me. You know me and emotions.”

“I’m terrified too,” Mandy replied.

“I also know that I haven’t cared about someone like I do of you in a long time,” Jason continued. “I promised myself I’d talk to you when this was all over, but I don’t think I can wait. Or maybe I’m taking the coward’s way out in not telling you to your face.”

“You could never be a coward,” Mandy said softly. “You’re the bravest person I know.”

“I know we have a lot to work through,” Jason said watching the screen. “You know a few months back when I was with Natalie, I was seeing a therapist.”

This had surprised Mandy. She knew at some point Jason would need to ask for help but hearing he did try to get some surprised her. Maybe it surprised her because she wished she had been there for him more after the surgery instead of Natalie.

“I remember this one session I told him that when I looked into the future, I didn’t see anything,” Jason breathed out

“I know,” Mandy said.

“I’ve always been a better solider than I ever was a father or husband,” Jason sighed. “I put everything into teams and now time is knocking. You remember that night at the bar when I asked you to go on that road trip? You said sooner or later I was gonna have to face life after Bravo. You’ve always told me how it is and never held back. I’ve never thanked you for constantly having my back and the team’s.”

“I’ll always have your back, Jason,” Mandy replied.

“What we do comes with a steep price. As a solider, I’ve nearly sacrificed everything to be at my best and bring my guys home. You’ve done the same too. You sacrificed yourself to save Ray and I’ll never be able to thank you for that in a way that will ever make it up to you,” Jason confessed.

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Mandy said with tears in her eyes. “God, I wish I could hug you right now.”

“I wish I could hug you right now,” Jason said at the same time as Mandy and Mandy chuckled on her end. “There’s so much I want to say but you deserve to be here when I say it. So, you have to make it back cuz the truth is right here right now when I look into the future, I see something.”

Mandy inhaled a quick breath waiting for Jason to continue.

“I see you,” Jason confessed. “I see something outside of Bravo and with you by my side, I think I can breathe a little easier.”

“I see you too,” Mandy replied.

“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy but I wanna be better for you,” Jason continued. “And if you’ll have me, I could see the rest of my life with you.”

“Did you just-,” Mandy sputtered.

“I’m not proposing,” Jason added quickly. “At least maybe not yet,” Jason said glancing at Mandy’s Dad who shook his head with a smile.

Mandy let out a breath thinking about what Jason had just said. They hadn’t even said those three words yet and here he was talking about the rest of their lives. Although Mandy couldn’t help but think of the same future.

There was a pause before Jason spoke again. “You remember when we first met?” Jason chuckled.

“Yeah, you hated me,” Mandy smiled at the memory.

“And don’t say I hated you. I just didn’t have enough information to like you,” Jason chuckled, and Mandy rolled her eyes.

Jason continued with stories of them and the team. Each of them having a conversation with the other even though they could only hear themselves. The time passed quickly and before Jason knew it, he was saying goodbye and getting ready to head towards her. They were both coming home because they both refused to accept that this may be the end for them. They’d make it through this storm and then the next. They’d come out stronger than ever.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy felt the truck stop and it sounded like they’d finally reached Al-Hazred’s hideout. She heard voices around the area. She then heard Al-Hazred greet his mother and sister asking them if everything was okay. His mother went on to explain that the Americans had ambushed them along with taking them in for questioning.

As they headed into the building nearby, Mandy slowly turned to her side to see through one small sliver of her hidden space. She watched as the family walked away from her and saw the sister chance a look back towards her. Mandy held her breath hoping her cover wouldn’t be blown. Luckily, no one seemed to notice the sister’s distraction so far. Suddenly a small child came running out towards the sister.

“Oh my god,” Mandy whispered ever so softly. The sister had a little daughter, that’s why she took the deal. Now Mandy realized it was even more important to get both out. She wished she had a way to let HAVOC know but she’d just have to adjust accordingly. 

Mandy closed her eyes and listened to the surroundings around her. She didn’t hear anything in the vicinity of the truck. She pulled the knife out from her vest and quietly started to loosen a couple of the floorboards. The truck had tall walls along the whole bed of the truck so she should have decent coverage from anyone seeing the boards move.

Back at HAVOC, Lisa looked up and noticed movement inside the truck. “Mandy’s moving,” Lisa announced standing to get closer to the screen and watch. Blackburn and Thomson came up behind her as well to watch.

“All right let’s make sure we’re alert on the surroundings,” Blackburn called out to the room.

“Flyer one this is HAVOC, we got you,” Lisa said into the headset she put on. “Everything looks clear.”

For a moment, Mandy was surprised to hear Lisa in her comms. She had paused what she was doing and took a breath to re-group. She had briefly forgotten she had ISR with her at least. She continued to loosen the boards and made an opening big enough for her to get out. Once she was out, she stayed crouched down in the bed and put the boards back.

“We’ve got movement,” someone called out at HAVOC. “Northwest building unknown walking towards the truck.”

“Flyer one this is HAVOC, unknown approaching from the northwest side,” Lisa passed on to Mandy.

Mandy heard the call come through and laid down in the bed of the truck to be safe. She listened as she heard footsteps from a far. She gripped the knife in her hand figuring a gun would get too much attention. Suddenly she heard someone call out into the night and the footsteps stopped.

“What’s going on?” Blackburn demanded anxiously.

“Flyer one hold,” Lisa transmitted. “Looks like someone from the main building is at the door calling out,” Lisa told Blackburn.

Mandy heard the new voice call out again and realized it was the sister. The sister must have been keeping an eye out on Mandy. As much as she was grateful, it was also risky. Mandy turned towards the side of the truck she heard the steps from and looked through a small crack. She saw the person looking towards the voice. The unknown started walking towards the sister and Mandy let out another breath for the night.

“Flyer one, you’re clear,” Lisa passed on feeling her heart barely slow down in her chest. This was hitting too close to home.

Mandy quickly and quietly finished putting the boards back in place. She crawled to the back and looked over the ledge to make sure it was clear. She got over the ledge and then jumped down to the grown. She crouched down looking around trying to see where she needed to head to.

“Flyer one this is HAVOC, your building is southeast of your position about a hundred feet,” Lisa said.

Mandy looked towards the south east and saw the building she needed to get to. There wasn’t a whole lot to take cover with should something happen as she went across. She peaked around both sides of the truck making sure she didn’t see anything obvious. She saw about halfway there were some large wooden crates and figured she’d take cover there first.

“Here we go,” Mandy muttered to herself. 

Just as Mandy made her move across, Jason and the team walked into HAVOC. They were geared up and ready to go once everything was set. Jason looked to see everyone watching the screen and a figure making their way across. His breath caught thinking it was Mandy making her move to her target building. 

Mandy made it to the halfway point and just as she took cover, she could hear people coming out of a building nearby. They were headed towards Mandy again and hopefully would just walk by.

“Flyer one this HAVOC, two unknowns headed straight in your direction,” Lisa told Mandy.

Jason and the team watched holding their breath as the unknowns continued to walk towards Mandy’s location.

“Just walk by,” Jason muttered under his breath.

The two unknowns got to where Mandy was, and she maneuvered herself around the crates to make sure they never saw her. It seemed like she’d dodged a bullet again.

“That was close,” Ray whispered and sent a prayer up to keep Mandy safe. He also cast a glance towards Jason who had closed his eyes briefly while letting out a breath.

“Flyer one, your path is clear,” Lisa transmitted.

Mandy figured she’d sprint for the building at this point because she wasn’t sure how many lives she had left. She looked around and then took off for her intended building. So far, everything the sister had told them was true about the lay out. The building she was going to should be abandoned or barely used. Mandy got to the door and quietly forced it open and slipped inside. She leaned against the back of the door and took a second to regroup. 

Now she just had to play the waiting game until the guys showed up. Once they engaged with enemy, the sister would head for Mandy and they’d slip out the back towards their exfil. 

Another part of the mission was successful and everyone at HAVOC looked towards Bravo team.

“You guys are up, let’s get Al-Hazred and bring Mandy home,” Blackburn said.

“We will,” Jason replied confidently. “We’re all coming home tonight.” 

“Damn right,” the team replied as they walked out and headed for the choppers.


	33. And Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know there is a lot of speculation going on to the future of Jessica Pare and I’m just trying to stay positive in that this will all work out. I think so much has been affected by COVID which affects the budgets and there is just so much uncertainty of even how much will get filmed. I was incredibly happy to see online that there are Mandy lovers out there like me. Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one out there lol. I’m on twitter if you’d like to follow: @jaszy21. Anyways, on with my story!!

It'd been a couple hours since Mandy had hunkered down in the abandoned building on target. She’d taken a look around to make sure the building was cleared. So far, it’d been quiet. Mandy lightly dozed while she waited. She hated waiting. This was just like the trip here, having time to think.

Of course, her thoughts went to Jason and his words. As much as she thought the words were sweet, she wanted to deck him for doing it the way he did. She was touched by his words and yet she’d wished she’d been there in person to hear them. She was never a romantic person but damn it, a small part of her wanted all that. On the other hand, this was them. They weren’t normal or conventional. They were complicated and messy, and, in a way, it just worked for them. At the same time, neither wanted to waste more time than they already had. Mandy sighed and figured that would be a battle for after tonight.

Suddenly she heard voices outside and crept up to a window to peek out.

“Flyer one this is HAVOC, you have three unknown combatants walking towards you,” Lisa said over the comms. “I really hate we didn’t give her a two comm,” Lisa muttered to the room.

On the chopper, the team over heard Lisa’s message and all held their breath again. It was killing Jason he was in the air and had no visual of what was going on. They would be dropped about a few clicks out from the target so the choppers couldn’t be heard. They still had a decent hike up to the target.

Mandy looked out to see the two unknowns pass by without trouble and for the millionth time let out a breath. Suddenly the door to her hide out started to jiggle.

Back at HAVOC everyone had taken a break from the screen as they saw the unknowns walk by. Lisa looked up and saw two more figures trying to get in. “What the hell?” Lisa muttered.

Mandy braced herself for whoever was coming through and got a knife out. She didn’t want to create too much noise or the whole op was blown. The door opened and someone walked in. Mandy was behind the door as it opened and quickly pinned the person to the wall at the same time hearing a gasp by the door.

She looked at her intruder and realized it was Al-Hazred’s sister. “Basheera? What are you doing?” Mandy asked as she quickly grabbed the little girl in the doorway and pulled them before anyone saw.

“I wanted to check on you to make sure…” Basheera trailed off looking at Mandy unsure. “This is my daughter Asha,” she said picking up the little girl who looked at Mandy shyly.

“Hi,” Mandy replied softly. She didn’t have much experience with kids but the way the little girl looked at Mandy, something in her heart tugged. Mandy was going to do everything to get these guys out.

The little girl smiled and spoke, “Pretty.”

Mandy huffed out a laugh, “You’re prettier.”

Back at HAVOC, everyone was watching the ISR footage.

“Mandy doesn’t seem to be in trouble,” Blackburn observed.

“Maybe it’s the sister, but who is the third?” Thomson said. “Whoever it is, Mandy doesn’t see them as a threat.”

“Okay, listen, you need to get back before they notice you’re missing,” Mandy replied as she peeked out the window. “We follow the plan and I get you both out. I promise.”

Basheera nodded her head and headed for the door but turned around, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Mandy replied and then nodded at her to head back to the main building.

“HAVOC this is Bravo one, passing Balieys,” Jason called as the chopper landed.

“Copy Bravo one,” Lisa replied.

“Any word on Flyer one?” Jason asked as they got off the chopper.

“All clear,” Lisa called back as Jason took a breath.

“Copy,” Jason said. “Heads on a swivel guys.”

“Whose idea was it to go with a drinking theme?” Sonny complained as they started their hike. “Makes me want a drink.”

“Some would say you have a problem Sonny,” Clay joked back.

“I do not have a problem. I just enjoy the simple luxuries in life,” Sonny replied.

“It was Mandy’s idea. Something about if we were successful, she’d get her stash of the good stuff out,” Trent commented.

“Wait a second, what good stuff? You mean to tell me she’s been holding out on us all this time?” Sonny asked.

“She always has the good stuff,” Jason smirked thinking back to the times she had shared with him.

“Yeah, Naima always says when Mandy buys it’s always the good stuff,” Ray added. “Last Christmas she bought me a case of this fine Scotch that probably cost me my whole salary.”

“Wait, that was her? Last Christmas there was some whiskey in my apartment with no note after we came back from an op. Best whiskey I’d ever tasted in my life and expensive,” Sonny said. “Woman’s got taste, boss,” Sonny commented as the rest of the guys agreed.

Jason smiled to himself. That was Mandy. She did subtle things like that. Wasn’t a fan of the attention and wouldn’t ask about whether they liked their gift or not. He’d always noticed she took care of the guys in her own way and he was grateful for that.

“Got me some limited-edition craft beer last Christmas. I looked it up and still can’t figure out how the hell she got her hands on it. Seeing as her Dad is a director in the CIA, she must have some deep connections,” Clay added.

“How come she never said anything?” Sonny asked.

“Cuz that’s just Mandy,” Jason replied. 

“Well then we better hustle and get her back cuz I’d like some of the good stuff,” Sonny said as the rest of the team laughed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy was starting to get anxious. She tried taking small cat naps, so she would be ready for what was to come. She hoped Basheera coming to her didn’t spook anyone and that her daughter wouldn’t blow their cover.

Thinking of the little girl, Asha, Mandy felt something deep within her stir. Maybe it was her maternal instincts. Mandy had never thought about having kids of her own. Sure, she had said something in the past to Jason saying she thought about some version of settling down. However, with everything that went on in their lives, she never seriously thought it out. These days though she found herself thinking about the future more. She was thinking about there being more to life than just the job. She wanted to come home to something more than an empty place where she barely lived. She wanted to come home, maybe to someone she loved.

She thought about Jason again. She knew father time was knocking on his door and it was only a matter of time before Jason had to fully face it himself. What did Jason want in the future? He already had kids. Would he want more? He said he was “all in” with her but he’d said the same about Natalie. At the same time, Mandy was confident in them lasting. They knew the different sides of each other that many others didn’t. Their worlds weren’t separate, nor did they collide. They just fit.

“God, I hate waiting,” Mandy muttered to herself. She then got up from where she was sitting and did a check around to make sure things were clear. “And now I’m talking to myself,” Mandy huffed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile it had been about an hour since the guys had started hiking. They had gotten to a peak point on the mountain and were looking down towards where Al-Hazred was holed up.

“HAVOC this is Bravo one, passing Johnnie Walker,” Jason called over comms.

“Copy Bravo one,” Blackburn replied back.

“You think she has some Johnnie Walker in her hooch?” Sonny asked as they figured out their next move. “Jason should know since he practically lives there now.”

“If I told you, she’d kill you and then me,” Jason smirked. “She’d get away with it too.”

“Probably persuade us to drag your sorry asses across the floor too,” Ray laughed.

“She is one person’s bad side I do not want to be on,” Clay commented as the rest of the team agreed.

“Well if we don’t want to be on her bad side then we better bring Al-Hazred in alive,” Jason replied. “He’s the key to taking down Tahara and getting Roman. Now we keep heading down this side and use the trees for coverage.”

“Doesn’t look like they have spotters out, at least right now,” Ray said looking through his night vision binoculars. “We should be good to head down towards them.”

“Once we get down there, clay you set up overwatch and then we start a war. Remember, avoid the target building and we need to keep a clear line for the sister to head for Mandy,” Jason said. “Let’s go.”

The guys carefully and quietly headed down the mountain towards the small town. It was dark and quiet. They hurried yet took their time making sure there weren’t any traps in the foliage they were trekking through. The last thing they needed was to alert the enemy that they were there.

“HAVOC, this is Bravo one, passing Bacardi,” Jason called over comms.

“Copy Bravo one,” Lisa replied back. “Well it’s time to wake up the neighborhood,” Lisa said looking around HAVOC. This was it. They were going to get Al-Hazred.

“Bravo one this is six, all set on overwatch,” Clay said over comms.

“Copy six,” Jason replied back as everyone got into their positions. “HAVOC this is Bravo one, we’re in position,” Jason checked in.

“Copy Bravo one, hold,” Lisa replied back. “Flyer one this is HAVOC, Bravo in position,” Lisa transmitted.

Mandy heard and got up once again and took cover by the entrance ready for Basheera and Asha. She was as ready as she could be for any enemy combatants.

“Bravo one this is HAVOC, you’re clear,” Lisa called to Jason.

“Copy HAVOC,” Jason replied back. “Execute, execute, execute.”

The team started making their way into the town towards Al-Hazred’s building. They came to a corner and looked around it to see a handful of combatants coming out of the main building ahead.

“We’ve got at least a half dozen tangos coming of the target’s building,” Ray said to Jason.  
“Okay, here’s what we do, Sonny, Brock, Trent head across and we go forward and flank the building,” Jason said. “Remember, we need to keep Al-Hazred and his sister alive.”

“Bravo six, ready on overwatch?” Jason asked.

“Copy one,” Clay responded back as he got ready to take out the targets making their way towards the team.

Jason counted down and they all coordinated to take down the combatants in the area which then lead to more coming out. Suddenly the air was filled with gunfire and smoke as the guys tried to move towards the target building.

Meanwhile Mandy heard the gunfire start and a few guys outside run by. She continued to be on the lookout for Basheera and her daughter. She hoped they would make it and not get caught in the crossfire. Mandy didn’t know what she would do if they didn’t.

Gunfire was going off and sounded like it was getting closer to the main building. Mandy peaked out and saw Basheera with her daughter in her arms coming from the backside and disappearing behind another building trying to make her way towards Mandy. Mandy decided she’d need to create a distraction. 

She took another look outside and briefly saw the guys advancing down the other open area towards the target building. She decided to slowly open the door and peek her head out. She needed to conserve her supplies since they needed to blow up a building claiming the sister was dead. Mandy slid across the wall looking around and then hid in the alley.

“What is she doing?” Lisa asked seeing Mandy move.

“Distraction,” Thomson said. “The figure behind the building must be the sister and Mandy is going out to get her. Tell the team to hold, Mandy’s gonna go for one of the buildings closer to the target as a distraction.”

“Bravo one, this is HAVOC, hold your positions. Flyer one making a move on the northeast building to your position,” Lisa transmitted.

“Copy HAVOC,” Jason confirmed. “Everyone hold, Flyer one making a move northeast building.”

Mandy had just made it to the last building before where she saw Basheera peeking out. Basheera saw Mandy and made her way towards her. Suddenly, someone came out the building Mandy was passing. Mandy was shoved against the wall and she threw a kick at the offender and grabbed his gun and hitting him in the head.

“C’mon,” Mandy waved to Basheera as Mandy grabbed a grenade from her vest and got ready to throw it into the northeast building to the guys. “Run!” Mandy yelled towards Basheera as she tossed the grenade. The guys saw the building explode and they started moving in towards the target. Mandy, Basheera, and Asha made it back to Mandy’s cover. Once they got in Mandy shut the door and turned around to look at Basheera who was holding Asha close to her chest. Little Asha had a stuff animal tightly clutched in one hand towards her chest while the other gripped her mother’s shoulder. The little girl looked scared but when her eyes connected with Mandy, she could see how much this little girl trusted her to get them out of here.

“Pretty lady,” the little girl said looking at Mandy.

Mandy took a few steps forward and spoke softly, “You can call me Mandy. I’m gonna get you and your mom out of here.”

Mandy started leading them towards the back of the building. She had seen a truck back there that they would use to get to their exfil. Halfway there, Mandy heard commotion by the front of the building and quickly pulled out her gun.

“Stay here and stay down,” Mandy said to Basheera.

Mandy moved back down the hallway towards the front door. She looked around the corner and saw two guys entering. They must have seen them earlier. She took a deep breath went around the corner and fired at them. Both went down with a few bullets flying from their guns. Mandy approached them slowly and made sure they were dead before grabbing their weapons just in case she needed more. She hoped she didn’t catch too much attention.

After Mandy’s grenade, things had quieted for the team as they made their way to Al-Hazred. In the brief quietness, the team could hear he muffled sounds of gun fire from the other side of the buildings.

“Was that-,” Ray asked softly as the team stopped in front of the target building.

Jason looked towards where the sound came from knowing where it probably came from. He just hoped everything was okay.

“Bravo one this is six, we got activity by Flyer one increasing,” Clay said over the comms. 

“Sonny and Trent, you head towards Mandy and help get them out safely. Ray, Brock, Full Metal, you’re with me to get Al-Hazred,” Jason said. “Six, overwatch on Flyer one. Three and four are headed over for support.”

“Copy one,” Clay confirmed as Sonny and Trent left the team.

Brock got Cerberus ready and let him lose into the building as the rest followed. They cleared room by room coming across a few women and of course the mother. When the mother saw them, she started yelling in Arabic claiming her son wasn’t there.

Meanwhile, Mandy went back towards Basheera but before she could make it back bullets started flying everywhere. Mandy dove down to the floor and saw Basheera and Asha down as well.

“Get behind the wall!!” Mandy yelled and then turned to crawl towards the front again. She found a window and crouched down with the guns she took off the earlier shooters and started shooting back.

Sonny and Trent had just turned the corner when they heard the gunfire going off and saw it all being aimed towards where Mandy was. Clay started to fire off a few rounds from overwatch to take down some of the guys on the street. Sonny and Trent moved as Clay laid down cover and started distracting the tangos from the shooting at the building.

Mandy peeked out to see the combatants distracted. She figured Bravo must have spilt up to help her. Just as Mandy was about to take a breath a grenade was thrown through the window above her. Mandy’s eyes widened as she jumped up and ran.

“Get out!!” Mandy yelled out towards Basheera and Asha who started turning for the door to head outside. Just as Mandy reached the back door the grenade went off. She was thrown outside and landed hard onto the ground.

“We gotta get in there,” Sonny yelled.

“Three and four this is six, I’ll cover you,” Clay said.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason and the rest of the team were just coming up to the last room to search in the target building. So far, they hadn’t found Al-Hazred. Cerberus barked and pawed at the door, ready to go in. They opened the door and Cerberus went through the entrance barking. No one seemed to be in the room but there was an afghan hanging on the wall with a little dirt on the floor. Jason got the attention of the guys and pointed towards it.

“Clear,” Jason said out loud pointing his gun at the afghan ready to attack.

Full Metal pulled the afghan and there he was. Al-Hazred was holed up in the wall with a look of surprise. Jason grabbed him roughly and threw him to the ground as he secured him.

“HAVOC this is Bravo one, jackpot, passing Crown Royal,” Jason said just as they heard an explosion outside.

Ray could see the direction the smoke was coming from and then heard Clay over the comms. Cerberus whined by the door, almost like he knew something.

“Three, what’s going on?” Jason asked as they started heading out of the building. “Sonny?”

Clay, Sonny and Trent took down the offenders. Trent and Sonny headed into the building calling out for Mandy.

“Bravo one, this is six, three and four are checking the building,” Clay communicated.

“Bravo three this is HAVOC, outside on the back side of the building are three figures. One seems to not be moving,” Lisa transmitted.

“Copy HAVOC,” Sonny said as they headed down the hallway towards the back.

Jason and the rest of the team had just come back outside, “You three take him, I’m headed over to Sonny and Trent.” They had heard HAVOC’s message.

Sonny and Trent had made it to the door and headed outside where they saw a woman and little girl hovering over someone on the ground.

“Help her,” the woman pleaded as the little girl looked up. Sonny and Trent recognized her as the sister of Al-Hazred.

“Flyer one is down,” Sonny called over the comms which made Jason start running faster.

Trent leaned down to flip Mandy over onto her back. She didn’t look to have any serious injuries. She probably just got rattled. Suddenly Mandy took a breath and opened her eyes. She started having a coughing fit and sat up just as Jason was in the doorway.

“Mandy,” Jason exclaimed kneeling down in front of her.

“She’s just a little shaken up,” Trent said as Mandy made a move to get up. Jason and Trent helped her.

“I’m good,” Mandy said in between coughs.

“That’s a relief, thought we weren’t gonna get the good alcohol I hear you have,” Sonny said trying to lighten the mood.

“What?” Mandy asked confused. “You told them?” Mandy asked Jason incredulously.

“You wanna talk about this now?” Jason joked backed.

“No, but we’re gonna be talking about a lot once we’re back,” Mandy said with a knowing look reminding him of his confessions.

“You heard then,” Jason stated as Mandy nodded back.

“Hate to break up this lover’s spat but we should start moving,” Sonny broke in.

“Agreed,” Mandy replied as she started heading for the vehicle. 

Before she could make it though something ran into her legs. It was Asha hugging her tight and Mandy patting her back. Jason watched the tender moment with awe. He thought she’d make a great mom, but that thought was for another time.

“Bravo one this is two, sit rep,” Ray asked.

“Exfil isn’t far from here for us,” Mandy said. 

“HAVOC this is Bravo one, what’s Flyer one’s path looking like,” Jason asked.

“Bravo one this is HAVOC, path to exfil looks clear. No activity in site,” Lisa answered.

“Good copy HAVOC,” Jason replied. “Two this is one, we’re headed your way. Six make your way to two also.”

Jason helped Mandy into the truck and threw a few more guns in the front seat for her.

“Be careful,” Jason said cupping her neck with one hand.

“You too,” Mandy said squeezing his hand and turning the truck on. “See you back at base.”

Jason nodded and watched her drive off. The op was almost completed and hopefully they’d have answers soon. 

“She’ll be okay. Handled herself fairly good here,” Sonny said as they headed towards the rest of the team.

“You just had to say something about her secret stash?” Jason asked as Trent and Sonny laughed at their boss’s accusing tone.

“I’m sure you can make it up to her,” Trent replied sarcastically causing Sonny to laugh again.

“Yeah, a lot of making up,” Jason muttered causing the guys to chuckle again.


	34. Exfil Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time I post this we will have seen the premiere. I will say this, I have hope still. I don’t want to spoil anything but listen to the dialogue of Jandy at the end. I also have read a great interview with Dave. What he said, gives me hope for a future. This is season is gonna be a huge one for Jason it seems. I do have a ton of new ideas for some new stories for these two as well. I hope to maybe start some of them soon. Find me on twitter: @jaszy21 or tumblr: mcggarretts-seal-pack or Instagram: jaszyisapackersgirl if you’d like to talk or rant lol. I post on tumblr and twitter quite a bit recently too. Enjoy my next chapter in the meantime.

Mandy drove off into the night seeing everything fade in the background. In the rearview mirror, Mandy locked eyes with Basheera who was holding Asha.

“Is she okay?” Mandy asked while driving.

“Yes,” Basheera said softly looking at her dozing daughter. “She’s a little tired from everything.”

“Good,” Mandy replied feeling a little relief.

“Thank you,” Basheera said.

“For what?” Mandy asked.

“Keeping your word,” Basheera replied. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure about you.”

“Just doing my job,” Mandy said.

“It’s not just a job to you though. You care,” Basheera responded. “That man, he loves you?”

“I don’t know,” Mandy sighed.

“But you love him,” Basheera concluded.

“Yeah, I guess I have for a while,” Mandy finally admitted. “It’s complicated.”

“Love always is,” Basheera smiled. “He loves you too.”

“You got all that in just a few minutes?” Mandy smiled back. “Are we really that obvious?”

“It’s the eyes and small touches,” Basheera answered. 

“What about you? Anyone special in your life?” Mandy asked trying not to pry about Asha.

“No. Asha wasn’t out of love,” she replied with a bittersweet smile. “But I love her none the less.”

“Well, now you’ll have a chance at a real life,” Mandy responded.

“I hope so,” Basheera replied softly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before Jason, Sonny and Trent joined the rest of the team, they took to setting charges on the building Mandy had been in and a couple others to help sell the cover of the sister being dead. Hopefully, it worked.

As the three approached the rest of the team, they could see the guys waiting on the side of the mountain. They had a long trek to exfil. Jason looked over everyone to make sure they were okay while the guys all asked questions with their eyes about Mandy.

“All good?” Ray asked.

“We’re good,” Jason nodded back, letting the team know that Mandy and the sister made it out. “HAVOC, this is Bravo one, headed for exfil. Passing Cuervo.”

Al-Hazred looked around at the team. He knew he could try and run but he was outnumbered. His eyes finally landed on Jason, who seemed familiar to him. 

“Start moving pal,” Sonny said to Al-Hazred while giving him a slight shove.

Al-Hazred started walking up the mountain, “If you took these restraints off, it’d be easier for me to move.”

“Nice try, but they stay on,” Sonny replied.

“You’re not the one in charge,” Al-Hazred said looking at Jason.

“They stay on,” Jason said looking into Al-Hazred’s eyes. Briefly he flashed back to the raid of taking out the father and finding Junior in hiding. The scared eyes looking up at him with so much innocence but now they were hardened and cold.

As they walked back up the mountain, Jason thought about how early on in his career he was a part of the raid in taking out the father. He had lost a friend during that op. Twenty years later and here he is taking down the son. Maybe Ray was right, everything is coming full circle. What did it all mean though? During twenty years of service, had anything actually changed. What was his place in all this? Was this what Mandy felt that night they talked around the fire pit? She said she was struggling to figure out what her job was anymore. How long could either of them keep doing this? This being taking out one bad only for another to pop up in their place. 

“Have we met before?” Al-Hazred asked jarring Jason from his thoughts.

“Shut up and keep walking,” Jason replied as Junior continued to think about it.

“I hope Agent Ellis is well,” Al-Hazred commented.

Jason stopped and turned around about ready to charge at him before Ray jumped in and stopped him.

“She’s doing just fine,” Full Metal replied coolly.

“Jason, take it easy,” Ray said with a hand on Jason. “Ignore him and let’s keep going.”

Jason huffed out a breath and turned around to continue up the trail. Al-Hazred should thank his lucky stars his brothers were with him or he would deck the guy himself for everything he had done. He knew he had to keep himself in check not only for the op or the team but for Mandy as well. Al-Hazred was the key to getting Roman. 

“You’re protective of her,” Al-Hazred observed.

“We don’t appreciate one of our own being attacked,” Clay replied sternly.

“One of your own?” Al-Hazred questioned.

“Yes, one of our own,” Sonny replied while grabbing him by the collar. “For the last time, shut up and keep walking.”

“This guy is getting on my nerves,” Trent muttered.

Once they got to the top the team stopped to scope out the area for any enemy activity.

“HAVOC is this Bravo one, passing Malibu. Anything we need to know about?” Jason checked in.

“Bravo this is HAVOC, copy. Hold for sit rep,” Blackburn responded. 

“Looks like it’s all clear,” Lisa said to Eric. “Wait, what’s that?” Lisa asked as Thomson came over to take a look as well.

“It looks like someone is already at the exfil point,” Thomson observed. “They’re setting up an ambush where the choppers are supposed to land.”

“Bravo one this is HAVOC, be advised exfil looks like it’s a hot zone,” Blackburn forwarded to Jason.

“Copy HAVOC,” Jason replied. “Sounds like an ambush is being set up at exfil. We continue on track and figure it out as we get closer.”

Back at HAVOC Thomson came up with an idea, “Commander Blackburn, I have an idea.”

“What’d you have in mind?” Blackburn asked curiously.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy’s drive to their exfil had been quiet so far. Then again, in this line of work you never mention it being quiet because then you’re just asking for trouble.

“Flyer one, this is HAVOC, be aware you have one vehicle headed your with. Not sure how many combatants on board,” Lisa transmitted suddenly and the guys walking up the mountain briefly paused to look at each other.

“Stay low, car coming towards us. Hopefully, we can just pass buy. Do you have an extra scarf?” Mandy asked thinking she could disguise herself like a man. Basheera gave her one from Asha who had started to stir.

Mandy pulled over the car and to put the scarf around her head. Once she was done, she got the car back on the road and kept heading in the direction of exfil.

“Flyer one, this is HAVOC, vehicle is one click out from you,” Lisa updated.

“Here we go,” Mandy muttered praying the vehicle would just pass. 

They could see the headlights coming up ahead. Mandy didn’t want to speed up and cause suspicion, so she kept her speed at a minimum. 

“HAVOC this is Bravo one, status?” Jason asked over the comms.

“Bravo one this is HAVOC, vehicle’s approaching. Standby,” Lisa replied.

The car wasn’t too far now and fast approaching. Next thing they knew the cars were passing and Mandy tried to keep as little eye contact with the other vehicle, so she wasn’t blown.

“They’re passing,” Lisa updated.

The guys on the hill continued their trek but were all sending up a prayer that everything work out. 

The cars passed and it seemed they were in the clear. Mandy looked in the rearview mirror to make sure the car kept going. Suddenly, the car stopped and started turning around.

“Flyer one, this is HAVOC, beware unknown vehicle is turning back towards you,” Lisa quickly said.

“Damn it,” Jason muttered as the team continued up the mountain. His heart beating even faster hearing Mandy in danger once again. He should have sent someone with her, he thought.

Mandy quickly grabbed a gun and started to speed up to create some distance. Next thing she knew bullets started flying. 

“Get down!” Mandy shouted. She saw some boulders and parked the car behind them and grabbed the guns and grenades Jason had thrown in the car. “Stay here and stay down,” Mandy said to Basheera and a crying Asha. 

“HAVOC, this is Bravo one, status,” Jason asked since the comms had suddenly gone quiet.

Back at HAVOC, Lisa paused in responding. She could see that Mandy was in contact with enemies and there wasn’t much she could do about it. She was checking to see what they had in the area but didn’t think it would come in time.

“HAVOC, this is Bravo one, do you have a status?” Jason paused his walking.

“Bravo one this is HAVOC,” Lisa started. “Flyer one is taking fire.”

The entire team paused to look at each other and then at Jason. Jason looked up towards the sky and top of the mountain. He needed to hold it together for his brothers. There wasn’t anything any of them could do and it was in fate’s hands now.

Mandy got out of the car and positioned herself behind a boulder. She waited until the vehicle came closer before she started firing back. It looked like the vehicle had at lease four age fighting males. The vehicle stopped and the men got out to continue firing their guns. Luckily, the vehicle didn’t have an automatic attached to it. 

Lisa watched ISR as Mandy fought back. “Flyer one this is HAVOC, looks like you’re down to three fighting age males. No other enemy activity in the area at the moment.”

Mandy looked over the boulder and saw the men had stopped firing but were advancing. She un-pinned a grenade and threw it towards them. A loud explosion went off and one more guy fell to the ground. Mandy took her gun to fire but ran out of bullets on the automatic. She pulled her side arm and started firing. She hit another one and then got down behind the boulder to reload. Before she could finish reloading the last guy came around pointing his rifle at her. Mandy stopped what she was doing and raised her hands. Suddenly a gun went off and the man fell to the ground. Mandy looked up to see Basheera holding a gun through the broken back window. Mandy took a breath and grabbed her other weapons. The car looked to still be intact as they weren’t too far away from exfil now.

“Thanks,” Mandy said as Basheera nodded back. Mandy looked at the tear stained face of Asha, “See it’s all okay. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. We should get moving again to make sure we don’t run into anything else.”

“Bravo one this is HAVOC, Flyer one is on the move again,” Lisa transmitted causing everyone to let out a breath.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Sonny muttered. “Maybe we should trade Bravo one for Flyer one,” Sonny joked as the rest of the team chuckled under their breaths.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bravo team finally got to the top of the mountain without much trouble.

“HAVOC, this is Bravo one, passing Grey Goose,” Jason checked in.

“Bravo one, this is HAVOC, copy,” Lisa replied. 

“HAVOC, status on exfil,” Jason asked.

“Continue to set coordinates,” Lisa answered. 

“Copy HAVOC, is it still a hot zone?” Jason asked as the team continued their trek.

“Exfil will be a hot zone but support will be in to cool it down,” Lisa replied.

“Copy HAVOC,” Jason answered. “Exfil hasn’t changed so we keep heading towards it. Heads on a swivel.”

“And you listen to us when we tell you to duck,” Sonny said pushing Al-Hazred. “Something tells me the chaos we’re about to encounter won’t be welcoming for you.”

“My followers are loyal,” Junior replied. 

“You sure it’s your followers that’ll greet us? Seems like your pal Roman is cleaning house,” Jason stated.

“He wouldn’t betray me,” Al-Hazred said confidently.

“He tell you he tried to kill his partner years ago?” Jason said hotly. 

“You’re lying,” Al-Hazred said.

“You can ask Agent Ellis when we get back,” Jason replied hating to bring up Mandy’s name to this monster.

The guys were just on a ridge when gunfire started. Everyone dove for cover. They weren’t far from where the choppers were to meet them.

“HAVOC, this is Bravo one, we’re taking enemy fire,” Jason said over the comms.

“Copy Bravo one, help is in bound one click away. Enemy looks to be covering the landing zone,” Lisa replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just as Mandy reached exfil she could see not just one but two choppers in bound. She was a little confused as to why there were two. As she parked the cars, the choppers landed, and Mandy got Basheera and Asha out. As she turned around, Mandy saw her Dad get off one chopper and Blackburn from another.

“What’s going on?” Mandy asked as they approached.

“Gear up,” Thomson said tossing her team gear. “Bravo’s under attack and exfil is a hot zone. They’re gonna need some help cooling it down,” Thomson smirked watching Mandy put the gear on like a pro. “I’ll take Basheera and ….” Thomson questioned looking at the little girl.

“Asha,” Mandy supplied.

“Wait, wait, I thought you were taking us?” Basheera questioned. “I’m only going with you.”

“Basheera, you can trust him,” Mandy said.

“How can I trust him?” Basheera asked.

“Because he’s my Dad and he will do whatever it takes to get you out of here safe,” Mandy said looking into Basheera’s eyes. Basheera looked at Thomson and nodded her head.

“How can I thank you? Will I ever see you again?” Basheera asked picking up Asha.

“One day maybe,” Mandy replied with a soft smile. “And you, take care of your mom, okay,” Mandy smiled to Asha who reached out to hug her.

“You have,” Asha said giving Mandy her teddy bear and Mandy teared up a little.

“I promise to give this back to you one day,” Mandy said.

“I hope you bring him home safely,” Basheera said referring to Jason and Mandy nodded back.

Basheera and Asha walked off with Thomson while Mandy got on the second chopper with Blackburn and some other soldiers.

“Let’s go bring our boys home,” Blackburn said handing Mandy her gun.

“Home sounds good,” Mandy smirked back as she cocked her gun.


	35. Badass Flyer One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the premiere, to all who have left wonderful comments, THANK YOU!!! I know the premiere has got many down but like I said, I’m keeping faith. Some of you have reached out and I’m so happy to talk to other fans. Know this, you’re not alone on this ship and I’m gonna be captain of it!! I will continue to write my story and hopefully start some more. Now, let’s continue on.

“HAVOC, this is Bravo one, status on QRF,” Jason asked as the team continued to take fire.

“Bravo one, this is HAVOC, helos are one click out,” Lisa responded as she watched the ISR.

“Copy HAVOC,” Jason replied. “Six, start pushing them on overwatch, helos are one click out,” Jason ordered. “Everyone pushes towards exfil.”

“Half click out,” the pilot of the helo called out to Mandy, Blackburn, and everyone on board.

“I’ll take that,” Mandy said to one of the guys with a sniper rifle.

“Uhhh ma’am, you need to be trained,” the guy questioned as Blackburn gave Mandy a curious look as well.

Mandy held out her hand for the gun. The guy gave it to her and then watched with raised eyebrows as she cocked it and got it ready for use. “I think I got it,” Mandy smiled sweetly.

“Anything else you’re hiding?” Blackburn asked.

“So much, but I gotta keep you all on your toes. I’ll start out on overwatch and work it from there. You’re Flyer 2. You’re in charge on the ground,” Mandy commanded as she numbered off everyone else.

“Yes ma’am,” Blackburn saluted.

“Don’t call me ma’am,” Mandy said seriously.

Jason looked up from his hiding spot to fire back at the enemy and saw the helos coming in. The enemy had started to realize they were being flanked on both sides and was just beginning to falter.

“Push, push, push,” Jason ordered.

Mandy got to the opening of the helo and got her rifle ready for firing. She looked through scope, took aim, and fired. 

“Bravo six, this is Flyer one. Take the east, I got the west,” Mandy called over comms.

“Copy Flyer one,” Clay responded as focused in on the targets to east. Right as he fired at a target, the target launched a rocket that ended up missing the helos.

“Bravo one, this is Flyer two, flanking the other side of the enemy. Sit rep,” Blackburn called out as he and the other guys made way on the ground.

“Flyer two, this is Bravo one, making our way towards you. Prisoner still in custody,” Jason said looking over at Junior with Ray and Full Metal.

Mandy continued to take shots until the high ground looked to be clear. “Bravo six, how’s the east looking?” Mandy asked.

Clay was in the middle of taking a shot before he responded. “We’re clear, making way towards the others,” Clay answered.

The helos continued to hover in the area waiting for the all clear to pick up the guys.

“Incoming!!” Mandy yelled as she saw a rocket launch towards them. She quickly grabbed onto a strap and railing as the pilot maneuvered to avoid contact. She hung on for dear life as she was nearly tossed out of the helo.

“Bravo one, this is Flyer two, we need to move,” Blackburn said watching Mandy dangle from the chopper.

“Copy Flyer two,” Jason replied. “Everyone ready on Bravo team,” Jason called out getting acknowledgements back. “On three” Jason said over comms. “One, two, three. Execute.”

Both Bravo and Flyer team advanced on what was left of the enemy from both sides. Gunfire and explosions went off for a few more minutes before both teams met in the middle.

“Everyone good,” Blackburn asked.

“We’re good,” Jason said as they started to head towards the clearing.

The chopper started their decent down finally. Mandy kept watch for any unknowns popping out. She jumped out and waited for everyone to arrive. So far everything was quiet. Just as the guys were getting to the area of the helos gunfire went off at Mandy. One bullet hit her shoulder, but the vest stopped it. She knew she was gonna be sore though. She felt a little winded for a few seconds before one of the guys on the helo started returning gunfire and made sure she was okay. The guys hearing the gunfire started to pickup their speed and rush towards the chopper.

“Flyer one, status,” Jason called out over comms. In less than a few hours his heart was beating at speeds he never thought possible. “Flyer one!”

Cerberus sensing something was wrong started barking at tugging at his leash. As they got closer, he ran for the gun man and took him down. The guys followed and secured the gunman. Full Metal and Sonny took Junior to one of the waiting helos and secured him inside while they waited for the rest of the team. They didn’t want Junior to see Mandy or Basheera’s cover could be blown.

Jason ran over towards where Mandy stood by the helo. He saw her taking some breaths and nodding at Trent’s questions.

“Mandy,” Jason let out with relief. “I swear you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“What a way to go,” Mandy joked back as Jason continued to give her a once over. “I’m fine, just gonna have a big bruise and some soreness later. We gotta get going. Put that guy with us. We’ll arrive back to base after you’ve secured Junior.”

“You come home,” Jason said seriously.

“That’s the plan,” Mandy smiled back as Jason helped her back onto the helo. “See you later.”

Jason headed to the other chopper with Bravo team and got on to head back to base.

“No more scares,” Blackburn said to Mandy as their chopper started to take off as well. Mandy nodded back in acknowledgement as she tilted her head back and regarded the second prisoner they had in custody. “Nice job back there,” Blackburn complemented. “Where’d you learn all that?”

“SEALs daughter training camp,” Mandy smirked, and Blackburn chuckled.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bravo team landed back on base with Al-Hazred Junior. Sonny roughly pulled him out of the helo, and others came to secure him.

“No breaking out this time,” Sonny called out as he was taken away.

Jason took off his helmet and started walking for the weapons bunk. The guys all entered and started taking off their gear and re-arranging their gear.

“Treat for a good boy,” Brock said as he gave Cerberus some treats and a bowl of food. Cerberus quickly ate his food. He jumped off the table and paced in front of the door. Periodically, he would stop to look out as if he were expecting someone to show up. Cerberus kept stopping to look at the guys then out the doorway, almost like he was asking for permission to leave.

Jason watched out of the corner of his eyes and had a feeling he knew what, or rather who, he was waiting for. Jason finished what he was doing and went to kneel in front of Cerberus. Jason gave Cerberus a good rub before Cerberus barked at him.

“She’s coming, okay,” Jason said as Cerberus continued to whine and pull Jason out the door with him. “Okay, buddy. Okay. Mind if I take him? He seems a little anxious.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Brock answered.

“C’mon buddy, I know just the place we can go,” Jason said as Cerberus followed him out. “I’m anxious about her too,” Jason said to Cerberus as they headed across base. “But she’s tough and before you know it, she’ll be back.” Jason wanted to take a shower and wash the grime off, so he went for Mandy’s hooch. He opened the door and Cerberus went straight for the bed and plopped himself on one of Mandy’s shirts.

“She has no idea how special she really is,” Jason said looking at Cerberus and thinking about all the new surprises he learned about his girlfriend in the last twelve hours. “But you and I are gonna fix that,” he said scratching Cerberus behind the ears before taking a shower.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Almost an hour later Jason, Cerberus, and the team were all hanging out at the makeshift bar when they overheard a chopper coming in. Cerberus jumped up and started barking while running circles around Jason. Jason had been the first to jump up and start heading for the landing area. He saw the prisoner and other guys come off. Blackburn then jumped off and then turned around towards Mandy to help her down. Her shoulder was starting to throb some.

She and Blackburn started walking towards the team who all started hooting and hollering at the two like they were superstars. Mandy looked up at the commotion and saw the team all there to great her. Her eyes then landed on Jason and the two just stared at each other before Cerberus jumped up on her and Blackburn caught her from falling.

“Hey there buddy. Good job out there,” Mandy said as she hugged him and ruffled his fur.

“Really Cerberus? Going after my girl again,” Jason joked as he approached, and Cerberus barked back an affirmative. “Hey,” Jason said looking at Mandy with those charming Hayes eyes.

“You gonna stand there or give me proper greeting, sailor,” Mandy asked as she started to close the gap between the two.

“I don’t know. I already showered and really don’t-,” Jason began to tease before Mandy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’ve been thinking about that for twelve hours,” Mandy said as Jason tried to get his bearings back. “Now I gotta shower before getting to work. Come on, Cerberus,” Mandy stated as she started walking towards the other guys but turned around to give Jason a wink.

“One hell of a firecracker, you got their Master Chief,” Blackburn laughed at Jason.

“If it isn’t Wonder Woman in all her glory,” Sonny exclaimed.

“Or Xena,” Full Metal commented.

“How do you know about Xena,” Trent asked Full Metal as the team chuckled.

“Were you ever planning to tell us that you could give us a run for our money,” Ray asked as he hugged Mandy and then noticed her wince. “You good?”

“Yeah, took one to the vest on the shoulder,” Mandy replied.

“Pretty good shots from a helo,” Clay commented.

“Thanks, it was nothing,” Mandy said with a wave of her hand as Jason came up behind her and placed a hand on her back.

“Look at her, being so humble,” Jason said.

“Something you could learn from her,” Ray teased back as the guys all laughed.

“Now for the most important part, do we get the good stuff tonight?” Sonny asked seriously.

Everyone looked at her with pleading eyes. “You guys earned it,” Mandy caved and the guys all cheered. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up and then take on Junior.”

Jason and Mandy started walking off towards her hooch without saying too much. The team watched on as even without words so much was said.

“I think you lost your dog Brock,” Trent smirked as they saw Cerberus trailing after them as well and Mandy occasionally petting his head when he came close to her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mandy, you should put on the sling,” Jason argued as they walked up the stairs to her hooch.

“Jason, I’m about to go interrogate Junior. I can’t walk in with sling. It’ll give away our hand. He can’t know it was me out there,” Mandy argued back as she walked through her doorway Jason had opened. Cerberus barked in response. “See even Cerberus agrees,” Mandy said going down to the floor to play with the dog. 

Jason watched on as she and Cerberus gave each other kisses. “Really buddy, in front of me? Do you have no shame in stealing my girl?”

“Cerb took down the bad guy so he’s my knight in shining armor,” Mandy said looking up at Jason with a twinkle in her eye.

Jason shook his head and pulled Mandy up from the ground as Cerberus went to her bed. He started undoing her vest and helping her take off her gear.

“So, when did you train to be a SEAL?” Jason asked as they continued to take stuff off.

“Like I told Eric, I went SEALs daughter training camp,” Mandy said and winced as she lifted her shoulder where she took the bullet.

Jason reached for her shirt and lifted it up over her head to take a look at her bruised shoulder. Mandy was left in her bra and pants. He softly ran his hands over it, then across to her heart, down her chest, and finally down her stomach to her waist. He took his other hand to cup her neck and then leaned down to kiss her passionately. Mandy’s hands ran up his arms and naturally her hands wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back just as hard. After breaking the kiss, they both leaned their foreheads against each other savoring the moment.

“For all the scares you gave me, I’m so damn proud of you,” Jason said looking into her eyes. “You tell me everyday that I’m something special and I want you to know that so are you. I know I said a lot to you over comms, but I want you to know that I meant every word.”

“I said a lot too,” Mandy smiled back. “You got me through it all.”

“And I plan to be there for whatever comes next,” Jason responded as he pulled her in for a hug.

“Me too,” Mandy replied followed by Cerberus barking in acknowledgement as well. “You too buddy. I’m gonna shower. You watch our kid.”

Jason laughed as Mandy walked into the bathroom and he went to snuggle up with Cerberus. “Hear that buddy, you’re our kid,” Jason smiled as Cerberus barked back. A few months back he had told his therapist that when he looked into the future, he didn’t see anything, but now he saw one thing. Mandy.


	36. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you watch 4x04? Wow, it was a good episode. I definitely have felt Mandy’s presence missing the last two episodes and call me crazy, but the dialogue everywhere seems to always tie back to Mandy. It was interesting to see Nat and Jason interacting. The pretending is breaking down in my opinion. Dave did an interview for SAG (I believe he tweeted it too) but he said he is rooting for Jandy and doesn’t think that is the end of Mandy!! So, I’m keeping faith that Dave won’t let us down. Started a new story called, Belong, if you want to check it out. Hopefully with the hiatus I can get some writing done on this story and that one. Anyways, enjoy another chapter.

“You’re eating something,” Jason declared as he took Mandy’s arm and led her to the food hall on base.

“But Jason, I gotta-,” Mandy started before Jason interrupted her.

“Yes, you gotta interrogate Junior. I know. It’s been almost a day since you ate anything so forgive me if I just don’t want you passing out during your interrogation,” Jason replied as Cerberus barked beside him. “See, even Cerberus agrees.”

“Fine,” Mandy relented. “But a quick bite.”

They continued walking to the food hall. As they entered, they saw the team sitting in one section all chowing down. Mandy and Jason made their way to the food line. Mandy put a couple items on her tray as Jason loaded his up.

“That’s all you’re eating?” Jason asked eyeing her couple items on the tray. “You gotta have more than yogurt and some chips,” Jason replied as he grabbed a couple more items for her tray. “We need to talk about your eating habits.”

“I eat just fine as you know,” Mandy replied with a look. “I just…. I’m nervous.”

Jason took a look at Mandy and saw a little bit of nervousness. “Hey, you got this. You always do. Don’t doubt yourself and if you do, then trust me when I saw you’re going to tear him a part,” Jason replied squeezing her hand.

Someone cleared their throat behind them breaking their intense staring trance. They grabbed their stuff and apologized to the person. Jason led them to where the rest of the team was eating lunch.

“Surprised you two even made it out of that hooch,” Thirty joked with a smirk as he looked at Mandy sitting down.

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re saving that for tonight. Not that it’s any of your concern,” Mandy replied coolly as Jason glared at Thirty. The rest of the team kept their mouths shut. They respected Mandy and didn’t want to get on her or Jason’s bad side.

“Interrogating Junior after this?” Ray asked trying to change the subject.

“Yep,” Mandy sighed thinking about it. “Hopefully, we get some answers,” Mandy added as Jason’s hand brushed against her thigh under the table.

“You’ll crack him,” Sonny said. “Now, where is the good stuff?”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Mandy smiled.

“Haven’t seen your Dad around? Everything go fine with the sister?” Clay asked.

“He’s probably making sure it all goes smoothly himself. We did promise her safe passage and her brother is alive so if word ever got out, she betrayed him, who knows what would happen,” Mandy answered. “Plus, we didn’t know she had a daughter. Changes things up a little bit in covering our tracks. Sweet little girl, gave me her teddy bear before we spilt up.”

“Will you get to see her again?” Clay asked.

“One day,” Mandy replied wistfully thinking about Basheera asking the same question.

“You’ll see them again,” Jason commented watching Mandy and squeezing her hand. Mandy gave him a soft smile back and the two got lost in each other’s eyes forgetting where they were.

“Is this what the future is gonna be like?” Sonny muttered jokingly looking at the two.

“Yeah, instead of stealing glances thinking they’re being secret about it, it’ll just be out in the open,” Ray replied as the others chuckled.

“Wow, never seen y’all so jealous before,” Mandy replied without looking and Jason smirked.

“Y’all? Do I hear a little country in you there Ms. Ellis?” Sonny perked up.

“Well, Nashville does have a special place in my heart,” Mandy said looking at him letting out a little twang.

“So, when you say you have the good stuff,” Sonny leaned in eagerly as Mandy chuckled. “Why Nashville?”

“Mom’s from there and we got a home out there. While my Dad finished out his time on the SEALs we stayed out there. Once he joined the CIA, we moved out to the D.C. area. You all should come out during some time off. My mom would love a house full of people,” Mandy sighed thinking about back home.

“Would you have enough room?” Clay chuckled.

“Room isn’t a problem,” Mandy laughed. “Mom’s side is from a lot of old money, so the house is enormous. Trust me, my mom would love to have that place filled to the brim with y’all.”

“You mean to tell me you’re loaded and still choose to put yourself in danger doing the job that you do?” Thirty asked.

“Yep,” Mandy said simply as she continued to eat. “Just wanted to be like my Dad, I guess.”

“Parents must be proud of you,” Ray commented.

“Yeah, took Mom a while to warm up to me joining the CIA. She thought the days of worrying were over once my Dad was out of the teams and later became Director. We didn’t talk for a year after I told her I was joining the CIA. Roman was there for me a lot during that time,” Mandy opened up thinking about the past. “Between me, my Dad, grandfather, and even great grandfather, there’s a lot of years of service.”

“I know how that goes,” Clay muttered thinking about living in shadows of past family service members. Mandy smiled over at him in understanding.

They all continued to eat and talk about random topics that came to mind. They knew that even if Mandy didn’t show it, this interrogation would be an important one. They watched as Jason subtly reassured her with looks or touches. It would be a roller coaster ride for her, and the team wanted to be there for Mandy in any way possible. She always had their backs, and it was time for them to have hers.

Director Thomson’s assistant approached the table and Mandy looked up. “They’re ready whenever you are,” the assistant said.

Mandy took a deep breath and stood up, “Guess it’s time.”

The rest of the team got up as well and started following and Mandy gave them a curious look.

“You didn’t think we were letting you go into this alone, did you?” Ray said tilting his head.

Jason smiled as he pulled Mandy a little closer as they left the food hall. “I’m pretty sure my team just became yours. I think they like you better than me.”

“Well can’t say I blame them,” Mandy smirked. “I’m prettier.”

“Won’t argue with that,” Jason smiled back.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone was in the observation room. Mandy looked into the empty interrogation room trying to gear up for what was to come. Interrogations weren’t supposed to be personal but this one would be. She had decided that she would start off by being in the room already as they brought Junior in. She wanted to watch every move of his. She figured he thought he had the upper hand, but she was going to show him he didn’t.

“You good,” Jason asked softly putting a hand on her lower back.

Mandy turned to look at him and then glanced around the room and replied back confidently, “Yeah. I got this.”

The assistant entered the room and handed Mandy a file, “Everything is in there, like you asked for. Just heard back from the Director, he should be back within the hour. Sounds like everything went smoothly.”

“Thanks Troy,” Mandy replied.

“Any time Agent Ellis,” Troy answered with a knowing look.

“I’m never gonna get you to call me Mandy, am I?” Mandy sighed exasperated. Ever since Troy had become her Dad’s assistant, he insisted on calling her Agent Ellis and at this point she thought he did it to annoy her in that little brother way.

“No ma’am,” Troy smirked back knowing she hated being called ma’am.

“One of these days I’m going to get you fired,” Mandy sighed as she made her way to leave the room and heard the guys chuckle.

“Nail the son of a bitch to the wall,” Troy said seriously before she left the room and Mandy nodded back. The guys all looked at him surprised at his change of tone. “I was on the team that rescued her after Roman betrayed her. I’ll never get that image out of my head. Never forget the ride in the chopper keeping her alive. It’s a fucking miracle she’s alive,” Troy replied watching Mandy in the next room. “This is the closet we’ve gotten to him in years.”

“That must have been rough. How’d you become assistant to the Director?” Clay asked as the team looked at him in a new light. They hadn’t realized he was military.

“I knew Director Thomson. Worked with him a few times during his time in the Navy. Mad respect for that guy. He’s a legend no one talks about,” Troy chuckled. “Guess Mandy gets her anonymity from him. Anyways, after we rescue Mandy, my team and I tried to hunt down Roman with no success of course. The Director was impressed and offered a job. Something about that rescue op just changed inside me. Breaking the news to Mandy’s parents when they got to the hospital was rough. In hunting down Roman, we had to break the news to Roman’s fiancé, and Mandy’s best friend, about what happened also. Man, watching Jessica break was heart wrenching. She didn’t want to believe any of it. She screamed at me and said I was wrong and all I could do was hold her tight in my arms as she tried to process all the news, we’d just unloaded on her.”

“That is a lot to process,” Ray commented sadly shaking his head. “Sounds like a lot of lives shattered that day.”

“Comes with the job,” Troy commented. “Once Mandy was stable enough to be transported back to the states, Jessica wouldn’t go see Mandy. Some of it was probably denial and some of it guilt as reality began to sink in. Once Mandy was awake, we had to make her relive it all over again and watch her fall apart. I think a part of her was in denial over what happened too. After it all, Jessica and Mandy finally saw each other a couple weeks after Mandy was released home. Mandy walks right up to Jessica and comforts her,” Troy said shaking his head. “Here’s a woman that just got shot and nearly died and she’s taking care of someone else. That’s just who Mandy is.”

“Always putting others first,” Sonny said. “Saved our asses quite a few times over the years.”

“I went back to special ops but stayed in touch. One good thing came out of it all,” Troy smiled.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Jason asked.

“Met the love of my life,” Troy replied. “Kept in touch with Jessica quite a bit and about a year later finally asked her out. Cut to a couple years later and I asked her to marry me.”

“One of the good things to come out it all,” Director Thomson said entering the observation room. “They start yet?”

“About to. He should be in any second now,” Troy replied.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy sat in interrogation room facing the entry door. She had the file Troy gave her sitting on the table. As she sat there, she rolled her right shoulder where the vest caught the bullet. She could feel a dull ache where the bruising was. She had a million thoughts running through her head. This could be her biggest break in catching Roman. Almost ten years she had been fighting this battle with him. She would get a lead, chase it down only for nothing to really come out of it. She hoped their cover for Basheera would work. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and Junior was being lead in. Mandy’s face changed to her cool exterior cover. Junior looked up to see her already sitting in the room. Mandy sat back on her chair with one leg crossed over the other. Her eyes locked with Al-Hazred’s and the two entered a staring match. Both looking to intimidate the other. The solider handling him took his cuffs and chained them to the table along with his feet.

Inside the observation room, Jason noticed Mandy rolling her injured shoulder. He made a mental note to have her ice it afterwards. He and the team watched as a switch flipped as soon as Al-Hazred walked into the room. It was always a wonder to Jason to watch Mandy do what she did. Everyone in the room felt a chill go up their spine as the Mandy and Al-Hazred locked eyes and continued to stare each other down.

“This guy gives me the creeps,” Sonny muttered.

“You can say that again,” Trent agreed.

“She’s been in the room with some truly evil and horrible people of this world,” Director Thomson commented. “I don’t know if it’s good or bad she handles it so well.”

“Mandy,” Al-Hazred said with a smug smile. “So, we meet again.”

“Agent Ellis is just fine,” Mandy replied back coldly.

“And here I thought we were friends,” Junior chuckled mockingly. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh? I’m sure where you’re going, you’ll have plenty of time to think,” Mandy interrupted.

“That man,” Junior continued. “He was there.”

“What man?” Mandy asked confused.

“The leader of the team of men who brought me here,” Junior replied. “It was him wasn’t it?”

Jason was leaning against the wall but stood up straighter listening to Al-Hazred. He knew as they trekked to exfil that Junior was questioning the familiarity of Jason. He had hoped Junior wouldn’t connect the dots, but it seemed like he was about to.

Mandy thought about how to answer Junior. She could answer with the truth or go the round about way and avoid answering. She knew Jason was on the other side of the mirror watching. She needed to protect him as well as herself.

“Does it matter?” Mandy asked. “Thirteen years ago, your Dad was one of the ones in charge of the violence happening here. Looks like you failed in following Daddy’s footsteps.”

Al-Hazred took a good look at Mandy sizing her up but Mandy could see his eyes flash at the mention of his father.

“Tell me Agent Ellis,” Al-Hazred leaned forward in his seat. “How long have you been doing this and yet here we are. What has changed in this twenty-year war? So, you caught me but there’ll be another after me as well.”

“So, you’re saying there’s another runner up for taking over Tahara?” Mandy asked. “Or maybe someone wanted you out so they could take control. After all, you associated with an outsider like Roman and look how that worked out. You got caught twice.”

“Roman understands,” Al-Hazred said. 

“Understands what exactly,” Mandy scoffed as she leaned in towards Junior. “Understands how to use you and turn around and betray you?”

“He would never betray me,” Al-Hazred insisted.

Mandy let out a bitter laugh, “You sure about that?” Mandy then proceeded to grab the folder she had brought in. “You know, when we went to grab your mother and sister we ran into some friends of his, or should I say yours,” Mandy continued as she brought out pictures of the dead mercenaries who tried to kill the mother and sister.

“You’re lying,” Al-Hazred replied confidently. “This won’t work Mandy. I know better than to turn on family.”

“Family?” Mandy repeated before taking her foot and pulling the chain underneath the table which caused Al-Hazred’s head to come down on the table and Mandy put her hands on the pressure point of his neck. Meanwhile, everyone in the observation room stood up a little straighter, ready to run into the room if they needed to.

“Family doesn’t put bullets in you and leave you to die,” Mandy said into his ear vehemently as her hand pressed down on his neck. “Family doesn’t go after your family like they’re loose ends. You know we talked to the one guy who survived the ambush before you got here. You wanna know who sent him?”

Al-Hazred let out a groan as Mandy applied pressure to his neck. “You won’t kill me.”

Mandy let him go immediately and then brought his head to look him dead in the eyes, “You’re right, I won’t. That’s not my style.” She let him go and then stood up from her chair to look at herself in the mirror. “I’ve taken out and put away a lot of guys like you. Some of them want me dead and some don’t cuz I showed mercy on them. Sometimes we catch some of the worst people to exist and they ask for me. I’ve built quite the reputation out there. Some would call me their savior.”

“You still believe you’re the good guy,” Al-Hazred chuckled.

“Unlike you, I value life,” Mandy said turning around and opening the file again. “See this here? This is your sister.” The picture was of a burnt corpse barely recognizable but enough to pass as his sister. “This is what your friend did,” Mandy lied partially. 

It wasn’t his sister, but it was a victim from another attack tied to Roman. Junior looked down at the picture and back at Mandy. He pulled the picture closer. “No,” Junior muttered while shoving the picture away. “You’re lying!”

“I think this speaks for itself,” Mandy said picking up the picture and shoving it in his face. “Is this how you take care of your family? Let them pay the price for your sins.”

In the observation room, everyone was watching intently. Watching Mandy at work was quite the show. It made the team realize all that went into everything they did. This was another side to Mandy they had never seen. The team didn’t normally see what happened after they brought a target in.

“Here we go,” Director Thomson and Troy both muttered.

“Here goes what?” Clay asked looking at the two.

“The moment of truth,” Troy answered as he watched intently.

“When he breaks,” Thomson answered as he watched on proudly.

“Why do you want to believe so badly he’s on your side?” Mandy pushed. “He shot me twice like it was nothing. All he had to say was he was sorry,” Mandy said sitting on the corner of the table. “Is it because you know now that Tahara failed? Your plan for revenge failed and all your followers left out there know it too. The great Asim al-Hazred a failure compared to his father,” Mandy mocked. “You couldn’t even protect your sister or niece in this war you insisted on continuing. Their deaths are on you,” Mandy said pointing at the pictures.

“I did not fail!” Junior yelled back.

“Yes, you did,” Mandy insisted. “Are you so heartless you feel nothing over the death of your sister and niece. By the way, who was the father?”

Junior swiped the picture off the table and tried to go after Mandy, but the chains stopped him. Mandy had gotten off the table just before his explosion of emotions and sat calmly in the chair across from him.

“You know, almost twenty years,” Mandy sighed looking around the room. “Almost twenty years I’ve put my country and others before myself. Even the world at this point. This room and what I do though, it has been my home all these years. Constant stream of guys like you coming through and every single one of you are exactly the same. You’re all cold-blooded killers who don’t give a damn about who pays the price for your twisted agendas.”

“You’re no different,” Junior said coldly. “He’s going to finish you.”

“So, he’s coming for me,” Mandy smirked as Junior realized he’d slipped. “He’s planning something for within the United States?” Mandy asked as she watched his eyes twitch. 

“The blood will be on your hands, Agent Ellis,” Al-Hazred answered.

“Tell me about the money,” Mandy continued.

“Why should I talk to you? There’s nothing you can offer me,” Junior replied.

“Because I’m the one that determines what kind of life you get to enjoy for the rest of your life,” Mandy answered. “Talk now and you can live a decent life where you’re going. Don’t and I’m sure some friends of mine there can make your life hell. Especially when they find out you took a shot at me here.”

Junior looked at her intently and realized she wasn’t bluffing, “What do you want to know?”

“That’s my girl,” Thomson said smiling in the observation room.

“She sure is something else,” Sonny commented as everyone watched Mandy take notes on information Junior was giving up. “Someone should by her a drink tonight.”

“Or the whole damn bar,” Trent added.

Jason stood looking into the room with a proud smile. Why Mandy ever had any doubts was beyond him, but he knew she’d break him. That was his girl and Jason still couldn’t figure out how lucky he’d gotten to be able to call her his. Almost as if she heard his thoughts, she looked over to the mirror towards where Jason was and let out a small smile. 

“She definitely is something else,” Jason smiled.

“Time to break out the good stuff!!” Sonny called out as the everyone chuckled. “Tonight, calls for a celebration of another successful deployment.”


	37. Drinking & Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a good holiday. Just to let you all know, I’m a tax accountant (or CPA) and tax season is coming up right after the New Year. My updates may slow down to just weekends. Just know I haven’t abandoned anything but am merely swamped with work. Hopefully, this season goes well despite last year being disrupted by COVID and all the changes coming to law. Anyways, on with the show and enjoy this new chapter.

Mandy walked out of the interrogation room after Al-Hazred confessed everything he knew about Roman and his plans. She let the door shut and then leaned against the wall looking up towards the ceiling. She closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. She hoped beyond hope that when she opened her eyes this wasn’t all a dream. Junior had given some decent information on possibly where Roman was and what he could be up to. One thing was clear, Roman wanted Mandy involved in it all.

Most of the team had left the observation room once Junior started talking. Only Jason, Troy, and the director stood by to watch until the end. The three talked a little while they watched Mandy at work. Thomson and Troy dishing out a few stories to Jason and vice versa. They all loved Mandy in some shape or form.

“You nailed him, sweetheart,” Director Thomson said excitedly pulling Mandy in for a hug out in the hallway. “So proud of you,” he whispered into her ear. “I’ll go grab some of the good stuff for the boys.”

“Nice job, as usual,” Troy said next holding his fist out and doing an explosion with his hand causing Mandy to chuckle and shake her head. “Tonight, we celebrate.”

Both walked off talking and it was down to Jason and Mandy in the hallway. Jason stood across from Mandy leaning against the opposite wall. He could tell she was going through a wide range of emotions. Probably trying to reassure herself that it was all real. She had been chasing Roman for so long and finally had some solid leads. He also could tell that hunting down someone you once called a friend and trusted with your life took a toll on oneself.

Mandy tilted her head slightly as she looked at Jason, “What? No congrats?”

“Nah, you don’t need it,” Jason replied pushing off the wall. “Knew you had it all along just like you knew deep down too,” he continued as leaned in close and caged her against the wall.

“Girl loves a compliment though,” Mandy said keeping eye contact with him.

“I can do one better,” Jason smirked as Mandy lifted an eyebrow. Before she could ask, Jason’s lips were against hers in a sweet soft kiss. Mandy’s hands instantly going up Jason’s body and around his neck. A door slammed down the hall and broke them a part instantly and a little breathless.

“How about we skip the celebration with he guys and have a little one of our own,” Jason said as they started to walk down the hall. 

“I promised them,” Mandy smiled. “I don’t break promises. Plus, I love being the center of attention,” Mandy smirked.

“You’re the center of my attention,” Jason replied back.

“And corny,” Mandy snorted.

“You love it and you’re cute when you snort,” Jason replied as Mandy slapped his arm and Jason feigned hurt. “Ouch.”

“Tough Navy SEAL gets taken down by a female CIA operative. I can see the guys now,” Mandy sighed thinking how the guys would never let Jason live it down. Jason laughed with her. “Your reputation gone.”

“It’d be worth it,” Jason smiled as he grabbed her hand lightly. “You’re worth it.”

“So are you,” Mandy said squeezing his hand. “I’m gonna go debrief. Meet you at the fire pit?”

“Sounds good,” Jason said giving her a quick peck before they parted.

Mandy watched him walk away before calling out, “Oh and Jason, we will have our own little celebration tonight too.” Mandy watched Jason’s eyes darken before turning and walking away with a little sway. Jason shook his head and continued walking the opposite way thinking tonight would be fun.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy, Troy, and Director Thomson were all on a satellite call with Langley and various other D.C. organizations updating them on what they’d found out from Junior.

“Seems you were quite successful in not only capturing Al-Hazred Junior but also getting information on former Agent Roman Riley,” one official stated. “However, we also have some other matters to discuss such as Agent Ellis breaking protocol in freezing bank accounts.”

“With all due respect, sir, she was working with a traitor at the time unknowingly. Had she not made that move, who knows what would’ve happened with the money or who would’ve been attacked,” Thomson defended.

“As that may be, we have rules for a reason Director. However, we’re willing to overlook this discretion at the moment,” the person replied. “The other matter we need to address is the Marsden letter. Investigations into Bravo team are underway and being headed by NCIS. Should this be a Navy issue, they’d like to keep it in house as much as possible.”

Mandy’s heart skipped a beat thinking about the team being investigated. She briefly looked over at her Dad and Troy. Both seemed to know instantly what she was about to do. Neither wanted her to do what she was about to do but there wasn’t any other way out the situation for the moment. Mandy had an idea of who wrote the letter and wasn’t going to let them take the fall.

“That won’t be necessary,” Mandy said out loud.

“What won’t be necessary?” the official asked.

“The investigation into Bravo team isn’t necessary. I wrote the letter. I kept most of the details of the op out and kept the letter vague,” Mandy declared.

The official took his glasses off and looked at Mandy through the screen intensely. “Are you aware as to what you’re confessing to Agent Ellis? You leaked classified information no matter how vague it was which has serious consequences.”

“Yes, I understand,” Mandy replied. “I also understand that I just helped bring in Al-Hazred Junior. A man that was ready to be the next in line to terrorize the Middle East here. I also am the only one that got him to talk about one of the CIA’s most wanted and get you some solid leads on Roman Riley. Roman is focused on me. Even if you stripped me of everything, he’s still going to come for me because I won’t go down without a fight. The next headline you’ll have to worry about will be how you fired and destroyed an agent who fought to tell the truth and could’ve helped you stop the next attack. Then again, maybe I’ll just be labeled the bad guy like Marsden so you can cover your ass again,” Mandy continued confidently. “And don’t think for one second I don’t have any fail safes in place because should anything happen to me or anyone else around me, I will have no problem using them.”

“I see,” the official responded. He knew her reputation. She wasn’t to be messed with if the rumors were true. She seemed to have quite a bit of pull in the intelligence world. “As it may be, actions do have consequences, Agent Ellis. Your deployment is coming to an end and upon return you are suspended for two weeks. After suspension, you can return to hunting down Roman Riley.”

“I think that seems fair,” Thomson chimed in looking at Mandy who he knew wanted to get to work right away once back stateside. He also knew that she needed some time off to regroup. Two weeks would be perfect since the team had two weeks off as well. She and Jason could both use the time off to just be before being thrown into the deep end.

“Okay,” Mandy nodded back in agreement.

“Do I make myself clear in that you do not go on your own investigation safari while on suspension?” the official ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Mandy replied knowing that even if she did have a card up her sleeve that it was better to obey around this time around.

“Good. Anything else we need to know about?” the official followed up.

“No sir, that should be all,” Thomson replied and then signed off.

“You seriously have more lives than a cat,” Troy said to break the silence as they all breathed out a sigh of relief. “So, who wrote the letter?”

“Like I’d tell you who,” Mandy smirked as she started to gather up her things.

“Plausible deniability, okay then,” Troy commented as he got up to leave.

“What?” Mandy asked looking at her father who stood staring at her.

“You know I’m proud of you, right?” Thomson said.

“Of course,” Mandy replied shyly. “Just doing my job,” Mandy added as she walked up to him.

“You love those guys. You love him, so much so you’re willing to sacrifice yourself,” Thomson said.

“They’re worth it,” Mandy smiled.

“I love you,” Thomson said hugging Mandy and whispering in her ear with a kiss to the head.

“I love you too, Dad,” Mandy replied.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was late in the evening and the guys were all around the fire pit having their first drinks. They were talking and laughing about a variety of topics. They had taken down an upcoming terrorist and Mandy had gotten leads on Roman. Overall, it was a good deployment. Lisa and Blackburn had just walked up to the group.

“I see we’re not the last ones here,” Lisa smiled looking around.

“Party is just beginning,” Sonny called out. “Hey, Jason, you don’t by chance have the good stuff, do you?” Sonny begged.

“Nope,” Jason chuckled. “Mandy keeps that under lock and key that even I don’t have access to it.”

“Where’s Mandy at anyways?” Sonny said looking around base.

“She, the Director, and his assistant all had a debrief,” Blackburn answered. “In light of recent events, I’ve been told that you guys get to go home a couple days early.”

The team all cheered and raised their beers in the air.

“Somebody ask for the good stuff,” Mandy said approaching with a box as well as her Dad.

“About time,” Sonny exclaimed getting up quickly. He took the box out of her hands, “Let me help you with that.” He then proceeded to take different bottles out. “Now this is what I’m talking about. These must have cost you a pretty penny.”

“It was nothing,” Mandy shrugged as she walked over to sit down in a chair next to Jason. She grabbed a bottle of her favorite tequila out of the box as well as Jason’s favorite whiskey. She sat down and handed him his bottle.

“Not sharing your tequila with me,” Jason joked.

“Want some,” Mandy asked as she poured some in a glass. “It’s probably better that I share.”

Jason shook his head, “I’m good with this. What happens when you have too much tequila?”

“Well, the last time she went on a tequila binge-.” Troy started as he sat down next to Mandy, who quickly put her hand over his mouth.

“Last time I checked, we agreed never to talk about that night,” Mandy said with a stern look.

“Now this we’ve got to hear,” Ray commented leaning forward for details.

“Oh, I remember that night,” the director commented. “Jessica and I had to come bail the two of you out of jail that night,” he said with a smile of a Dad embarrassing his daughter.

“Jail?” Clay asked.

“I could see Mandy here being a troublemaker,” Jason smirked as Mandy gave him look and slapped his arm.

“It was not my fault,” Mandy defended herself. “Someone couldn’t hold their liquor that night,” she continued looking straight at Troy.

“Gotta admit, it was funny,” Troy chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

“What exactly did you get arrested for?” Sonny asked eagerly causing Thomson to laugh.

“Seriously Dad?” Mandy cried out. The team had fun watching Mandy squirm. It wasn’t often they got to see her embarrassed or off her game in a fun way.

“Well, we were at a bar drinking of course. This chick chatted me up pretty good and I was well on my way to being drunk. This one here is being hit on by every guy in the bar,” Troy said with a pointed look at Mandy.

“Okay, you benefited from that by drinking some of those free drinks,” Mandy said. 

“Well, I had to make sure no one was drugging you,” Troy argued back. “Anyways, I’m pretty much wasted, and this chick is talking me up and ends up stealing my wallet. Mandy, here, left hers up in the hotel room conveniently.”

“It was your turn to buy after a job well done by yours truly,” Mandy chimed in while the team laughed at how the two acted like siblings.

“So, we go to close out the tab and realize we got nothing on us. At this point, Mandy is wasted as well and decides that she will give the bar a little dance show,” Troy smirks.

“You did what?” Jason asked looking at Mandy. He thought about Mandy dancing and his mind instantly drifted. A part of him a little jealous over other men getting the show and not him.

“Don’t forget the lap dances,” Mandy smirked. She knew she could be seductive. She had used that to advantage at times on the job. A little flirting never hurt anyone when gathering intel.

“Plural?” Trent asked.

“Yes, plural. So, she is putting on this show for everyone and causing a ruckus at the bar and they eventually call the cops since some guys started fighting. We tried to sneak out, but a couple got a little handsy and Mandy let them have it,” Troy continued.

“Self-defense, learned from the best,” Mandy said tilting her glass towards her Dad who smirked as well.

“Cops show up and being the drink idiots we were, we get arrested. I call my wife who then brings the director here as well. Mandy being Mandy, interrogated everyone we were in the holding cell with. I think the cops loved you at the end with all the charges you laid out for them,” Troy laughed.

“I did major in law back in college. Still keep it current too,” Mandy added.

“You’re a lawyer?” Jason asked surprised. “No wonder you’re so good at arguing.”

“Yeah, always loved the justice system,” Mandy replied wistfully.

“I had to call in favors that night to get the charges against you guys dropped,” Thomson said shaking his head.

“Sounds like a fun night,” Clay smirked.

They all chuckled and started talking about another topic.

“So, what do I have to do to get a dance,” Jason said leaning in close to Mandy from his chair and giving her the Hayes eyes.

“Little more of this,” Mandy said shaking the bottle. “And a little more of that Hayes charm and maybe you’ll find out tonight,” Mandy flirted back as her eyes darkened and moved down to his lips.

“Looking forward to it,” Jason replied as he leaned back in his chair with a smirk. He was one lucky guy.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple hours later everyone had left the fire pit to retire to their quarters for the night. Mandy and Jason sat side by side in silence looking into the fire. Mandy felt chills go up her spine and rubbed her arms. Jason noticed the movement and reached over to tug on her hand. Mandy got up and Jason pulled her down to his lap.

Once she settled, Mandy tucked her head in the crock of Jason’s neck while Jason pressed a kiss to her head and rubbed her arm and leg for some warmth. It was scary how natural everything felt between the two. Without words so much was said, and they fit perfectly. It was like they both new the other had big thoughts going on in their head and were letting one another work it out form themselves before talking.

“What’s next for us?” Mandy asked breaking the silence.

“I don’t know. We go home. We take down Roman. We live life, one day at a time,” Jason sighed.

“I know that,” Mandy said. “I mean, what’s next for us on this job. When is enough, enough?”

“I don’t know,” Jason said honestly. “We signed up to serve. It’s what we do.”

“But is that all we are? This job? We take down one bad guy only for another to pop up. Don’t get me wrong, I want to take down Roman but this job, it takes a toll being all in,” Mandy said.

Jason thought about how thirteen years ago when he was here, they took down Junior’s father and he couldn’t wait to get back home for the birth of his child. Then he lost a friend, and everything changed. He should have gotten on that plane and gone home but didn’t. That was the day he became Bravo one. That was the day he decided to be all in on the job. 

Was it the right decision? Some days it felt like it was thinking of all the bad guys he had taken down and people he saved. Other days, it didn’t. He missed out on a home life with his family. His marriage fell apart. He wasn’t there for his kids as much as he should have been. He had always been a better solider than husband or father. He thought about how one decision changed the rest of his life.

“I think, we’ve done this job so long it has become a part of us. We made that choice,” Jason replied honestly. “It’s like you said, we chose to become these people.”

“Do you think we can change who we’ve become?” Mandy asked lifting her head to look at Jason.

“We are who we are. Maybe we can change what we do or maybe we can change how we serve, but we are who we are, and I wouldn’t change that,” Jason replied looking into Mandy’s eyes.

Mandy leaned into kiss Jason who cupped her face as he kissed her back. They were both trying to figure out what was in their futures. Everyone around them was moving forward in some direction. Lisa moving up by becoming an officer. Ray making the move to become warrant officer for his family. Higher ups telling both of them that the future was changing and that it may be time to hang it up. However, one thing became clear to both of them in that moment and it was that they had each other. Both saw the other in their future no matter what came next.

Jason was the first to break the kiss and lean back, “So do I get show tonight?”

Mandy laughed and got up from Jason’s lap holding out her hand. Jason put out the fire quickly before walking hand in hand with Mandy back to her hooch.

“I did say we’d celebrate tonight,” Mandy huskily spoke as she opened her door and pulled Jason in. “Wouldn’t want to break my word,” Mandy replied as she pushed Jason to sit down in the chair.

“Nope, wouldn’t want to start now,” Jason smirked as Mandy sauntered her way towards him with a wicked smile.


	38. Homebound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone. Hope 2021 brings us something good. Sounds like production will continue to be delayed out in California unfortunately. Here’s to hoping we get a couple more great episodes of the show but I will still be around to write!! It’s always funny how we’re in a new year but my job has me working in the prior year lol. I hope I continue to deliver you guys a great story and the support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy the next chapter!!

A couple hours later after returning to Mandy’s hooch, both were turned on their sides naked under the sheets and awake. They had little talks and laughs about this, that, and the other. Of course, they stole kisses in between it all. They were in their little bubble of happiness enjoying the moment. In light of the op going successful, the team was going home in the next couple days which was a few days earlier than originally planned. Everyone was looking forward to going home. Mandy and Jason were both looking forward to what was to come as well.

“We should do that road trip when we get back,” Mandy sighed as she scooted closer to Jason and his hands went to her waist.

“Road trip? Aren’t you going to hit the ground running hunting down Roman?” Jason asked pulling back to look at her.

“Well, you have two weeks leave when you get back and I thought maybe I should take some time to decompress,” Mandy replied.

Jason took a good look at her and could tell there was something else going on. “Not that I don’t want to do that but what’s going on?”

“Always reading me,” Mandy smiled. Normally people trying to read her bothered her because she was the one that did it for a living. With Jason though, it felt different. It felt like he understood her in ways no one ever did. It was nice having someone notice the little things and care.

“I’ve got two weeks of leave as well,” Mandy replied. “During our briefing, I got suspended with instructions not to work on Roman essentially.”

“All for freezing those accounts,” Jason questioned. He studied her as she sighed and suddenly it snapped in his mind, “Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.”

“I had to, Jason. They were going to investigate the team. Ray’s got warrant officer going for him. Clay’s got his new gig. Even Lisa is moving up in the ranks. I couldn’t let all that be tarnished over some letter,” Mandy pleaded.

Jason went to cup her neck and bring her in for a kiss. “You know people think you’re this cold-hearted person, but they don’t know how selfless you truly are,” he whispered.

“You’re the same, you know. People think you’re all about the job but you’re so much more,” Mandy replied looking into his eyes. “Even if you say you’re a better solider than you were a husband or father. I think you’re wrong because you’re a better person than most ever will be.”

Jason leaned in to kiss her again until both of them needed to breath. “You know who, don’t you?”

“I have my suspicions, but I’m not telling you,” Mandy said sternly. “You’re not going to lose me. I promise. No one is taking me away from this team or they’ll see hell rain down on them.”

“Do I want to know what you blackmailed them with?” Jason smirked and Mandy smiled back shaking her head no. “You’re damn right no one is taking you away from me,” Jason said pulling her as close to him as he could. “So, this road trip?”

“I thought we could drive up to Philadelphia and you could give me tour of your favorite city. We could even get Mikey to come with us. Then we could drive up to New York City and spend some time with Emma. From there we could take a jet out to Nashville for the second week. My parents might be around for a couple days but then we’d have the house all to ourselves. There’s so much we could do,” Mandy replied.

“Clearly you’ve thought about this for a while,” Jason chuckled. “Did you say take a jet?”

“Yeah, why?” Mandy asked confusedly.

“You mean book a flight,” Jason clarified.

“No, we take one of jets from New York. Trust me, it’ll be much more comfortable,” Mandy assured Jason.

“Okay, I know you said earlier you’re loaded but how loaded are we talking?” Jason pried.

“Enough that I don’t need to work a day in my life. I told you my Mom came from old money and runs her own company,” Mandy said. “Listen we don’t have to if you don’t want to. If you want to book a flight, we can but-,” Mandy started rambling, but Jason cut her off with a kiss.

“I just…. it’s fine. It’s just going-,” Jason started trying to reassure her.

“Get some getting used to? Yeah, it took me a while too once they took me in,” Mandy smiled. “God, I was fifteen and had only been in foster care about a year since my mom was arrested,” Mandy shuddered. “One year in the system was enough for me.”

“What happened?” Jason asked as he let his hand rub up and down her arm.

“Let’s just say in one year I went to different homes. I remember more of the bad than good,” Mandy sighed. “The last home I was in, we’ll say it was abusive and I decided to run away. I didn’t even know where I was going and I ran into Susan, my Mom. She took one look at me and the rest they say is history. Next thing I know, I’m in a car driving up to this huge house wondering if I’m Cinderella or something,” Mandy chuckled. “I was weary of both my parents and on top of that the wealth was kind of overwhelming. I probably gave them a tough time during that first year but eventually it all worked out. They enjoy the wealth but aren’t very over the top about it. The kids are going to love the house out in Nashville though. There’s a ranch, pool, and so much to do they aren’t going to want to leave,” Mandy said as Jason chuckled.

“So, if you’re Cinderella, am I Prince Charming?” Jason asked with a smile.

“No,” Mandy said immediately. “I prefer Bravo one. It’s the scruff and beard,” Mandy added rubbing his beard.

“Bravo one and scruff, huh,” Jason said flipping Mandy onto her back and nuzzling her neck.

“Oh yeah,” Mandy sighed and arched into Jason as his hand ran down her body.

“Good to know,” Jason smirked.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple days later it was time for the team to head home. Everyone packed their bags and said goodbye to friends. As they walked towards the bus, they all looked around the base. So much had been packed up and shipped away as everyone was saying the war was over here.

“You really think all this is over?” Ray asked as the team walked across base.

“Probably not, if we’re honest,” Jason admitted.

“Always a bad guy to take out,” Sonny commented. “Lucky for us, we’ll never be unemployed.”

“I can’t wait to get home and to the new house,” Ray smiled. “I think Naima has a honey do list for me already,” he chuckled.

“I for one am ready for some R&R and to hit the town,” Sonny laughed.

“What are you doing, boss. Mandy probably going straight to work?” Clay asked.

“Actually, she’s off the next couple weeks. We’re thinking a road trip to Philly and then up to New York followed by going to Mandy’s in Nashville,” Jason smiled. He was looking forward to it all. It had been a while since he had plans upon coming home.

“Mandy is taking time off?” Ray asked surprised. “Amanda Ellis?”

“Yep,” Jason said pursing his lips.

“What’s going on Jay?” Ray asked as the rest of the team stopped as well. “I figured she’d hit the ground running on Roman.”

“Two-week suspension,” Jason sighed out.

“For what?” Clay asked. “I mean we got the bad guy and intel on a most wanted, that counts for something.”

Jason didn’t want them to know she took the hit for the Marsden letter. If someone on the team did write it, he didn’t want anymore problems either. Should the truth come out not only would the true writer be in trouble but so would Mandy for lying.

“Nothing to worry about guys,” Jason said trying to shake it off. “She just made a couple calls that weren’t hers to make per say and the higher ups just need to make a statement.”

“If you say so,” Ray said looking at Jason. “Time off would do both of you some good probably?”

“Mandy said we should have Mikey come down and then make our way to Emma. Kids seemed excited at the idea. Mikey should be home in a couple days. Once he’s home we can start the road trip up,” Jason said thinking back to his conversation with the kids the other night. They were excited at the prospect of having a vacation, especially with him.

He smiled thinking about Mandy in that conversation that night. He watched her talk with the kids like it was an everyday thing. She fit in naturally with them. He knew she tried not to interfere too much because she didn’t want to infringe on Alana’s memory. Jason had missed out a lot on his kids’ life and with Mandy, he didn’t want to miss out on anymore. He loved Alana and he’d never forget her, but Mandy understood a side of him that no one knew. She saw the horrors of the job. They didn’t always talk about them but there was always an understanding between them. Sometimes it was each other’s presence that was needed just to feel like they weren’t alone.

“Where is your better half anyways?” Trent chuckled.

“Probably making her way over,” Jason said looking around and then seeing her turn the corner of the building with her Dad following. They were talking and smiling as they walked. As they approached, they all smiled at each other and Mandy’s Dad headed for the bus.

“So,” Mandy drew out stopping in front of Jason and looking around base.

“Hey,” Jason smiled back taking a final look around as well.

“We never have a smooth deployment, do we,” Mandy chuckled.

“We’re just people who thrive on chaos and challenges,” Jason replied shaking his head.

“Maybe,” Mandy replied with a smile as she started to head for the bus stairs followed by Jason who looked back one last time before getting on.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bus reached the air force base where the plane was being loaded. Everyone got off and made their way towards the ramp. Cerberus ran off the bus and around the open tarmac. Once Mandy and Jason were off, he went to circle around them. Jason playing around with Cerberus as they walked towards the plane with Mandy smiling behind them. 

As they approached the ramp, Cerberus and Jason both raced up it while Mandy stopped just before it to stand with her Dad. Both had their backs turned to the entrance of the plane and were looking out across the air base and landscape around.

“Twenty years,” Mandy’s Dad started. “Twenty years, we’ve been in this war.”

“Yeah,” Mandy sighed looking out as well. “Though some would say this is a war we’ve always been fighting. You okay?”

“I should be the one asking you if you’re okay,” Thomson said with smile glancing at Mandy, who shrugged her shoulders. “Sometimes I wonder if letting you into this line of work was the right thing and I should’ve sided with your mother. I’ve seen what it has done to you. What it’s cost you.”

“I think you and I both know I’m stubborn and would’ve done this job regardless,” Mandy smirked.

“You? Stubborn?” Thomson joked. “Probably wouldn’t have met a certain Master Chief,” he smirked as both glanced back towards him, catching Jason’s concerned glance at the two. “I like him. He’s good for you, but don’t tell him that.”

“I kinda like him too,” Mandy chuckled as they both turned to head up the ramp. “So, it’s been a while since you’ve ridden back home in one of these. Think you can handle it, old man,” Mandy smiled as they got to the top of the ramp and headed for their seats.

“Watch your tongue,” Thomson scolded. “Son, you’ve got your hands full,” he added walking past Jason, who looked between the two.

“Everything okay?” Jason asked as Mandy went to put her stuff away and sit down next to Jason.

“Oh yeah,” Mandy replied. “He’s was just saying if you hurt me, he’ll murder you and get away with it,” Mandy smirked as Cerberus came up to her and barked in response. “Seems like he’d have some help too.”

“Uh-huh. Right. That’s funny,” Jason said as he buckled up and looked at her.

“Oh, I’m not joking. I’m sure you understand being a SEAL and him being a former SEAL that there isn’t any line he won’t cross to protect his one and only daughter. I mean he does work for the CIA now so…,” Mandy said seriously.

Jason looked at her with wide eyes and then turned to look over at Director Thomson who looked up to smile at Jason, with a twinkle in his eye. When he turned back to look at Mandy, she was smiling at him as Cerberus sat next to her with his head in her lap. Mandy was absently petting his fur.

Jason leaned in and kissed Mandy for the first time amongst everyone, “You’re right. I do completely understand. I also understand that Cerb here isn’t giving up the fight in winning you over.”

“Not like he has much competition,” Mandy smirked and then leaned down to give Cerberus a kiss as well. She could hear the rest of the team chuckling who all tuned in to witness the couple in their rare public display of affection.

“She’s got you there, Jay,” Ray added, which caused everyone to laugh once again.

The ramp started closing as the plane prepared to take off. Jason reached over to grab Mandy’s hand. Both squeezed one another’s hand and were ready to go home and face whatever was coming next.


	39. Moms & Homecomings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly every episode of this season has felt like a season finale thriller!!! Wow!!! They are making this super intense and I don’t know where anything will go lol. I still miss Mandy though and every episode can find scenes that would’ve involved Mandy!! I’m still hoping for a comeback, but we shall see. As far as I know, they haven’t gone back to set yet unfortunately. I can’t take these gaps between episodes. Anyways, I continue with my story. I’m trying to get to the plot of things, but I also feel we need some romantic vibes for Jandy. I love exploring just them cuz I picture them being super private and cute (most of the time) lol. Enjoy!!

“So, I heard you’re suspended for two weeks. Sounds harsh for going behind Reiss who was a traitor anyways,” Lisa said sitting next to Mandy on the top deck of the plane. The two were having their girl time and sipping beers.

“You know how the higher ups are,” Mandy shrugged as she took a sip of beer.

“You’re not telling us something,” Lisa stated as she eyed Mandy intently.

“Leave it Lisa. One thing I learned on this job is when to leave certain topics alone and this is one of them,” Mandy replied seriously. “It’s okay. I could use the time off anyways. I’ll be back with a fresh set of eyes and energized.”

“Energized, huh?” Lisa said with a smirk as she looked over towards Jason.

Mandy looked over as well smiling. Then Jason looked up and both women started chuckling and turned back to each other. Jason continued to look in confusion.

“What do you reckon that was all about?” Sonny asked.

“I don’t know if we want to know the answer to that,” Jason replied shaking his head.

“Road trip with the missus then?” Sonny smirked causing Ray to choke on his beer.

“Missus? Really Sonny? We’re not married,” Jason replied with a stare.

“Not yet,” Ray muttered. “Yeah Sonny, it’s not like he’s whipped or anything.”

Before Jason could answer, Lisa and Mandy laughed loudly, and all three guys whipped their heads around to see what was happening. They couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but both were trying to get a hold of themselves from whatever it was that set them off. Almost as if they knew they were being watched, they looked up only to start chuckling again.

“What the hell is going on up there?” Sonny muttered towards the guys.

“Well, they are the only two females on this plane full of men. Also, girl’s night gets wild if bringing home Naima completely wasted says anything,” Ray smiled shaking his head. “Maybe they’re comparing notes,” Ray smirked as he took a sip of his beer.

“Mandy doesn’t kiss and tell,” Jason said confidently.

“I don’t know Jason. Those two look awfully close,” Sonny replied.

“I’d be careful gentlemen,” Thomson said approaching with Blackburn. “I know Mandy and she recruits well. If they wanted to commit a crime, they’d get away with it.”

“They really are something though aren’t they,” Sonny observed.

“With the obstacles they put up with in their line of work, yeah,” Thomson replied.

“What does that mean?” Ray asked.

Thomson looked around at the team standing with him and realized they really didn’t know or just didn’t see the world like most did.

“They’re lucky to have guys like you who have their back,” Thomson stated.

“Of course, we’d have their back. Why wouldn’t we?” Sonny responded.

“Take a look around you, what do you see,” Thomson said as the guys glanced around slightly confused.

“Is this a trick question,” Sonny asked with a tilt of his head.

“No,” Thomson smiled shaking his head. “Those two over there, they’re the only women on this plane and they have an entire team that has their back. That is rare. I don’t know about Ensign Davis, but I know what Mandy’s been through,” Thomson said with a dark protective look in his eye as he watched his daughter. 

“They’re good at their job and have our backs. Doesn’t matter you’re a man or woman,” Ray said seriously. “Never heard either of them say anything about being given a hard time or harassed though,” Ray continued tilting his head thinking about it.

“What has Mandy gone through,” Jason asked with a protective look. In the past, he had seen Mandy battle against different people and she always held her own. Mandy’s Dad was right, it was tough being a woman in this line of work where they were constantly surrounded by men who undermined them.

“I probably don’t know all of it, but I’ve heard and witnessed some of it. She holds her own though. Mandy isn’t someone you can force to do anything. Honestly though, there’s been a few guys out there I’ve stepped in and made their lives hell,” Thomson replied. “Some she’s destroyed herself,” Thomson smirked.

“They’d tell us if someone was yanking their chain,” Sonny said. “They know we’d kick ass if needed.”

“Like I said, they’re lucky to have you guys. It’s refreshing to see guys treat them like their equals and take them seriously,” Thomson said as they all looked over to see the two laughing again. “But just remember the saying is hoes before bros,” he smirked as the guys all laughed hearing him use the slang saying.

The guys knew they were the lucky ones to get two of the best working for their team. To them it didn’t matter they were women. All that mattered was that when the team was in trouble, they came in to save the day and be the true heroes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later the plane was descending down to base. Everyone was a little anxious to be home and see their loved ones. Jason had found a seat next to Mandy once again. Mandy was reading over some files with her Dad on the other side of her. Jason listened in and watched the two work together. Once in a while Mandy would look to Jason for his take. Once the plane had landed, they started packing up and grabbing for their bags.

“Oh, I should warn you,” Director Thomson said suddenly.

“Warn me about what,” Mandy said distractedly as she grabbed her things and Jason waited for her.

“Your mom is here. Said she wanted to see you in person immediately. She’ll probably be barging up the ramp as soon as it touches the ground,” Thomson replied with a smile.

“Only my mom would be able to get every security clearance thrown out the window,” Mandy said shaking her head. “Hope you’re ready,” Mandy said looking at Jason with a wide smile.

“Uhh, what should I expect?” Jason said suddenly nervous as they started to walk towards the ramp. He placed his hand in the middle lower part of her back, guiding her.

“Don’t worry son. She is going to love you. Mandy never introduces the guy she’s dating to us,” Thomson said with a smirk. “My wife is intense and feisty,” he said dreamily as Mandy rolled her eyes.

Jason loved seeing this new side of Mandy. She was like a teenager who got all embarrassed by her parents. The slight blush was nice as well. There was this innocence and sense of ease around her when she was with her Dad. It didn’t seem like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and he vowed to try and make her feel the same way. The world was a brighter place with her smile. Especially his world.

“I’m the first you’ve introduced to your parents?” Jason asked surprised.

“The first worth introducing seriously. I’ve brought a few before but it wasn’t anything serious. Just be aware that she might start planning a wedding and the rest of our lives,” Mandy replied as they descended down the ramp.

“What is with everyone and marriage?” Jason muttered. 

It wasn’t that he was annoyed with the idea of a future with Mandy, but he figured they’d just started this relationship, so they had a little time. He saw a future with Mandy as his wife and maybe them having a kid or two, but he wanted to tread carefully. As much as he was all in with Mandy, the little voice in his head sometimes told him it wouldn’t work out this time either. At the same time, he had faith in both of them to work through the tough times. He knew he would never find someone who knew the different sides of the Jason Hayes he was today. The group had gotten a few feet away from the ramp before Mandy was caught up in a hug by a woman on the tarmac.

“Mandy!” Susan Thomson exclaimed by passing her husband.

“Mom,” Mandy said as her mother squeezed her to death. Mandy dropped her bag to put her arms around her mom fully. Mandy closed her eyes and squeezed her Mom back.

“Let me look at you. Are you okay? Should we go to a doctor to get you checked out again? What happened out there?” Susan rattled off with a little country twang as she did a once over Mandy, who could barely get a word in. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Director Thomson pouted.

“You’re not the one who was attacked,” Susan said sternly.

“Ma’am, Mandy is okay. We took care of her very well,” Jason said gaining Susan’s attention.

Susan looked at Jason and then back at Mandy, “You must be Jason Hayes. He is much more handsome in person.”

“Oh my god,” Mandy sighed looking up towards the sky in vain.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jason replied putting out his hand to shake. “Handsome, huh?” Jason smirked at Mandy. Before Jason knew it, Susan had him in tight hug as well catching him by surprise.

“Figures the boyfriend gets greeted before me,” Mandy’s Dad muttered as Mandy bumped his shoulder.

The rest of the team watched on as the scene unfolded. Mandy had quite the set of parents it seemed. Mandy always seemed so cool and calm, yet her parents were the opposite. They were learning the different sides to Mandy. They knew she could be laid back and relaxed, but it was nice to see her interact with her family. Mandy kept so much close to the vest due to her job. She was a part of the team before, but the bond was stronger now. She made Jason happy and the two could always reign each other in when necessary.

Once they pulled back, Mandy started introducing the two, “Mom, this is Jason. Jason, this is Susan. Off to the side, we have the rest of Bravo team.”

The team all said hello and before they knew it Susan was hugging each one of them as well. As she hugged them, she thanked for their service and protecting Mandy. Mandy watched on and shook her head with a smile. That was her mom for you.

“She likes to hug a lot,” Jason chuckled. “Unlike you.”

“You told me once you weren’t a hugger,” Mandy arched her eyebrow at him.

“And I said for you, I’d make an exception,” Jason replied stepping closer to her with a smirk.

“You’re my exception too,” Mandy said with a smile tilting her head up to him.

“Should we save them?” Jason said with his lips barely away from Mandy’s. He kept looking at her eyes and then down to her lips. Instead of answering, Mandy moved to close the gap and gave him a kiss like she was the one welcoming him home.

Mandy’s mom had turned around to see the kiss and was like a kid on Christmas. Her husband had seen her about to burst and swooped in to get his own kiss. Susan had heard from her husband that their daughter seemed to be in a serious relationship with a man. Mandy has had a tough life and all Susan wanted was for her daughter to find happiness. It seemed like Jason Hayes was the one to give that to her. Susan had heard a lot about Jason over the years Mandy worked with him. She always saw the look in her daughter’s eye when it came to talking about the Master Chief.

“Now Mandy, where are you staying now that you’re home? Your Dad and I are at the beach house and you can stay with us, since your lease expired while you were gone,” Susan interrupted.

“I don’t actually have any plans. Didn’t quite plan for being suspended and figured I’d get shipped off on to my next assignment,” Mandy replied thinking how over three months things had changed.

“You can stay at my place,” Jason said.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude since Mikey will be home anyways,” Mandy started rambling.

“Nonsense, you’re staying with me. What’s the point in finding a place if we’re leaving for two weeks anyways? Mikey would love to have you over,” Jason stated.

“You’re sure?” Mandy asked.

“Yes, plus it’s me paying you back for your hospitality while out in J-Bad,” Jason answered with a quick peck as they started walking towards the parking lot where everyone had already gone.

“How about we go for some lunch then?” Susan suggested.

“Actually Mom, we have plans,” Mandy said looking at Jason. “Got our own little tradition we do when we get back home.”

Jason smiled thinking about all the times the two went out for food once they got home from a long deployment. It had become their own tradition the last few years and their way of getting re-entering the civilian world. Like Mandy said though, normally she’d be around for a short amount of time before she was off to the next target. He was looking forward to taking a vacation with her.

“You guys enjoy today,” Jack said grabbing his wife’s hand to start leading her away. “We expect to see you for dinner before your road trip. Bring your son along as well, Jason. Mandy, I’ll see you tomorrow for our briefing.”

“Will do, sir,” Jason replied.

It was just the two of them left now and they had gotten to Jason’s truck. Both threw their bags in the back before getting in the car.

“Step on it, I’m starving,” Mandy ordered.

“What briefing was your Dad talking about?” Jason asked as he started driving out of the parking lot.

“Just the usual. We go over everything after deployment and I’ll get an update on Roman,” Mandy replied as Jason reached for her hand on the consol.

“You going to be okay not working leads on Roman?” Jason asked.

“Probably not,” Mandy sighed. “But my Dad will probably keep me in the loop unofficially. I’m sure if we get something big the agency will call as well. Thanks for letting me stay at your place again.”

“After the last couple weeks, I don’t think I can sleep without you in my bed,” Jason smirked, and Mandy leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Me neither,” Mandy said softly. “Are we crazy for feeling what we feel?”

They came up to a red light and Jason looked over at Mandy who was looking at him intensely. Were they crazy for feeling such intense feelings for each other? Probably. It scared the hell out of them both how quickly things had changed between the two even though they’d both known for a while what was going on between them.

“Maybe,” Jason said squeezing her hand. “But I think it’s about time we put ourselves first, don’t you? We serve and protect everyone else. That’s who we are to the world but right here this second, we’re just Mandy and Jason.”

“I like the sound of that,” Mandy smiled softly.

“Mexican food truck?” Jason asked.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Mandy smiled brightly.


	40. Lunch & Bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well!! On one hand I’m annoyed at the episode schedule with all these long breaks and on the other it works out great cuz it’s easier for me to keep up watching with work ramping up a lot.

While Jason went to order their food, Mandy found a table to sit down at. It was nice to be home but also an adjustment. For her, it was an even bigger adjustment to be home and not be jumping into the next target package. Before this last deployment, she’d fought like hell to get her status in the agency back, but things had changed after Caracas happened. She loved her job but the costs to doing it seemed to linger with her as time went on.

Samin dying and then visiting his widow had really done a number on her. Mandy was happy for Lisa finding her own way. It gave Mandy faith that the future was in good hands. Ever since she sacrificed it all for Bravo in saving Ray, she questioned a lot about her place in life. A couple years ago, she was single and all in all the time with her work. Now as she looked over towards Jason standing by the food truck waiting, she smiled thinking maybe now she had so much more.

Jason had told her when she went undercover on the op to capture Al-Hazred junior that months ago he didn’t see anything when he looked into his future. He admitted that now when he looked to the future, he saw her, and she was able to admit the same. They had agreed that they had so much to uncover yet they also wanted to enjoy what they had at the moment. Almost like Jason knew she was staring; he turned his head towards her and gave her one of his brilliant and genuine smiles to her. Mandy returned one herself as well.

Jason’s order was called out and he turned back to the truck to retrieve it. Just like Mandy, he was readjusting to being back stateside. This time however, he wasn’t alone with Mandy by his side. As much as he hated the down time after coming back home from deployment, for once he was looking forward to spending it with Mandy. He was also glad that Mandy suggested a road trip to Philadelphia and New York. On their way home, he watched her plan every detail of the trip she could think of while asking him about his kids interests. Mandy trying to include Emma and Mikey in everything made his heart swell as he walked towards their table.

“Alright, we got tres tacos for you and the best burrito for me,” Jason said as he set the food down on the table.

“No splitting this time,” Mandy said as her mouth watered over the food.

“Didn’t your parents teach you that sharing is caring?” Jason laughed watching her greedily pick up her food to eat.

“Mmmmm,” Mandy moaned. “This is so good,” she said between bites.

Jason was about to take a bite out his burrito but stopped at her moaning sounds. His mind instantly going back to the last couple weeks of deployment and their time spend together. Mandy wasn’t like most women who watched what they ate. She loved to eat and probably should eat more. Between him and the rest of the team, they all tried to make sure she ate and took care of herself when she threw herself into work. She took everyone before herself.

“Should I leave you alone with those tacos?” Jason smiled as he ate.

“Probably,” Mandy replied. “God, I missed all this.”

“Nothing like coming home to your favorites,” Jason said.

“Right, old habits and routines,” Mandy added.

“It’s called the re-entering process,” Jason replied. “Maybe not all old habits this time around.”

“And here I thought you were going to introduce to your best friend,” Mandy sighed.

“My best friend?” Jason asked confused.

“Yeah, the microwave,” Mandy replied thinking back to Jason telling her he needed the microwave sounds to keep him company.

Jason choked on his bite of food, “Maybe I got something better to keep me company this time. Something that makes much better sounds other than low hums.” As he spoke, he leaned in and looked straight into Mandy’s eyes with a dark look.

“I’m really glad you have something better this time around,” Mandy said honestly as she put her hand over his. “I don’t know about you, but this was a rough deployment.”

Normally Jason would live in denial claiming that this deployment was like any other. Mandy was right though. They’d lost Jack Daniels and Samin. He’d been a part of catching Al-Hazred Junior, the son of a prior terrorist he killed so many years ago. They almost lost Mandy and she had to confront her old enemy of Roman.

“Yeah, it was,” Jason answered squeezing her hand. “But we’re here now. We got through it and we’ll keep pushing forward.”

“You remember that night you asked if I thought this is all we are?” Mandy asked. “About what’s next after this job?”

“What about it?” Jason followed up.

“What is next after all this? You’ve got just over a year left on your enlistment. Me, I’ve got Roman, the biggest demon to exist for me to catch,” Mandy said. “I fought like hell to get this job back, yet I feel like all I remember are the losses each op.”

“We chose to serve and protect,” Jason said. “It’s the price we pay to do what we do.”

“But when does it end, Jason? There’s always going to be another bad guy to take down. Twenty years we’ve been fighting this war. You took down Junior’s father only to take down the next generation. I was so young when I joined. We’d just been hit with 9/11 and it all seemed right yet now… I don’t know,” Mandy poured out shaking her head.

“I don’t know when it ends. It’s like I told you, this is all I know,” Jason replied helplessly. “But I do know is that with you, I want to be all in outside the job. It’s like you said before, no one’s rushing us right now and we take it one day at a time,” Jason said getting up to lean over the table and kiss Mandy. “This thing between us, it’s gonna get rough and when it does no matter what we’ll have each other. You and I, we work the problem. I wish I could tell you what’s next, but I don’t know. We’ve given so much to the job and world. The prices we’ve paid have been high.”

“Cuz we chose to be these people,” Mandy said with tears in her eyes as she repeated the words, she told Jason after seeing Samin’s widow. “Do you think we can become something else?”

“I don’t know,” Jason replied. “With you by my side, I think I can do anything.”

“When did you become such a romantic sap?” Mandy choked out with a smile.

“See, I was hoping to get lucky this afternoon,” Jason smirked.

“I think you’re chances of getting lucky are better if we stop for some of that soft serve ice cream you took me to a while back,” Mandy leaned in suggestively and Jason laughed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason fell onto his back breathing heavily, “Wow.”

“Holy…that was different,” Mandy panted right back. “Pretty sure the neighbors know my name now,” Mandy chuckled.

“It’s late afternoon. Most people are at work,” Jason chuckled turning to his side and leaning over to kiss Mandy. 

After ice cream, Jason did get lucky. The two were now laying in a bed of tangled sheets naked.

“Mmm, no air base noise in the background to shut us out,” Mandy mumbled.

“Bigger bed too,” Jason replied pulling her closer.

“We should get ready for tonight,” Mandy stated.

“We don’t have to meet everyone til five,” Jason replied as he moved on top of her to start kissing along her neck.

“That’s two hours for us to get ready. I barely have anything to wear in my bag that doesn’t need to be washed,” Mandy somehow got out as Jason’s hands ran along her body causing shivers to run throughout her body.

“I think we have some time. You can borrow clothes from me,” Jason mumbled as Mandy arched into him again. Next thing both knew, they were lost in each other again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We’re late,” Mandy said as she got out of the truck at the bar.

“It’s only half an hour and it’s not like we’re on some strict time schedule,” Jason chuckled as he came around the truck to meet Mandy. He reached out for her hand and pulled her in another heated kiss.

“You’re out of control,” Mandy laughed as she shoved his chest and started leading them to the bar.

“Can you blame me?” Jason smirked as he checked her out from behind.

“If you’re done staring at my ass, let’s move it Master Chief,” Mandy said as Jason came up alongside her and put his hand her lower back as he got the door for her.

Mandy ended up borrowing one of Jason’s old rock t-shirts and she knotted it, so it wasn’t so large on her. She put on some dark skinny jeans and a pair of her black converse shoes as well. The shirt showed just a little bit of her waistline if she moved right which was driving Jason crazy and he couldn’t keep his hands off her.

“Well look who decided to show up,” Sonny called out with a loud laugh. “Thought you two started your vacation early.”

“At least we started,” Mandy replied with a smirk as the rest of the guys laughed out loud.

“Usual?” Jason asked Mandy as she stood by one of the tables Lisa was sitting at.

“Yes, please,” Mandy nodded and turned back to Lisa to start talking.

Jason turned to head for the bar to get their drinks. He found an open spot and looked down the bar and waved over the bartender.

“One beer and a gin and tonic,” Jason ordered.

“Never thought of you as a gin and tonic kind of guy,” a voice said approaching the bar.

Jason turned around to see Natalie approaching him with a smile.

“Depends on the day,” Jason replied thinking back to a few times he had them with Mandy on some hard days in the past. He chanced a glance back towards Mandy and smiled seeing her in some animated discussion with the whole team. “How you been?” he asked being polite.

“Good, looks like you made it back with a few more battle scars,” Natalie replied seeing the cut above one of his eyes.

“Always do,” Jason chuckled glancing back to Mandy again thinking about how she had a scar as well. One he traced over and over recently while they laid in bed.

“You look good,” Natalie observed. 

She was a little surprised he seemed to look a little happier and lighter than the last time she’d seen him. He’d been gearing up to deploy and going through his routine, when suddenly he was blowing up and breaking up with her. Something had changed. He kept looking over towards the team. The team itself looked closer than ever as well.

“Thanks,” Jason chuckled.

“Must have been some deployment. Didn’t expect you to come back all…” Natalie trailed off.

“Happy? Yeah, it was one hell of deployment,” Jason shook his head.

Before Natalie could push further the bar tender brought his drinks and Jason was grabbing them and saying a quick goodbye to her as he headed back towards the team. She watched as he went up towards Mandy and put a drink down in front of her as well as hand around her waist. One of the guys had said something which caused Mandy to tilt her head back into Jason and laugh. The whole team was laughing but Natalie could see Jason’s eyes were only on Mandy. She always knew the two seemed close and could never quite get a read on Mandy. So much about her was a mystery and the team never said much either. Whatever thoughts she had about Jason and talking about how they’d left things went out the window because he knew she couldn’t compete with that.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Alright listen up,” Blackburn called out. “Just got word once we landed that Bravo 2 here, or should I say Warrant Officer Petty, will be gone two months to officer’s training.”

Everyone gave a hoot and congratulations to Ray. Despite losing him for a couple months, they were happy to see him moving on to the next chapter of his life.

“Next round on Ray,” Jason laughed out loud as he gave Ray a hug and headed to the bar with Sonny and Clay to pick up another round.

Ray stood and watched his brothers walk off and then looked over towards Mandy. He walked over to her and sat across from her on the empty bar stool across from him.

“Congrats Ray, ready to hang out with us spooks?” Mandy joked.

“If it’s you, anytime,” Ray replied smiling and then glanced over towards Jason. “Thank you,” Ray said seriously looking at Mandy.

“For what?” Mandy asked confused.

“For that,” Ray said pointing at Jason. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen him happy. The dark clouds are still there but there’s a little sunshine coming through now. About time the two of you got your heads on right.”

Mandy glanced over towards the bar as well, “We’re both all in.”

“Good,” Ray said. “Now don’t think you can keep me out of taking down Roman though. You’ve saved me and I owe you. I’m not backing out from that fight. Locked and ready when you need me.”

“Duly noted,” Mandy smiled back.

“Alright, shots for everyone,” Jason called out putting them down on the table by the two, who both gave him a look. “Come one guys, what is it? A school night?”

“For some of us, yes,” Mandy replied amused as she grabbed hers.

“To Warrant Officer Ray Perry, whatever the hell it is that a warrant officer does,” Jason said raising his shot and taking it. Everyone around them did the same as well.

“Beats me what the hell I’ll be doing too,” Ray joked. “So, you two really gonna go on vacation?” Ray asked skeptically. He knew the two were all in on their jobs so hearing they had two weeks off and would spend it together was a surprise.

“Yes,” Mandy rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her drink.

“Mikey comes in tomorrow afternoon. Friday morning, we drive up to Philly for a couple days then up to New York City to get Emma,” Jason replied.

“And then off to Nashville for a week. Should be fun and I hope the kids enjoy it,” Mandy added in.

“They’ll love it,” Jason said putting his arm around Mandy’s back.

“Because they’ll have you,” Mandy said looking into Jason’s eyes.

Jason stared at her for a second wondering how he’d gotten a second chance at having someone like Mandy. She was understanding and wanted him to be close with his kids. She didn’t want to replace Alana but wanted to include them in this life they’d started. Maybe she could relate from the broken family she originally came from.

“I don’t deserve you,” Jason said as he leaned in for a kiss.

“You got that right,” Ray said out loud joking. “You two are nauseating. Who knew Bravo one was such a softy?”

“Oh, I’ve always known,” Mandy smirked. “You know how difficult it is to keep Bravo one in line,” Mandy joked looking at Ray.

“Oh, yes I do and now you get the full-time job of doing that,” Ray stated.

“After all these years, you’re just gonna abandon me? The betrayal, Ray,” Mandy said with fake shock.

“I don’t know if I like you two being this close,” Jason laughed looking at them.

“I’m happy for you two,” Ray said getting up from his seat. “Don’t screw it up,” Ray pointed at both of them.

Jason and Mandy watched him walk off and shook their heads. Mandy had finished her drink and was debating about having another.

“Another?” Jason asked.

“Beer this time,” Mandy smiled sweetly. “I’ll go get it though. Need to visit the lady’s room too. You want anything?”

“Another beer,” Jason answered.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy approached the bar after using the lady’s room and flagged down the bar tender for her drink order. She noticed Clay a couple seats down and decided to talk to him.

“So, you ready for STA-21?” Mandy asked as she approached him. “Gonna be one hell of an adjustment.”

“I don’t know,” Clay admitted as he looked over to her.

“You don’t know if you can adjust? You’re adaptable,” Mandy said tilting her head.

“I don’t know if I want STA-21 anymore,” Clay said. “All this time I’ve said the teams were everything to me. This last deployment taught me a lot. What is means to be a leader.”

“You could make a difference with STA-21. Didn’t you want to help veterans with their PTSD and making sure they record their injuries properly in order for them to get the right treatment down the road?” Mandy asked.

“Yeah, but nothing beats being a SEAL,” Clay sighed. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Mandy asked confused.

“Why are you really off two weeks? Can’t be just for freezing some accounts,” Clay questioned.

Mandy regarded him for a moment, “Nothing gets past you does it? I did what I needed to do for the sake of the team.”

“By taking the fall for the Marsden letter? Funny how that whole investigation just went away,” Clay said watching her.

“Bravo doesn’t take the hit so it’s all worth it,” Mandy said looking back towards Jason and the rest of the team. “There isn’t much I haven’t nor wouldn’t do to protect you guys,” Mandy said seriously.

“So, you know who actually wrote the letter?” Clay asked.

“Pretty sure I do but does it really matter at this point,” Mandy replied.

“No, I guess not,” Clay answered as Mandy grabbed her drinks and headed back towards Jason. “Thank you,” Clay called out.

Mandy stopped to turn back towards Clay and shook her head in acknowledgement. She began to turn back around but stopped, “For what it’s worth, do what you need to do. If you think teams is your true calling, then stick to it. If it’s STA-21 then go for it. Whatever you decide, make sure it’s something you won’t regret. You’ve got potential in either.”

Clay nodded his head and Mandy turned around to leave. Mandy had a feeling she knew what he’d decide and that it would all work out.


	41. Domestic Mornings & Briefings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Something about episode 4x07 really got me running wild with emotions. I already didn’t like Nat and she just made me mad beyond belief in how she pressured Jason to just up and leave. Don’t get me started on all other changes as well. I’m not sure who has or hasn’t watched so I won’t spoil too much here. I will say I have some one-shots floating in my head. I really don’t know or understand the show writers at the moment. Again, I apologize for the delay as work is going full speed at the moment. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!!

Jason was lying on his stomach in bed slowly coming out of sleep. He buried his head into his pillow and let out a small groan. As he started to wake up, his arm that was stretched out across the bed felt the bed empty. He lifted his head and saw Mandy wasn’t in bed with him anymore. As he sat up the sheets pooled around his waist as his bare chest felt the slightly cool morning. It was six in the morning and he could hear the shower running. Mandy was up and getting ready to go in for her meeting. Jason stretched and decided he’d get up to start coffee and some sort of breakfast for Mandy.

He lifted his feet over to the side of the bed and looked around for something to wear. He saw his boxers and grabbed them. As he walked towards the kitchen, he picked up his shirt that Mandy had worn last night. He put it on and could smell hints of Mandy, which made him smile. As he looked back at the bed, he saw that somehow Mandy had professional suit to wear. He got to the kitchen and searched the cupboards for some coffee. After getting the coffee started, he saw take out containers on the kitchen table that smelled like breakfast.

Jason heard the shower turn off and decided to take the food and start heating it up. As he grabbed plates, Mandy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She walked past the bed towards the small living room area looking for something.

“You go out and get breakfast?” Jason asked as he organized breakfast with his back turned to Mandy.

“My mom stopped by half an hour ago. She brought breakfast and fresh clothes for me,” Mandy replied as she went through the bag her Mom brought.

“That was nice of-,” Jason replied as he turned around just as Mandy dropped her towel.

Mandy stood naked in his living room for a moment before she smirked and grabbed her undergarments to put on. She knew she was playing with fire tempting him.

“See something nice?” Mandy teased.

“More than nice,” Jason replied as he walked over after she put on her bra and panties. He pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Good morning,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Morning,” Mandy replied back. “No fooling around. I have to get to my briefing,” Mandy said pointing a finger at him as she tried to walk back towards the bed.

“I can be quick,” Jason said putting his hands on her hips from behind as she stood at the foot of the bed. He started kiss her neck as well.

“As much as I want to, I can’t. The sooner I get to the meeting the sooner I get out of the briefing. Don’t forget you’re picking up Mikey from the airport around one,” Mandy said as she turned around to put her hands around his neck. He leaned up to kiss him once more.

“Maybe if you’re out by then, the three of us can do lunch,” Jason suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. My mom wants all three of us over for dinner and I need to grab some of my things for the trip,” Mandy said.

“Now I see where you get your spy skills from,” Jason joked as he walked back to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

“Between my Mom and Dad, I picked up a lot. Not to mention my con-artist mother too, if you really think about it,” Mandy replied.

“Are you in contact with you mother?” Jason asked as he brought breakfast to the table and Mandy buttoned up her shirt walking over.

“Once in a while, she shows up like a hurricane in my life. She’s been in and out of prison because she gets caught and then strikes a plea deal to give up some bigger players. She’s basically become a confidential informant in a way. Typically, if she shows up, she wants money or a favor. I gave up expecting anything more from her a while ago,” Mandy sighed as she went to sit down to eat. Jason had other plans and pulled her into his lap.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” Jason commented as he rubbed her back. “My Dad passed away a while ago. Couple years before we met. We kind of had our differences over me serving. Speaking of parents, we could stop by my Mom’s while we’re in Philly.”

“Sorry about your Dad and it’s only fair I meet your Mom since you’ve met my parents,” Mandy smiled as she ate a piece of bacon. “Mmm, I love bacon. Something about the food back stateside tastes so much better after deployment. What are you going to do today? You should’ve stayed in bed.”

“Staying in bed is only worth it if you’re around,” Jason smirked. “Probably do some laundry and packing. Thinking of heading over to base and organizing my cage too. The guys will probably be there doing the same before we all head off.”

They continued to eat and make small talk for a few more minutes before Mandy determined she needed to leave. As she went around the apartment and grabbed her things Jason realized something.

“How exactly are you getting to your briefing?” Jason wondered.

“Car is picking me up,” Mandy called out from the bathroom as her phone went off telling her that the driver had arrived.

“I will see you later,” Mandy said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door with Jason behind her.

“See you,” Jason said has he turned her around for a final kiss.

The two pulled a part and looked into each other’s eyes. They both wanted to say more because they knew what they had was more. Both held back though because things were so new. They’d have time to say those three little words. Mandy leaned in for one more kiss.

“Domestic Jason Hayes is pretty hard to leave,” Mandy mumbled against his lips.

“I’d be a home husband for you,” Jason joked.

“First you gotta make me a wife though,” Mandy joked back. “I gotta go,” Mandy said in a rush with one final peck on his lips.

Jason laughed as he watched her walk out and down the stairs of his apartment building. He made sure she got to the awaiting car safely and watched it drive away. He was one lucky guy, and he knew deep down that he wouldn’t take this second chance for granted.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy and her Dad had been in the meeting for three hours now. It was coming up to ten in the morning now. The meeting had started with going through the attack on base. Mandy watched once again Roman come on screen and attack her. Inside she shuddered but on the outside, she kept it all together. She saw her Dad glance at her briefly as Mandy’s hand shifted slightly to her side where she’d been stabbed.

After going through the attack, they talked about everything they’d found on Reiss. The evidence of his betrayal was piling up. For the most part, Reiss seemed to be cooperating, but they didn’t know if there was an alternative motive to it all. Mandy didn’t think he was lying. If she knew Roman the way she did, Reiss was probably pretty far down on the totem pole. He probably kept Reiss out of the major stuff and by now probably changed anything Reiss did know. She’d thrown Roman off with freezing a chunk of his money.

“Do we have any solid leads on where Roman currently is?” someone asked.

“Not exactly,” Director Thomson answered. “We do think he’s somewhere in the European region since most of our tips are coming out that area. However, that doesn’t narrow down the search at all.”

“Maybe we should take a crack at Al-Hazred Junior. He clearly had contact with Roman to orchestrate a breakout,” another person suggested.

“We could, but I don’t think he knows much about Roman either,” Mandy chimed in from the sideline. Every head turned towards her as she spoke.

“You don’t know for sure though,” one person argued. “We should have someone else take a crack at him.”

“You do that and see how far it gets you. He’s not going to talk to anyone but me,” Mandy shot back. “It’s your call though, sir.”

“I agree with Agent Ellis. It’s a waste of time to go back to Junior. He will only talk to her and if need be, we go back. It’s better to play this close to the vest. We go in there at him again and he’ll know we’re desperate,” Thomson added.

“And if we show we’re in the blind, he has no incentive to cooperate. That could lead to him throwing us completely off track and wasting valuable resources as well,” Mandy went on to say.

The room was quiet for a few moments as everyone took in what was said. Looking around the room, Mandy could tell who was and wasn’t in favor of her and her father. Some of the people in the room were the usual problem makers Mandy had to deal with on a daily basis. Whether it was because she was a woman or simply good at her job, some people felt the need to constantly throw roadblocks in her path. Mandy was used to it at this point though. As far as she knew, most in the room didn’t know that Director Thomson was her Dad, which was probably a good thing.

“We’ll leave Junior alone for now and continue investigating for now. If nothing comes of it though, I expect we take another crack at him,” one of the higher ups finally said.

“Yes, sir,” Mandy and her Dad answered together.

“Agent Ellis, you’re suspended for the next two weeks, however, we will keep you updated on the situation should anything serious arise,” the higher up added with a stern look.

“Understood, sir,” Mandy said with a nod of acknowledgement.

The meeting wrapped up some other loose ends and by the time they were done it was just after eleven in the morning. Mandy got up from her seat and started packing up her things. Her Dad lingered around waiting for her as well. Eventually the two of them were the last ones to leave the room.

“This part of the job, I still can’t get used to,” Mandy’s Dad sighed as they walked into the hallway.

“You think a four-hour meeting was too long?” Mandy joked. “Could’ve been longer.”

“Not funny,” Thomson said with a sarcastic smile.

“Oh, come on, I get my sense of humor from you. At least that’s what Mom says,” Mandy laughed.

“Tell me the truth about one thing,” Thomson asked seriously and grabbed Mandy’s arm to turn her to face him. “I could see a few individuals had it out for you in there. How bad is it?”

“Dad,” Mandy sighed looking at him with pleading eyes to drop it.

“Mandy,” Thomson said sternly. “Yes, I’m your Dad but I’m asking as your boss as well.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Mandy shrugged.

“I know you can handle it, but you shouldn’t have to,” Thomson argued.

“Couple of them I’ve probably pissed off by doing my job and impressing their bosses and others…,” Mandy trailed off.

“Others what?” Thomson asked.

“Others just assume that being a woman I don’t belong here. Or they think I’ve just slept my way up the ladder,” Mandy confessed.

“Have any of them ever…,” Thomson trailed off not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

“Some hit on you or get a little to close for comfort. Most I’ve put in place and some I’m sure you have too,” Mandy said with a knowing look.

“You tell me if anything ever crosses a line. No one should be treated differently. You deserve to be here, honey. You did the work. Those people in there will never know the sacrifices you’ve made to be where you’re at,” Thomson said passionately looking at his daughter. He still wondered sometimes if he should’ve steered her towards another career.

“Thanks Dad,” Mandy said pulling him in for a hug. 

“Now, I believe you have a Master Chief to attend to,” Thomson said pulling away from her with a smirk. “See you tonight at dinner,” he said with a kiss to her cheek.

“See you later,” Mandy smiled as they parted ways.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the cage room, all the guys were organizing their belongings before heading off for two weeks. All the guys were talking and laughing about one thing or another. Everyone was there except for Clay.

“Anyone know where Blondie is at?” Sonny called out looking over at Clay’s cage.

“Saw him in the hallway before coming here. Said he had something to take care of,” Ray replied.

“Everything okay? Anything we should know about?” Jason asked coming over towards Ray’s cage.

“He didn’t say,” Ray answered looking at Jason in thought. “Seemed like everything was good.”

Before anything else could be said, the door to the room buzzed with someone coming in. It was Brock followed by Cerberus. Cerberus came in with a bark and circled around the room while everyone got a pet in. He came towards Jason and circled around him excitedly as Jason played around with him. Cerberus kept sniffing him and barking, almost like he was looking or asking a question. Cerberus went away from Jason and went into his cage to sniff around. He came up to one of Jason’s bag and seemed to get excited. He ended up ruffling through the bag only to pull out a scarf.

“Cerberus!” Brock called out sternly. “Sorry Jason.”

“It’s fine,” Jason laughed as he walked back into the cage. “It’s just Mandy’s scarf,” Jason added as he watched Cerberus get comfortable with it on the floor.

“Boss, I think Cerberus really has stolen your girl,” Sonny laughed loudly.

“I guess I can share her with you buddy,” Jason joked as he scratched behind Cerberus’ ears.

“What’s Mandy up to?” Ray asked leaning against the doorway to Jason’s cage.

“She had an early briefing this morning,” Jason replied taking a look at his watch to see it was just after eleven and he hadn’t heard anything from her yet. “Her meeting started at seven though.”

“Any updates?” Ray asked and the rest of the team stopped what they were doing to listen in.

“She said there has been a lot of chatter of him being somewhere in Europe, but so far nothing has panned out,” Jason replied.

“How’s Mandy doing?” Ray followed up.

“She’s tough but you can tell this is gonna take a toll on her. She’s holding herself together for now. Guess we’ll see what happens once she gets a solid lead and has to actually go after him,” Jason sighed.

“Like you said, she’s tough,” Ray said as Cerberus barked as well. “She’s got you and us to lean on when the going gets tough.”

“That’s what family is all about,” Sonny added.

“Thanks guys,” Jason said gratefully. 

Suddenly the door buzzing could be heard, and Cerberus was up on his feet heading for the person coming in. Mandy had barely made it through the door before Cerberus was on his hind legs and giving her a hug.

“Oh,” Mandy said surprised but put her hand around the dog in hug as well. “Hello to you too, Cerb.”

“Cerberus!” Brock scolded again.

“He’s good, he’s good,” Mandy replied as Cerberus jumped down. Mandy knelt down to pet him and give him attention. “After hanging out with you all for so many years, I’d welcome an outsider as well.”

“Last time I checked, you’ve hung around us as well,” Ray countered back.

“Not by choice but out of a work obligation,” Mandy replied. “After that meeting, you are exactly what I need, buddy.”

“That bad?” Jason asked as he watched Mandy. It was rare to see her with her guard down with everyone in the room.

“Four hours of higher ups droning on and on about the same thing. Nothing new to update. If anything, serious comes up, they’ll let me know,” Mandy replied. “Figured I’d come by here and we can pick up Mikey.”

“I’m about done here,” Jason said as he walked back into his cage.

Cerberus followed and went to grab her scarf and returned it back to Mandy.

“I was wondering where this went. Thanks buddy,” Mandy said as Clay came into the room.

“Now where have you been GQ?” Sonny exclaimed. 

“Just had some people to talk to,” Clay replied.

“Getting ready for you fancy new job at STA-21?” Sonny said.

“You gonna miss me Sonny?” Clay joked back. “Seriously though, I went to Lindell and turned the job down,” Clay said looking down and then back up around the room.

“You’re not taking STA-21?” Jason asked surprised.

“After everything that happened, I just had some time to think and decided that my true calling was teams,” Clay responded while looking up at Mandy.

Mandy had a small smile and looked away. She had told him that he had potential for either job and she truly meant it. Deep down though, Mandy knew teams would win. You didn’t become a tier one operator and do the things he’d done just to walk away after a couple years. She saw a lot of potential in him being on the teams and figured he could be the next generation to eventually lead. Maybe he’d set his own example learn to navigate the world of special operators differently.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Jason the exchange between Mandy and Clay. He’d seen them talking at the bar. He also knew that when it came time to advice, Mandy was one you could always count on to give it to you straight. She never pushed you to make a decision but laid out all your cards out in front of you to decide. Whatever had been said, Clay had taken it to heart apparently.

“You sure this is what you want?” Jason asked. He didn’t want Clay to have any regrets.

“Yeah, this is family. No regrets,” Clay said confidently.

“Well, we’re glad to be keeping you around then,” Jason said offering a handshake and then pulling the kid into a hug. Mandy watched on with a small smile remembering how Jason said he wasn’t much of a hugger.

“Alright, enough serious emotional stuff y’all,” Sonny said breaking the touching moment.

“Really Sonny?” Trent called out in jest of him breaking the emotional moment.

“What?” Sonny asked. “Y’all acting like we’re going away forever. It’s just two weeks and then the band will be back together.”

“We’ll see about that?” Mandy muttered rolling her eyes.

“Oh Ms. Ellis, you’d miss my southern hospitality too much,” Sonny joked.

“Texas is great and all Sonny, but Nashville is where it’s at,” Mandy said from the other side of the table letting out a little drawl in her words.

“Look at that! We got ourselves a country girl in the group,” Sonny laughed.

“Watch it Sonny,” Jason called out as he locked up his cage and proceeded to pull Mandy out of the room. “See you all.”

“What’s wrong boss? Worried I’m gonna steal your girl now too?” Sonny laughed.

“You don’t stand a chance,” Jason said confidently. “We gotta go or we’ll be late in picking up Mikey.”

The two said their goodbyes to everyone and left to go get Mikey. The team watched as the two walked out bickering about one thing or another. Jason with his hand protectively on Mandy’s back. If anyone deserved some time off for themselves, it was those two.


End file.
